I want to be free
by luxfc
Summary: Harry wird wegen Mordes nach Askaban geschickt.Als er 5 Jahre später entlassen wird,holen ihn die Vergangenheit und auch Draco Malfoy wieder ein..Wird am 21.01.07 fortgesetzt! bitte um LobKritik
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Copyright by Joanne K. Rowling. Nun ich bin arm und werde es wohl auch bleiben denn ich verdien hiermit nicht eine müde Mark..

**Raiting:** PG-13 denke ich, vielleicht wird's irgendwann auch mal härter, aber dann geb ich euch rechtzeitig bescheit.

**Pairing:** DM/HP und einige Nebenpairings zu denen ich jetzt aber noch nix sagen kann.

Soo hab ich was vergessen? Ach ja, das ganze spielt nach dem 7. Schuljahr und Harry&Co sind Anwärter an einer Aurorenschule. Alles andere klärt sich dann später auf. Das ist meine Erste Harry Potter Geschichte und ich würde mich echt über Feedback freuen! Ob Lob oder Kritik ist mir dabei auch so ziemlich schnuppe. Nur: SCHREIBT MIR!

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Prolog/ oder Moving out**

Schnell lief Harry den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter.

Vor einigen Minuten hatte er ein Gespräch zwischen Snape und einem weiteren Mitglied des Ordens belauscht. Scheinbar planten die Todesser ein Treffen im verbotenen Wald und sein riesenhafter Freund hielt dort angeblich die Stellung, um sie zu warnen falls die Todesser früher als erwartet erscheinen sollten.

Außer Atem erreichte er Hagrids Hütte und sprang die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf. Dann erstarrte er. Um ihn herum war es Mucksmäuschenstill.

Es dämmerte.

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn. Warum bellte Fang nicht?

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und spähte ins Haus. Doch es schien niemand da zu sein.

Zögernd ging er hinein. Es herrschte absolutes Caos. Der Tisch und einige Stühle waren umgeworfen worden und überall lagen Scherben…Suchend schaute er sich um. Dann sah er Fang. Der Saurüde lag über und über mit Blut bedeckt in einer Ecke des Zimmers.

Harry kniete sich neben ihn und streckte die Hand nach seinem Fell aus und streichelte sanft darüber. Der tote Körper war noch nicht ganz ausgekühlt. Es war also noch nicht allzu lange her. Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und hechtete nach Draußen. Er musste Hadrid finden.

Ohne abgeschlossene Ausbildung hatte sein Freund nicht die Spur einer Chance gegen solche Gegner. „Petundus Hagrid." Murmelte er. Und sah zu wie sich ein silbriger Faden von der Spitze seines Zauberstabs löste und auf den verbotenen Wald zuschoss. So schnell er konnte, rannte er hinterher.

Dann sah er sieh. Drei Todesser beugten sich über den reglos daliegenden Halbriesen. Sie lachten… Dann standen sie plötzlich auf, verließen die Lichtung und liefen tiefer in den Wald hinein.

Sofort sprintete er zu Hagrid und starrte fassungslos in sein Gesicht. Oder was davon übrig war. Er unterdrückte ein würgen und sah noch einmal genauer hin. Sie hatten ihm das schwarze Mal quer über das Gesicht gebrannt. Sein Blick glitt tiefer und er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Sie hatten ihn selbst im Tod gedemütigt, indem sie in mit Hagrids eigenem Jagdmesser, anstatt mit einem Zauber getötet hatten. Verzweifelt krallte sich Harry in das Blutdurchtränkte Hemd seines Freundes.

„Diese Bastarde! Damit kommen sie nicht durch. Ich werde ich rächen mein Freund. Jeder einzelne von ihnen wird genauso leiden wie du es getan hast! Das verspreche ich dir!"

In dem Moment legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Verschwommen erkannte er das Gesicht von Ron.

„Es tut mir Leid Harry. Wir werden diese Schweine finden und sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Der Minister wird-"

„Was wird passieren Ron! Wir werden sie fangen, ihren Fall dem Ministerium vortragen und mit ein wenig Glück wird man sie sogar vor Gericht bringen. Und mit noch mehr Glück werden sie verurteilt: Zu ein paar Jahren Gefängnis, oder Verbannung aus der Zaubererwelt für einige Jahre- je nachdem vie viel sie auf der Bank haben. Das ist es was der Minister tun wird Ron. Und hier draußen werden immer mehr unschuldige diesen Hurensöhnen zum Opfer fallen! Sie werden davon kommen, verstehst du nicht? Aber das lasse ich nicht zu… Draco!"

Ein Schatten löste sich von einem der Bäume.

„Werden wir sie verfolgen?" fragte der Blonde nur und schaute Harry abwartend an.

„Nein Draco, dass ist meine Sache. Nimm Ron und die anderen und führe sie durch einen der Geheimgänge zurück ins Schloss. Es ist zu gefährlich die Wiesen zu überqueren."

Draco zögerte einen Augenblick dann nickte er und gab Ron einen Stoß in die Seite.

„Komm Weaselby, und versuche dich einmal wie ein Aurorenanwärter zu bewegen und nicht wie ein Trampeltier. Und Harry-"

Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. Der Anflug eines Lächelns huschte über das Gesicht des Griffindors.

„Du auch." Flüsterte er und Draco nickte. „Und viel Glück."

„Malfoys brauchen kein Glück Potter." Schnaubte er „Wir sind durch und durch perfekt in allem was wir tun- mir _kann _also gar nichts passieren."

Bevor Ron noch etwas sagen konnte hatte Draco in gepackt und zerrte in hinter sich her von der Lichtung. Harry schaute ihnen nicht nach.

Noch immer liefen die dummen Tränen über sein Gesicht. Halt suchend griff er nach dem Körper neben sich. Leicht zuckte er zusammen, als er den kalten Stahl der Waffe berührte. Sein Blick wurde hart und er stand auf.

Tief durchatmend machte er einen Schritt in die Richtung in welche die Todesser verschwunden waren. Dann wandte er sich noch mal um.

Er kniete sich neben seinen toten Freund nieder, zog das Messer aus seiner Brust und drückte es an seine Stirn. „Du hast dich immer für mich stark gemacht Hagrid. Jetzt werde ich für dich stark sein…"

Es war nicht weiter schwer der Spur der Todesser zu folgen. Sie waren anscheinend langsam gelaufen, denn es dauerte nicht lange bis er laute Stimmen vor sich hörte.

Das Messer in der einen und den Zauberstab in der anderen Hand überholte er sie seitlich im Gebüsch und lehnte sich eine Weggabelung weiter an einen Baum. Sie brauchten eine Ewigkeit um die Stelle an der er wartete zu erreichen.

Zuerst kam ein etwas kleinerer und dicker Mann um die Ecke doch Harry erkannte sofort dass es sich um keinen der Mörder handelte. Ehe der Dicke wusste was geschah, starb er schnell und schmerzlos unter dem Avada Kadavera Fluch.

Die hinter ihm gelaufen waren glaubten an einen Organisierten Hinterhalt des Ordens und liefen in verschiedene Richtungen davon. Doch Harry interessierte sich nur für Drei von ihnen und die liefen nun direkt auf einen See im inneren des Waldes zu.

Harry spürte wie ihre Zauber an seinem Kopf angriffen. Sie versuchten in per Suchspruch ausfindig zu machen. spart euch doch die Mühe, ich bin auf dem Weg zu euch, Freunde, um abzurechnen, für alles was ihr mir und meinen Freunden angetan habt.

Er war wie in einem Wahn.

Sein Gehirn hatte er ausgeschaltet. Es war keine Zeit zum denken und so ließ er sich von seiner Wut leiten. Den größten von ihnen erwischte er im laufen mit einem Fluch. Mit ein paar Schritten war er über ihm und riss dem Mann den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Das ist für Hagrid!" schrei er und zog das Messer seines Freundes quer über den Hals des Todessers.

Er zuckte einige Male und Harry ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Die Menge Blut erstaunte ihn. Die anderen Zwei fanden auf ähnliche Weise den Tod.

Keuchend von oben bis unten mit Blut besudelt kniete Harry neben seinem letzten Opfer. Dann trat plötzlich Ron aus dem Wald hervor. Verwirrt blickte er den Rothaarigen an

„Ron was tust du hier? Wo ist Draco? Ihr solltet euch doch in Sicherheit bringen. Hier laufen bestimmt noch mehr von denen rum."

Ron schaute ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an.

„Es sind keine Todesser mehr hier. Da bin ich mir sicher. Malfoy hat einige von denen, die aus dem Wald in unsere Richtung fliehen wollten, in die Enge getrieben. Er kommt klar."

Langsam kam er auf Harry zu, der ihm wieder den Rücken zugewandt hatte um Hagrids Messer zu säubern. Als er sich wieder zu Ron umdrehte sah er, dass der Rothaarige seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.

„Ron, was ist los? Du hast doch gesagt das sie geflohen sind."

Er legte die Waffe beiseite.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich nie eine Waffe gegen dich erheben würde."

Ron schlug kurz die Augen nieder.

„Ja, das weiß ich sehr gut Harry." Antwortete er bekümmert bevor er seinen Zauberstab erhob.

Der Fluch traf Harry unterhalb der Schulter.

Bewusstlos sank er zu Boden.

**TBC**

* * *

**Puh, das wäre geschafft. Ich hasse es Anfänge zu schreiben. Es sagt zwar noch nicht allzu viel aus, aber das ist nach dem ersten Kapitel wohl selten der Fall.**


	2. Nass aber glücklich

**Disclaimer: Ja und immernoch gehören alle bekannten Charaktere J.K. Rowling. Wird auch für den Rest der Story so bleiben...Und der erste Teil meiner Summary basiert auf der von unserem lieben Muffn und ich gestehe beiden alle rechte an ihren werken zu, verdiene damit kein geld etc.**

**Zu meinen heißgeliebten Reviews: **

Summy:MEIN ERSTES REVIEW!knuddel danke, danke danke!Tjaja Hagrid is weg vom Fenster, aber einer musste leider für den Anfang meiner ff sterben- und da ich Ron später noch mal brauche..Hagrid hatte einfach pech.

Lightwings:Hier hast du deine Fortsetzung! Tja die Gründe dafür werde ich später noch erklären (aber nur mal so nebenbei-ich konnte Ron noch nie besonders leiden. So Brötchen-über-Spülbecken-Aufschneider)

xeulchenx:Toll das es dir gefällt!Wie gesagt: zu ron kann ich noch nicht viel schreiben, aber das löst sich noch auf. versprochen.

Muffn: jaa ich gebs ja zu. Aber das mit der summary war ein zufall- ehrlich! und draco kommt ja auf jeden fall im nächsten kap vor... wo wir gerade bei thema kopieren sind- wie kommst du eigentlich dazu draco ausbrechen zu lassen? grummel Außerdem habe ich dich in sachen Ortswechsel haushoch geschlagen!hehe..

* * *

Nass aber glücklich!

Und nun war er hier. In Askaban. Und das seit fast 5 Jahren.

Er wusste nicht mehr genau was nach dieser Nacht passiert war, nur, das man ihn angeklagt hatte wegen Mord an vier Zauberern. Sie glaubten doch tatsächlich ER hätte seinen Freund umgebracht. Man hatte ihm damals kaum eine Chance zur Verteidigung gelassen.

Schließlich hatte es keine Zeugen gegeben- oder zumindest niemanden der aussagen wollte. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ron hätte für ihn aussagen können. Doch er hatte ihn verraten, dessen war sich Harry Potter inzwischen todsicher. Doch er würde sich auch an ihm rächen, irgendwann, dass hatte er sich geschworen.

Der einzige andere Zeuge war Draco gewesen, doch er hatte unmöglich in den Gerichtssaal kommen können, da Dumbledore die Öffentlichkeit erst einige Tage zuvor davon überzeugt hatte, dass Draco gar nicht in England sondern irgendwo in den Staaten in Urlaub war….

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück auf seine Pritsche und blickte hinauf zu dem winzigen, vergitterten Fenster durch das vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen fielen. Aus dem Hof erschallte die Weckglocke und der Schwarzhaarige stand auf und trat zu dem winzigen, verrosteten Waschbecken an der Zellenwand. Schnell wusch er sich und stellte sich wie alle anderen Gefangenen an die Gitter.

Harry schloss die Augen ‚Ein letztes Mal' dachte er sich. ‚Gleich bin ich hier raus.'

Kaum eine Stunde später schlossen sich die Eisentore Askabans hinter ihm und zwei anderen Ex-Gefangenen. Ein wenig verwirrt blickte er aufs Meer hinaus.

„Ähm…und jetzt! Wie sollen wir hier runter kommen? Schwimmen vielleicht?"

Die beiden anderen, John Broilere und Chris Peters, sahen ebenso verdattert aus wie er selbst.

„Vielleicht gibt's da einen Trick. Irgendeine Formel, eine Bewegung oder so."

Chris find an wie wild mit den Händen herumzufuchteln. Aber nichts passierte.

„Hey guckt mal da- ein Boot!" Harry drehte sich suchend um. Dann erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Da geh ich nicht drauf. Da kann ich ja gleich schwimmen; ist ungefährlicher..."

* * *

**Ca: 30 min. später:**

„Wollt ihr nicht auch mal Rudern?"

„Weißt du Harry ich würde ja gerne, aber du weißt ja, mein Arm..."

Knurrend ruderte Harry weiter. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie ihn dazu überredet hatten mit auf dieses…dieses Stück Holz zu kommen. Dann hatte er John beim Einsteigen aus versehen das Ruder gegen die Schulter geschlagen und nun mimte er schon seit der Abfahrt den Schwerverletzten.

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn, da war irgendwas an seinem Fuß. Es war nass, kalt und fühlte sich irgendwie an wie- verwirrt guckte er nach unten dann riss er panisch die Augen auf

„Wasser!"

Chris rollte mit den Augen „Richtig Harry. Hier ist überall Wasser, schön das es dir auch schon aufgefallen ist."

„Idiot! Es ist Wasser im Boot! Wir haben ein Leck!"

„Okay ..puh alles wird gut, ich seh schon das Festland. Einfach weiter rudern Harry und auf keinen Fall in Panik geraten."

Tief durchatmend begann John das Wasser aus dem Boot zu schöpfen. Chris hingegen war alles anderen als ruhig. („Wir sinken!" „Wir werden alle sterben!" „Wir sind verloren, das schaffen wir nie!")

„Chris! Halt die Klappe und hilf lieber Wasser schöpfen."

Kam es daraufhin genervt von Harry. Bis zur Küste war es schließlich nicht mehr weit und zur Not würden sie eben wirklich schwimmen. Und so groß war der Riss im Rumpf nun auch wieder nicht…

Wie bei einer Lawine oder einem Tornado, deren Wucht und Tempo aus der eigenen Geschwindigkeit entstehen, so scheint es auch bei dramatischen Verwicklungen zu sein. Ist man einmal drin gib es kein Entrinnen mehr.

Chris hatte es in seiner Panik geschafft das Loch im Rumpf noch zu vergrößern (da er sein Hemd dermaßen fest darauf gedrückt hatte das ein Stück Holz weg gebrochen war…)

Daraufhin war John aufgesprungen um ihn- wie Harry vermutetet- besser anschreien zu können und hatte dem Schwarzhaarigen eines der Ruder aus der Hand geschlagen, woraufhin es klatschend im Meer gelandet war. Und Harry hatte vergeblich versucht es wieder zurück ins Boot zu bekommen.

Das Ruderboot füllte sich nun immer schneller mit Wasser und auch John und Harry gerieten nun langsam aber sicher in Panik.

„Mach hinne Potter! Oder wir sind innerhalb von den Nächsten Minuten Fischfutter!"

Chris hatte angefangen mit den Händen mitzupaddeln während John sich vor den beiden aufgebaut hatte und ihnen Anweisungen zuschrie.

„Harry verdammt. Mein linker Zeh rudert schneller als du! Wir haben's fast geschafft. Da vorne ist schon der Landesteg!"

‚Wenn der nicht gleich seinen Mund hält schneide ich ihn in Stücke und verfüttere ihn wirklich an die Fische!'

Das Boot war mittlerweile über die Hälfte mit Wasser gefüllt und Harry legte das verbliebene Paddel beiseite.

„Nützt alles nix. Wir müssen den Rest wohl oder Übel schwimmen."

„Nein, ich kann doch nicht..." kam es leise aus Chris Richtung.

Der Kahn schaukelte inzwischen gefährlich auf den Wellen hin und her. Harry wirbelte herum „Was soll das heißen 'du kannst nicht?'. Du willst uns doch jetzt nicht echt sagen das du mit in dieses „Ding" gestiegen bist und nicht schwimmen kannst?"

„Doch, was hätte ich auch sonst machen sollen? Zurück nach Askaban gehen? Nein danke, da ertrinke ich lieber."

„Ähm… Jungs ich will euch gar nicht lange bei eurer Diskussion stören aber DAS SIEHT GAR NICHT GUT AUS!"

John hatte die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen und deutete auf etwas hinter den Beiden. Sie wirbelten herum und fanden sich im nächsten Moment unter Wasser wieder. Prustend kämpfte sich Harry zur Oberfläche.

Salz brannte in seinen Augen und hatte seine Brille verloren.

„Chris! John! Wo seid ihr? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Suchend hielt er nach seinen Begleitern Ausschau.

„Hier bin ich. Ich bin nass und mir ist kalt, aber ansonsten geht's mir gut. Wo ist Chris?" John kraulte mit kraftvollen Zügen auf ihn zu, doch von Chris war keine Spur.

„Verdammt." Keuchte Harry bevor tief Luft holte und untertauchte.

Das Wasser war trüb, daher konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Doch dann sah er Chris braune Haare einige Meter weiter rechts im Wasser. So schnell er konnte schwamm Harry zurück an die Oberfläche und zeigt Jon, wo er tauchen musste.

Gemeinsam zogen sie ihn aus dem Wasser. Sie hatten den Strand fast erreicht und mit Mühe und Not zogen und zerrten sie den beinahe bewusstlosen Chris ans Ufer. Klitschnass und total erschöpft vielen sie nacheinander in den Sand.

* * *

Am frühen Abend erreichten sie den Hafen von Kirkwall. Fragend schaute Harry zu Chris und John. Fröstelnd rieb sich Chris die Arme

„Lasst uns erstmal einen Platz zum aufwärmen suchen, hier friert einem ja alles ab…"

Und nachdem sie aus zwei Restaurants mit der Begründung, dass sie Kundschaft abschrecken würden rausgeschmissen wurden, hatten sie nun endlich einen warmen kleinen Pub zum aufwärmen gefunden. Chris bestellte erst einmal die Speisekarte rauf und runter. Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an

„Spinnst du Chris! Wovon willst du das denn bezahlen?"

„Wie so ich?"

„Na weil du es bestellt hast! Und nebenbei bemerkt, glaube ich nicht, dass sich der Kerl da vorne mit Galeonen bezahlen lässt…"

„Nicht das wir auch nur einen Sikel hätten" kam es trüb von John der an seinem Ale nippte.

„Ihr müsst echt noch ne Menge lernen Jungs," grinste Chris „Ihr glaubt doch nicht im ernst das ich auch nur einen Cent für das hier bezahle oder? Oh nein, das werden die netten Beamten vom Ministerium übernehmen."

Harry schaute in ungläubig an „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, warum sollten die das machen?"

„Weil ich gute Verbindungen zum Tagespropheten habe, darum. Und wenn an die Öffentlichkeit kommt, dass sie uns am Tag unserer Entlassen in einer Jolle übers Meer geschickt haben und wir fast ertrunken wären uhh ich will nicht in deren Haut stecken."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Du bist unverbesserlich. Bedienung! Einen Irisch Coffey bitte."

John gähnte und stand auf. „Ich werd mal den Wirt fragen ob die auch Zimmer vermieten."

Nach etwa fünf Minuten kam er mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück zum Tisch. Und drückte Harry ein Blatt Pergament in die Hand.

„Sie sagen, dass man uns in Dundee unsere Zauberstäbe zurückgeben wird- na toll warum erst da und nicht hier? Faules Beamtenpack!- Um 15:00 Uhr fährt eine Fähre nach Aberdeen über. Sie haben uns Karten reserviert…mmh..aha. Also Jungs wenn wir drüben in Schottland angekommen sind steht dort für uns ein Auto, mit dem wir dann nach Dundee fahren können- also umständlicher geht's wohl nicht."

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr über der Theke. „Gut, esst auf. In einer halben Stunde fährt unser Schiff."

Und nach einer einstündigen Überfahrt und vielen sinnlosen Kommentaren von John (Chris war auf einer Sitzbank eingeschlafen- Weichei!) hatten sie den Hafen von Aberdeen erreicht.

Harry hatte es John überlassen Chris zu wecken und war stattdessen noch einmal zur Toilette gegangen. Geschockt blickte er sein Spiegelbild an. In Askaban hatte er keinen Spiegel gehabt und gar nicht gewusst wie wild er mit seinem Vollbart und den strubbeligen langen Haaren aussah.

Sobald die Sache mit dem Ministerium geklärt war würde er zum Friseur gehen. Aber ansonsten konnte er sich was seinen Körper anging nicht beklagen. Durch die harte Arbeit im Gefängnis war er durchtrainiert und seine Schultern waren in den letzten Jahren auch ein wenig breiter geworden. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Chris stürmte herein.

„das ist Unglaublich! Komm sieh dir das an! Diese Fingerfarbenmalenden Wichser!"

Damit zog er den etwas verstört dreinblickenden Harry hinaus an Land. Schließlich blieben sie vor einem Silbermetallenen Mercedes Benz stehen. Der Schwarzhaarige musterte das Auto kurz und schaute dann fragend zu Chris, der mit den Augen in Johns Richtung rollte.

„DAS ist MEIN Wagen! Die haben sich nach meiner Verhaftung mein Baby unter den Nagel gerissen! Und er hat.. er hat STOFFSITZE! Diese miesen kleinen-"

„John! Krieg dich mal wieder ein. Die Leute starren schon alle zu uns rüber. Lass uns einfach einsteigen uns losfahren okay?"

Chris hatte sich mit den Armen aufs Autodach gestützt und schaute die beiden anderen Zauberer abwartend an. John seufzte theatralisch und entriegelte den Wagen. Dann setzte er sich hinters Lenkrad und redete eine Weile mit seinem Auto.

Harry kletterte auf den Beifahrersitz und Chris nach hinten. Nachdem sie ungefähr eine Dreiviertelstunde mit offenen Fenstern durch Schottland gefahren waren, hatten es Harry und Chris endlich geschafft John dazu zu überreden die Fenster zu schließen.

Zähneklappernd kuschelte sich der Schwarzhaarige tiefer in den Sitz.

„John, mach die Heizung an, ich friere!"

„Die ist schon seit meiner Verhaftung kaputt. Aber auf dem Rücksitz müsste irgendwo eine Decke liegen."

Na toll noch nicht mal ne Heizung hat dieses Scheißteil. 'Die Decke hat sich Chris natürlich schon geschnappt- war ja klar, bin ja immer der gearschte' Doch irgendwann bekam auch er die Anstrengungen des Tages zu spüren und schlief ein.

* * *

**Ich habe noch NIE wirklich noch nie ein so sinnloses und vorallem abgehacktes Kapitel geschrieben. Aber dafür hab ich Harry jetzt endlich da wo ich ihn haben wollte hehe (was soviel heißt wie "JA ihm nächsten kap. tritt endlich meine zweite Hp auf den Plan)Hoffe auf ganz viele Reviews!**


	3. Von Katern und Friseurbesuchen

**Erstmal: JAAH! Ferien! räusper ich musste das einfach mal loswerden..weiter im text:**

**Disclaimer: Hab jetzt einen Beta (mein liebes muffn!), was bei meinen ganzen Rechtschreibfehlern eigentlich nur für Erleichterung und Freudenschreie sorgen kann. Ansonsten bleibt alles beim Alten: Harry und Co gehören J.K. Rowling und der erste Satz meiner Summary muffilein.**

**Reviews :**

**Erstmal danke an ****Pandoradoggis**** und Drake für eure Reviews. Leider muss ich gestehen, dass ich nicht genau weiß, was ich euch antworten könnte, außer: Danke! Danke! Danke! Und hier habt ihr den nächsten Teil.**

**Maggy: Das mit der Heizung ist auch aus meinem Privatleben mit eingeflossen g mittlerweile sitzen meine Mutter und ich im Winter grundsätzlich nur noch mit dicken Jacken im Auto. Und ja! Ich liebe Ledersitze bei geilen Autos auch- die werden auch viel wärmer…**

**Lightwings: Mit einem von ihnen auf jeden Fall, was den anderen angeht- nun da will ich nicht zu viel verraten. Warum die im Knast waren? Gute Frage… aber die Frage lässt sich bestimmt gut in im weiteren Lauf der ff klären.**

**Angie Maus: Wow, du und Muffelchen seid die einzigen denen das alles aufgefallen ist. Leider hab ich es selbst erst gemerkt als das Kap. bereits on war und dann wollte ich nicht auch noch drauf aufmerksam machen. Ich hab versucht ein paar Ungereimtheiten in diesem Kap. zu klären. Das mit dem Auto kommt daher, das ich die Ministeriumsbeamten an sich für ein wenig, sagen wir mal verplant halte und die Ma. aus den Büchern haben das noch bestätigt. Also ganz nach dem Motto: Warum einfach, wenn's auch kompliziert geht? Danke für dein Review und ich hoffe auf weitere konstruktive Kritik von dir.**

**Mein liebstes beta-Muffelchen: Mag Chris auch, aber dat weist du ja schon. Noch mal danke fürs Beta lesen aber denk net dass ich das mit der Summary jetzt jedes Kap erwähne. 2mal reicht vollkommen aus grummel und nein: Blaise ist nicht notgeil- auch wenn's vielleicht _ein bisschen _danach aussieht. vermiss dich ganz doll und freu mich auf die zweite Ferienwoche!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 3**

**Von Katern und Friseurbesuchen**

Das ohrenbetäubende Schrillen der Türklingel das durchs Zimmer hallte, spaltete Draco fast den Schädel. Er lag ausgestreckt auf einem Sofa und versuchte die kleinen Lichtpünktchen vor seinen Augen zu vertreiben. Stöhnend presste er die Hände auf die Schläfen und rollte sich unter der Decke zusammen. Und gerade als der stechende Schmerz ein wenig nachließ klingelte es erneut an der Tür.

Ächzend und laut fluchend rappelte sich der Blonde auf und taumelte zur Tür. „Wer ist da?" krächzte er in die Gegensprechanlage.

„Lass mich rein!" schallte es von Draußen.

Draco stöhnte innerlich auf; was zum Teufel tat Blaise hier? Sollte er nicht eigentlich in Deutschland sein und Geschäfte erledigen? Ohne den Summer zu betätigen wankte er zurück zur Couch und ließ sich vornüber darauf fallen.

Blaise klingelte Sturm.

Knurrend nahm Draco seinen Zauberstab vom Kirschholztisch und ließ mit einem Wink die Türklingel verstummen. Entspannt schloss er die Augen und kuschelte sich zurück in die Kissen. Dann hörte er plötzlich donnernde Schritte ihm Treppenhaus.

Sekunden später stand Blaise im Zimmer, mit Sweatshirt und Trainingshose bekleidet und seinem Basketball unterm Arm.

„Warum bist du noch nicht umgezogen?"

Gerade wollte der Blonde seinen _Freund_ anschreien als hinter Blaise die Tür ins Schloss knallte und ihm beinahe das Hirn zerschmetterte. „Wofür sollte ich mich umziehen?" brachte Draco mit zusammengekniffenen Augen hervor.

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass wir heute Basketball spielen."

„Geht nicht."

„Red keinen Mist, warum sollte' s nicht gehen?"

Draco hatte wieder angefangen seine Schläfen zu massieren „Ich kann einfach nicht. Nicht heute Blaise. Such dir doch einfach ein anderes Kind zum spielen…"

„Komm jetzt endlich, da warten zehn wahnsinnig Gutaussehende Typen auf uns! Nun mach schon, zieh dich um!" kommandierte der Braunhaarige und ließ den Ball auf den Marmorboden titschen.

„Arsch! Lass... das!" zischte Draco mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Blaise sah seinen Freund verdutz an.

„Was ist los?"

Der Blonde drehte den Kopf weg und schwieg.

„Ohh! Du hast einen Kater." Draco grummelte. Blaise fing an zu grinsen. „Soso, der große Draco Malfoy hat einen richtig üblen Kater mh? Bist wohl doch nur ein Normalsterblicher."

Der Blonde schlug die Augen auf und war seinem gegenüber einen bitterbösen Blick zu. „Blaise, geh Basketball spielen."

Doch der hörte ihm gar nicht zu, sondern setzte sich auf seinen Ball. Er stützte den Kopf auf die Ellenbogen und schaute Draco nachdenklich an. Der ehemalige Slytherin seufzte entnervt.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Nix."

„Blaise, du sagst mir jetzt sofort was los ist oder ich setzte meine Leute auf dich an."

Der Braunhaarige grinste immer noch. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du außer mir noch einen Laufburschen hast. Außerdem hab ich mich nur gefragt, mit wem du dich betrunken hast."

„Das geht dich gar nix an und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe."

„Du hast Geheimnisse vor mir? Deinem besten Freund?" Er schaute Draco aus großen braunen Dackelaugen an.

Der Blonde seufzte geschlagen. „Ich war mit Toby aus."

„_Dem _Toby?"

„Wenn du es um bedingt wissen willst- Ja! Wir haben uns zufällig in der Stadt getroffen und da hat er mich zum Essen eingeladen." Ächzend stand Draco auf und schlurfte an Blaise vorbei in die Küche. Er setzte Kaffe auf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sein Freund ihm gefolgt war und ihn immer noch überlegend an. Dann verzog sich sein Mund zu einem dreckigen Grinsen.

„Du hast noch deine Sachen an. Du bist eben erst nach Hause gekommen, oder?"

Draco drehte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Du Sau! Du hast mit ihm gevögelt stimmt's?"

„Blaise- hau ab!" Er konnte förmlich spüren wie Blaise Grinsen noch breiter wurde. Doch dann stieß er einen markerschütternden Freudenschrei aus. „Das ist ja _wunderbar_!"

Verdutzt blickte Draco über die Schulter „Was meinst du denn mit 'wunderbar'? Das ist ein Desaster!"

„Das ist kein Desaster, das ist genau das was du gebraucht hast. In letzter Zeit warst du echt unausstehlich. Vielleicht wird's jetzt besser."

„Mmh, wenn du meinst."

Er runzelte die Stirn und hörte auf zu grinsen. „Du bist echt komisch, weißt du das? Mann, Toby ist n echt geiler Kerl, ihr trefft euch, trinkt ein paar Drinks, macht euch nackig und du bist in etwa so beeindruckt, wie als hättest du ne Pizza bestellt."

Draco schwieg und senkte den Blick ein wenig.

„Ach Dray, ich bitte dich. Er ist jetzt seit über fünf Jahren weg, du hast monatelang gelitten und dich in deiner Bude eingesperrt. Konntest das Ganze nicht hinter dir lassen, aber mittlerweile dachte ich, du wärst längst darüber hinweg?"

In dem Moment zeigte die Kaffeemaschine durch ein gurgelndes Geräusch an, dass der Kaffe fertig war. Gedankenverloren stand Draco auf und füllte ihn in eine Kanne.

Er hatte auch geglaubt über Harry hinweg zu sein- schließlich war ihre Beziehung bereits mehrere Jahre her. Aber immer, wenn er mit einem Kerl oder einer anderen Frau zusammen war hatte er angefangen sie/ihn mit ihm zu vergleichen. Und daran waren schließlich alle seine Beziehungen gescheitert. Wie Harry jetzt wohl aussah? Er hätte ihn in den letzten Jahren so gerne besucht, doch er durfte nicht.

Denn damals, als er gehört hatte, für was sein Freund vor Gericht stand, hatte er sich seit langer Zeit wieder bei seinem Vater gemeldet. Er hatte ihn mit viel malfoyischer List und einigen Druckmitteln dazu gebracht seine Kontakte spielen zu lassen. Das allein war der Grund dafür, der Gryffindor nicht Lebenslänglich in Askaban saß. Doch der Preis war hoch gewesen. Vielleicht zu hoch.

Er hatte seinem Vater versprechen müssen jeglichen Kontakt zu Harry abzubrechen. Wahrscheinlich hasste Harry ihn jetzt. Draco schloss die Augen.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Mann, das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten- du versinkst ja förmlich in Selbstmitleid. Los, geh dich duschen, zieh dir was Nettes an und dann gehen wir eine Runde Londoner Stadtluft schnuppern."

Draco schien ganz und gar nicht begeistert von dieser Idee. Allein bei dem Gedanken an körperliche Aktivitäten drehte sich im beinahe der Magen um. Außerdem hämmerte sein Schädel von dem ganzen Nachdenken wie verrückt.

„Und mein Kaffe?"

„Den nehmen wir mit und jetzt mach hinne- oder soll ich vielleicht mit duschen kommen und dir ein wenig zur hand gehen?"

„Wichser." Murmelte der Blonde und schlurfte wankend ins Bad. Wenig später hörte Blaise wie die Dusche anging.

**Am anderen Ende der Stadt**

„Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken eine Schale Pommes zu kaufen, was hältst du davon Chris?"

„Nun Harry, ich kann wirklich nicht verantworten, dass du dich ganz allein all diesem ungesunden Zeug aussetzt- mit oder ohne Currywurst?" Der junge Mann setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und lächelte.

Er und Harry hatten sich, nachdem sie ihre Sachen beim Ministerium in Empfang genommen hatten, dazu entschieden, zusammen einen neuen Anfang zu versuchen. Natürlich hätte er auch zu einem seiner Freunde gehen können, doch er konnte seinen Lebensretter nicht einfach so alleine lassen. John hatte sich noch beim Ministerium von ihnen verabschiedet. Er würde zurück nach Kent fahren und da seine Geschäfte wieder aufnehmen. Was für Geschäfte er meinte hatten sie ihn nicht gefragt.

Chris war gleich darauf zum Friseur gegangen und hatte sich seine inzwischen langen Haare raspelkurz schneiden lassen. Harry hingegen wollte seine Anonymität noch ein wenig wahren, und lief deshalb noch immer mit Bart und Struppiger schwarzer Mähne herum. Dass er aussah wie ein Penner hatte ihn dabei wenig interessiert.

"Gut, dann holst du die Pommes und ich sicher und einen Sitzplatz."

,Rot-weiß für dich?"

Chris verzog das Gesicht ,Bäh Majo!Lass mal stecken. nur mit Ketchup und Zwiebeln für mich."

Harry nickte und griff nach seinem Portmonee, dass ihm der Beamte zurückgegeben hatte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Imbissbude.

**Blaise POV**

Blaise hatte die Hände tief in den Taschen seines Mantels vergraben und überlegte, wie er Dracos Stimmung ein wenig heben könnte.

„Wir könnten ins Kino gehen."

„Nein."

„Oder irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken?"

Draco hielt wortlos seine Kaffeekanne hoch. Blaise rollte mit den Augen.

„Dann vielleicht was essen."

„Nüsse oder Feigen?"

Blaise riss langsam aber sicher der Geduldsfaden„Du musst ja nichts essen. Ich kauf mir jetzt ne paar Pommes. Wir können uns ja in einer halben Stunde am Park treffen. Du musst sowieso noch deinen Anzug von der Reinigung holen, wir haben Morgen um Acht ein Meeting."

Der Blonde starrte ihn empört an „Guck mal auf meine Stirn; steht da irgendwo „bitte verarschen"? Seit wann hole ich meine Sachen denn selber ab? Das ist deine Aufgabe als mein Assi!"

„Nur zur Erinnerung, wir sind Partner. Und du kannst natürlich auch gerne hier stehen bleiben und auf mich warten, mir ist's gleich." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ Draco stehen.

Das würde ein Nachspiel geben, das wusste er. Niemand ließ einen Malfoy ungestraft stehen und wenn er nicht mit ihm befreundet wäre, hätte ihm Draco sicherlich schon einen Fluch nachgejagt.

Auf dem Weg zum erstbesten Imbiss den er kannte (und das waren eine ganze Menge) kaufte er sich den Tagespropheten um sich beim Warten die Zeit zu vertreiben. An der Imbissbude angekommen verzog er missbilligend das Gesicht.

Direkt vor ihm stand ein dem äußeren Schein zu beurteilender Obdachloser und unterhielt sich mit dem Verkäufer. 'Will wahrscheinlich was zu essen erschnorren' dachte er sich und stellte sich so weit es ging weg von dem Kerl. Als der Mann dann seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte und ein paar Scheine auf den Tresen legte, erhaschte Blaise einen Blick in sein Portmonee.

Waren das Galeonen? Dieser schmutzige und stinkende Typ war einer von ihnen? Er musterte das Gesicht des Mannes und stellte fest, dass er nicht viel älter sein konnte als er selbst. Obwohl er das Aufgrund des Bartes nicht genau sagen konnte. Blaise kniff die Augen zusammen; an irgendwen erinnerte er ihn. Gedankenverloren wandte er den Blick ab und blätterte in seiner Zeitung. Dann erstarrte er plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung.

Er schaute direkt in das Gesicht von Harry Potter. Das Bild stammte noch von seiner Verhaftung. Die einst so lebhaften grünen Augen starrten ihn nun anklagend und verzweifelt an. Über dem dazugehörigen Artikel stand in Großbuchstaben:

**Harry Potter aus Askaban entlassen**

Schnell überflog er den Artikel, dann riss er in einer entschiedenen Geste die Seite heraus und steckte sie ein. Der Junge-der-lebt war also wieder auf freiem Fuß. Das war doch mal eine Neuigkeit. Fraglich war nur wie Dray reagieren würde wenn er es ihm erzählt.

_Wenn…_warum sollte es Draco von ihm erfahren? ‚Weil du sein Freund bist Idiot und weil Draco es dir auch erzählen würde wenn dein _Ex-_Freund aus dem Knast entlassen würde.' Außerdem empfand Drake immer noch was für Harry.

Aber wie stand es mit dem? Hatte seine Liebe fünf Jahre Askaban überlebt? Konnte man ihn überhaupt noch mit dem Harry von damals vergleichen? Klar, der Griffindor war immer stark gewesen, aber Blaise hatte schon von vielen willensstarken Männern gehört, die Askaban dermaßen verändert hatte, dass ihre eigene Mutter sie nicht wiedererkannt hätte.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. Es brachte nichts sich den Kopf über jemanden zu zerbrechen den er in absehbarer Zeit nicht zu sehen bekommen würde.

In dem Moment stieß ihn jemand grob von der Seite an. Er fuhr herum

„Können Sie nicht aufpassen, Sie-" Blaise erstarrte; der Mann war bestimmt 1,95m groß und blickte ihn an, wie man eine lästige Fliege anblickt bevor man die Fliegenklatsche holt. Noch dazu sah er ziemlich durchtrainiert aus. Blaise rang sich ein Lächeln ab und drehte sich schnell wieder um.

Doch zu seinem Glück schien der Mann nicht an einer Schlägerei interessiert zu sein. Stattdessen wandte er sich an den Bettler neben ihm.

„Sag mal Harry, wie lange brauchen die hier eigentlich für ne einfache Portion Pommes? Ich hab nicht vor, kurz vor meiner ersten _richtigen_ Mahlzeit nach Askaban zu verhungern."

Blaise wurde blass. Das konnte doch nicht sein…solche Zufälle gab's doch gar nicht- oder doch? Langsam drehte er sich zu den beiden um. Gerade setzte der kleinere zu sprechen an

„Ich bin mir sicher das Essen kommt gleich- nicht wahr Mister? Und Chris, bitte posaun doch nicht so rum das wir gerade erst raus sind. Ich meine, dass geht doch niemanden was an."

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Jetzt war er sich sicher; der Mann war Harry. Seit Jahren wartete Draco darauf ihn wieder zusehen und nun traf er, Blaise ihn an einer _Pommesbude? _

Die beiden machte Anstalten zu gehen. Er musste irgendwas tun; Dray würde es ihm nie verzeihen wenn er ihn so gehen lies.

Dann kam ihm noch ein ganz anderer Gedanke: Was war, wenn Harry in dem Aufzug zu Draco gehen würde? Der würde einen Herzanfall bekommen. Mindestens. Entschlossen ging er den beiden hinterher. Schließlich hatte er sie eingeholt und hielt Harry an der Schulter fest. Verwirrt drehte sich dieser um.

Blaise holte tief Luft „Warte einen Moment. Erkennst du mich nicht? Harry, ich bin's – Blaise!"

Harry sah noch immer irritiert aus. Blaise verlor langsam den Mut. Er schien nicht zu wissen wer er war. Das dachte sich scheinbar auch Chris, denn er packte den Braunhaarigen nun seinerseits an der Schulter und zog ihn von Harry weg.

„Anscheinend kennt er Dich nicht, verschwinde Kleiner."

„Warte mal, Zabini nicht war? Bist du…nicht ein Freund von Dra- von Mr. Malfoy?"

„Sein bester würd ich meinen. Du bist also wieder draußen?"

„Wonach sieht's denn aus?", gab Harry trocken zurück. Er hasste Leute die dumme Fragen stellten.

Blaise musterte ihn „Um ehrlich zu sein: Hätte ich nicht deine Stimme gehört, hätte ich dich nicht wieder erkannt. Du siehst furchtbar aus."

„Danke. So langsam erinnere ich mich an dich, warst du es nicht, der unseren Gemeinschaftsraum Pink gefärbt hat?"

Blaise seufzte innerlich; warum erinnerten sich die Leute eigentlich immer nur an seine weniger guten Taten? Dennoch nickte er „Ja dass war ich…mmh sag mal Harry, nur mal so; was willst du jetzt eigentlich machen? Nach Askaban meine ich, hast du schon eine Wohnung?"

‚Scheiße was rede ich da eigentlich? Natürlich hat er noch keine Wohnung, er ist ja erst Vorgestern entlassen worden. Aber eins frag ich mich schon; Warum ist er so normal? Ich meine, es sind zwar keine Dementoren mehr in Askaban, aber…Na ja, ist mir auch egal. Viel wichtiger ist es zu erfahren, ob er noch an Dray denkt.'

„Blaise? Hast du mir zugehört?"

‚Mist.' Scheinbar hatte Harry ihm geantwortet und natürlich hatte er ihm _nicht_ zugehört

„Ähm...Ja klar, hab ich. Weißt du was? Wie wär's, wenn ich dich heute Abend zum essen einlade? Zur Feier deiner Entlassung- dein...äh Freund kann natürlich auch mitkommen"

Okay, er würde sich mal wieder Geld von Draco leihen müssen, hoffentlich wollte das Riesenbaby nicht mit- der aß sicherlich Tonnen…

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich an Chris: „Was meinst du?"

„Immer doch. Einlandungen lehne ich nie ab."

‚Du wurdest bestimmt auch noch nie eingeladen. Super. Warum musste ich auch sagen, dass der auch kommen kann?' Blaise zwang sich zu einem Lächeln „Das ist ja _wunderbar_. Am besten, ihr gebt mir die Adresse von eurem Hotel und ich hole euch ab. Da fällt mir ein- ach ich bin aber auch manchmal verplant, sorry Chris, aber ich hab nur einen Zweisitzer und na ja…"

Chris winkte ab „Kein Problem, geht ruhig allein. Ihr habt euch sicher ne Menge zu erzählen."

„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?" fragte der ehemalige Slytherin mit gespielt schuldigem Blick.

„Nein, ist okay.Ich-" Doch Blaise ließ ihn nicht aussprechen „Wann soll ich dich abholen und wo?" Harry überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich noch kein Zimmer, wir haben die letzten Nächte im Auto und auf einer Bank im Ministerium verbracht. Gib mir deine Nummer und ich ruf dich an, sobald ich eins hab, okay?"

Der Anflug eines Grinsens huschte über Blaise Gesicht. Alles lief wie am Schnürchen. Er zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche, kritzelte seine Nummer drauf und gab sie an Harry weiter. Irgendwo läuteten Kirchturmglocken. Er zuckte zusammen; so spät schon?

Schnell verabschiedete er sich von Harry und Chris und lief den Weg zum Stadtpark entlang.

* * *

**Na wie hat's euch gefallen? Wahrscheinlich hatten sich einige von euch eine andere Weise vorgestellt Draco einzuführen mh? Ich fand's recht passend, muss schließlich auch mal spaß haben der Junge. Hoffe auf gaaanz viele liebe und nicht-ganz-so-liebe Reviews von euch! Ich wünsch euch allen frohe Ostern und schöne Ferien- wobei Ferien eigentlich IMMER schön sind…**


	4. Der Plan des Schotten Teil 1

****

**Ersteinmal generel vielen Dank an alle Reviewer/innen und auch an die "stummen" Leser meiner ff, ihr seid super! Und ohne euch würdevon dieser Geschichte gar nicht mehr als einzuerstückelter Rohentwurfexistieren. Fühlt euch allesamt angesprungen und niedergeknuddelt!**

**Darkfire:Von der Sache mit Toby weiß Harry ja erstmalnichts. Mehr als eine kleine Nebenrolle wird Drays kleinens Abenteuer auch nicht bekommen. Ich hab auch ziemlich lange überlegt wie dieBeiden auf einander reagieren könnten; vielleicht wütend, enttäuscht, entsetzt, oder freuen sich sich vielleicht einander wiederzusehen? Wie ich mich endschieden hab erfährst duim nächsten Kapitel!**

**Schlangemanda: Ich stell mirmeinen kleinen Dracytotal knuffelig mit zerstrubbelten Haaren vor. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen ihm auch eine 'kuschelige' Seitezu geben. Das mit den Großeltern kenne ich 100 tig. Wenndie uns besuchen, werde ich grundsätzlich aus meinem Bett auf den Fußboden verwiesen grummel. Ich muss zugeben, dassBlaise die einzige Figur ist, die genauso geworden ist wie ich sie haben wollte.Ich hoffedeine Großeltern sind nicht die ganzen Ferien dageblieben, so das du dich noch etwas erholen kannst!**

**Drake: Ja ähm,das mit den Zauberstäben hab ich wohl vergessen. Aber die haben sie schon zurückbekommen. Kleine Logikfehlersind bei mir mittlerweile an der Tagesordnung, obwohl ich versuche sie zu vermeiden.Ichhab mir gedacht, dass niemand der gerade aus den Gefängnis kommt glattrasiertist undgut aussieht- aber das kommt noch, werde mich an Harrylein richtig austoben (und leute die mich kennen wissen was das bedeutet).**

**Summy: Sorry, das mit dem Kapitel vor Ostern hat leider nicht geklappt. Wir hatten herrliches Wetter und ich konnte mich einfach nicht zum schreiben durchringen. Zum wiedersehen der zweiwill ich noch nicht viel verraten außer dasich entweder zukitsch der dramatik neige- vielleicht vonbeidem etwas? Mit deinen Vermutungen was Blaise angehtliegst du gar nicht so falsch, aber dazu im nächsten Kap.Ik hop je heeft een goedaardig vakantie! **

**Angie: rrrh! Ja und die Vorstellung von Draco oben ohne ist noch besser!Zu deiner Frage mit dem Anzug: Ich denke jederMann mit ca. 23-24 Jahren sollte einen Anzug haben oder? Ob und wenn warum er in der Muggelweltarbeitet klärt sich beim Essen oder danach.Draco hat natürlich noch ein Haus in der Zaubererwelt (jaja Jungen mit reichen draddys...), ich glaub dem werden siespäter auch noch einen Besuch abstatten.**

**Lola: Klar das gehört alles zu meinem großen Verschwörungsplan! rot werd...schön das dir der Name gefällt, aber eigentlich habe ich eher an Kais Bruder gedacht, alsan einen Surfer. Und keine Panik, das mit Harry kriegen wir schon wieder hin- "ein wenig Lippenstift und Rouge..." **

**_So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!_**

**Kapitel 4 **

**Der Plan des Schotten Teil 1**

Jetzt hatte es Blaise geschafft; Draco war nicht mehr nur beleidigt, sondern auch wütend. Er war noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben versetzt worden. Dabei hatte er sogar ganze 10 Minuten gewartet, bevor er seinen Anzug genommen hatte und nach Hause gegangen war. Ein gutes hatte es jedoch, das Blaise nicht am Treffpunkt aufgetaucht war: Er konnte endlich seinen Kater auskurieren.

Der Blonde begann gedankenverloren sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Dann zog er seine Jeans aus und kuschelte sich unter die Bettdecke. Müde schloss er die Augen und schlief bald darauf ein.

Etwa Eine Stunde später schreckte ihn eine leise Stimme aus dem Schlaf. Er blinzelte und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass sein Kopf um einiges klarer war als vor seinem Nickerchen. Lautlos erhob er sich und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Ursprung des Geräuschs. Es kam aus der Küche. Draco hielt inne und schnupperte verblüfft; es roch nach gebratenem Essen.

Resignierend senkte er den Zauberstab und ging um einiges gelassener in die Küche; Er kannte nur eine Person die das Passwort an seiner Tür kannte, in seine Wohnung einbrach, nur um dann zu kochen.

„Hast du eigentlich kein Zuhause Blaise?" fragte er den jungen Mann vor sich.

Dann stockte er; Blaise hatte sich eine Schürze umgebunden und mehr Essen in der Küche verteilt als in der Pfanne war. Der Braunhaarige strahlte seinen Freund an:

„Na, gut geschlafen Dray? Guck mal hier, ich hab uns…äh dir was zu essen gekocht! Setz dich einfach da hin, ich deck gleich den Tisch und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich räum alles wieder auf."

Daraufhin wandte er sich wieder seiner Pfanne zu. Wodurch ihm Dracos ungläubiger Gesichtsausdruck entging, der sich bald darauf in Misstrauen verwandelte. Blaise war nie so nett und zuvorkommend. Er wusste, dass sein Freund charmant sein konnte wenn es von ihm verlangt war, aber Draco kannte ihn zu gut, als das er darauf hereinfallen würde. Blaise immer noch misstrauisch beäugend ging er erst einmal ins Bad und wusch sich.

Beim rausgehen zwinkerte er noch seinem Spiegelbild zu und verlies mit einem 'Man(n), siehst du gut aus' den Raum. Kaum hatte er sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt, als Blaise ihm auch schon einen Teller hinstellte. Skeptisch betrachtete er den Teller vor sich, dann blickte er zu Blaise auf und fragte:

„ Hehem, also, ich finde es ja…toll das du für mich kochst, aber- Was ist das?"

„DAS mein Lieber ist eine gute schottische Filet-Pfanne, mit Pilzen, Fleisch, Zwiebeln und jeder Menge Whisky. Schmeckt echt super, hab ich zu Hause oft gegessen. Und mir hat's auch nicht geschadet."

Draco dadurch nicht minder Argwöhnisch packte beinahe vorsichtig sein Besteck und kostete unter wachsamen Blicken von Blaise das Essen. Stille trat ein und der Blonde starrte ein weinig ungläubig seinen Teller an.

„Das…das ist ja lecker! Ich meine, bei deinen Kochkünsten hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass…" Er brach ab, Blaise musste ja nicht wissen, wie er über seine bisherigen Gerichte dachte.

Vielleicht sollte er den jungen Schotten öfter für sich kochen lassen. Blaise strahlte ihn an und schien das Lob richtig zu genießen. Aber der berechnende Blick von Blaise, den man wahrscheinlich nur erkannte, wenn man seit Jahren mit ihm befreundet war, ließ Draco weiterhin vorsichtig bleiben. Man konnte ja nie wissen was dieser verrückte Kerl nun schon wieder plante. Doch als er Blaise erneut in die Augen schaute war der Ausdruck verschwunden. Draco schüttelte den Kopf;

'Langsam aber sicher werde ich paranoid! Was soll er schon machen? Ich brauche wirklich mal wieder Urlaub von all dem Stress hier.'

Gerade hatte er aufgegessen, als Blaise sich auch schon am Backofen zu schaffen machte. Draco stieg ein süßlicher Duft in die Nase und ihm lief erneut das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Schottische Haferkekse."

Beantwortete Blaise seine stumme Frage, füllte das Gebäck in eine Schüssel und stellte sie vor Draco auf den Tisch. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und Teller und Pfannen flogen in Richtung Spülbecken, wo bereits ein zum Leben erweckter Schwamm und ein Handtuch warteten um sie zu spülen. Er setzte sich Draco gegenüber und schien einen Moment nachzudenken. Dann setzte er seinen perfekt einstudierten Dackelblick auf und schaute sein Gegenüber von unten herauf an.

„Duuu Dray? Ich wollte dich noch um etwas bitten…"

Der Blonde hob Alarmiert den Kopf ‚Wusste ich's doch! Irgendetwas hat er vor…nur was?' Seine Stimme blieb jedoch ruhig, als er fragte:

„Klar, worum geht's? Hast du wieder einmal Schulden?"

„Quatsch. Also wirklich Dray, wann hab ich dich jemals um Geld gebeten?"

Draco tat als müsste er scharf nachdenken „Mmh wollen wir doch mal überlegen- letzten Dienstag."

Blaise starrte ihn empört an „Das gilt nicht; du hast ‚nein' gesagt."

Draco seufzte „Wenn ich dir immer Geld leihen würde, wenn du mich anpumpst, wäre ich so arm wie ein Weasley- nein, so schlimm wär's wohl doch nicht. Aber zurück zum Thema, was wolltest du mich fragen?"

Sein Gegenüber atmete tief durch „Ich musste das Geschäftsessen von nächste Woche umlegen, weil der Kunde am betreffenden Abend verhindert ist. Leider sagte mir eine Bedienung, dass das Restaurant, welches am besten dafür geeignet ist, restlos ausgebucht sei. Ich hab das so natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen und ein paar Verbindungen spielen lassen- der Besitzer spielt mit meinem Onkel Golf- und noch einen Tisch bekommen."

Draco runzelte die Stirn, das klang doch alles ganz gut. Blaise hatte sich bis jetzt eigentlich immer gut um ihre Kunden gekümmert. „Nun Zab, ich verstehe dein Problem nicht ganz."

Der ehemalige Slytherin räusperte sich. „Nun, dazu komme ich jetzt. Der Geschäftsführer konnte mir den Tisch nur an einem Abend anbieten- und zwar heute."

„Ähm ja, und?"

„Ich wollte dich bitten an meiner Stelle hinzugehen. Ich bin verabredet; als ich heute Pommes holen war, hab ich einen alten Bekannten getroffen und wir haben und für heute Abend zum Essen verabredet- ich kann ihm unmöglich absagen."

Draco lächelte, deshalb also das Essen, er kannte Blaise einfach zu gut. Doch nach verschwundenem Kater und leckerem Essen war er gut gelaunt, weshalb er beschloss, Blaise seinen Willen zu lassen

„Also gut. Ich mach's, aber du schuldest mir was. Wenn ich da hingehe und deine Zwischenmenschlichen Kontakte verbessere will ich ab jetzt jeden Tag so ein Mittagessen."

Er wusste, dass das übertrieben war, trotzdem wollte er wissen, wie wichtig Blaise Verabredung wirklich war und wartete nun auf eine Ablehnung von Blaise. Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte sein Gegenüber plötzlich

„Ich bin sicher, dass bekommst du. Danke noch mal und Dray- Oh warte mal, mein Handy klingelt…wo hab ich das Teil den nun schon wieder hingetan? Verdammt, Accio Handy!"

Aus einem Kleiderberg im Flur flog nun sein Telefon herbei.

„Hi, ja ich bin's! Hast du ein schönes Hotel gefunden? ...Mmh, aber mach dir keine Gedanken, ich bin sicher du wirst nicht lange da wohnen…mmh…ja, wenn du meinst…am besten ich hol dich jetzt gleich ab, wie war noch Mal die Adresse?"

Er stand auf und begann die Anschrift auf einem Zettel zu notieren. „Gut, dann sehen wir uns gleich, warte am besten in 10 Minuten draußen vorm Hotel auf mich- Tschau!" Er legte auf und wirkte mit einem mal sehr zufrieden.

Draco war inzwischen aufgestanden und zog sich um. „Wer war das?" schallte es aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Einige Zeit später tauchte er nur in Jeans bekleidet wieder in der Küche auf. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Freund so sah, ließ Blaise seinen Blick über den muskulösen Oberkörper Dracos, seine breiten Schultern und nicht zuletzt über die schmalen Hüften gleiten. Und wie immer fragte er sich wie ein Mann so gut aussehen konnte, ohne dass er eine Affäre mit ihm hatte.

Sie hatten schon das eine oder andere Techtelmechtel hinter sich, doch das war noch zu Hogwartszeiten gewesen. Außer in solchen Momenten dachte er nicht mehr daran, was gewesen wäre wenn nicht Harry in Dracos Leben getreten wäre. Solche Gedanken führten zu nichts außer Schuldgefühlen. Er sollte sich für Dray freuen und nicht über vergangenes Nachdenken. Zudem war ihm die Freundschaft zu wertvoll um sie durch ein Verhältnis zu zerstören. Dennoch...wenn er ihn so vor sich stehen sah, würde er sich am liebsten auf ihn stürzen und ihn vernaschen.

„Nur ein Freund. Nichts wichtiges, du ich muss los. Denk dran, heute Abend um 20:00 im Cambio de Tercio, 163 Old Brompton Rd. Wir sehn uns am Montag, ich fahr übers Wochenende nach Hause, das Kochen bring Heimweh. Ich übernehme dein Meeting Morgen früh, mach ein schönes langes Wochenende. Tschüss!" Dann war er zur Tür hinaus.

Draco starrte ihm leicht paralysiert hinterher. 'Was war denn jetzt wieder los? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?' Gedankenverloren fuhr er sich durchs Haar und räumte mit einigem Schwingen seines Zauberstabs seine Wohnung. Er hatte drei herrliche Blaise- freie Tage vor sich.

Zwar war er gerne mit ihm zusammen, schließlich war er sein bester Freund, aber manchmal konnte der junge Schotte echt anstrengend sein. Nachdem er dreimal in die Hände geklatscht hatte, schaltete sich seine Stereoanlage ein und im nächsten Augenblick schallte _Beyond this Life_ von Dream Theater durch die Wohnung. Draco beschloss sein Wochenende mit Joggen zu beginnen. Während er sich umzog hörte er der Band zu. Er angelte die Fernbedienung von der Kommode, schaltete ein paar Tracks weiter und stoppte schlussendlich bei Fatal Tragedy.

„_Alone at night, I feel so strange, I need to find, All the answers to my dreams. When I sleep at night, I hear the cries. What does it mean?...Without love, Without truth- There can be noturning back! Without faith, Without hope- There can be no peace of mind..." _

Draco sprürte wie sein Mund trocken wurde und er schluckteOhne es zu merken hatte er bei seinem Lied angehalten; Fataly Tragedy, Harrys Lieblingslied. Der ehemalige Griffindor hatte ihm die CD einmal zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Einige, für Draco Malfoy total unübliche Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf:‚Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Warum kann ich dich nicht vergessen? Ob du wohl manchmal noch an mich denkst?' Wenn er doch nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte…er würde alles für eine zweite Chance tun. Aber es ging nicht. Weder war er ein Zeitreisender noch würde er Harry je wieder sehen, und wenn doch, so würde dieser ihm als Feind gegenüber stehen.

Entschlossen schaltete er die Anlage ab, schnappte sich seine Turnschuhe und verließ das Apartment.

Er rannte mehr, als das er joggte und nahm die Muggel um sich herum kaum wahr. Nach einigen Kilometern begann er etwas langsamer zu Laufen und seine Kräfte für den Rückweg einzuteilen. Dann kam er an einem Abgewrackten Gebäude vorbei, nach dem dreckigem Aufdruck nach zu Urteilen war es ein Hotel. Ein verdammt hässliches Hotel. Tief durchatmend hielt er an und ging ein Stück.

Plötzlich spürte er ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Nacken. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ein wenig verwirrt blieb er schließlich stehen und verspürte den unwiderstehlichen Drang, das Hotel zu betreten. Verstört blickte er zur Eingangstüre hin, die sich dem Moment öffnete. Die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen und im Nacken stellten sich beim Anblick des Mannes auf der gerade das Hotel verließ.

Bereits ohne in groß zu mustern konnte ihn Draco der Gruppe Mensch zuordnen, mit denen er noch weniger in Kontakt kommen wollte als mit den Weasleys. So jemanden würde er nicht einmal mit der Kneifzange anfassen. Er wollte schon weiterlaufen, als der Gang des Mannes seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Die entschlossenen und doch leichtfüßigen Bewegungen passten einfach nicht in das Bild des Obdachlosen.

Er kannte diesen Gang- ‚Jetzt reicht' s! Ich leide wirklich an Verfolgungswahn, er kann es gar nicht sein. So ungepflegt würde nicht einmal ein Griffindor herumlaufen und schon gar nicht Harry. Und damit basta. Vielleicht sollte ich mal zum Arzt gehen…' Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelt, drehte er dem Mann den Rücken zu und begann wieder zu laufen.

Daher sah er auch nicht den Blick aus den tiefgrünen Augen, welche ihm durchdringend und fragend nachsahen.

* * *

**Und wie hats euch gefallen? Harry kam in diesem Kap. leider ein wenig zu kurz, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich ihn einbringen sollte. Im nächsten Kapitel gibst dann ganz viel Harry und Draco, versprochen! Hoffe auf gaaannzzz viele Reviews!**


	5. Der Plan des Schotten Teil 2: Pimp my Po...

**Reviews: Erstmal Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! Eigentlich wollte ich das Kap schon viel früher hochstellen, aber ich hatte ziemlichen Stress in der Schule und habs daher einfach nicht eher geschafft. Aber das nächste Mal geht's jedenfalls schneller. **

**Darkfire:** Nun es wird nicht ganz einfach zwischen ihnen werden, denke ich. Wenn ich ehrlich bin hatte ich gar nicht geplant, dass Harry Draco schon vorher zu sehen bekommt, daher musste ich ein wenig umdisponieren. Kurz und einfach: Auf ihr treffen bin ich in diesem Kapitel noch nicht eingegangen. Aber ich glaub, ich greife das später noch mal auf.

**manni:** Bitte nicht noch mehr loben, sonst platz ich noch (gib mir mehr hehe) .Ja da ist mir ein kleiner Logikfehler passiert. Aber ein alter Harry nach Lebenslänglich Askaban- lass mal stecken. Ja ja, Draco ist schon toll (und gut aussehen tut er auch noch…) ob sie wieder zusammen kommen oder nicht kann ich hier schlecht verraten. Wobei ich schon im Voraus sagen kann das es noch um einiges komplizierter wird als in diesem Kapitel, da ich meine Geschichte auf keinen Fall zur Mary-Sue mutieren lasse.

**läufi:** Find ich ja geil das du die Rezepte haben willst, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich noch nie schottische Haferkekse gegessen habe. Aber die Filet Pfanne schmeckt echt gut. Werde die Rezepte bis zum nächsten Kap. für dich raussuchen wenn du willst. Ich musste Draco bzw. ja eigentlich Harry einfach Dream Theater hören lassen, finde das Lied einfach nur klasse.

**nici:** Dankö für dein Review. Wann das nächste Kapitel kommt? Ich würd sagen genau jetzt! ;-)

* * *

**Kapitel 5 **

**Der Plan des Schotten Teil 2: Pimp my Potter**

„Das wird eine Menge Arbeit, mein Junge."

Blaise warf einen Blick an der Frau vorbei zu Harry, der noch immer ein wenig verwirrt auf einem Stuhl im Vorraum saß und auf seine Rückkehr wartete. „Deshalb komme ich ja auch zu dir Maggie, nur der Besten würde ich _das _zutrauen."

Die blonde Frau winkte ab. „Eine komplette Typveränderung? Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?"

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Digitaluhr. „ 3 ½ Stunden- höchstens. 2 ½ wären besser. Ich muss ihm noch was zum Anziehen besorgen. Was meinst du, schaffst du das?"

Maggie zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und machte eine Geste mit ihrem Zauberstab. Kurz darauf erschienen fünf kleine Gestalten im Durchgang; sie schleppten Eimer, Scheren und etliche andere Gegenstände mit sich herum.

Die Frau lächelte „Wie du schon richtig erkannt hast _bin _ich die Beste für diesen Job, am besten wird's sein wenn du jetzt gehst. Ich kann bei der Arbeit keine nervösen Menschen um mich gebrauchen. Sag mal, weiß er eigentlich warum er hier ist?"

Jetzt war es an Blaise zu lächeln. „Er hat keine Ahnung. Also sei nett zu ihm."

„Wie heißt meine neues ‚Opfer' überhaupt?"

Blaise hatte sich schon zum Apparieren bereit gemacht und drehte sich nun mit einem verschmitzen Lächeln um „DAS meine Liebe ist Harry Potter, Ex-Goldjunge Dumbledores, Retter der Zaubererwelt und gefeierter Held vor der Rückkehr von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Dann allerdings hatte er eine kleine...nun ja sagen wir dunkle Phase; kommt gerade aus Askaban, also klär ihn auf, was in letzter Zeit alles so passiert ist, okay? Schatz ich muss los, sehen wir uns Dienstag zum Essen?"

Die junge Frau zog erneut eine Augenbraue hoch „Willst du mich anmachen Zabini?" Er schaute sie unschuldig an „Wie könnte ich- seh dich als Madonna Süße."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu „Um sieben bei mir?" Sie begann in aller Ruhe ihre Geräte zu ordnen ging nicht weiter auf seinen ersten Satz ein.

„Bei ‚dir' oder bei Draco?"

Nun fing Blaise an, gespielt theatralisch die Hände zur Decke zu heben „Was denk ihr eigentlich alle von mir? Das hört sich immer so an, als würde ich Dray ausnutzen! Ich hol dich ab. Kuss?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen und warf ihm dann einen eindeutigen Seitenblick zu „Faust?" Das lächeln kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück, als sie sein leises Lachen hörte. Kurz darauf machte es ‚Plopp' und er war verschwunden. Maggie rieb sich die Hände. „So let's pimp my Potter…"

2 Stunden und einige Betäubungen später:

Mehr als zufrieden umkreiste Mag Harrys Stuhl. Nachdem Blaise gegangen war, hatte es ganz schön Nerven und schließlich ein wenig gut gemeinte Gewalt gebraucht um den Schwarzhaarigen zum bleiben zu überreden. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie fix und fertig war (vom Zustand der Hauselfen gar nicht zu sprechen...) doch die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt.

Ein wenig stolz auf ihre Arbeit musterte sie den jungen Mann der schlafend auf dem Stuhl vor ihr saß. Ihre Hauselfen hatten ihn nachdem sie ihn betäub hatte gewaschen und ihm ein Hemd von ihrem Ex angezogen. Das war natürlich nur eine Übergangslösung aber alle mal besser als der Schlabberlock von zuvor.

Unter dem dünnen Stoff konnte man seinen durchtrainierten Körper gut erkennen ‚Nicht über' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu seinem Gesicht. Sie musste lächeln, er würde bestimmt große Augen machen, wenn der sich das erste Mal im Spiegel betrachtete.

Die Stellen wo vorher der Bart gewesen war, waren nun frisch Rasiert und die Haut dort stach ein wenig hell hervor. Er hatte durchaus markante Gesichtszüge, allerdings nicht zu ausgeprägt. Gerade vertiefte sie sich in den attraktiven Anblick vor sich als Harrys Hand zuckte. Dann öffnete er stöhnend die Augen.

„Wo bin ich...Was ist passiert? Drake…"

Maggie blickte gespannt auf. Immer wieder höchst interessant was die Leute so beim Aufwachen murmelten. „Na Mister, wieder unter den Lebenden? Du bist in meinem Pimp my Potter Studio, wenn du so willst. Und ich hab dich ein wenig aufgemotzt- ich darf dich doch duzen oder?"

Harry schien immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. „Ich, Moment mal jetzt weiß ich wieder, du wolltest irgendwas an mir rumschnipseln, und als ich mich geweigert hab, hast du mich niedergeschlagen!"

Sie winkte ab als er aufspringen wollte „Niedergeschlagen- das klingt so brutal! Ich habe die lediglich ruhig gestellt. Außerdem wollte ich nicht an dir _rumschnipseln, _sondern dir lediglich wieder ein normales Aussehen verleihen. Blaise hätte mir sagen sollen was für ein Weichei du bist." Harry starrte sie ein wenig fassungslos an „Wie hättest du denn reagiert, wenn dich plötzlich eine Horde Hauselfen umringt hätte und man dir bekannt gegeben hätte, dass an dir eine Grunderneuerung vollzogen werden soll? Freudig ‚Oh ja! Ich kenn euch zwar nicht aber macht mal' geschrieen? Hallo! Ich-"

„Jetzt reicht's mir aber! Meckre von mir aus Blaise die Ohren voll aber nicht mir! Außerdem weißt du noch gar nicht wies aussieht; da drüben ist das Bad. Ich ruf Zab an und sag ihm, dass wir fertig sind. Komm in die Küche wenn du eingesehen hast wie dankbar du mir sein solltest." Damit drehte sie sich um und verschwand in einem der angrenzenden Zimmer.

‚Ich hätte es wissen müssen, kein Slytherin lädt einen Griffindor einfach zum Essen ein. Schon gar nicht Blaise Zabini, na warte Kleiner, wenn ich dich in die Finger bekomme…so etwas niederderträchtiges mich einfach- was…Was ist das denn!'

Aus dem Badezimmer erschallte ein lauter Schrei. Dann war es ruhig. Fassungslos starrte Harry in das fremde Gesicht im Spiegel. Seit er sich das letzte Mal ohne Bart und Dreck gesehen hatte waren gut 2 ½ Jahre vergangen. Damals war der Zaubereiminister zu besuch im Gefängnis gewesen. Er hatte sich so an den Anblick des ungepflegten Knacki gewöhnt gehabt, dass es ihm schwer fiel das Gesicht vor sich als seins zu identifizieren.

Die Frau hatte Recht. Er sollte ihr verdammt dankbar sein. Den jungenhaften Ausdruck hatte seine Miene verloren, er war erwachsen geworden in den letzten Jahren, jedoch auf andere Art und Weise, als er es sich gedacht hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige beugte sich ein weinig weiter vor und betrachtete sich noch genauer. Und fand sich durchaus gut aussehend. Er grinste, als er an Dracos morgendliche Unterhaltungen mit dem Spiegel dachte. Jetzt wusste er wie sich der Blonde fühlte.

Ein wenig betrübt von den Gedanken an seinen ehemaligen Freund fuhr er sich durch das nun recht kurze Haar. Ein paar fransig geschnittene Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Langsam hob er den Blick, seine Augenringe hatte sie nicht verschwinden lassen können.

Er schlief wenig, wenn überhaupt. Ohne es zu wissen hatte sie ihm durch die doch eher unfreiwillige Betäubung einen weiteren Gefallen getan. Er hatte geschlafen. Und das ohne einmal Aufzuwachen. Denn das war die Ursache für seine schlaflosen Nächte. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend Angst vor den einschlafen- denn nachts träumte er. Manchmal sah er verschwommene Bilder aus jener Nacht, die sein Leben damals so drastisch verändert hatte, die Toten, das Blut…Hagrid.

Oder er sah das flackernde Licht und eine Mauer von Steinen in Askaban. Hörte die Schreie und das Kratzen an den Türen, das irgendwann ganz erstarb. Die kleinen vergitterten Fenster, durch die blutunterlaufene Augen zu ihm hinüberstarrten.

Doch am schlimmsten waren die Träume die er hatte, wenn er seine Mauern errichtet hatte. Sich von allen bösen Gedanken abgeschirmt hatte. Die Träume von _ihm_. Dann spürte er förmlich Dracos warmen Körper, der sich zärtlich an ihn schmiegte. Den süßen Geschmack seiner Lippen.

Die Schmerzen, die ein solcher Traum bei ihm hinterließ waren die schlimmsten. Denn wenn er allein in seiner dunklen Zelle erwachte und begriff, das er diesen Mann für immer verloren hatte, verloren durch den Verrat seines ehemaligen besten Freundes. Deshalb hatte er beschlossen, nicht mehr zu schlafen. Manchmal wagte er aufgrund der Schreie oder den Gedanken an _ihn_ nicht einmal sich hinzulegen. Er straffte die Schultern.

Das Leben ging weiter.

Seufzend verließ er das Bad und ging in die Küche. Dort saß mittlerweile auch Blaise und nippte an einem Glas mit undefinierbarem Inhalt. Scheinbar hatte er sich gerade mit Maggie unterhalten, doch als er Harry sah stoppte er abrupt und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. Dann guckte er die blonde Frau an seiner Seite anerkennend an

„Mensch Mag, Respekt! Er sieht toll aus."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

Harry räusperte sich „Also, ich fände es gut, wenn ihr über mich nicht wie ein Haustier reden würdet…und Maggie- so heißt du doch oder? - Danke. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich wieder so… normal aussehen kann. Aber warum macht ihr das? Blaise, warum hast du mich hierher gebracht? Wir kennen uns nicht so gut, dass ich mit so einer Aktion gerechnet hätte und überhaupt, " er zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum du/ihr das macht."

Maggie lächelte „Nun das ist nicht sonderlich schwer zu erklären: Ich mache das, weil der liebe Blaise hier, mir ein nettes Entgelt angeboten hat." Harry nickte, dann schauten sie beide zu Blaise, der scharf nachzudenken schien.

„Tja…ich, also ich weiß auch nicht genau warum ich dir helfe. Vielleicht einfach, weil dein Anblick schon eine Art Beleidigung für die Zauberer Englands ist." ‚_Und weil ich es Dray schuldig bin.'_

Plötzlich sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände. „So Harry, ich schlage vor du machst dich fertig, ich hab noch einiges mit dir vor und wir haben nur noch knapp 1 ½ Stunden zeit! Mag, wir sehn uns."

Damit packte er Harry am Arm und zog ihn zur Tür als seine Freundin ihm in den Weg trat.

„Geh doch schon mal vor Harry- ich muss noch etwas mit Zab besprechen." Der Schwarzhaarige verabschiedete sich lächelnd von ihr und verlies den Raum. Mit einer entscheidenden Geste schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm.

„Also Blaise. Jetzt mal klartext- Wie willst du mich bezahlen? In Handys?"

Der ehemalige Slytherin sah sie gekränkt an. „Seh ich SO arm aus? Ich sag dir was, du bekommst dein Geld, aber nicht direkt von mir, dass ganze läuft folgendermaßen…"

„Erbarmen! Blaise, ich kann nicht mehr. Wir waren jetzt bestimmt in 20 Läden und haben schon Sachen in zur Hauptkasse tragen lassen, weil du dich nicht entscheiden konntest."

Blaise lachte ihn an „Mann, das ist Shopping! Aber wenn du willst können wir aufhören. Ich denke wir haben genug. Na denne, auf zur Kasse!" Vor sich hin Pfeifend, lief er ein Stück vor Harry her zur Kasse.

Mit großen Augen starrten sowohl die Kassiererin als auch Harry auf all die Sachen die Blaise vor ihnen auftürmte.

„Da...das macht dann 2659 Pfund, Mister." Der Schotte lächelte die verstörte Frau beruhigend an und griff nach dem Portmonee als Harry in am Arm packte und ein Stück von der Kasse wegzog.

„Sag mal bist du _wahnsinnig_? Ich meine eine Typveränderung schön und gut aber DAS hier? Mann, ich bin praktisch nur auf Probe draußen und die vom Ministerium haben mit nur eine Begrenzte Menge Bargeld für die ersten drei Monate gegeben- ich kann mir das beim besten Willen nicht leisten. Wir könnten auch billigere Sachen kaufen, ich brauche keine Markenklamotten, oder fünf verschiedene Parfüms."

Blaise unterbrach ihn „Keine Panik. Mensch Harry ich hatte dich echt anders in Erinnerung, hätte nicht gedacht dass du mal zu so'nem Angstbeißertyp wirst wie dein Wiesel. Wie auch immer: Du schuldest mir _nichts_. Sieh's als kleinen Freundschaftsdienst von mir. Und jetzt komm, ich hab vor unserem Essen noch einen Termin."

Bevor der Schwarzhaarige irgendwelche Einwende erheben konnte ging Blaise zurück zur Kasse und drückte der Frau ein Bündel Geldscheine in die Hand. „Stimmt so. Sagen Sie gute Frau, wäre es möglich das Ganze hier an diese Adresse zu liefern?"

Mittlerweile war sogar der Abteilungsleiter erschienen, solche Kunden hatte man hier nicht allzu oft. Harry spürte wie er rot anlief. Der ganze Trubel war ihm ziemlich peinlich und inzwischen wünschte er sich einfach in seinem Hotelzimmer geblieben zu sein.

Er wandte sich von Blaise ab, der gerade begonnen hatte mit der Verkäuferin zu flirten und packte vorsichtig die ersten Taschen mit Kleidung und anderen k(Laura fragen). Er würde sie am nächsten Tag zurückgeben. Gerade wollte er das Kaufhaus verlassen als ein paar in Roten Uniformen bekleidete Männer auf ihn zustürmten und ihm beinahe alle Taschen abnahmen.

Gut, mit mir kann man's ja machen.' Vollkommen entnervt drehte er sich zu dem Braunhaarigen um „Können wir jetzt _bitte _gehen Blaise?" Der war gerade dabei die Handynummer der Kassiererin aufzuschreiben. Auf Harrys drängen hin seufzte er nur theatralisch und sagte irgendetwas zu der Frau, woraufhin sie ihn ganz hingerissen anschaute.

Dann warf er ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln zu und schlenderte zu Harry zurück. „Sei mal ein bisschen netter zu mir, immerhin hab ich gerade für über 2500 Pfund für dich eingekauft."

Der Schwarzhaarige warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu „Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten."

„Komm Harry, sei jetzt nicht sauer. Du ich muss noch was für meinen Traumbody tun, wir sehen uns um kurz vor Acht im Restaurant. Ich hab einen Tisch auf meinen Namen reserviert."

Der Angesprochene schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf „Du bist wirklich der Außergewöhnlichste Mensch den ich je kennen gelernt habe. Erst schleppst du mich zu dieser Visagistin, dann kaufst du für mehrere Tausend Pfund für mich ein und jetzt gehst du zum Training. Einfach so, das ist doch nicht normal. Ich meine was machst du wenn du nicht gerade Leuten Sachen kaufst, sie zum Essen einlädst oder ihr Aussehen veränderst? Schläfst du auch irgendwann?"

Blaise lachte und steuerte auf eine Seitenstraße zu. „Klar, ich hab erst vorige Woche geschlafen. Also Harry wir sehn uns später, 163 Old Brompton Rd. Zieh was von deinen Neuen Sachen an."

„Ähm Blaise warte mal, du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen-"

„Sorry Potty, aber ich hab's echt eilig, sehn uns!" Dann disapparierte er. Harry starrte noch einen Augenblick auf die Stelle wo sein Begleiter bis vor kurzem gestanden hatte. In der kurzen Zeit die er nun außerhalb Hogwarts ihm verbracht hatte war ihm aufgefallen das es Blaise anscheinend Spaß machte ihn einfach irgendwo stehen zu lassen.

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr; 18:50. Aus reiner Angewohnheit schnippte er mit dem Finger und apparierte in sein Hotelzimmer. Es schien während seiner Abwesenheit noch hässlicher geworden zu sein.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Mit Dracos merkwürdigem Freund einkaufen zu gehen war anstrengender als das morgendliche Training in Askaban. Da er nicht wusste, ob es in der Nähe des ominösen Restaurants einen sicheren Platz zum apparieren gab musste er wohl oder übel mit dem Taxi fahren. Missmutig verzog er das Gesicht, als er sich ausrechnete wie viel er bereits nach einem Tag ausgegeben hatte. Man hatte ihm für die nächsten drei Monate 4000 Pfund gutgeschrieben. An sein Geld in der Zaubererbank kam er wahrscheinlich erst nach dieser Zeitspanne. Man hatte ihm ganz offen gesagt, dass er nur früher entlassen wurde weil sich eine Person die scheinbar großen Einfluss besaß, für ihn eingesetzt hatte.

Daher wolle man ihn noch ein wenig im Auge behalten. Langsam stand er auf und streckte sich. Dann ging er duschen und zog sich um. Dann begutachtete er das Gesamtbild im Spiegel. Die engen Jeans betonten seine schlanken Hüften und das schwarze T-Shirt lies seinen muskulösen Oberkörper erkennen. Kurze Zeit später verlies er leise pfeifend das Hotel und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brompton Rd. um sich mit Blaise zu treffen.

Entspannt lenkte Draco seinen Porsche Carrera durch die Innenstadt Londons. Normalerweise benutzte er für solche Gelegenheiten seinen Mercedes aber bei Geschäftsessen konnte man ruhig ein wenig dicker auftragen. Laute Rockmusik dröhnte durch den Wagen als er vor dem Cambio de Tercio hielt.

Schwungvoll stieg er aus und betrat das luxuriöse Lokal. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ein ziemlich wichtig tuender Kellner auf ihn zukam und ihn fragte ob er reserviert hätte („Wissen Sie, wir nehmen nur Reservierungen...")

Draco richtete sich zu voller Größen auf und blickte in alter Malfoy Manier auf den Ober herab. „_Natürlich_ habe ich reserviert. Schauen Sie nach unter Zabini und ein bisschen schneller bitte, ich habe mich bereits verspätet."

Der Kellner funkelte ihn einen Moment lang ebenfalls an, doch dann wandte er sich seinem Terminkalender zu und durchsuchte die Spalten nach dem Namen. Als er ihn schließlich gefunden hatte deutete er auf einen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Restaurants. Draco nickte ihm zu und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Tisch.

Beim näher kommen sah er, dass bereits ein Mann am Tisch saß. Anscheinend noch recht jung, kaum älter als er selbst. Schon aus einiger Entfernung konnte er die Athletische Figur des Mannes erkennen. Doch sein Gesicht war noch nicht zu sehen. Daher setzte der Blonde sein gewinnenstes Lächeln auf und umrunde den Tisch um seinem Geschäftspartner ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Draco Malfoy Mister, ich hoffe Sie-" Er erstarrte. Sein Puls begann zu rasen und Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren. „Harry", keuchte er erschüttert.

Der junge Mann vor ihm hatte bei Dracos Vorstellung den Kopf gehoben und starrte ihn ebenso überrascht wie entsetzt an.

„Was…was machst du denn hier?" brachte der Blonde schließlich heraus, wünschte sich allerdings im nächsten Moment geschwiegen zu haben. ‚Toller Anfang Draco, wirklich. Und was waren ihre ersten Worte nachdem sie sich nach 5 Jahren wieder gesehen haben? ´´ Aber warum zu Teufel war er hier? Hier an _seinem _Tisch, heute Abend?'

Auch Harry schein seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben und bemerkte einige neugierige Blicke von den umliegenden Tischen. Er holte tief Luft ‚Einfach weiter atmen, ja so ist's gut. Gott er sieht noch besser aus als damals… Und jetzt bloß nicht noch dämlicher gucken, sag was…Irgendwas!' „Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen." Der Blonde schien ihm nicht richtig zuzuhören sondern starrte ihn nur entsetzt an.

Harry rang nach Worten. Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Was hast du über die Jahre gemacht? Denkst du noch an mich oder „Hassu nenfreund?" Draco schaute ihn perplex an.

„Was!"

Harry war kurz davor, seinen Kopf auf die Tischkante zu schlagen, peinlicher ging's ja wohl kaum noch. „Vergiss es. Willst du dich nicht setzten?"

‚Nein, lieber nicht, dann kann ich nicht ohne Aufsehen verschwinden.' Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er sich setzte. Eine peinliche Stille entstand und er schielte zu Harry der scheinbar ganz konzentriert auf die Karte schaute. Ihm war flau im Magen und er verspürte ein Gefühl von Übelkeit und aufsteigender Angst.

So hatte er sich sein Wiedersehen mit dem Griffindor sicher nicht vorgestellt. Noch immer brannte ihm die Frage auf der Zunge war Harry hier tue. Irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand wie sein Gegenüber allein Essen ging und überhaupt warum war er nicht mehr in Askaban? Hatten die Beamten schließlich doch noch auf seinen Vater reagiert?

‚Aber vielleicht ist er gar nicht allein hier. Vielleicht hat er ein Date dass du gerade zerstörst' meldete sich die leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Gerade wollte er erneut nach dem Grund dieses ‚Zufalls' fragen als ein Kellner an seiner Seite erschien und ihn beinahe zu Tode erschreckte. „Einen _schönen _Guten Abend die Herren!" begrüßte er die beiden mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Keiner von ihnen antwortete. „Ich bin _Jim_ und für den heutigen Abend _ihr _ganz _persönlicher _Kellner. Und ich bin mir _vollkommen _sicher das es ihnen gefallen wird." Wenn er bereits Besteck gehabt hätte, hätte Draco den Kerl erstochen. Gerade begann er mit weiteren übertriebenen Betonungen die Vorzüge ihrer Speisekarte herunter zu rasseln. Er schaute Harry an und lächelte. Nachdem der übertrieben schwul tuende Kellner gegangen war, hatte sich Draco ein wenig beruhigt und er wiederholte seine Frage, allerdings um einiges ruhiger als zuvor.

„Ich dachte du wärst noch in Askaban. Bist du mit jemanden verabredet- entschuldige, das geht mich nichts an."

Doch auch Harry schien nicht mehr ganz so angespannt zu sein wie zuvor. „Schon gut. Ich bin Vorgestern schon entlassen worden, ehrlich gesagt weiß ich auch nicht warum. Aber dann hab ich zufällig Blaise Zabini in der Stadt getroffen und er hat mich hierhin zu Essen eingeladen."

„Du hast dich bestimmt vertan, Blaise ist heute gar nicht hier sondern in Schottland, deshalb musste ich ja für ihn einsprin- Oh shit." In dem Moment wurde ihm vieles klar.

Warum Blaise so nett zu ihm gewesen war, weshalb er ihn versetzt hatte und vor allem- Warum er unbedingt wollte das er, Draco, heute Abend hier erschien.

Er unterdrückte einen Fluch. Blaise hatte wirklich eine sadistische Ader. Das war alles inszeniert worden. Der Blonde hob den Kopf und bemerkte den leicht fragenden Ausdruck in den grünen Augen.

„Entschuldige, ich bin gleich wieder da." Mit steifen Bewegungen stand er auf und ging zur Toilette. Dort angekommen beschimpfte er sein Spiegelbild (und vor allem Blaise), bis er sich wieder im Stande fühlte dem ehemaligen Gryffindor von dem scheinbaren Plan von Blaise zu erzählen. Doch dann kam ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke.

Warum sollte er Harry davon erzählen?

Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso besser für Harry wenn er nicht mit dem Gedanken konfrontiert wurde, dass ihn schon wieder jemand getäuscht hatte. Ja, es war sicherlich das Beste wenn er nichts erfahren würde. Also ging er zu Harry zurück und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Entschuldigung", murmelte er, dann versuchte er ein Lächeln das jedoch kläglich misslang, als er merkte dass Harry ihm gar nicht zuhörte. „Ähm Harry?"

Erschrocken blickte der Schwarzhaarige auf. „Tut mir leid ich war mit meinen Gedanken wo anders. Das ist alles noch ein wenig neu. Willst du was es- hehem."

Draco runzelte die Stirn „Stimmt etwas nicht?" verwundert sah er das sein Gegenüber rot anlief. „Nun ich, also das ist mir jetzt echt peinlich..." Jetzt war Dracos erst recht neugierig. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor und schaute erwartungsvoll zu Harry hinüber.

„Tja, also ich wollte dich gerade fragen ob du etwas essen möchtest, aber da ist mir eingefallen, dass ich gar kein Geld dabei habe."

Draco blinzelte „Wie jetzt! Du bist ja hart drauf, wieso gehst du ohne einen Cent in ein Restaurant wie das hier? Die schmeißen dich hochkant raus."

Er wurde noch röter und blickte verlegen drein. „Eigentlich hab ich damit gerechnet das Blaise mich einlädt- Wo ist der überhaupt?"

Nun war es an Draco zu grinsen „Geschickter Thema Wechsel. Ich denke ihm ist etwas…dazwischengekommen. Aber jetzt bin ich ja da- was willst du essen."

„Du ich will nicht das du mir was schenkst." Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch als er die plötzliche Kälte in Harrys Augen bemerkte.

„Wer sagt denn was von schenken? Ich verschenke grundsätzlich kein Geld. Du kannst es mir zurückzahlen wenn du wieder flüssig bist. Ober!"

Bevor Harry noch irgendetwas sagen konnte war _Jim _wieder neben ihrem Tisch erschienen. „ _Oh_ ich sehe die Herren haben sich entschieden. _Was _möchten Sie denn bestellen?". Schließlich bestellte Draco und sie unterhielten sich ein wenig über dies und jenes.

Bereits nach kurzer Zeit fiel Draco auf wie sehr sich Harry verändert hatte. Und damit meinte er nicht nur sein äußeres. Früher war er sehr selbstbewusst gewesen und war eine absolute Frohnatur gewesen. Doch nun kam es ihm eher so vor, als würde er Selbstgespräche führen. Doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und redete einfach weiter. Nach einiger Zeit schien Harry allerdings aufzutauen und beteiligte sich am Gespräch.

Seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich mal wieder gut. Draco war wieder da. Und er war noch attraktiver als früher. Dennoch, er konnte sich nach all den Jahren nicht einfach ganz normal mit jemanden unterhalten der sich während seiner gesamten Zeit in Askaban nicht einmal gemeldet hatte. Und nachdem sie alle unverfänglichen Themen beredet hatten musste er ihn einfach danach fragen. „Draco, ich möchte dich etwas fragen und bitte sei ehrlich."

Der Blonde nickte ernst, er ahnte bereits worum es ging. „Ich war 5 Jahre in Askaban und…du hast dich nicht einmal bei mir gemeldet. Warum nicht?" Er hatte versucht seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, dennoch hatte Draco das unterdrückte zittern herausgehört.

Zitterte sie weil er wütend…oder vielleicht sogar traurig war? Draco hatte sich oft vorgestellt, was er auf diese Frage antworten könnte und sich etliche mögliche Antworten ausgedacht, doch jetzt wo er Harry gegenübersaß waren sie alle verschwunden.

„Weißt du, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich habe echt gut Gründe-"

„DRACO!"

Sein Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und er blickte direkt in das Gesicht von „_Tobey ? _Was machst du hier?",

Tobey lehnte sich an die Wand neben ihrem Tisch. „Nun, ich esse häufig hier. Aber das müsstest du eigentlich wissen, oder hasst du unser Abendessen schon vergessen?" Eine Rotbraune Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht und er warf Draco ein hinreißendes Lächeln zu.

Harrys Gesicht hingegen verdunkelte sich seit Tobey's Auftritt mehr und mehr. „Draco wer ist das?"

Dem blieben seine Worte im Halse stecken. Das ganze hier war einfach nur surreal. Unter allen Restaurants Londons musste Tobey ausgerechnet hier und vor allem JETZT auftauchen. „Tobey, das ist Harry- Harry, Tobey."

Tobey zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen abschätzigen Blick zu. „Habt ihr ein Date?"

‚Na toll, was soll ich darauf antworten? Natürlich ist es kein Date im üblichen Sinne, aber andererseits hatte ich gehofft es könnte so was in der Art werden.'

„Das ist aber auch wirklich ein unglaublicher Zufall dass wir uns hier treffen."

Tobey sah in eindringlich an „Das werte ich mal als nein. Nach letzter Nacht hätte ich das auch nicht erwartet. Das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen."

Das war etwa der Moment indem Harry aufstand „Tut mir echt Leid Malfoy, es war nicht meine Absicht dir den Abend zu versauen." Dann ging er an Tobey vorbei zum Ausgang. Der schaute recht verwirrt drein.

„Was hat er denn? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"

„Scheiße- Pass auf Tobey, gestern Nacht war wirklich nett, aber du hast doch selbst gesagt es sei nur ein One-Night-Stand. Und mehr war es auch nicht, tut mir wirklich Leid ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben; aber meine zweite Chance rennt mir gerade davon!"

Mit diesen Worten drängelte er sich an dem verblüfften jungen Mann vorbei und lief Harry nach.

‚Wie konnte ich nur so dämlich sein. Natürlich hat er einen Neuen. Deshalb hat er sich also nicht gemeldet.' Niedergeschlagen lief er die Straße entlang und beschloss kurzerhand nach Hause zu apparieren. Daher bog er in eine Seitenstraße ab um den Blicke der Muggel zu entgehen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich. Er wirbelte herum und fasste an seine Hose, wo sich für gewöhnlich sein Zauberstab befand- doch er griff ins Leere.

„Suchen Sie etwa den hier _Mr. Potter._" Vier Männer traten aus dem Schatten der Hauswand hervor.

Die langen Schwarzen Umhänge und die Masken machten ihm sofort klar mit wem er es zu tun hatte. Todesser.

Ein Hochgewachsener Mann, anscheinend ihr Anführer trat näher an ihn heran. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er Harrys Zauberstab. „Wie ausgesprochen unvorsichtig Dumbledores Goldjunge doch geworden ist. Läuft nachts durch dunkle Seitenstraßen- und das _ganz allein_." Die anderen lächten. „Hat dir deine Mami nicht beigebracht, dass sich dort furchtbar böse Leute aufhalten? Huch, ich vergaß, du hast ja gar keine Mutter mehr. Wie konnte mir das nur entfallen?"

Der ehemalige Griffindor funkelte ihn an „Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr von mir?"

Ein anderer Mann trat vor „Das weißt du nicht? Eigentlich hatten wir ja gedacht, dass Askaban dir den Rest geben würde, nach dem furchtbaren _Unfall _deines Hausriesen. Aber leider lebst du noch- welch Ironie des Schicksals. Du hast Askaban überlebt, nur um hier im Dreck zu sterben. Aber wie sagt man? Wir gehen immer dahin zurück wo wir herkommen, oder?" Einer der Männer zog einen Baseballschläger, die anderen ihre Zauberstäbe hervor. Sie hatten ihn eingekreist und zogen ihre Schlinge nun immer enger zusammen. Lächelnd hob der große Mann seinen Zauberstab „Sag Lebwohl _Harry Potter_!" Dann riss er plötzlich entsetzt die Augen auf und brach im nächsten Moment keuchend zusammen.

„Lebwohl Tendic." Sie wirbelten herum. Auf der anderen Seite der Straße stand ein Harry nur allzu bekannter junger Mann mit erhobenem Zauberstab und schaute aus dem Schatten kalt zu den Todessern hinüber.

* * *

**Na wie fandet ihr's? Bitte ganz viele Rewievs!**


	6. Durch die Nacht

**Reviewer: **

**Angie:** Ich hatte ziemliche Probleme mit der „wiedertreff-szene". Aber ich werde versuchen noch näher auf ihre Gefühle einzugehen. Privatkellner find ich cool, kann man die ganze Zeit Rumsitzen und wird trotzdem bezahlt ;-) Das mit dem zu Hause essen ist eine gute Idee, hab versucht es einzubauen. Woher Blaise das Geld hat verrate ich erst im nächsten kap. aber du hast recht- besonders flüssig ist er nicht (musste mindest ein Figur mit mir identifizieren..). Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kap und vielen dank für deine konstruktive Kritik.

**Amidala85**: Ich konnte mich in den ersten Kapiteln noch nicht entscheiden in welche Richtung dir ff gehen soll, deshalb kommt diese Kehrtwendung von Blaisilein vielleicht ein bisschen plötzlich, aber so passt es später einfach besser. Außerdem konnte ich Harry doch nicht hässlich lassen (ich hasse hässliche Hauptfiguren…). Jedenfalls haben die beiden jetzt ja endlich freie Bahn- oder doch nicht? #hehe, ich liebe bösartige Autoren…#

**Lolaaliasmuffn:** Wenn man das hier lesen kann, bist du ein Schatz! Zum Review: Ich hab dir doch gesagt gehabt, dass ich ein paar Sachen ändere oder? Naja, danke fürsbetanund vergiss nicht mir zu schreiben!

**yvi**:Dankö! Schön das es dir gefällt.

**Lara-Lynx:** Oh ja, zwischen Papi und Sohn gibt's auf jeden Fall noch ein paar schöne Szenen-

nur für dich #zwinker#. Nun übereinander herfallen werden sie wohl nicht- d. h. noch net. Gibt in späteren Kapiteln noch einen Kampf-Draco. In dem hier wollte ich ihn noch nicht so doll hervorstechen lassen, aber er macht sie natürlich fertig #Draco Fähnchen schwenk#

**Darkfire**: Klar war das Draco. Der kann Harry schließlich nicht so einfach gehen lassen- schon gar net wegen einer halben Portion wie Tobey. Wenn einer schon so heißt (hab ich erwähnt dass ich ihn nicht leiden kann? Ich weiß gar nicht mehr warum es ihn überhaupt gibt. Vielleicht brauche ich einfach jemanden den ich dumm-blöd gestallten kann, eben eine Hassnatur.)

**Kapitel 6**

Sein blondes Haar schimmerte weiß im Laternenlicht und die blauen Augen stachen aus seinem von Schatten verdeckten Gesicht hervor. Ruhig musterte er die Todessser vor sich.

Einem nach dem anderen sah er tief in die Augen, als wüsste er genau wer hinter den Masken steckte. Dann warf er einen Blick zu der Gestalt am Boden. Tendic war nicht tot, er tötete grundsätzlich keine Freunde der Familie. Aber es würde eine Weile dauern bis er sich von dem starken Schockzauber erholt hätte.

Nun war er froh Harry gefolgt zu sein, dieser war eindeutig zu lange eingesperrt gewesen, um es mit vier ausgebildeten Magiern aufzunehmen. Er bemerkte die Blicke der anderen und trat einen Schritt auf die verbliebenen drei Todesser zu. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs entledigte er sie von ihren Zauberstäben. dann deutete er auf Tendic.

„Nehmt ihn und geht. Mir ist heute Abend nicht nach weiteren Scherereien. Potter steht unter meinem persönlichen Schutz und wer ihn angreift, bekommt es automatisch auch mit mir zu tun, merkt euch das. Und jetzt, " Er machte eine wegwerfliche Handbewegung. „Verschwindet von hier."

Entschlossen ging er auf sie zu und stellte sich neben Harry. „Alles in Ordnung?" flüsterte er ihm zu.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige antwortete nicht. Den Blick starr auf den reglosen Körper am Boden gerichtet, stand er einfach nur da und schien Draco gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Für einen Moment wandte sich der Blonde von den Todessern ab und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Daraufhin zuckte Harry zusammen und schaute sich ein wenig zitternd um. Draco schaute ihn besorgt an.

„Harry, was-" Doch in dem Augenblick traf ihn etwas hart an der Schulter und er fiel zu Boden. Keuchend versuchte er sich abzufangen, doch der Schmerz der plötzlich von seinem rechten Arm ausging, hinderte ihn daran überhaupt etwas zu bewegen. Hart schlug er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf und für einen Moment flimmerte es vor seinen Augen. Stöhnend drehte er sich auf die Seite.

Auch Harry hatte sich aus seiner Erstarrung gelöst und seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben. Nun stand er zwischen Draco und den Todessern. Der Mann mit dem Baseballschläger trat vor „Du bist ein Verräter Malfoy. Nichts weiter als ein mieses Stück Dreck."

Ein anderer Mann lächelte ihn grausam an „Ich warte schon lange darauf dich allein zu erwischen Malfoy. Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie." Dracos Arm begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und er schaffte es nur mit Mühe sich aufzusetzen. Ein Schrei ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Harry hatte dem Mann, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte einen Zauber auf den Hals gejagt. Bewusstlos brach der Todesser zusammen.

Von da an ging alles ziemlich schnell. Der Maskierte mit dem Baseballschläger stürzte sich auf Draco. Harry hatte ebenfalls erkannt, dass er seine alte Form noch nicht zurückbekommen hatte, steckte den Zauberstab weg und warf sich auf den verbliebenen Mann. Im Gefängnis war es oft zu Schlägereien gekommen, daher fühlte er sich auf diesem Gebiet um einiges sicherer.

Draco hingegen hatte größere Probleme mit seinem Gegner. Er war unbewaffnet und konnte seinen rechten Arm kaum bewegen. Ein Schlag mit dem Knüppel in die Magengegend war die Folge seiner schwachen Verteidigung. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es, dem Mann den Schläger zu entreißen und wegzuschleudern.

Dann hatte er die Hände seines Gegners am Hals und fühlte wie sie sich immer fester zusammendrückten. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft. Er sah bereits wieder Punkte vor den Augen, als er plötzlich etwas Schweres unter der gesunden Hand spürte. Ohne weiter zu zögern schlug er mit dem Etwas, das er schließlich als Stein identifiziert hatte auf den Mann ein. Der Griff um seinen Hals lockerte sich und schlussendlich brach der Todesser über ihm zusammen. Blut floss aus einer Platzwunde am Kopf.

Außer Atem lag Draco da, sog tief Luft ein und versuchte wieder klar denken zu können. Mit dem linken Arm schob er den Bewusstlosen von sich runter und rappelte sich auf. Suchend blickte er sich nach Harry um. Der stand mittlerweile wieder mit gezogenem Zauberstab über dem Todesser.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Der Schwarhaarige nickte und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf dem Mann. „Was machen wir mit ihm?"

Draco trat neben ihn, und bedeutete ihm den Zauberstab zu senken. Dann wandte er sich an den Todesser. „Du hast gesehen, was mit Leuten passiert, die mich hinterrücks angreifen. Jetzt nimm deine Freunde und verschwinde." So schnell er konnte stand der Mann auf, zerrte seine Begleiter zu sich, legte ihnen die Hände auf den Rücken und machte sich zum apparieren bereit. „Wir sehen uns wieder und dann kommt ihr nicht so davon!"

Drohend ging Draco einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch im nächsten Moment waren die Vier verschwunden. Keuchend lehnte sich der Blonde an die Hauswand. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und der Schmerz in seinem Arm war zu einem stetigen Pochen geworden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Harry die Zauberstäbe der Männer aufhob und einsteckte. Er lächelte leicht.

„Was denn, was denn, der große Harry Potter beklaut seine Mitmenschen? Ich dachte das wäre eher Slytherin- style."

Der ehemalige Griffindor schnaubte, sagte aber nichts dazu, als er den Zustand von Draco bemerkte. Nach kurzem Zögern ging er auf ihn zu und stützte ihn „Komm ich bring dich nach Hause, du siehst furchtbar aus."

Daraufhin versuchte sich der Blonde halbherzig aus seinem Griff zu befreien und funkelte ihn an „Musst du gerade sagen. Im Übrigen kannst du mich loslassen, ich kann alleine Laufen." Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ ihn los. Nach kurzem taumeln ging Draco voran. Kopfschüttelnd folgte er ihm.

‚_Er ist immer noch genauso starrköpfig wie früher. Ich dachte er hätte langsam begriffen, dass er ruhig Hilfe von anderen- von mir- annehmen kann. Aber vielleicht will er sich gerade von mir nicht helfen lassen. Immerhin habe ich den Abend mit seinem Neuen versaut. Tobey, wenn man schon so heißt…' _

Inzwischen waren sie wieder am Restaurant angekommen und er stand unschlüssig neben Draco, der sich ein wenig außer Atem an einem ziemlich teuren Auto abstutzte. Er stütze ihn, als er wieder anfing zu wanken. Auf den bösen Blick den der Blonde ihm zuwarf sagte er nur: „Sieh's nicht als Hilfe. Ich will es nur nicht mit dem wütenden Autobesitzer zu tun bekommen, wenn du seinen Porsche zerkratzt." Draco lächelte matt.

„Es wird keinen Ärger geben, das kannst du mir glauben. Das ist meiner." Damit zog er die Schlüssel aus der Tasche und entriegelte den Wagen.

Harry starrte ihn groß an „DU hast einen PORSCHE?"

Draco nickte und öffnete die Fahrertür.

„Oh nein, in deinem Zustand fährst du bestimmt kein Auto mehr." Entschlossen nahm Harry ihm die Schlüssel aus der Hand.

„Jetzt pass mal auf Potter, bei meinem Auto hört der Spaß auf. Ich bin durchaus alt genug, um zu entscheiden wann ich fahren kann und wann nicht."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn beschwichtigend an „Reg dich nicht wieder auf. Du bist mich bald wieder los, aber zu erst bringe ich dich nach Hause. Und jetzt- ab auf den Beifahrersitz."

„Aber du kannst überhaupt kein Auto fahren!"

„Hey, ich kann Motorrad fahren und hab den Autoführerschein beinahe gehabt als sie mich eingesperrt haben."

Normalerweise hätte Draco seinen Willen entschlossen durchgesetzt, aber im Moment war er einfach nur müde. Und es war doch nur Harry…Leise seufzend setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz und Harry ließ sich hinters Steuer fallen.

„Okay, Lenkrad, Gas, Bremse, ein Automatik dann ist ja alles soweit klar. So mein Herr bitte stellen sie das Rauchen ein, schnallen sie sich an und bringen sie ihren Sitz in aufrechte Position- Wir starten. Ähm... Wo soll's eigentlich hingehen?"

Draco nannte ihn die Adresse und sie fuhren los. Zu Glück dauerte die Fahrt nicht allzu lang. Alles in allem lief es ganz gut. Der Blonde hatte die Augen fest geschlossen und schickte Stossgebete zum Himmel. Nur als Harry plötzlich quietschend anhielt öffnete er kurz die Augen. Sie hatten gerade eine rote Ampel und einen Zebrastreifen überfahren. Tief durchatmend wandte er sich an seinen _Fahrer_ und sagte in mechanisch klingendem Ton: „Bitte reg dich nicht auf, aber könntest du vielleicht die Scheibenwischer ausmachen? Sie kitzeln den Fußgänger am Hals, den wir am Zebrastreifen aufgegabelt haben, als wir drüber gefahren sind."

Harry grinste und fuhr weiter. Sie waren fast da, als ihnen ein LKW- Fahrer die Vorfahrt nahm und sie beinahe rammte. Reflexartig griff Draco nach der Handbremse und zog sie an. Der LKW fuhr vorbei. Erleichtert lehnten sich die beiden zurück.

„Mann, das war echt knapp." Kam es von der Fahrerseite.

Draco nickte„Vielleicht sollte ich doch besser fahren."

Doch der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf „Wir sind ja gleich da. Das schaff ich schon…ähm Draco, du kannst meine Hand wieder loslassen."

Sein Blick wanderte nach unten zur Handbremse. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er Harrys Hand noch immer umklammerte. Errötend ließ er los und drehte sich von Harry weg zu Fenster. Er fröstelte.

Irgendwie schafften sie es schließlich doch noch zu Dracos Wohnung. Eine peinliche Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

‚_Ob er mich wohl rein bittet?' _

‚_Soll_ _ich ihn fragen ob er mit Raufkommen will? Aber das klingt so als wollte ich was von ihn; aber ist es nicht so?' _

In dem Moment begann es zu regnen. Draco grinste, das alles war fast wie in einem schlechten Liebesfilm. Er winkte Harry zu „Na los, komm mit rauf. Du kannst bei mir warten, bis der Regen aufhört." _‚Oder einfach disapparieren' _

Doch Harry schien diese Möglichkeit nicht in Betracht zu ziehen und folgte ihm nach oben. In der Wohnung angekommen ging Draco erst einmal in die Küche und holte zwei Bierflaschen aus dem Kühlschrank. Danach setzten sie sich auf die Couch. „Ganz schön nobel hier drin. Ich weiß ja, dass dein Vater eine Menge Geld hat, aber wie bist du an so eine Wohnung gekommen?"

„Nun als Auror verdient man zwar nicht schlecht; aber auch nicht genug für meinen Standart. Daher hab ich eine kleine Nebenerwerbsquelle gefunden." Harry sah ihn fragend an „Personenschutz. Als ich mir als Auror einen Namen gemacht hatte, habe ich den Leuten, die in besonderer Gefahr waren angeboten ihnen, nun ja, ein wenig Schutz zu gewähren- gegen ein gewisses Entgelt versteht sich…"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte. „Und, wenn ich das fragen darf, auf welcher Seite stehst du? Gut oder Böse?"

Draco lächelte„Das liegt immer im Auge des Betrachters. Es hat sich einiges verändert. Ich habe kaum noch Kontakt zu meiner Familie. Allerdings aus anderen Gründen. Spätestens nachdem der Orden dir nicht geholfen hatte, war mir klar dass ich nie wirklich zu den „Helden der Zaubererwelt" gehört habe. Tja, und dann bin ich gegangen." _Natürlich nicht ohne bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen._ „Im Übrigen stehe ich Grundsätzlich nur auf der Seite die mir Vorteile bringt."

„Und was ist mit Blaise? Seid ihr Partner oder so?"

Der Blonde grinste und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. „Blaise ist das typische Beispiel für jemanden der ‚zwar völlig harmlos, aber trotzdem an allem Schuld' ist. Er steht auf seiner eigenen Seite. Aber lass uns von was anderem Reden, was hast du jetzt vor. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen einen Job zu bekommen."

Harry versteifte sich neben ihm. Er wollte das alleine schaffen. Ohne fremde Hilfe. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Draco nach der Nummer von heute Abend einfach wieder in sein Leben zu integrieren. Wahrscheinlich, war der in Wirklichkeit froh, wenn Harry wieder weg war. Dann könnte er sich wieder in Ruhe mit seinem neuen Freund treffen. Er verzog das Gesicht.

Andererseits, wenn er Draco nichts bedeutete, warum hatte der Blonde ihm dann geholfen? Aus Mitleid? Wohl kaum, ein Malfoy half nie jemanden nur aus Mitgefühl. Leise seufzend kuschelte er sich tiefer in den weichen Stoff der Couch. Auf einmal bemerkte er wie müde er nach der ganzen Hektik war. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen.

„Harry?"

„Mmmm?"

„Hey, Erde an Mr. Potter. Soll ich dir nun helfen oder nicht?" Er streckte sich.

„Nein danke. Ich glaub das muss ich allein schaffen. Ich-" Sein Magen knurrte. Verlegen versuchte er das Knurren mit Husten zu überspielen.

Draco grinste „Ich glaub ich mach uns was zu essen. Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause." Schwungvoll sprang er auf; zog aber gleich darauf scharf Luft ein, als der Schmerz in seinem Arm wieder stärker wurde. Er spürte Harrys besorgten Blick und winkte ab. „Es geht schon. Ich hatte sowieso nicht vor was Neues zu kochen. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, wärm ich uns was vom Mittagessen auf. Irgend so ein schottisches Zeug. Aber ziemlich lecker."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Besser als in Askaban schmeckt es auf jeden Fall."

Der Blonde verließ den Raum. Grummelt kuschelte er sich ins Sofakissen und schloss die Augen. Alles hier roch nach Draco, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich vorstellte, gemeinsam mit ihm hier zu liegen. Langsam sank ihm sein Kopf auf die Brust und wenige Augenblicke später war er eingeschlafen.

„Los, aufstehen, das Essen ist fertig wir- Oh." Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Harrys schlafende Gestalt beobachtete. Vorsichtig stellte er die Teller auf der Kommode ab und holte eine Deckte aus der Schublade. Behutsam deckte er Harry damit zu und setzte sich neben seinen ehemaligen Geliebten. Beinahe zärtlich blickte er auf ihn herab.

Es war lange her, dass er ihn so gesehen hatte. Er strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Schön das du wieder da bist." Flüsterte er und beugte sich noch ein wenig vor.

Nicht mehr als paar Zentimeter trennten sie noch, dann küsste er den Schlafenden sanft auf die Wange und stand auf. Nachdem er das Licht ausgemacht hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal um und prägte sich Harrys schlafende Gestalt ein.

„Gute Nacht." Wisperte er und verließ das Zimmer.


	7. Dreaming while you sleep

**So, das hat mal wieder ewig gedauert, aber ich hatte ziemlich viel Stress in der Schule und hab's daher nicht eher geschafft weiter zu schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse. Es haben mich einige darauf angesprochen, dass die Gedanken von Harry und Draco unterschiedlich geschrieben werden sollten, da es sonst wohl ziemlich verwirrend ist. Daher werde ich sie von diesem Kapitel an unterschiedlich markieren. Wie ich das gemacht habe, steht weiter unten, direkt unter der Überschrift. **

**PS: Meine liebe Beta ist momentan unerreichbar auf nem Farin Urlaub Konzert (Was wohl schon unsere halbe Stadt weiß, da sie es alle paar Minuten erwähnt hat…) aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, also kriegt ihr jetzt ein absolut unkorrigiertes Kapitel von mir- überlest die Fehler einfach, nächstes Mal wird's wieder besser.**

**Reviews: Erstmal vorneweg ein großes Dankeschön an alle die mir so fleißig geschrieben haben, ihr seid klasse!**

**Darkfire: Niemand mag Tobey #grins# obwohl es natürlich als Autor gemein ist, seine eigene Figur nicht zu mögen…wie Harry seine Zeit in Askaban verarbeitet hab ich in diesem kap. geschrieben und beantworte deine Frage hoffentlich. Und Tobey musste in der Restaurant Szene natürlich auftauchen- die beiden sollen es ja nicht zu einfach haben, und wie du dir denken kannst kommt noch einiges auf sie zu…**

**Lara-Lynx****: Klar kämpfen die nach zusammen ich mag so was auch total. Und vielleicht…irgendwann…eventuell gibt's auch hemmungsloses Geknutsche #vielleicht auch schon ziemlich bald…zwinker # **

**Yvi: Hab versucht es diesmal etwas länger zu machen, aber leider reicht meine Zeit für längere Kapitel meistens nicht aus, tut mir leid. **

**CitySweeper: Zu sagen, dass ich Blaise mag wäre untertrieben- ich liebe meinen kleinen Schnuckel! Und ja, Harry wird noch ein ganz spezielles Training bekommen dann aber holla die Waldfee #g#**

**Angie: Nee, die waren die ganze Zeit da. Meine Kampfszenen muss man sich immer als Film vorstellen, dann ist es vielleicht einfacher zu verstehen. Kritik nehme ich gerne auch nachträglich an, kannst mir die vom letzten Kap also gerne auch noch zu dem hier schicken.**

**Madiu: wou suchterscheinungen? Fällt meine ff jetzt unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz? Bewusstseinsverändernde Geschichten und mehr ;-) **

**Doro: Arielle? Ähm okay. Denn Effekt hatte ich jetzt nicht beabsichtigt aber warum nicht. Aber ich kann dich aufbauen, bin nämlich auch ein totaler Disney-Fan! Und einen kleinen Bruder hab ich auch, aber der wächst wohl eher in der Anime Ära auf :-/ **

**  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel ;-) !**

**Besondere Zeichen:**

_#Harrys Gedanken#_

_Dracos Gedanken_

„Wörtliche Rede_"

* * *

_

**Kapitel 7 "Dreaming while you sleep"- Genesis**

Draco erwachte mitten in der Nacht.

Abrupt setzte er sich auf und lauschte in die momentane Stille hinein. Ein kurzer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als er die warme Decke zurückschlug und leise aufstand. Noch immer fragte er sich was ihn so plötzlich aufgeschreckt hatte.

_Einbrecher? Das fehlt mir jetzt auch noch._ Sein Arm war angeschwollen und auch an anderen Stellen hatte er Prellungen davongetragen.

Er seufzte leise. Wenn er nicht wüsste, wie wichtig es war, dass man ihn vielleicht für einen Feind, aber keineswegs für einem gefährlichen Gegner hielt, hätte er diese Discofox-Tänzer Verschnitte unangespitzt in den Boden gerammt…

_Aber nein, ich lasse mich zusammenschlagen und stehe vor Harry wie ein kompletter Loser da. Aber immerhin ist hat er mich deshalb nach Hause begleitet. _

Er musste trotz aller Müdigkeit lächeln. _Blaise hätte solche Kerle an meiner Stelle wahrscheinlich sogar organisiert, nur um nachher sein ‚Opfer' abzuschleppen._

Noch einmal lauschte er, doch als er nichts hörte, außer dem Rauschen der vorbeifahrenden Autos, beschloss er, sich wieder hinzulegen und nahm kurzerhand wieder Kurs aufs Bett.

Dann hörte er es. Es war ein sehr leises Geräusch, ein Keuchen, oder ein unterdrücktes auschreien. _Ob es das war, dass mich aufgeweckt hat? Klingt als hätte jemand ziemliche Schmerzen- Harry! _

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen; ohne zu zögern riss er die Tür auf und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. Doch nun hielt er inne. Langsam, beinahe zögernd ging er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und hockte sich auf den Boden. Harry lag nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sondern saß auf den kalten Fliesen und starrte ihn an.

_Zum Glück, dann geht es ihm gut. Aber vielleicht hat er auch etwas gehört. _Gerade öffnete er den Mund um zu fragen, als Harrys Arm plötzlich vorschoss und packte ihn fest am Arm. Doch er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Draco keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. Harry hatte ausgerechnet seinen ohnehin schon malträtierten Arm erwischt. Nur mit Mühe konnte der Blonde einen Aufschrei unterdrücken.

Die Hand des ehemaligen Gryffindors umklammerte seinen Arm so fest, dass er das Gefühl hatte, Harry hätte ihn schon mindestes zweimal gebrochen.

„_Bitte_", flüsterte er plötzlich. „_Hört auf, lasst ihn in Ruhe! ...geht weg- Nein! Bitte_, _bitte tötet ihn nicht…nicht so…_"

Jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass ihn Harry nicht wirklich sah. Dies schien eine Art wacher Alptraum zu sein. Ein ziemlich schlimmer scheinbar, denn plötzlich zog sich der Griff um seinen Arm noch fester zusammen.Er atmete rasch und unregelmäßig; er zitterte.

„_Bitte, Sie tun mir weh…hört auf damit. Ich will das nicht…_." Er schluchzte.

Draco rückte näher an ihn heran und legte vorsichtig einen Arm um ihn. Schließlich wollte er Harry nicht noch mehr erschrecken. Scheinbar hatte sich sein Traum verändert und es ging nun um ihn selbst. Ein wenig verzweifelt blickte er auf die zitternde Gestalt herab. Trösten war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen.

Er räusperte sich „Shh, schon gut, ich bin ja hier." Harry begann noch stärker zu zittern und der Blonde erschrak als er leise anfing zu schluchzen. Fest klammerte er sich an Draco und vergrub nun das Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. „_Bitte geh nicht we_g." Wisperte er und Draco spürte, dass Harry weinte.

Er wusste nicht genau, ob der Schwarzhaarige ihn, oder eine Person aus seinem Traum gemeint hatte, aber er würde ich ganz sicher nicht alleine lassen.

Nicht noch einmal.

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, als er spürte, wie auch ihm bei der Erinnerung Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Aber ein Malfoy weinte nicht.

„Alles wird gut Harry, niemand wird dir je wieder wehtun, das verspreche ich dir. Ich pass auf dich auf…" Er hauchte ein paar flüchtige Küsse auf den schwarzen Haarschopf.

_Wie viele solcher Nächte hast du wohl ertragen müssen? Wie viele Nächte in denen niemand da war- in denen ich nicht für dich da war? _

Ihm war eiskalt und der Schmerz in seinem Arm wurde langsam unerträglich. Doch als er versuchte, Harrys Finger von seinem Arm zu lösen, krallten sich die Finger nur noch fester in sein Fleisch. „Harry", wisperte er leise „Du tust mir weh. Alles wird gut, du kannst mich loslassen. Ich geh nicht weg."

Aber der reagierte nicht. Also blieb Draco bei ihm sitzen und hielt Harry fest, erzählte ihm ein paar Geschichten von früher und versuchte weiterhin ihn zu beruhigen. Er konnte deutlich spüren wie angespannt Harry war und wie er versuchte sich allein den Dämonen aus seinem Alptraum zu stellen. Aber diesmal war er nicht allein.

„Es wird einen neuen Morgen geben. Ich weiß nicht, gegen wen du kämpfst mein Schatz, und vielleicht werde ich es nie erfahren, aber solange ich hier bin kann er dir nichts tun. Und ich werde bei dir bleiben, bis dieser Alptraum vorbei ist. Bald wenn die Sonne wieder aufgeht, werden die Vögel wieder anfangen zu singen, und obwohl man hier in London nicht viel ihnen hört, so kannst du doch sicher sein, das sie da sind und singen wenn ein neuer Tag beginnt- genau so sicher kannst du sein, dass ich hier bei dir sein werde und auf dich aufpasse."

Langsam ließ Harrys Griff nach und der Schmerz in seinem Arm wurde wieder erträglicher. Die Zeit verging und er redete weiter, von allem möglichen; Ihrer Schulzeit, der Aurorenausbildung und anderen harmlosen Dingen aus seinem Leben. Lange saßen sie da, mittlerweile war er heiser, doch noch immer redete er mit leiser Stimme auf Harry ein. Der war still geworden und seufzte nur hier und da leise, oder grummelte unverständliche Wörter vor sich hin.

Draco lehnte den Kopf zurück und dachte nach. Was war in jener Nacht passiert. In der Nacht, bevor sie Harry vor Gericht gestellt hatten und er nach Askaban kam. Niemand hatte ihm genaueres sagen können, nicht einmal Ron, der Harry nachgelaufen war. Der arme Kerl hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie die Ministeriumsleute seinen besten Freund festnahmen.

Nicht, das er irgendwelche Sympathien für einen Weasley hegte, aber er wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn Blaise so etwas geschehen würde. Der Schotte konnte zwar nervig sein, dennoch hatte er immer zu ihm gestanden und war sein bester Freund.

Was hatten diese Kerle ihm angetan, dass es nun irgendwo in dem starken Gryffindor einen gebrochenen Teil gab, der Angst vor der Dunkelheit hatte? Er wollte es so unbedingt verstehen. Aber fragen würde er ihn nie. Der Blonde hatte genug mitgemacht um zu wissen, dass es Schmerzen gab, die man einfach nicht teilen konnte.

Harry erwachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und war sofort hellwach. Das Zittern hörte abrupt auf, er regte sich nicht mehr und atmete langsam und ruhig. Sein Kopf pochte wie nach einer kostenlosen Weinprobe und auch der Rest seines Körpers fühlte sich nicht besser an.

Er hatte wieder einen seiner Alpträume gehabt. Gestern Abend war er so müde gewesen, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass Neumond war. Damals war auch Neumond gewesen. Er schluckte. Er war wieder in Askaban gewesen.

Allein in einer Dunklen Zelle, ohne Licht und die Geräusche die ihn weckten waren nicht etwa die Vögel, sondern die Schreie aus den anderen Zellen. Dann war einer der Wächter gekommen. Ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht und er spürte, wie bei der Erinnerung an das, was sie ihm angetan hatten Übelkeit in ihm aufkam. Immer wieder hatten sie ihn geschlagen, beschimpft, erniedrigt; bei dem Versuch ihn zu brechen.

Doch etwas war anders gewesen, als bei seinen anderen Alpträumen. Da war noch jemand gewesen. Jemand, der sich vor ihn gestellt hatte. Die Schläge abgefangen hatte, ihn gehalten hatte.

Er war nicht alleine gewesen.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er sich sogar geborgen gefühlt. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Wenn er jetzt anfing weich zu werden und auf schöne Träume zu hoffen, würde ihn der nächste Alptraum nur noch härter treffen.

Gerade wollte er aufstehen und Chris wecken, als er abrupt inne hielt. Das war nicht ihr Hotelzimmer, nein ganz sicher nicht.

„Hey, schön das du wach bist." Krächzte es neben ihm.

Das war ganz sicher nicht Chris Stimme. Langsam wandte er den Kopf nach links und blickte direkt in Dracos graue Augen. Als er ihn sah, fiel ihm alles wieder ein.

Das treffen im Restaurant, Dracos Freund, der Überfall und wie er später Draco nach Hause gebracht hatte…aber warum war er noch hier? Und warum saßen die zusammen auf dem Boden? Nun spürte er auch deutlich das Gewicht von Dracos Kopf auf seiner Schulter und die Wärme des anderen Körpers.

Harry spürte wie er wütend wurde. #_Gut, ich war gestern Abend sehr müde und wahrscheinlich bin ich auf dem Sofa hinter uns eingeschlafen- aber was zur Hölle macht Draco bei mir auf dem Boden? Eben der Draco der sich fünf Jahre lang nicht für mich interessiert hatte? -Und dir dennoch gestern das Leben gerettet hat-. Er tut nie etwas, das ihm keinen Vorteil einbringt und wer weiß was er für seine Hilfe bekommen wollte._ #

Das er noch vollständig angezogen war, übersah er in seiner Wut beflissentlich. Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Draco schien wieder einzuschlafen. Keiner regte sich, bis der Blond leise grummelt seinen Arm um Harrys Hüfte schlang und sich an dessen Hals kuschelte. Harry funkelte ihn an.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was du dir einbildest, oder was du hoffst hiermit zu erreichen. Ich schlage vor, dass du jetzt ganz schnell und leise aufstehst, dich zurück in dein Bett legst, oder zu deinem tollen Freund gehst. Und keine Sorge, sobald ich meine Sachen habe, bin ich weg und werde dich nie wieder belästigen. Mal sehen ob ich das genauso gut kann wie du, Leute und Momente vergessen."

Dracos wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Es wäre sicherlich sehr angenehm gewesen, dem Schwarzhaarigen einfach ins Gesicht zu schlagen, aber das hätte seinem Arm nicht allzu gut getan. Beherrscht blickte er Harry an. „Wenn du mich loslassen würdest, würde ich das gerne tun. Ich sitz hier nämlich schon ne Weile und langsam wird's echt kalt."

Harry starrte seine Hand an, als ob er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte. Dann löste er langsam den Griff um Dracos Arm und dieser zuckte zusammen, als sich ein pochender Schmerz von der Stelle ausbreitete. Ungelenk stand der Blonde auf und blickte zu Boden. _Ich wollte ihm doch nur helfen, aber wenn das seine Art ist ‚danke' zu sagen, kann ich gut darauf verzichten. _

Einen Augenblick starrte Harry wie paralysiert auf seine Hand, dann sah er Draco an. Und sah so auch die Stelle, die er bis eben umklammert hatte; sie war blutunterlaufen. #_Was wenn er es nur gut gemeint hat?# _„Dray, warte." Er stand ebenfalls auf und legte dem Blonden eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich-"

Draco fuhr herum und Harry erschrak als er das kalte Glitzern in den Augen seines Gegenübers sah. „Was ist denn noch? Hast du noch irgendeine Sache vergessen, an der ich Schuld bin? Umweltverschmutzung? Wirtschaftskrisen? Castingshows? Was ist dein Problem? Ist es, weil ich nicht genug Mitleid mit dir hatte, weil du im Knast gesessen hast? Ich habe gestern mein Leben riskiert um dir zu helfen- und ja ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun- ich habe dich in meiner Wohnung schlafen lassen und verdammt noch mal die halbe Nacht auf dem Boden verbracht, nur weil du einen Alptraum hattest!"

Sofort bereute er seine Worte, zwar hatte er Harry seine Meinung sagen wollen, dessen Alpträume und Gefängniszeit jedoch außen vor lassen wollen. Harry sah ihn an, als hätte er ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen. Blinzelnd wandte der Schwarzhaarige den Blick ab.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung", wisperte er plötzlich und er hatte es nicht geschafft zu verhindern, dass seine Stimme zitterte.

Dann hob er plötzlich den Kopf und sah Draco direkt an. Grüne Augen bohrten sich in Graue und Draco sah das verräterische Glitzern in Harrys Augen. Er machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch Harry drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Dann begann er leise zu Sprechen: „Du weißt nichts über mich Draco, gar nichts. Wenn man von der einzigen Person verlassen wird die man liebt, wenn man von denen geschlagen und misshandelt worden ist die einen lieben sollten und von der Person verraten wurde die man als seinen ‚besten Freund' bezeichnet hätte- weißt du was das aus einem macht, Drake? Hast du auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung wie so etwas einen Menschen verändern kann? Ich habe Dinge getan, für die ich mich selbst zutiefst verabscheue, doch ich weiß im Gegensatz zu all den ach so tollen Gentleman der Zaubererwelt immerhin, wofür ich sie getan habe; ich wollte leben. Du denkst ich will Mitleid von dir? Du bist derjenige den man bemitleiden sollte, wenn du so denkst. Oh ich bin so ein Idiot, ich hatte wirklich geglaubt ein Malfoy würde sich zu einer Schwäche wie Zuneigung oder Freundschaft hinreißen lassen." Er hielt inne und sah Draco für einen Augenblick erwartungsvoll an.

Als der nichts zu den Anschuldigungen sagte, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und ging zur Tür. Ein bisschen baff nach Harrys Ausbruch starrte Draco ihn an „Keiner redet so mit mir, schon gar nicht in meiner Wohnung! Was machst du da überhaupt?"

Herablassend schaute der Schwarzhaarige zurück „Läufst du jetzt gleich zu Snape oder zum Hausmeister und erzählst denen wie ‚anmaßend' Harry Potter doch mit dir geredet hat? Sorry Drake, aber Hogwarts hab ich hinter mir gelassen." #_Erinnerungen an Zeiten in denen man glücklicher war machen nur unglücklich#. „_ Ich geh jetzt."

Nun war es an Draco ihn trotzig anzublicken „Dann geh doch, es hat dich keiner darum gebeten zu bleiben" _Bitte geh nicht._

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Harry getroffen aus, aber dann fing er sich wieder und öffnete die Tür. „Mach ich auch!"

„Schön!" _Scheiße. _

„Schön!" _Arsch_.

Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Harry war fort.Draco folgte ihm nicht.

In der Stille hörte er noch Harrys Schritte im Treppenhaus und das Zufallen der Haustür. Mit hängenden Schultern ließ er sich auf die Couch sinken. „Scheiße", flüsterte er. Wenn er sich beeilte könnte er ihn noch einholen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Harry das nicht wollte.

Zudem musste er das, was Harry ihm eben an den Kopf geworfen hatte, erstmal verdauen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Harry denken würde, dass er ihn verlassen hätte, er selbst würde nicht anders denken. Und das dieser Abschaum von Muggel in mies behandelt hatte, war ihm auch bekannt gewesen.

Aber was hatte er noch gesagt… ‚_Wenn dein bester Freund dich verraten hat' _oder so, damit konnte er nur das Wiesel gemeint haben. Der Blonde runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Wie meinte er das? Verrat konnte auf viele Arten erfolgen, aber welche davon traf auf Weasley zu?

Bis eben hatte er angenommen, dass zwischen den beiden noch alles in Ordnung war, aber der Hass und die Verbitterung, die er in Harrys Stimme gehört hatte, ließen darauf schleißen, dass es hier um viel mehr ging, als um einen Streich, oder eine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Aber was es auch war, Harry war verletzt worden und er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er wusste was zwischen den beiden vorgegangen war

_Und dann werd ich mich, wenn es nicht anders geht_ Er schluckte hart. …_bei Harry entschuldigen_. _Wer weiß was er alles durchmachen musste, aber das er dachte ich würde ihn gegen seinen Willen anfassen. _Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Trotzdem, so schnell wird man einen Malfoy nicht los. Aber darüber kann ich später noch nachdenken, jetzt werde ich ermal ein wenig in der Vergangenheit von Wiesel rumstöbern- lassen._

Entschlossen griff er zum Telefon. Zuerst einmal würde er seinen Mittelsmann beim Ministerium anrufen. Vielleicht stand ja in einer der Akten etwas über verdächtige Vorkommnisse im Sommer vor 5 Jahren. Es dauerte nicht lange bis jemand abhob.

„Ja, Malfoy hier; ist Mr. Steve Willis zu sprechen? ...Ja es ist wichtig…Eine Besprechung? Und wie lange wird das dauern? ...Nein ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht noch mal anrufen. Hören Sie mal Mrs. ich glaube Sie wissen nicht mit wem Sie hier sprechen. Wenn ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich mit Mr. Willis sprechen möchte, dann meine ich _jetzt_ und nicht irgendwann, wenn sich der feine Herr aus dem Konferenzsessel lösen kann. Und jetzt holen Sie ihn ans Telefon, bevor ich mich an Ihren Vorgesetzten wende." Wenig später erklang bereits die Wartemelodie. _Na bitte, geht doch. _

„Steve? Ja, hier ist Draco. Ja ja, ich weiß dass du in einer Sitzung warst, aber es ist wichtig. Ist die Leitung sicher? Gut, also machen wir es kurz, du musst in deine Konferenz und ich muss meine Freizeit damit verbringen Leuten hinterher zu laufen…Wieso lachst du? Das stimmt überhaupt nicht. Und so würde ich das nicht ausdrücken; er ist nicht mein Laufbursche, der macht das freiwillig; nebenbei gesagt ist er auf Familytour. Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich will die Ministeriumsdaten vom 14 Juni bis hin zum 18. April von vor 5 Jahren, über Ronald Weasley und Harry Potter…Oh ich bitte dich, tu jetzt bloß nicht so, als hättest du noch nie etwas getan was verboten ist. Ich brauche alles was du kriegen kannst; Zeitungsartikel, Arbeitsmappen, die Karteien der Aurorenschule und in Weasleys Fall die vom Ministerium, wenn nötig sogar ihre Rechnungen, Kassenbons, empfangene Anrufe etc. Du hast Zeit bis Dienstag; schick mir die Sachen auf dem Üblichen Weg...In Ordnung, mach's gut."

Aufatmend ließ er sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen. Wenigstens konnte man sich auf Steve verlassen. Er lächelte leicht, so wie er seinen alten Schulfreund kannte, stand der schon heute Abend bei ihm in der Wäschekammer. Das war im Übrigen der einzige Ort in seiner Wohnung, von dem man apparieren und disapparieren konnte.

Bei seinem Job war das die einzige Möglichkeit nachts ruhig schlafen zu können. Er hatte die Tür mit etlichen schwarzmagischen Flüchen belegt, sodass jeder, der ohne Passwort versuchen würde in seine Wohnung einzudringen, es bitter bereuen würde. Er stand auf, streckte sich und sah auf die Uhr, oh man, es war erst halb acht. Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs schaltete er die Kaffeemaschine ein und erweckte einige Haushaltsgegenstände zum leben, um seine Wohnung ein weinig vom Alltäglichen Chaos zu befreien.

Dann ging er duschen. Er drehte das Wasser direkt von heiß auf eiskalt und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei, als ihn der eisige Strahl traf. Prustend und schaudernd stieg er aus der Dusche. Das war immer noch die beste Art einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Schnell trocknete er sich ab und zog sich an.

Dann ging er in die Küche und Frühstückte. Als er das Geschirr auf den Trensen stellte streifte sein Blick kurz die Holztür am Ende des Flurs. Sein Arbeitszimmer war verschlossen.

Wie immer.

Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf. Niemand der ihn jetzt sehen würde, würde ihn mit seiner Arbeit in Verbindung bringen. Das Telefon klingelte und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hob die Hand und formte bereits im Kopf einen Suchzauber, als ihm siedend heiß einfiel, dass er seinen Zauberstab nicht in der Hand hielt. Oswin würde ihm den Hals umdrehen, wenn er wüsste wie unvorsichtig er war. Magie ohne Zauberstab einzusetzen war denen vorbehalten, die bei ihm ausgebildet worden waren.

Zwar fühlte er sich in seiner Wohnung sicher, doch man konnte nie wissen welche Mittel das Ministerium und die Todesser zu Verfügung hatten um Zauberer wie ihn aufzuspüren. Wieder schelte das Telefon und diesmal machte er es wie die Muggel- er hastete durch sein Domizil und suchte es selber.

„Malfoy", keuchend hielt er den Hörer am Ohr. „Blaise! Na, hältst es aber auch nicht lange ohne mich aus mh? ...Wo Harry ist? Was hat der denn mit deinem Urlaub zu tun? …Nein, bei mir ist er nicht, aber was ihn angeht muss ich sowieso noch mit dir unter vier Augen reden, ich kann mich immer noch nicht ganz entscheiden, ob ich dir eine rein hauen, oder es bei einer Verwarnung belassen soll. Hör endlich auf dich in mein Liebes...ähm Privatleben einzumischen!...Was? Was haben die gemacht? Aber warum?... Ich frag erst gar nicht woher du das wieder weißt, ich muss sofort hin, diese arg! Diese Schlammblüter! Ich ruf dich an." Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, warf er das Telefon aufs Sofa, hechtete ins Schlafzimmer und überlegte, während er sich umzog, was er tun konnte um Harry zu helfen.

_Was hat der jetzt wieder angestellt. Kaum ist der ein paar Tage draußen, schon hat er wieder jede Menge Probleme. Warum sollten Ministriumsarbeiter sein Hotelzimmer stürmen? Na ja, gleich werd ich's ja wissen.. ach verdammt hätte ich ihn doch nicht gehen lassen._

Inzwischen hatte er sich ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und warf sich nun einen ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang über die Schultern. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf die Wäschekammer zu, entriegelte die Tür und schloss, als er drinnen war die Augen. Da er nicht wusste wie Harrys Hotelzimmer aussah, stellte er sich einfach dessen Gesicht und Körper vor. Schon spürte er ein kurzes Ziehen in der Magengegend und im nächsten Moment materialisierte sich ein kleiner heruntergekommener Raum vor seinen Augen. Das erste was er sah, waren die sechs Ministeriumsbeauftragten, die um eine in magische Handschellen gekettete Person standen und sie scheinbar befragten. Als er im Raum erschien wirbelten sie erschrocken herum.

„Meine Herren, ich bitte Sie, wer wird denn auf einen alten Freund zielen." Sagte er beschwichtigend als sich ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten.

Als sie ihn erkannten ließen sie diese jedoch rasch und verblufft sinken. Nur einer schien noch überraschter zu sein als sie, Draco zu sehen. Und das war Harry. Dem waren beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen als er den Blonden sah. Allerdings nicht, wie Draco dachte, weil er überrascht war ihn zu sehen, (bei dem ehemaligen Slytherin wunderte ihn so schnell nichts mehr,) aber der junge Mann sah einfach nur sexy aus.

Als die Beamten ihre Zauberstäbe einsteckten warf Draco ihm einen raschen Blick zu und berührte kurz mit dem Finger seine Lippen.#_ Ich sollte ihn also reden lassen. Gut, ich weiß sowieso nicht womit ich die Ehre verdient habe, von gleich sechs Ministeriumsbeamten an einen Stuhl gefesselt zu werde .#_

Der trat gerade an den Anführer der Sechs heran und nahm ihn beiseite.

„Was ist hier los Dale? Was hatte Mr. Potter angestellt, dass das Ministerium so einen Aufstand veranstaltet?"

Der Uniformierte Mann blickte ihn aus ernsten Augen an, deren Farbe ihn flüchtig an Kaffee mit zuviel Milch erinnerte. „Gegenfrage Draco, was machst du hier? Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun soviel ich weiß."

Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun, dann weißt du aber nicht besonders viel. Ich habe den Antrag gestellt, Mr. Potter während seiner Bewährungszeit wieder in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern. Ich bin für ihn verantwortlich und somit hat das hier sehr wohl mit mir zu tun." _Improvisieren konnte ich schon immer gut. Ich hoffe mal, dass er wirklich nicht allzu viel weiß und sich nicht noch vor mir beim Minister meldet. _„Also frage ich Dich noch mal: Was ist hier los?"

Die anderen Männer waren scheinbar schon seit seinem Auftreten recht nervös geworden, doch als er nun seine Stimme ein wenig anhob zuckten sie allesamt zusammen. Dale drehte sich ein wenig um, so dass er Harry gut im Blick hatte. „Wie mir scheit wirst du nicht viel von deinem Schützling haben. Seine Bewährung ist vorbei, er kommt wieder ins Gefängnis."

„Warum?" erschallte es unisono von Harry und Draco.

„Wegen schwerem Diebstahl und Scheckbetrug. Scheinbar kauft dein Freund hier gerne ein, ohne zu bezahlen. Stell dir vor, laut Zeugenaussagen ist er einfach so in ein Kaufhaus gegangen, hat sich dort eingekauft und schließlich Sachen im Werte von 2659 Pfund (!) an der Kasse abgegeben und zu seinem Hotel liefern lassen. Er hat ihnen einen Scheck ausgestellt, den er zumindest in seiner Probezeit ganz sicher nicht bezahlen kann. Aber Gringotts hat uns natürlich sofort benachrichtigt, als man den ungültigen Scheck einlösen wollte. Tja, Mr. Potter ist vielleicht klug, aber nicht klug genug und diesmal kommt er bestimmt nicht auf Bewährung raus."

Harrys Mimik wechselte von Fassungslosigkeit zur leicht panisch angehauchten Verzweiflung „Ich war es nicht Draco! Ich habe niemanden einen Scheck ausgestellt und überhaupt-"

„Dann leugnen Sie also, dass Sie im besagten Kaufhaus waren?"

„Nein, ich war da aber-"

„Und wollen Sie auch leugnen, dass Sie all die Sachen gekauft haben."

„Nicht direkt, ich hab sie schließlich nicht gekauft, das war-"

„Ich." _#Jetzt ist er völlig übergeschnappt. Der hatte doch bis eben überhaupt keine Ahnung davon. Außerdem haben wir uns gestritten, warum hilft er mir?#_

Alle starrten Draco schockiert an. Nur Dale blieb noch einigermaßen ruhig „Und wie kommt es dann, das der besagte Scheck auf Harry Potter ausgestellt wurde?"

Der Blonde zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern „Ich musste zu einem Termin, da hab ich Harry gebeten, mir das Geld vorzustrecken. Du kennst das ja sicher."

Doch Dale schüttelte den Kopf „Nein eigentlich nicht." Draco ging zu Harry hinüber um löste mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs dessen Fesseln. Dann legte er ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, als er spürte wie Harry leicht unter seiner Berührung erschauderte und im nächsten Moment leicht rot anlief. „Ist ja eigentlich auch egal. Wie Sie nun alle wissen, hat sich Mr. Potter keiner Straftat schuldig gemacht. Ich werde natürlich für den Schaden aufkommen. Aber ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie ihn nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen wollen. Ich werde mich natürlich selbst um ihn kümmern, er wird bei mir wohnen und unter ständiger Überwachung stehen, damit so was ärgerliches wie eben nicht noch mal passiert."

Harrys Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er konnte schlecht etwas gegen Dracos Vorschlag sagen, schließlich blieb ihm als andere Option nur Askaban, dennoch er wusste nicht was er von dem komischen Gefühl halten sollte, dass sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete wenn der Blonde ihn berührte. Doch viel schlimmer als das, waren seine Gedanken dabei. Eben hatte er sich daran erinnert, was Draco noch so alles mit seinen Händen anstellen konnte. Hatte sich die Hände des Blonden auf seiner haut vorgestellt und wie er ihm- Nein, halt stopp. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Gedanken an Dray zu vertreiben, spürte aber gleichzeitig wie er rot anlief.

Draco beobachtete indessen die einzelnen Reaktionen der Männer. Er wusste, dass sie eine Heidenangst vor ihm hatten. Alleine der Name Malfoy reichte aus um sie nervös zu machen. Mit denen würde er keine Probleme haben. Gerade als er bemerkte, dass Dale etwas einwerfen wollten, redete er weiter. „So da das nun geklärt ist, können wir uns ja wieder erfreulicheren Dingen zuwenden. Wie geht's eigentlich deinen Kindern Dale?",

Der Mann zuckte merklich zusammen. „Ähm, gut, sie besuchen gerade ihre Tante in…Amerika." Draco warf ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu _ja sicher, wenn nicht heute, dann spätestens morgen _„Meint ihr der Zaubereiminister ist damit einverstanden, dass ich Mr. Potter in Gewahrsam nehme?"

Er gab Harry einen leichten Schubs von hinten, damit er aufstand und schob in Richtung Türe. Kurz bevor sie diese erreichten, drehte er sich noch mal zu Dale um, der ihn wie auch die anderen Männer ausdruckslos anstarrte. „Dale?" Der Beamte schreckte auf „Ich nun...deine Familie ist ja mit dem Minister befreundet und wenn er die ohnehin die Verantwortung für Mr. Potter übertragen hat, wir er damit wohl auch keine großen Probleme haben."

Draco grinste innerlich, scheinbar fiel Dale nichts Gescheites mehr ein, weder gegen, noch für Harrys Entlassung. Aber das machte es für ihn nur noch einfacher. Bester Laune klatschte er in die Hände und sah die Männer nach einander an. „Gut, dann will ich euch gar nicht mehr aufhalten. Sicher habt ihr noch ganz viele unheimlich wichtige Aufträge für den Herr Minister zu tun. Also Dale, falls es Probleme geben sollte, bin ich Montag ab 8 Uhr wieder zu erreichen. Macht's gut Jungs."

Er packte den noch immer leicht paralysierten Harry am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Kaum hatte er die Türe geschlossen, fasste sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder und sah ihn fragend und an „Draco was machst du hier? Warum hast du mir geholfen?" Doch der Blonde drückte ihm nur mit einem bestimmten „Zu Hause", seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und

gemeinsam apparierten sie zurück in Dracos Wohnung.

* * *

**So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, ich habe bestimmt zwei Tage daran gesessen und es zig Mal umgeändert, nur um am Ende doch die erste Version zu nehmen -.- . Es war vielleicht nicht besonders spannend, aber ich brauchte dieses Kap einfach als Übergang zum Start der eigentlichen Geschichte. Hat jemand eine Idee, was Harry beruflich werden könnte? Ich mein, irgendwas muss der schließlich auch machen. Und soll Blaise weiterhin eine größere Rolle spielen, oder nur noch manchmal auftauchen? Bitte ganz viele Reviews!**


	8. Intermezzo

**Es tut mir soooo leid, dass ihr das Kapitel erst so späte kriegt. Aber ich hatte wahnsinnig viel zu tun und musste langsam anfangen auf meine Versetzung hin zu arbeiten. Das Kapitel ist ein wenig Star Wars geschädigt denke ich. Ich hab's fast in einem durchgeschrieben, nachdem ich aus dem Kino gekommen bin und meine Schreibblockade überwunden hatte. Wenn es euch also ein wenig…nun ja zusammenhanglos vorkommt- habt ihr Recht. Aber ich hab mir gedacht, bevor ich euch noch länger warten lasse, hab ich lieber ein paar Sinnfehler drin. Für Rechtschreibfehler haftet wie immer meine Beta.**

**Ihr seid super! Oder total verrückt ;-) Ihr habt mir unglaublich viele Reviews geschrieben. Und ich bin doch so ein Gewöhnungskind- ich will mehr #grins#**

**So hier erst mal die Antworten auf eure Reviews:**

**Roccerforte:** Ist das nicht was zu trinken? Schön das dir meine kleine Geschichte gefällt. Und ich hoffe, das bleibt auch nach diesem Kapitel so (hab schon übelste Kritik bekommen…) Auf jeden Fall: Vielen dank ;-)

**Scharlachroter Schwalbenschwan:** Was die Kapitelanzahl angeht kann ich dich beruhigen, bin quasi noch am Anfang der eigentlichen Geschichte. Das mit dem schnell Weiterschreiben ist nicht ganz so einfach, obwohl ich denken, dass es in nächster Zeit etwas schneller gehen wird, da wir morgen die letzte Arbeit schreiben. Und dann musst du auch net mehr so lange warten.

**luziferth**Ich glaub das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft #grins#. Erstmal dankö fürs reviewen und es ist gut das du das mit der mangelnden Schreiblust bei zu wenig Rückmeldungen genauso siehst wie ich. Ich mag es auch nicht, wenn zwei so ausgeprägte Charaktere wie Harry und Draco in eine ich-lieb-dich-du-liebst-mich Geschichte gesteckt werden. Hoffe dir gefällt das Kap. obwohl es nach den absolut melodramatischen Liebesszenen aus Star Wars doch etwas kitschig geworden ist, aber das entscheidest du am besten selbst. Warte schon auf dein Review!

**dodge coil:** Zunächst vielen Dank auch an Sie für ihr schmeichelhaftes Review. Ich war total perplex als ich es gelesen habe. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass einige Leser schon solche Schlüsse aus dem Verhalten meiner Charaktere ziehen können. Und mit Ihren liegen Sie gar nicht so falsch. Und Sie haben Recht, mit dem Apparieren in Dracos Wohnung ist mir tatsächlich ein Sinnfehler unterlaufen. Habe allerdings versucht den in diesem Kapitel zu korrigieren. Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen der weitere Verlauf von meiner Fanfiction ebenfalls zusagt und Sie mir weiterhin schreiben. Zuletzt möchte ich Ihnen das Du anbieten- ich komme mir so alt vor, wenn man mich Siezt.

**Lyflyer: **ist das Malfoy Gen. Schön das es dir so gut gefallen hat, allerdings läuft mir die ff gerade ein wenig aus dem Ruder (Draco z.B. entwickelt sich anders als er sollte). Deine Idee, eine Geschichte nut über Blaise zu schreiben gefällt mir. Vielleicht mach ich das nach „I.w.t.b.f.".

**Nottüü: **Tut mir leid, dass du solange warten musstest, ich werde versuchen nächstes Mal wieder schneller was hoch zu stellen. Doch jetzt erstmal viel spaß beim neuen Kap.:

**Summy: **Hätte nicht gedacht das ich so tiefgehend schreibe. Die Leute, die mich privat kennen lachen mich nachdem sie so was gelesen haben grundsätzlich aus...jaja, das ist wohl Freundschaft. Klar hatte Blaise das geplant, mein kleener Pairing-planner. Richtig „streiten" werden sie sich im nächsten Kapitel noch nicht- kommt aber noch ;-). Bin ganz deiner Meinung, was das zusammen kämpfen angeht, vielleicht bau ich das noch ein (dann gibt's wieder jede Menge völlig undurchsichtige Kampfszenen).

**Läufi:** Schatz, bei mir hat ALLES einen tieferen Sinn, meistens versteht ihn nur keiner . Warum finden alle Leute meinen Dracimaus süß? (und selbst wenn mans noch nicht tut, nach dem nächsten Kap- na ja, lies am besten selbst. Jedenfalls wollte ich nur einwerfen, dass es ganz und gar nicht beabsichtigt war, dass Draco in irgendeiner Weise Süß ist...na ja, vielleicht lässt sich das später noch ausbügeln. Die Idee mit der Ausbildung hatte ich auch schon, wird mir das mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Danke fürs reviewen!

**CitySweeper: **Muharhar, oh ja, nach der heutigen Latein Arbeit wird es blutige Rache an Ron geben (nennt man wohl Stressabbau..) aber das dauert noch ein bisschen. Die beiden werden es sich bei Dray richtig schön gemütlich machen (würd' ich auch, wenn mich son Schnuckel bei sich aufnehmen würde…) Und die Geschichte von wegen an der Kasse nicht genug Geld haben ist auch nicht ganz erfunden, wenn ich mich da an gewissen ziemlich peinliche Moment bei Edeka erinnere…

**Darkfire: **Das mit dem späten Posting ist kein Problem, schließlich bist du quasi von Anfang an dabei gewesen. Einer meiner ersten Reviewer #strahl#. Vorweg schon mal zum Kapitel, ich war erst ein wenig kritisch, weil es meiner Meinung nach an manchen Stellen so aussieht, als gäbs in ein, zwei Kapiteln ein Happy end- gib es nicht. Vor allem im übernächsten Kap. kommen einige Probleme auf sie zu. Zudem hab ich ein ‚lustiges' Wiedersehen mit alten Hogwartsfreunden geplant….

**Lara-Lynx**Jaja, Fragen über Fragen die sich im Laufe der Geschichte noch aufklären werden- hat Blaise wirklich nicht bezahlt? Wer weiß #grins#. Deine Frage warum die anderen solche Angst vor Drake haben find ich interessant. Zum einen ist es natürlich das Malfoy Gen und zum anderen geht's um einiges, dass er nach Harrys Verhaftung und der mangelnden Hilfestellung von seinen Freunden getan hat. Aber dazu schreib ich später noch was.

Vielen Dank auch an: **Jafin, lüssy **und** lola **hier habt ihr euer neues Kapitel!

**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

Auf meine Frage, welchen Job Harry haben sollte, habe ich jede Menge verschiedene Antworten bekommen, werde über jeden Vorschlag nachdenken und noch mal Danke für alle Antworten.

Blaise wurde von euch auf jeden fall einstimmig in meine Liste der Hauptpersonen aufgenommen ;-)

**Kapitel 8**

**Intermezzo **

Harry stieg die zwei Stufen hinab und versank im Wasser, das sich angenehm warm anfühlte. Entspannt sank er tiefer hinein und dachte darüber nach, was in den letzten Stunden alles passiert war.

Sie waren in Dracos Wäschekammer appariert und nachdem der Blonde das Passwort („Polarbären sind Linkshänder") gesagt hatte, öffnete sich die Türe und sie betraten Dracos Wohnung. Sofort hatte er begonnen den Blonden mit Fragen zu löchern, schließlich wusste er immer noch nicht ganz, was eigentlich los war. Nach kurzem Zögern hatte sich Draco dann mit ihm zusammen auf die Couch gesetzt und ihm seine Fragen beantwortet.

Anscheinend hatte Blaise, anstatt, wie versprochen für Harry zu bezahlen, einfach einen Scheck auf Harrys Namen ausgestellt und als die Verkäufer nun das Geld von der Bank abheben wollten und merkten, dass Harrys Konto gesperrt war...Nun jedenfalls gab es ziemlich viel Aufregung.

Die Beamten vom Ministerium wurden verständigt und jemand losgeschickt, der ihn schnurstracks zurück nach Askaban bringen sollte, da er ja anscheinend erneut in kriminelle Machenschaften verwickelt war.

Woher Draco erfahren hatte, dass Harry fest genommen werden sollte, hatte er nicht sagen wollen.

Nun saß der Blonde vorm Kamin und sprach mit jemandem aus dem Ministerium über Harrys weitere Überwachung. Was genau sich Draco unter ‚überwachen' vorstellte, wusste er zwar nicht, aber er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde .Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er setzte sich auf. „Ähm...ja?"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Draco kam herein. „Hey…" Kurz erstarrte der ehemalige Slytherin und musterte Harry eingehend. Harry spürte wie er rot anlief und räusperte sich.

Der Blonde grinste „Sorry, alte Gewohnheit. Ich will dich auch gar nicht lange stören. Ich wollte ne Pizza bestellen, hast du auch Hunger?" Verwirrt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sah wie Harry verträumt aufseufzte. „Ähm, Harry? Alles klar soweit?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte verlegen. „Ja schon gut, ich hab nur gerade daran gedacht wie lange ich schon keine Pizza mehr gegessen habe. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie das schmeckt."

„Na dann wird es aber höchste Zeit deine Erinnerungen ein wenig aufzufrischen. Sag mal du wohnst doch mit diesem Chris auf einem Zimmer, wenn ich Zab richtig verstanden hab. Was hältst du davon, den mal so richtig zu überraschen und einfach mal für ne Weile nicht nach Hause zu kommen?" Er zog ein Handtuch aus dem Badezimmerschrank und warf es Harry zu.

Perplex fing es Harry auf und blickte den Blonden fragend an „Wie jetzt? Du hast das doch nicht etwa ernst gemeint mit dem zusammen wohnen?" Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. _#Wie soll ich es aushalten drei Monate mit Drake zusammen zu leben? Und nur mal ganz nebenbei- warum kann man mich nicht einmal nach meiner Meinung fragen…nicht das ich nein gesagt hätte, aber die Geste an sich hätte meinem Ego doch sehr gut getan# _

„Hast du gedacht ich sag das nur so? Du solltest mich besser kennen. Außerdem bürge ich dafür, das du keinen Mist mehr baust- ja ich weiß das du nichts dafür konntest, aber du müsstest doch wissen, dass man Blaise nicht einfach so vertraut. Zudem wirst du verstehen, dass ich dich so am einfachsten überwachen kann. Ich-" Er hielt inne und starrte Harry an, der soeben aus der Badewanne gestiegen war und sich nun in aller Seelenruhe das Handtuch um die Hüften band.

Er hatte keine Probleme mehr mit Verklemmtheit aus Hogwartstagen, schließlich hatte es in Askaban –wenn sie überhaupt duschen durften- nur Gruppenbäder gegeben.

Draco spürte wie ihm heiß wurde _Scheiße ich glaub ich hätte ihn doch nicht gleich bei mir einziehen lassen sollen. _Sein Blick wanderte von Harrys schmalen Hüften, über dem muskulösen Oberkörper bis hin zu seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen. Er spürte, wie er errötete, bei den Gedanken, was der ehemalige Gryffindor alles mit diesen anstellen konnte. „Ich...am besten bestelle ich erst mal das Essen…Ich geh dann mal." Zornig über sich selbst errötete er noch mehr und ging rückwärts zur Tür.

_Verdammt was ist denn los mit mir? Ich hab ihn doch schon oft nackt gesehen…Jetzt ist er allerdings um einiges männlicher. Auf jeden Fall muss ich an meiner Aussprache arbeiten. Ein Malfoy stottert nicht. Niemals .Auch nicht wenn er kurz davor ist über jemanden herzufallen._

Harry lächelte kurz und schien gar nicht zu bemerken wie aufgewühlt Draco war. „Gut ich komme auch gleich. Mh sag mal Dray- Draco, was ist eigentlich mit den Sachen passiert die Blaise mir aufgeschwatzt hat?"

Der Blonde war beinahe schon zur Türe raus und drehte sich noch einmal um „Was soll damit sein? Ich hab sie vorerst in Blaise Zimmer gebracht, der wird nichts dagegen haben wenn du da schläfst."

_#Er hat sie gekauft!#_ „Blaise wohnt bei dir?"

„Kommt drauf an wie du wohnen definierst. Er schläft manchmal hier."

„Ach so." Inzwischen hatte sich Harry abgetrocknet und lief nun mit seinem Handtuch um die Hüften an Draco vorbei auf den Flur. Dann sah er sich unschlüssig um und drehte sich schließlich wieder zu Draco um. „Könntest du mir bevor du das Essen bestellst noch eben das Zimmer zeigen? Langsam wird's kalt."

Der Blonde nickte und ging rechts an ihm vorbei den Flur entlang. „Hier." Er deutete auf eine mit etlichen Fotos beklebte Tür. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause. Wenn du was brauchst, nimm es dir in der nächsten halben Stunde einfach selber. Ich muss noch arbeiten und ich möchte unter keinen Umständen gestört werden. Außerdem ist mein Arbeitszimmer für dich tabu", seine Stimme hatte kälter geklungen, als beabsichtigt. Er zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln und versuchte seinen Worten ein wenig die Schärfe zu nehmen: „Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber es gibt einfach Dinge, die niemanden außer mir etwas angehen." Harry schien es als wollte Draco noch etwas hinzufügen als das Telefon klingelte.

Mit einer für einen Malfoy recht unpassenden Gangart (einem Sprint quer durch die Wohnung) machte sich sein Gesprächspartner auf die Suche nach dem Telefon und er zog es vor zunächst einmal sein Zimmer zu inspizieren. Als er das Zimmer schließlich betreten hatte staunte er nicht schlecht. Dieser Raum war das komplette Gegenteil zu den anderen, die er bis jetzt in Dracos Apartment gesehen hatte.

Die Wände waren bis auf halber Höhe mit dunklem Holz verkleidet und überall hingen Fotos und Bilder, die zu Harrys Überraschung meistens Landschaften darstellten. Unter dem Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, der unter unzähligen Massen von Papieren kaum noch zu erkennen war. Anstelle eines Kleiderschranks gab es nur eine Art Regal, das unter Harrys neuen Sachen beinahe zusammenbrach. Die anderen Möbel, eine Kommode, das einfache Bett und ein kleiner Sessel, waren allesamt dunkel gehalten und machten, da sie (bis auf den Sessel) aus Holz waren einen recht rustikalen Eindruck. Dieser Stil passte weder zu Draco noch zu dem Blaise, den er bis jetzt kennen gelernt hatte.

Es passte einfach nicht zu dem quirligen jungen Mann, der ihn praktisch verschleppt und dazu gebracht hatte ihm noch nicht einmal böse zu sein, als er ihn reingelegt hatte.

#_Scheinbar habe ich mich in ihm getäuscht. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das er so Heimat bezogen ist.#_

Er schmunzelte als er die Fotos der Highlands betrachtete die das Zimmer tapezierten. Im nächsten Moment erschauderte er und nahm sich leicht zitternd ein paar Anziehsachen (Frau Czubayko würde mich für dieses Wort töten) aus dem Regal. Nun mit einer Jeans und einem schwarzen T-Shirt bekleidet setzte er sich aufs Bett und blickte sich unschlüssig um.

#_Wenn Drake nichts dagegen hat, das sich Blaise hier in seiner Wohnung einen eigenen Raum einrichtet, wird er bestimmt auch nichts dagegen haben wenn ich ein wenig umgestalte.#_

Er stand auf und lief ins Bad zurück um seinen Zauberstab aus den alten Sachen zu holen. Dann musste er jedoch feststellen, dass sich in seinen Hosentaschen alles Mögliche befand- nur kein Zauberstab. Leicht panisch durchwühlte er seine Sachen #_Oh nein, nicht das auch noch. Ich kann ihn doch nicht verloren haben,… oder? Ich bin ganz sicher, dass ich ihn noch gehabt habe, bevor ich baden gegangen bin. Moment, Drake kann einfach einen Suchspruch losschicken und schon hab ich meinen Zauberstab wieder.# _

Gerade wollte er zu Draco laufen und ihn bitten, den Suchspruch zu sprechen, als ihm wieder einfiel, was dieser gesagt hatte ‚Ich möchte unter keinen Umständen gestört werden'. Tief durchatmend ging er ins Wohnzimmer. _#Ob ich ihn jetzt oder in 20 min. suche ist auch egal. Es wird schon nichts passieren, außerdem wäre es unklug, ihn zu verärgern wo er mir doch geholfen hat.# _Ein wenig nachdenklich lief er sich auf das Sofa sinken. Natürlich hatte er Draco gefragt, warum er ihm geholfen hatte- schließlich waren sie nicht gerade friedlich auseinander gegangen. Er seufzte leise, mittlerweile war ihm klar, dass er am Morgen überreagiert hatte, doch ihm waren einfach die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Es war alles ein bisschen viel gewesen in den letzten Tagen und noch immer war das alles um ihn herum neu und fremd. London hatte sich in den letzten 5 Jahren doch sehr verändert.

Unschlüssig, was er jetzt tun sollte, schaute er sich im Raum um, sein Blick blieb an der Stereoanlage hängen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, er wusste ganz genau was er nach der Zeit in Askaban und diesem nervenaufreibenden Tag brauchte;

Richtig schöne, laute Musik!

Schwungvoll sprang er auf und war mit zwei Schritten bei Dracos CD Ständer. Lächelnd nahm er die schwarze Hülle heraus und legte die CD ein.

Er hatte sie immer noch.

Andächtig fuhr er mit dem Finger über die Signierung. Er hatte Draco damals die CD geschenkt, als Erinnerung an den Abend an dem sie sich zu ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Es war auf ihrem letzten Weihnachtsball gewesen, einige Schulbands hatten Lieder bekannter Interpreten gespielt und da ihre Mitschüler schon ziemlich angetrunken waren hatten sie einen öffentlichen Tanz gewagt.

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

Oh ja es war heiß hergegangen und ohne recht zu wissen warum hatten sie sich plötzlich in den Armen gelegen und sich leidenschaftlich geküsst. Er drückte auf Play und bald erschallten die ersten Töne von „Scream".

Zuerst nickte er nur leicht mit dem Kopf mit, um den Rhythmus zu finden, doch bald verlor er seine letzten Hemmungen (wer sollte ihn hier schon sehen?), begann wild zu tanzen und beim Refrain schließlich auch laut mitzusingen. „_Make me screeam!All night! Oh all night! Gonna get extreme, all night! All night loong! You took me in the wild , no one around for miles…"_ Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als er e leises lachen hinter sich hörte. Er wirbelte herum und sah Draco im Türrahmen stehen. Der Blonde lächelte.

Harry schluckte #_Wie peinlich, ich glaub ich sterbe. Wenn er mich hier Rumspringen gesehen hat, dann lässt er mich sicherlich direkt in die Klinik einweisen…#_

Noch während er darüber nachdachte, wie klein er sich zaubern müsste um in eine der Ritzen des Laminatbodens zu kriechen (und ganz nebenbei überlegte wie er das ohne Zauberstab anstellen sollte), musterte er Draco. Das dichte blonde Haar fiel ihm ein wenig in die Stirn und hob seine leicht markanten Gesichtszüge hervor. Überrascht bemerkte Harry, dass er sich umgezogen hatte. Er trug nun Jeans und ein enges Oberteil unter dem sich deutlich sein muskulöser Oberkörper abzeichnete. Darüber hatte er sich eine ebenfalls schwarze Lederjacke gezogen.

Er sah zum anbeißen aus. _#Moment, halt Harry, Stopp! Gaanz ruhig.. du stehst da drüber …#_

Sein Blick wanderte hoch zum Gesicht des anderen und Harry spürte wie er unter Dracos wissendem Grinsen rot anlief. Langsam, beinahe lauernd kam der Blonde auf ihn zu und blieb schließlich dicht vor ihm stehen.

Harry bemerkte ein altbekanntes Kribbeln in der Magengegend. Er wusste nicht, was ihn noch zu seinem ehemaligen Freund hinzog, aber Draco hatte sowieso einen Hang dazu ihn zu verwirren. Erst meldete er sich Jahrelang nicht bei ihm und dann rettete er ihn gleich zweimal hintereinander?

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als er Dracos Hand an seiner Wange fühlte. Im Hintergrund erklang noch immer Billy Idols Stimme ‚Hmm, come closer Dear, I want you to be free, I want you loving me!' Er suchte Dracos Blick und wich alarmiert einen Schritt zurück .Die grauen Augen vor ihm waren nicht mehr hart und schneidend. In Moment strahlten sie eine Wärme aus, die ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Sein Herzschlag hatte einen gefährlichen Rhythmus angeschlagen, als Dracos Hand an seiner Wange hinab, über seinen Hals bis glitt und sich sanft aber bestimmend um seinen Nacken legte. Graue Augen brannten sich in Grüne. #_Was ist nur los mit ihm? Ist das irgendein Anfall oder so? Ich muss das beenden, wenn er denkt, er könnte so alles wieder gut machen, dann hat er sich geschnitten, ich-# _Sein Denken setzte aus, als Dracos Lippen seinen Mund streiften.

Steif stand Harry da, er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Langsam zog sich Draco von ihm zurück und sah ihm danach so intensiv in die Augen, dass Harry den starken Drang verspürte ihn zu küssen. Aber dann wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er gerade dabei war alle seine Vorsätze wegen einer Berührung über den Haufen zu werfen. Wütend stieß er Draco zur Seite und ging selbst noch ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum hinein. Aufgebracht sah er sein Gegenüber an, so langsam wurde ihm einiges klar „Jetzt verstehe ich was hier vorgeht. Du hast dir das hier alles ausgedacht nur um…mich auszunutzen, sobald ich dir wieder etwas vertraue!"

Draco sah ihn groß an, dann sah er so aus, als müsste er ein heftiges Lachen Unterdrücken. „Dich ausnutzen? Wohl kaum." Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich „Wenn ich dich ausnutze, mein Kleiner, dann wird es dir bestimmt nicht entgehen, das versichere ich dir." Als Harry darauf schwieg stahl sich ein süffisantes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Mach dir doch nichts vor, es hat dir gefallen oder?"

Der Schwarzhaarige, knirschte leise mit den Zähnen#_Das ist ja wohl das allerletzte, was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Und selbst wenn es mir gefallen HÄTTE, was natürlich nicht der Fall ist, kann es ihm total egal sein, da so was nie wieder vorkommen wird. So wahr ich Harry Potter heiße, von dem lassen ich mich nicht noch mal so berühren.# _Fest schaute er dem Blonden in die Augen und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien es ihm fast, als hätte er einen Funken Unsicherheit in ihnen aufblitzen sehen. Doch er musste sich getäuscht haben, denn ein paar Sekunden später war es wieder verschwunden. „Gibst du's nun zu oder nicht? Du und womöglich auch Blaise- wer weiß wie tief du ihn da mit reingezogen hast- habt euch das alles ausgedacht, wahrscheinlich hast du die Kerle gestern selbst arrangiert und das mit dem Einkaufszentrum war auch geplant, nur damit du mich flach legen kannst!"

Jetzt lachte Draco wirklich. „Der war gut Harry, ich und Blaise zu irgendwas anstiften? Und –nicht das mir die Vorstellung nicht gefällt- aber sind wir jetzt also schon bei Sex? Sorry Harryschatz, aber so nötig hab ich's noch nicht, das ich all das unternehme, für eine – wie ich mit durchaus vorstellen kann- recht anregende Nacht. Ich brauch mir keine Geschichten ausdenken, damit Kerle mich küssen. Nur ein Beispiel…"Er zog ihn vom Wohnzimmertisch weg, legte den einen Arm in Harrys Nacken, den anderen um seine Taille und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Draco seufzte kaum merklich

_Tut mir leid Honey, aber ich kann nicht mehr warten, bis du von alleine zu mir kommst. Darauf habe ich 5 Jahre gewartet. ..Wahrscheinlich wird er mich dafür hassen. Wenigstens hab ich jetzt was an das ich mich halten kann, während er sich wieder beruhigt. Auch wird er nach diesem Kuss noch einmal seine Einstellung gegenüber Beziehungen überdenken… Auch wenn es nicht in Absehbarer Zeit ist, irgendwie werde ich ihn schon zurück gewinnen. Schließlich wird er laut dem Protokoll_- das Draco diktiert hatte-_ die nächsten drei Monate mit mir verbringen. _

Als er spürte, dass Harry sich gegen seinen Kuss wehren wollte, unterband er dies, indem er sanft mit seiner Zunge die Konturen des ehemaligen Gryffindors nachfuhr. Kurz darauf spürte er wie Harrys Gegenwehr zögerlich nachließ. Als Draco ihn schließlich wieder von sich wegschob, stand er wie erstarrt da und suchte vergeblich nach Worten. Doch Draco fielen umso mehr ein. „Wie du siehst, brauche ich keine Vorwände um dich zu küssen Harry. Und wie unsere kleine Demonstration hier gerade gezeigt hat, findest du mich scheinbar doch nicht soo abstoßend."

Harrys Herz raste noch immer. Warum konnte er nicht so Selbstbewusst handeln wie Drake? Er spürte wie er erneut anfing zu zittern. Warum verstand Draco ihn nicht? Weder war er bereit für eine neue Beziehung, noch war er eigentlich bereit auf irgendeine Art und Weise mit einem gewissen blonden Slytherin zusammen zu sein. Dafür tat es einfach noch zu weh. Und dennoch hatte er es nicht fertig gebracht den anderen wegzustoßen.

_#Aber das hatte absolut NICHTS mit Zuneigung zu tun. Wahrscheinlich hätte er mich sonst direkt rausgeschmissen, und so hat er eben seinen Willen bekommen… es wäre schließlich auch nicht das erste Mal, dass ich auf diese Weise Schulden abarbeite…# _

Die drückende Stille, die sich über das Zimmer gelegt hatte wurde abrupt durch das schrillende Geräusch der Türklingel unterbrochen. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick zu Draco hinüber und bemerkte überrascht den nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht.

Doch seine Stimme ließ auf keinerlei Unsicherheit schließen. „Komm jetzt, dass Essen ist da und du musst hungrig sein."

Harry wandte sich von ihm ab. „Nein danke, ess du mal alleine, mir ist der Appetit vergangen." Er schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen, als Draco sich ihm in den Weg stellte. „Bitte bleib. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen Harry, wirklich nicht."

„Warum hast du dich dann nie gemeldet, wenn du es doch so gut mit mir meinst?"

Draco seufzte leise „Ich wünschte ich könnte es dir sagen, aber ich habe etwas versprochen und ein Malfoy steht nun mal zu seinem Wort. Komme, was wolle."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Schön. Dann mach doch was du willst, aber tu es alleine!"

Der Blonde ballte seine Hand kurz zur Faust und zählte innerlich bis zehn. Dann lies er die Hand wieder locker und schaute Harry durchdringend an. „Ich kann dich nicht zwingen mir zu glauben, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nicht lüge. Ich…ich…hole jetzt das Essen, bevor der Lieferant wieder geht. Und danach essen wir- zusammen."

Trotzig blickte Harry zu ihm auf. „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen."

Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. „Du glaubst gar nicht wozu man einen Menschen alles zwingen kann." Dann lächelte er leicht. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass es sonderlich schwer wird dich dazu zu _zwingen _ein Stück Pizza zu essen."

„Also gut. Essen wir, und dann schickst du mich zum Ministerium zurück. Wenn wir dieses Missverständnis mit dem Einkaufszentrum aufgeklärt haben, kann ich in aller Ruhe anfangen mir ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen." Er drängelt sich an Draco vorbei in den Flur.

„Du kannst nicht gehen."

Verblüfft blieb Harry wieder stehen und schaute zu Draco zurück. „Und warum nicht?"

„Das war die Abmachung. Ich habe einen Vertrag unterschrieben, auf dem dringend darum gebeten wird, dass du rund um die Uhr betreut wirst. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin gefällt mir der Gedanke dass du alleine in London rumstromerst auch nicht. Überleg doch mal: Du hast weder Geld für ein Hotel, noch für Essen. Diese Vorraussetzungen führen wiederum dazu, dass du keinen Job bekommst. Und dann sind da noch die Todesser, Harry ihr Einfluss wird von Tag zu Tag größer. Alleine hast du keine Chance da draußen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Bleib bei mir- warte lass mich ausreden- bleib zumindest die Zeit deiner Bewährung hier und ich verspreche dir, nach drei Monaten mit mir wirst du auswärts keine Probleme mehr haben. Du isst mit mir und kannst dich auch sonst wie zu Hause fühlen. Meine einzige Bedingung ist, dass du tust was ich dir sage."

Zögernd trat Harry wieder ein Stück näher .Ob er wollte oder nicht; Draco hatte recht. Ohne Geld und die Informationen, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war, würde er nicht weit kommen. Im Großen und Ganzen klang das Angebot auch recht verlockend, wäre da nicht Drakes letzter Satz gewesen. „Ich soll dir dienen? Inwiefern?"

Draco verstand sofort worauf der Kleinere anspielte und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nicht so wie du denkst. Aber ich hab in der nächsten Zeit ziemlich viel zu tun und da brauche ich jemanden der sich um meine Wohnung kümmert, der einkaufen geht etc. Normalerweise würde ich mir dazu natürlich einen Hauself anschaffen, aber es leben nun mal auch Muggel im Haus", er seufzte geschlagen „Muggelfreie Häuser sind ja so schwer zu kriegen. Aber was soll's, ist ja nur mein zweiter Wohnsitz. Und solange man nicht mit ihnen reden muss…"

Harry war immer noch skeptisch „Du wirst nicht verlangen das ich dich küsse oder sonst was in der Richtung?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Dracos Gesicht_. Nichts was du nicht freiwillig tust…_ „Nein, versprochen. Also, bleibst du?"

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte der Schwarzhaarige noch, dann nickte er.

„Fein." Kam es von einem triumphierend grinsenden Draco. Allerdings verging ihm das Grinsen, als er einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster warf. „Shit! Da fährt unser Essen."

Harry, der bis eben geschwiegen hatte, beschloss Dracos Annäherungsversuch von vorhin erstmal zu verdrängen und positiv zu denken. „Komm lass uns was Essen gehen, du lädst mich ein und wir vergessen die Sache von vorhin. Und danach musst du mir kurz helfen, ich glaube ich hab meinen Zauberstab verloren. Aber das wird mit einem Aufrufezauber keine große Suchaktion. Kommst du? " Fröhlich ging er an dem perplex aussehenden Draco vorbei, nahm seine Jacke vom Kleiderständer und ging voraus zur Tür. Dort angekommen drehte er sich noch mal um und musste bei dem fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers noch mehr lächeln. „Stimmt irgendwas nicht?"

Ertappt schüttelte dieser den Kopf und kam zu Harry hinüber. „Ich bewundere nur gerade deine Stimmungsschwankungen. War das gerade ein Friedensangebot?"

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und gingen die Treppe hinunter.

„Nenns wie du willst. Weißt du Drake, ich brauche im Moment vielleicht keine Beziehung, aber es gibt eine Sache, die ich mir wirklich wünsche- einen richtigen Freund."

„Weißt du ich bin da sehr flexibel Honey."_ Fraglich ist nur, wie ich dir beibringen soll wo dein Zauberstab ist… _

Harry bemerkte nichts von Dracos zweifelnden Gedanken und nebeneinander gingen sie die Straße entlang. Zeitgleich löste sich ein Schatten aus einer Seitenstraße und folgte den Beiden.

Blutrot versank die Sonne am Horizont. Einige Straßen weiter, hinter den getönten Scheiben seines Wagens, der vor einem gut besuchten Restaurant stand, lächelte der verhüllte Mann. Insgesamt gesehen hatten sich die Dinge recht gut entwickelt. Er rief den Mann herein, der bis eben vor dem Auto gewartet hatte. „Setz Dich doch Junge. Hast Du Neuigkeiten für mich?" Der junge Mann verneigte sich kurz und hauchte einen Kuss auf das Mal an dem ihm dargebotenem Handgelenk. Danach setze er sich in gebürtigem Abstand hin. „Die Zielperson ist zum Jungen Malfoy zurückgekehrt. Alles lief wie erwartet, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin wie viel Malfoy ahnt. Dumm ist er nicht, schließlich war er einmal einer von uns."

„Dennoch war es Dummheit, die ihn dazu brachte uns zu verraten. Doch er wird in naher Zukunft die Gelegenheit bekommen, sein Handeln zu bereuen."

Erregt blickte der jüngere zu seinem Gegenüber auf. „Plant der Dunkle Lord einen Angriff? Ist es endlich soweit?" Gebieterisch schaute der Verhüllte auf ihn herab. Dieser Junge hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was das Wort Krieg überhaupt bedeutete. „Man wird es Dir schon mitteilen, wenn es weitere Aufträge für Dich gibt. Aber vorerst bleibt es dabei: Du beschattest die Beiden, ich möchte über alles informiert werden was sie tun. Und jetzt geh."

Noch ein letztes Mal fiel der jüngere auf die Knie und berührte kurz das schwarze Mal des Anderen mit seinen Lippen, dann verschwand er aus dem inneren des Wagens.

Verächtlich blickte ihm der Todesser nach, der Junge war schwach. Er würde den Kampf vielleicht ein Jahr durchhalten, eventuell auch bis zum nächsten Sommer. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Alles war nach Plan verlaufen. Und jetzt war es an der Zeit, eine weitere Figur ins Spiel zu bringen…

* * *

**So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ganz viiiele Reviews!**


	9. Wendungen

**Reviews:**

**dodge coil:**schön das dir meine Bösen so gut gefallen haben. Ja wer ist das wohl…das kann ich leider noch nicht auflösen,sonst wäre ja die ganze Spannung dahin. Alles hintergründig ;-) . Tja mit Draco und den Todessern ist das eine delikate Angelegenheit. Dasselbe fragt sich Harry bald auch, nur zunächst nicht auf Draco bezogen.

**CitySweeper:**Jaja, der liebe Ron, meine Lateinfigur #grins# du bist schon sehr na dran mit deinen Vermutungen, wobei sich in meiner Version mehrere Aspekte verbinden. Ich liebe meine Bösen! Hatte im Übrigen einen riesen Spaß, als ich mir die Grundrissen von deren fiesen, gemeinen Plänen ausgedacht hab. Zu Harrys Beruf tendiere ich in Richtung Ausbildung bei Draco...oder zumindest etwas in der Richtung. Und der Ausraster von Harry kommt auch, wenn auch nicht allzu heftig, da ich sie nicht die ganze Zeit über streiten lassen will.

**Lara-Lynx**:Du willst Knutscherei #g# sollst du haben- nur noch nicht dieses Kap. aber ich denke im nächsten kann ich da was einrichten. Draco (und allgemein Gutaussehende Männer) in engen Sachen sind schon super, auch davon gibt's demnächst noch jede Menge (ganz nach meiner Vorstellung von einer guten Männerdarstellung nicht nur von Drake-Harry soll schließlich nicht zu kurz kommen…

**teufelchennetty**: Tja also: es geht weiter ;-) . ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht ob ich das mit dem vieles offen lassen nun positiv oder negativ auffassen soll…ich nehms einfach mal als Kompliment hin, werde aber versuchen, einige Dinge zu klären.

**yvi:**Die Szene ist übrigens nicht gänzlich erfunden, mir ist letztes Jahr was ähnliches passiert...super peinlich sag ich dir. Ich hab ziemlich laut Musik gehört und bin dazu quasi Luftgitarre spielend auf meinem bett rumgesprungen- hab dabei leider vergessen, dass die Leute von der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite in mein Zimmer gucken können…ich sag nur soviel das unser Nachbar sich halb tot gelacht hat..

**darkfire:** tja, wer versteht schon die Männer. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich noch nicht genau wann und wie die beiden (wenn) wieder zusammen kommen, ich lass das auf mich zukommen, aber ich denke es wird noch recht spannend. was soll ich sonst noch zu deinem review sagen außer: seh ich genauso #g# und dankö fürs schreiben.

**muffn: **Danke fürs betan und für lob und Kritik. Alles andere hab ich dir ja schon unter deinem Kap. erklärt.

**Sooooo erstmal danke an euch alle, die ihr mir trotz langer Wartezeit noch treu geblieben seid! Im folgenden Kapitel werdet ihr mal eine andere Seite an mir kennen lernen, die im Prolog schon ein bisschen hervorgetreten ist. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch, obwohl ich befürchte, dass ich ein bisschen zu viel aus Blaise Sicht geschrieben hab. Aber ich brauchte die Szene einfach um ans nächste Kap. anzuschließen. **

**Das Kapitel möchte ich Darkfire widmen, weil sie/er fast von Anfang an dabei war und mir trotz allem noch reviews schreibt- Respekt! Ich hoffe das kap. gefällt dir.**

**PS.: bevor die ersten Schiebungsrufe kommen, das mit der Widmung war eine spontane Idee von mir und nächstes Mal wird der jenige eine Widmung bekommen (ich bitte um freudige Ausrufe) der mir das längste Review schreibt. So, ich will dann auch nicht länger nerven, bis bald eure Luxfc.**

* * *

**Wendungen **

„Du hast WAS!" Fassungslos starrte Harry den jungen Mann an, der ihm gegenüber am anderen Ende des Tisches saß. „Wie konntest du das tun? Bist du jetzt vollkommen übergeschnappt?"

Beschwichtigend hob Draco die Hände und warf ein paar verstohlene Blicke zu den anderen Besuchern des Restaurants. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung schien sich niemand besonders für ihn und Harry zu interessieren. „Sei bitte nicht so laut. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum du dich so aufregst, es war nur zu deinem Besten."

„Ich glaube du verstehst den Ernst der Lage nicht ganz: Du. Hast. Meinen. Zauberstab. Zerbrochen. Du bist doch so stolz auf deine Zauberervorfahren, daher müsstest doch gerade du wissen wie aufgeschmissen ich ohne ihn bin."

Doch Draco winkte nur ab „Ich bitte dich, du durftest damals außerhalb der Schulzeit auch nicht zaubern und in der letzten Zeit bist du ja auch gut ohne ausgekommen. Sorry, war nicht so gemeint. Aber es ist wirklich nur zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit-"

„Danke, aber ich kann auf einen Beschützer verzichten der mir meine einzige Waffe wegnimmt!"

Draco ignorierte ihn, rückte tief durchatmend näher an ihn heran und blickte sich noch einmal misstrauisch um. Leise seufzend wandte er sich zu dem erwartungsvoll dreinblickenden Harry. „Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass die Aurorenausbildung mehr gefruchtet hätte. Oder das du nach Askaban abgeklärter geworden wärest, aber du bist und bleibst leider ein hoffnungsloser Gryffindor. Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, das man dich mir ohne weitere Überwachung überlassen würde oder?"

Verwirrt schaute ihn der Schwarzhaarige an „Ähm nun ja- doch eigentlich schon. Warum sollten sie dir nicht soweit vertrauen, du bist schließlich ein Auror."

_Ich habe wirklich noch eine Menge Arbeit vor mir _

„Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort um über meine Funktion im Ministerium zu reden, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass sie gut daran tun mir nicht sosehr zu vertrauen. Aber zurück zu dir. Nur um dir klar zu machen warum ich ihn dir weggenommen habe: Wer hatte deinen Stab in Verwahrung während der letzten Jahre?- Das Ministerium. Und wer traut dir nicht und will dich am liebsten wieder hinter Gittern haben um dich im Auge zu behalten? – Das Ministerium. Verstehst du jetzt was ich dir sagen will? Die haben deinen Stab sowohl mit Abhörzaubern als auch mit Ortungssendern versehen und ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass er für alle schwarzmagischen Flüche gesperrt wurde. Ich weiß ja nicht wie du das siehst, aber ich für meinen Teil lassen mich nicht gerne bespitzeln." Aufmerksam blickte er Harry an.

„Ähm Okay."

„Wie jetzt? Kein ‚Danke Draco das du mir die Augen geöffnet hast und mich davor bewahrt hast ausspioniert zu werden' oder so was in der Art?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn an. „Von mir aus auch das. Aber du hättest mir das früher sagen sollen."

Ein wenig nachdenklich nickte Draco „Vermutlich hast du recht. In Zukunft werde ich dir Bescheid sagen, bevor ich etwas mache, das…nun ja...Folgen für dich hat. Vielleicht bist du dann auch weniger streitsüchtig."

Empört schaute ihn Harry an „Ich bin nicht streitsüchtig!"

Grinsend zog der Blonde eine Augenbraue hoch „Aber nicht doch, wie konnte ich das nur behaupten. Aber lassen wir das, willst du ein Glas Wein? Ich war hier neulich mit Blaise essen und der Rotwein ist wirklich gut."

Harry verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf „Ein Bier wär mir lieber. Um noch mal auf meinen Stab zurück zu kommen: Hast du eine Ahnung wie ich ohne den in der Zaubererwelt klarkommen soll?"

„In der nächsten Zeit solltest du dich von der Welt der Magier fernhalten. Die Tage in denen man sich unbewaffnet unter unseren Leuten bewegen konnte sind schon lange vorbei."

Nachdem er Draco einen fragenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und dieser nicht reagierte, änderte sich Harrys Mimik und ein süffisantes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht „Hast du etwa Angst?"

Auch Draco konnte nicht verhindern dass er lächelte. Dieselbe Frage hatte er dem damaligen Gryffindor gestellt, als er begonnen hatte ihn in Snapes Büro zu verführen. „Nein." Sein Blick wurde ernster „Jedenfalls nicht um mich. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Und damit Ende der Diskussion. Ich bin es leid ständig mit dir wegen allem zu streiten. Wenn du bei mir wohnen willst- und dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig als es zu wollen- dann hörst du ab jetzt auf das was ich sage und hörst auf dich wie ein postpubertärer Teenager mit Aufmerksamkeitsdefiziten zu benehmen- du bist ja schlimmer als Blaise!"

„Den ersten Teil des Satzes ignoriere ich jetzt mal, aber zum Rest; ich dachte du und Blaise, ihr wärt Freunde?"

Draco verspürte den starken Drang, seinen Kopf heftig auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. „Ja doch", knirschte er gezwungen Ruhig „wir sind Freunde, aber manchmal ist er einfach nur nervig. Und bevor du's sagen kannst: Ja, im Moment tendierst du auch in diese Richtung."

Harry wollte scheinbar noch was sagen, brach aber ab, als ein Kellner an ihren Tisch trat. Sie bestellten das Essen und für einen Augenblick herrschte Schweigen. Harry sah Gedankenverloren in Richtung Eingang. Dann wendete er den Blick ab und sah an eine Stelle an der Wand zwischen Draco und der Türe. „Was ist mit den anderen passiert, Drake? Nachdem ich ins Gefängnis gekommen bin? Warum hat sich keiner von euch bei mir gemeldet? Die anderen Insassen haben nachdem die Dementoren verschwunden waren oft Briefe bekommen…War ich euch so egal?"

#_War ich dir so egal?#_

Draco sah ihm an, dass er versuchte den Schmerz aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben, doch es gelang ihm nicht gut genug, als das er den ehemaligen Slytherin hätte täuschen können.

Erneut trat der Kellner an den Tisch; Draco bestellte für sie beide Long Island Icetea und wartete bis die Bedienung außer Hörweite war. Dann rückte er auf der Eckbank zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber und schaute ihn eindringlich an. „Warum willst du das hören? Ich möchte nicht immer derjenige sein der dir weh tut."

Harry hielt seinen Blick stand „Weil ich es hören muss, nichts ist schlimmer als diese Unwissenheit! Es haben immer alle Rücksicht auf mich genommen-‚Oh, der arme Junge hat seine Eltern verloren und er ist ja sooo verletzlich, ihn weihen wir am besten erst gar nicht ein, denn was er nicht kennt kann ihm nicht wehtun'." verbittert schüttelte er den Kopf

„Sie wollten dich beschützen, Harry. Und mal ehrlich: wenn man dich in die Pläne der Todesser eingeweiht hätte, hättest du nicht versucht sie zu verhindern?"

„Doch. Aber dadurch dass ich eigentlich nie genau wusste was bzw. wer auf mich zu kam bin ich ja erst in Schwierigkeiten gekommen. Bitte Draco, erzähl's mir."

„Also gut, du gibst ja doch nicht auf… aber das Meiste wird dir wohl nicht gefallen...An was erinnerst du dich denn noch?"

Harry wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich…ich war im verbotenem Wald, habe Hagrid gefunden und dich weggeschickt um Ron zu beschützen," für einen Moment meinte der Blonde einen Schatten in Harrys Blick zu sehen, doch im nächsten Augenblick schaute ihn der ehemalige Gryffindor wieder beinahe gleichgültig aus seinen grünen Augen an. „..und dann habe ich die drei Todesser getötet." Das Ron ihn verraten hatte lies er aus, Draco erzählte ihm mit Sicherheit auch nicht alle Details.

„Nun was bei deiner Festnahme geschehen ist, kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber ich werde dir erzählen warum dir niemand geschrieben hat, warum dir niemand aus dem Orden geholfen hat. Als ich und das störrische Wiesel bei den Anderen am See ankamen war der Kampf zwischen den Ordensmitgliedern und den Todessern schon in vollem Gange. Ich hab Weselby ins Schloss gebracht und auf dem Weg dorthin hat er mich ständig gefragt was du vorhättest." Draco schüttelte den Kopf „Wenn er nicht so dumm wäre könnte man denken er hätte von dem Angriff gewusst."

Harry horchte auf „Wie meinst du das?" Der ehemalige Slytherin zögerte sichtlich _Vielleicht weiß Harry doch weniger über seinen Freund als ich dachte._ „Naja, es ist doch komisch, das er selbst scheinbar gar nicht um euren Freund getrauert hat, oder? Er hat noch nicht mal versucht den anderen vom Phönix Orden zu helfen, die am Ufer von den Todessern quasi überrannt worden sind. Außerdem seit ihr beiden schon ewig befreundet" -_#gewesen#_- „und da muss ihm jemand anderes sagen was sein bester Freund in einer so offensichtlichen

Situation tun wird? Ich halte ihn zwar für beschränkt, aber so dumm kann nicht mal jemand aus seiner Familie sein."

„Hast du gewusst was ich vorhatte?"

Draco lächelte matt „Natürlich. Du bist ein Kämpfer Harry, genau wie ich. Und ich wusste was ich getan hätte wenn der Riese mein Freund gewesen wäre. Wobei die bei mir wohl nicht mit einem so schnellen Tode davon gekommen wären."

Erstaunt und alarmiert zugleich blickte Harry auf „Woher willst du wissen dass sie schnell gestorben sind? Eben noch hast du behauptet du wüsstest nicht genau was bei mir passiert ist."

Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter „Du bist echt niedlich, weist du das? Es hat einen riesen Medienrummel gegeben nachdem es plötzlich hieß, der vermeintliche Retter der Zaubererwelt säße in Askaban und das wegen Mordes an Leuten denen man nichts nachweisen konnte. Aber selbst ohne die Zeitung war es zumindest für mich klar dass du sie rasch getötet hast. Man hat euch von der guten Seite keine Zauber zum Quälen anderer Lebewesen beigebracht, außer den Crucio und der ist nicht tödlich. Außerdem tötet man bei seinem ersten Mal meist im Rausch und da denkt man nicht mehr viel."

„Woher willst du wissen dass ich nicht schon vorher getötet habe?"

Dracos Augen glitzerten „Du hast Spuren hinterlassen. Und ich hätte es gemerkt wenn mein Goldjunge endlich erkannt hätte, das in der Welt nicht alles schwarz oder weiß ist."

Harry bedeutete ihm weiter zu erzählen.

„Auf jeden Fall habe ich das Wiesel in Sicherheit gebracht, bis ins Schloss um genau zu sein. Dann bin ich zurück zum See und habe versucht zu retten was von diesem jämmerlichen Haufen noch übrig war. Neville Longbottom wurde von einem ziemlich üblen Fluch getroffen als er Professor Snape das Leben gerettet hat. Ein dummer Junge, rettet ausgerechnet den Menschen auf der Welt den er am wenigsten leiden kann. Er liegt jetzt zusammen mit seinen Eltern im St. Mungo. Eine andere Gryffindor, wie hieß sie doch gleich, Lavender Brown hat die Nacht ebenfalls nicht überlebt. Wäre der Orden nicht so strikt gegen die Dunklen Künste, wäre es ein leichtes gewesen die Todesser zurück zu schlagen. Wie auch immer, Mitten im Kampf tauchten die Frackträger vom Ministerium auf und die Todesser sind abgehauen, oder haben sich ihren korrupten Freunden vom Amt angeschlossen. Keiner von uns wusste wirklich wer sie gerufen hatte, aber in dem Moment war das auch ziemlich egal. Ich hab mich so unauffällig wie möglich zurückgezogen, wollte schließlich ihr Weltbild von einem gänzlich ehrlichen Dumbledore nicht zerstören. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste noch keiner der Anwesenden von deiner Verhaftung. Sowieso erreichte uns dir Nachricht erst spät am Abend als Weasley in die große Halle gestürmt kam. Der hat sich noch verdrehter als sonst benommen und apathisch verkündet sein Vater habe gesehen wie man dich gefesselt abtransportiert hätte. Doch noch immer wusste niemand von uns warum man dich weggebracht hatte. Tja was soll ich sagen, das Ganze hat für jede Menge Aufregung gesorgt. Das Schlammblut- Granger hat sich ganz schön für dich eingesetzt. Sie wollte dich vor Gericht vertreten…aber sie war…verhindert. Du hattest dir eine Menge Feinde gemacht denen es nur recht war wenn man dich wegsperren würde. Jedenfalls ist sie zwei Tage vor Prozessbeginn spurlos verschwunden und vier Monate später vollkommen verwirrt in Paris wieder aufgetaucht. Was die fehlenden Briefen angeht- man durfte dir nicht schreiben. Dumbledore wollte es nicht. Er sagte es würde den Orden gefährden wenn zu viele Interesse an dir gezeigt hätten. Das war etwa der Tag an dem ich den Orden verlassen habe. Warum sich die anderem ihm nicht widersetzt haben weiß ich nicht. So das war's von mir."

Harry hatte ihm mit undurchdringlicher Miene zugehört und schien mit diesen doch recht spärlichen Informationen ganz und gar nicht zufrieden zu sein. Um das Thema abzuschließen hängte er noch ein „Hast du noch Fragen?" an.

Eigentlich war das eine rein rhetorische Frage gewesen doch Harry interessierte das nicht besonders „Ja, warum hast du mir nicht geschrieben?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte alle Gefühle aus seinem Blick verband und schaute Draco fest ins Gesicht. So entging ihm auch nicht das Gefühlschaos das sich für einen kurzen Augenblick in seinen Augen widerspiegelte.

„Hat dir das soviel bedeutet?"

Fassungslos starrte ihn Harry an „Das fragst du noch? Du warst alles für mich! Du warst der Einzige an dem ich nicht gezweifelt habe und ausgerechnet du…"

Draco berührte seine Hand. „Es tut mir Leid. Das musst du mir glauben Honey. Ich würde alles was ich habe dafür geben um das alles verhindern zu können. Verzeihst du mir?" Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Drake hatte sich noch nie für irgendetwas entschuldigt…

Nachdenklich blickte er auf Dracos Hand die dieser so sanft auf seine gelegt hatte, dass er sie kaum spürte. Und entgegen Dracos Erwartungen zog er sie nicht weg. Stattdessen blickte er auf und für einen Moment erkannte der Blonde wieder das alte Glitzern in den grünen Augen. „Du glaubst gar nicht wie gerne ich das tun würde. Aber ich kann nicht- jetzt noch nicht. Ich glaube dir, dass es dir leid tut, obwohl du mir noch immer nicht den Grund genannt hast. Und vielleicht, werde ich dir, irgendwann, verziehen haben."

Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke und es war beinahe wie früher. Sturmgrau versank in smaragdgrünbis Harry den Blick abwandte.

„In Ordnung." Kam es plötzlich seltsam rau von Draco „Ich werde warten und hoffe dieser Tag ist nicht allzu fern."

Harry kam es so vor als wollte er ihm noch etwas sagen, doch der Blonde schwieg. Dann kamen ihre Cocktails und wenig später servierte ihnen ein Kellner das Essen. Sie redeten über unverfängliche Sachen, wie Harrys Rückreise nach London und darüber was er in nächster Zeit für Veranstaltungen stattfanden. Laut Draco liefen die Vorbereitungen für die Quiddich Landesmeisterschaften auf Hochtouren. Und als er merkte wie begeistert der Schwarzhaarige noch immer von diesem Sport war nahm er sich vor, doch noch ein Paar Karten zu besorgen. Harry hatte nicht weiter auf das sonderbare Verhalten seines Freundes eingehen wolle.

_Ich hätte es gerne aus seinem Mund gehört, aber so müssen Steves Informationen wohl ausreichen. Ich hab Weasley anscheinend unterschätzt. Unglaublich das der mir die Ganze Zeit über nicht aufgefallen ist. Aber für welche Seite arbeitet er? Für einen Todesser hat er zu wenig Rückrad, und für einen Ministeriumsagenten_? _Das könnte ich mir da schon eher vorstellen._ Er lächelte kalt. _Ich denke ich werde ihm bei Zeiten einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, dann kann er mir selber erzählen zu wem er gehört. Er sollte schon mal anfangen zu beten dass er nicht schuld daran ist, dass Harry eingesperrt wurde, oder dass er diese Träume hat. Dann gnade ihm Gott._

------------------------------------------

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen durch das grelle Sonnenlicht geweckt das durch das große Fenster über seinem Bett fiel. Schläfrig blinzelte er gegen die Sonnenstrahlen und streckte sich.

Mit einem Blick auf das zerwühlte Laken stellte er fest dass er auch diese Nacht nicht nur geistlich, sondern auch körperlich gegen seine Alpträume angekämpft hatte. Doch im Gegensatz zu sonst konnte er sich nur verschwommen an seinen Traum erinnern und fühlte sich zu seiner größten Überraschung herrlich ausgeschlafen.

_#Möglicherweise lässt der drückende Einfluss Askabans langsam nach und die Alpträume erreichen mich deshalb nicht mehr so intensiv.#_

Vielleicht war es doch nicht so schlecht, dass er bei Drake eingezogen war, überlegte er, während er sich in dem sonnendurchfluteten Raum umsah, der so ganz im Kontrast zu dem stand, was er sonst nach dem Aufwachen erblickt hatte.

Glücklich schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und zuckte leicht zusammen, als er an etwas Weiches stieß. Verwirrt blickte er nach unten und entdeckte ein paar auf einen Haufen geworfene Sachen. Sachen, die definitiv nicht ihm gehörten. Gleich nachdem er den Gedanken, ein Fremder könnte hier gewesen sein, als unlogisch abgetan hatte kam ihm ein neuer Gedanke…Deshalb waren seine Alpträume nicht so stark gewesen wie sonst. Es lag nicht nur an der friedlichen Umgebung- Draco war bei ihm gewesen.

Harry spürte ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit in sich aufkeimen, aber war es nur das? Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Das war vorbei, ein für alle mal. Aber zumindest konnte er seine Feindseligkeit Drake gegenüber ablegen. Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte sich wirklich verändert. Zwar hatte er einige Male die alte Kälte in seinem Gesicht gesehen, aber die meiste Zeit über verhielt sich der Blonde hilfsbereit und rücksichtsvoll.

Das waren schon mal zwei Worte die einem früher ganz sicher nicht in den Sinn gekommen wären wenn man an Draco gedacht hat. #_Du sagst es. Früher. Das ist lange her, vergess endlich die Vergangenheit und lebe. Im hier und jetzt. Was muss er denn noch machen, damit du ihm verzeihst? Oder zumindest nicht ständig ausflippst?#_

Oh, wie er diese kleine innere Stimme hasste…aber was sie sagte war gar nicht so falsch. Die nächsten drei Monate würden sie miteinander auskommen müssen und dazu gehörten nun mal zwei. Und er würde sicher nicht derjenige sein an dem das scheiterte. Wenn Draco ihm half, würde er ihm auch zur Hand gehen. Schwungvoll stand er auf und verschwand mitsamt seiner und Dracos Kleidung im Bad. Dort stopfte er, (nach kurzem Staunen über die Tatsache, dass ein Malfoy so eine Maschine besaß,) die dreckigen Sachen in die Waschmaschine. Dann wusch er sich und zog wahllos eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt an.

Kurz darauf verließ er das Bad und ging erstmal die restlichen unverschlossenen Räume ab. Vor allem in der Küche herrschte das übliche Kreative Chaos, das wohl in jeder Männerwohnung zu finden war. Die anderen Räume waren entweder verschlossen, oder relativ aufgeräumt. Besonders Dracos Schlafzimmer glänzte förmlich.

Harry nahm an, dass die Unordnung hauptsächlich von Blaise verursacht worden war, doch eigentlich spielte das im Augenblick keine große Rolle.

Draco wollte also, das er sich im Haushalt betätigte? Der Schwarzhaarige grinste; das konnte er haben. _#Wenn er heute Abend nach Hause kommt, wird er seine Wohnung nicht wieder erkennen.#_ Und mit einem Staubsauger und einem Wischer bewaffnet, die er von den Nachbarn geliehen hatte, machte er sich ans Werk.

Es war spät und Dunkelheit lag über London.

Es war eine mondlose Nacht wie man sie sonst nur aus Horrorfilmen kennt. Schwarze Wolken zogen über den schwarzen Himmel, kein Stern war zu sehen. Irgendwo heulte ein Hund.

Alle die ein Haus oder eine Wohnung hatten waren nicht mehr draußen in dieser Finsternis.

Nur Blaise Zabini lief beinahe lautlos durch die verlassenen Straßen Londons. Eine lange Nacht lag vor ihm, und diese Aussicht stimmte ihn nicht gerade fröhlich. Vor ungefähr einer Stunde hatte er mit Draco telefoniert.

‚Es tut mir leid Zab, aber ich habe beunruhigende Informationen erhalten und habe einige Fragen die sofort nach einer Antwort verlangen. Du wirst deinen Urlaub vorzeitig abbrechen müssen. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich. Es geht um jemanden aus dem Ministerium…'

Sein Freund redete nie mehr als nötig wenn's ums berufliche ging. Und schon gar nicht am Telefon. Nur noch ein Block, dann hatte er das Hauptquartier des Ministeriums erreicht. Er zog sich in eine Seitengasse zurück und leerte den Rucksack, den er bis eben getragen hatte. Es würde niemand mehr dort sein, bis auf zwei völlig übermüdetet Wachmänner. Dennoch hatte ihm jemand von der Bruderschaft berichtet, dass die Ministeriumszauberer mittlerweile auf Muggel Überwachungssysteme zurückgriffen.

Sprich: Kameras etc. eine davon befand sich auf jeder Seite der Eingangshalle und je eine in jedem Fahrstuhl. Um dort hin zu gelangen musste er zunächst durch die Spracherkennung in der Telefonzelle, dem getarnten Eingang des Quartiers gelangen. Er hatte den Besuchereingang gewählt, da dieser näher am Treppenhaus lag und er so schneller an sein Ziel gelangen würde.

Langsam zog er sich die lederne Kapuze seines Mantels vom Kopf. Kurz darauf lag dieser ordentlich zusammengefaltet mitsamt einem Lageplan und einigen anderen nützlichen Utensilien in seinem Rucksack. Dann begann er sich zu lockern. Er ruderte mit den Armen und dehnte seine Muskeln. Wären Passanten unterwegs gewesen, hätte man sich sicher köstlich über seine Verrenkungen amüsiert. Aber er brauchte das einfach; Er brauchte für das folgende höchste Konzentration und verspannt musste er erst gar nicht versuchen sich zu verwandeln. Als er bereit war, wurde er ganz still. Schloss seine Augen und fühlte alsbald das bekannte ziehen überall ihm Körper.

Sein Haar wurde länger und wechselte von seinem weichen Braunton zu pechschwarz. Seine Muskeln schwellten an und auch seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich. Es war keine extravagante Erscheinung, die für den heutigen Einsatz gewählt hatte, alles war genau auf die Bedingungen die ihn erwarteten abgestimmt. Hatte schon seine Vorteile ein Metamorphmagus zu sein. Kurz betrachtete er sein neues Gesicht in einer Pfütze. „Angelo Reichell. Klingt doch nett…"

Rasch zog er sein Messer aus der Tasche und befestigte es an seinem Gürtel. Seinen Rucksack verstaute er hinter einigen Brettern und Kartons, wenn nötig würde er ihn hier bis morgen stehen lassen können. Den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen machte er sich auf den Weg zur Telefonzelle.

Dort angekommen wischte er sich noch mal über die Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Währenddessen färbten sich seine Augen braungrau. Gelassen betrat er die Kabine.

„Guten Abend", ertönte eine Frauenstimme, als er den Hörer abgenommen und die Zahlenkombination der Abteilung, in welcher der Mann den er verkörperte arbeitete, eingegeben hatte. „Willkommen, beim Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen, Ihren Dienstgrad und Ihr Anliegen."

Blaise räusperte sich „Angelo Reichell. Vorsitzender der Personalabteilung der Außendienststelle. Ich werde morgen eine Dienstreise antreten und muss deshalb noch dringend etwas für den Zaubereiminister hinterlegen." Eine kurze Pause trat ein und das Deckenlicht flackerte leicht. Dann wieder die Frauenstimme „Danke Ihre Registrierung erfolgt sogleich. Das Ministerium wünscht Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt auf ihrer Reise in Koppenhagen Mr. Reichell."

Kaum hatte sie zu Ende gesprochen begann der Boden der Kabine zu bebend und sie bewegte sich ähnlich wie in einem Aufzug abwärts. Unten angekommen erstreckte sich vor ihm die nur schwach erleuchtete Eingangshalle. So schnell wie er gehen konnte, ohne auffällig zu wirken durchquerte er die Halle und betrat das Treppenhaus. Er warf einen Blick nach unten und seufzte leise. Das Archiv lag neun Stockwerke unter ihm. Und was er runter laufen musste, musste er schließlich auch wieder hoch…

Lautlos betrat er das Archiv. Links und Rechts neben ihm türmten sich meterhohe Aktenschränke auf.

Blaise, nun wieder goldbraune Augen funkelten. Hier bewahrte das Ministerium alles auf.

Jede noch so kleine Einzelheit des beruflichen und wie er aus sicheren Quellen wußte auch aus dem Privaten Leben eines Beamten, wurde hier aufbewahrt. Das Ministerium war bekannt für seine hervorragenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die in Zusammenarbeit mit allen möglichen Lebensformen gebaut wurden. Bereits zweimal hatte er seine veränderte Netzhaut und seine Fingerabdrücke scannen lassen müssen, um Zugang zu diesem Bereich zu bekommen. Es hieß niemand könne hier reinkommen, der hier nicht arbeitet.

Am liebsten wäre er direkt zu den Wachleuten spaziert und hätte sie ausgelacht. Aber das hob er sich lieber für ein anderes Mal auf. Die dritte Aktenreihe hatte Draco gesagt. _Mein Gott sind die simpel gestrickt,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf als er vor der Kartei mit der Aufschrift **Agenten **stand. Wie konnten die nur so dumm sein, über so etwas Buch zu führen? Aber gut, wer ging schon ins Archiv? Wahrscheinlich genau die absonderlichen Leute, die ihre Nachmittage in der Schulbibliothek verbrachten. Und so was war nun wirklich keine Gefahr.

Er zuckte unter dem ratternden Geräusch zusammen, das die Schublade beim Aufziehen von sich gab. Sein Herz klopfte schneller, als er die ersten bekannten Namen las.

Die Dokumente die er hier in Händen hielt waren Gold wert.

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung vergrößerte er die zwei großen Umhängetaschen, die er für diesen Zweck mitgenommen hatte, und stopfte so viele Akten wie möglich hinein. _Draco wird mehr als zufrieden sein, _dachte er als er die Mappe, wegen der er ursprünglich hergekommen war, in die Tasche packte.

Die Beutel hatten inzwischen ein beachtliches Gewicht. Und nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte, welche Formel sich hierfür am besten eignen würde, beschwor er eine auf den ersten Blick perfekte Kopie der Akten herauf die nun scheinbar wie zuvor in der Schublade standen.

Wieder einmal war er erleichtert darüber, dass man stablose Magie nicht zurückverfolgen, ja noch nicht einmal feststellen konnte. Was wohl in erster Linie daran lag, dass die Zauberer die nicht der Bruderschaft angehörten nicht einmal wussten, dass es sie gab. Unter einem weitern Rattern schloss sich die Schublade und er schlich zurück durch die verlassenen Gängen in die nächste Etage.

Es war nicht möglich mit den Taschen an den Kameras vorbei zu kommen, denn so würden sie den Diebstahl zu schnell bemerken und ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehen. Daher steuerte er nun den Notausgang für diese Abteilung an. Wachsam warf er hin und wieder Blicke über die Schulter um sich zu vergewissern dass niemand sein Eindringen bemerkt hatte. Die Korridore waren unbeleuchtet und er war aufgrund der Anzahl von Gängen heilfroh dass er den Lageplan förmlich auswendig kannte.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte aus Richtig Flur. Schnell verschwand er in einem der leeren Büros und lauschte. Schwere Schritte, ein leises Klimpern, gähnen. Dann noch mehr Schritte, eine weitere Person kam hinzu.

_Verdammt_. _Müs_sen _die ausgerechnet jetzt ihren Rundgang machen?_

„Hey Bill, geh du schon mal vor und mach den Fernseher an, das ist der letzte Rundgang für heute und wir haben eh nur noch den Korridor vor uns. Das schaff ich schon alleine." Der andere, ‚Bill' rief eine Zustimmung, seine Stimme hallte unangenehm.

Wahrscheinlich befand er sich noch im Treppenhaus. Dann hörte er wieder Schritte,

Bill ging nach oben. Eine Tür fiel zu. Stille.

Dann sah er den Lichtschein des Zauberstabs ein paar Bürotüren weiter. Blaise schob die Taschen unter den Schreibtisch und presste sich gegen die Wand. Er hoffte inständig für den Wachmann, dass er ihn nicht entdeckte.

Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust auch noch Josh mit reinziehen zu müssen. Er war dafür zuständig später eine plausible Erklärung für den Tod der Betreffenden Person zu finden.

Dann war es soweit.

Die Tür zum Büro öffnete sich und das Licht des Stabs erhellte den Raum. Blaise unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als er durch das Sperrholz der Türe noch enger an die Wand gepresst wurde. Er warf einen Blick auf den Wächter der den Raum betreten hatte und sich umsah.

Der Mann war mittleren Alters und recht kräftig. Aufgrund seiner begrenzten Sicht konnte er nicht sicher sagen, ob er nur seinen Zauberstab als Waffe trug. Als er sich leicht vorbeugte um besser sehen zu könne bemerkte er mit entsetzten das sich die Türe verselbstständigte und nach vorne schwang. Händeringend versuchte er sich rechzeitig zurück zu ziehen, doch zu spät. Als er am Knauf zog, knarrte die Türe laut und der Wächter wirbelte herum.

Blaise seufzte geschlagen, als ihm der Mann mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck mitten ins Gesicht leuchtete. Doch die Überraschung hielt nur kurz. Nun richtete er den Zauberstab drohend auf Blaise und starrte ihn forschend an. „Hände hoch! Wer sind Sie und was haben Sie hier verloren?"

Doch anstelle der erwarteten Antwort sah Blaise ihn nur mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an „Ich warne Sie. Nehmen Sie den Stab runter und händigen Sie ihn mir aus. Dann kommen Sie mit einer Gedächtnisveränderung davon."

Der Mann begann zu lachen. „Du willst mir drohen Bursche? Warts nur ab, wir gehen jetzt schön zusammen nach oben und dann übergebe ich dich den Männern von Askaban. Dann werden wir sehen wie lange du noch irgendjemandem drohst. Was ist los? Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

Doch der Braunhaarige antwortete nicht mehr. Der Mann hatte seine Chance gehabt. Mit einer energischen Handbewegung entwaffnete er den Wachmann und verwandelte er sich während er sich auf den verblüfften Mann stürzte wieder zurück in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt.

Der Mann hatte keine Chance.

Mit übermenschlicher Kraft schleuderte Blaise ihn gegen die Schreibe, sodass das Holz splitterte. Bevor der Mann wusste wie ihm geschah hatte er ihn am Hals gepackt und zu sich herum gedreht.

„Sieh deinem Mörder ins Gesicht, sieh mich an." Flüsterte er dem nach Luft ringenden Wachmann ins Ohr.

Verzweifelt klammerte sich der ältere an seinen Unterarmen fest, doch der Griff des Schotten verstärkte sich nur noch. Entsetzt starrte der Wächter in die Schwarzen Augen der Gestalt über ihm und versuchte zu atmen. Dann gab sein Angreifer plötzlich seinen Hals frei und er schnappte nach Luft.

Der gänzlich in schwarz gekleidete, junge Mann trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte auf die zusammengesunkene Gestalt herab.

Dann hob er langsam die Hand.

Der Wächter riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Dann durchzuckte ein Blitz den Raum und der Körper des Mannes wurde Rückwärts in die Dunkelheit des Raumes geschleudert.

Dann herrschte Stille. Tödliche Stille.

Die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Mannes blickten leblos zur Decke. Blaise nahm wieder die Gestalt des Abgeordneten an. Manchmal war sein Job echt anstrengend.

Er zog einen rundlichen Gegenstand aus der Hosentasche und betätigte den Knopf in der Mitte. Dann setzte er das eine Ende an den Mund. „Fall Freitag, 15. Juli. Es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Ein Wächter ist Tot. Übergeben seinen Fall vertrauenswürdig in deine Hände. Bearbeitung sofort nötig. Ein weiterer Wachmann ist im Gebäude. Over and out." Josh würde sich darum kümmern. Geschickt angelte er den Schlüsselbund vom Gürtel des Toten und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Langsam. Gelassen. Siegessicher.

* * *

So ich will die hoffentlich düstere Stimmung nicht zerstören, deshalb halte ich mich jetzt mal zurück und überhäufe euch NICHT mit Bitten um gaaaanz viel Lob und Kritik. Würd mich aber trotzdem drüber freuen... 


	10. Cause I love you

**Es tut mir sooooooooooooo Leid! Ich weiß es hat wieder ewig gedauert, aber ich war die letzten Wochen echt im Dauerstress. Dazu kamen in den Ferien drei total schöne Wochen in der Bretagne mit meiner lieben Freundin Muffn, wo ich allerdings nicht wirklich was zu Stande gebracht habe. Und danach folge erstmal eine Woche segeln auf'm Ijsselmeer und boar dann noch die Schule…auf das nächste müsst ihr jedenfalls nicht mehr so lange warten. Ich werd ab jetzt versuchen immer jede Woche ein Kapitel hochzustellen. **

**Zu den Reviews: Ich will euch nicht noch länger warten lassen, deshalb bekommt ihr die Antworten bei nächsten Kap. Ich hoffe ihr seid deswegen nicht allzu bös ;-) und schreibt mir trotzdem. **

**Viel Spaß beim lesen !**

* * *

****

**Kapitel 10 " 'Cause I love you, you love me too, and we cant's lie about it…"**

** _Reamon_**

Erschöpft ließ sich Harry auf die Couch fallen.

Den ganzen Tag hatte er versucht Dracos Wohnung so gut wie nur eben möglich (ohne Zauberei) aufzuräumen. Jetzt musste er nur noch darauf warten, dass der Boden trocken wurde und er die Sachen wieder rein holen konnte, die er mit viel Mühe auf den Balkon getragen hatte. Nebenbei bemerkt, hatte er einige Möbel verrückt, da sie dem Raum so wie sie jetzt standen, laut einem Wohnungsdesignerkatalog mehr ‚optische Weite' verlieh. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte auf. Wahrscheinlich würde Draco gar nicht zu schätzen wissen, das er seine Wohnung auf Vordermann gebracht hatte.

_#Warum auch. Drake würde mit Zauberei höchstens ne halbe Stunde dafür brauchen. Aber was soll's, wenigstens konnte ich mich beschäftigen# _

Vorsichtig stand er auf, umrundete einige noch feuchte Fliesen und ging in die Küche.

_#Könnte auch einen neuen Anstrich vertragen... Alle Wände sind Weiß, bis auf die im Gästezimmer. Überhaupt sagt die Wohnung kaum etwas über Drake aus, alles ist steril und unpersönlich. Aber wahrscheinlich wird er nicht besonders begeistert sein, wenn ich anfange seine Zimmer andersfarbig zu streichen…#_

Nachdenklich fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Eigentlich war er soweit fertig, nur den Müll wollte er noch runter bringen, dann konnte Draco kommen. Er steckte sich den Ersatzschlüssel in die Hosentasche, griff nach dem Müllsack und verließ die Wohnung. Das Treppenhaus war genauso, wie man es von einem Treppenhaus der Londoner Innerstadt erwartete: Kalt, dunkel, Besucher abweisend und dementsprechend leer. Er sprang die Stufen hinunter und betrat den Vorgarten. Wobei ‚Vorgarten' wohl die falsche Beschreibung war, denn das einzige was dort wuchs, war die Anzahl der Müllsäcke, die hinter einem Metallzaun aufgestapelt waren.

Ein paar Meter weiter standen ca. 8 Mülltonnen, allesamt unbeschriftet, von denen Harry anhand der Namen auf den Klingeln wusste, dass es zwei zu viel waren. Da er allerdings keine Ahnung hatte, welche Draco gehörte, ging er kurzerhand auf die erstbeste zu und ließ den Sack darin verschwinden. Als er den Deckel wieder zuschlug, blieb sein Blick an etwas glänzendem hängen.

Er schob ein paar Blätter beiseite und erkannte ein kleines goldenes Armband. Nach einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter griff er danach und stand wieder auf. Es war recht schlicht; den einzigen Blickfang bildete ein teuer aussehender Edelstein, der in das Schmuckstück eingelassen war. Achselzuckend wollte er das Armband in seine Tasche stecken, hielt dann aber zögernd inne.

Es hatte zweifellos viel Geld gekostet und bestimmt suchte der Besitzer schon danach. Der wiederum musste hier im Haus wohnen, oder zumindest einem Bekannten der Anwohner gehören. Es wäre unrecht, es einfach zu behalten… Draco würde seine Gedanken wohl kopfschüttelnd mit einem ‚typisch Gryffindor' kommentieren. Aber er konnte nun mal auch nicht aus seiner Haut.

#_Und so lerne ich gleich Dracos Nachbarn kennen. Schaden kann es also nicht.# _

Wenig später stand er bereits vor der ersten Tür. Er klingelte und glättete so gut wie es eben ging seine Haare. Dann hörte er Schritte und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick einer Frau mittleren Alters gegenüber, die ihn fragend ansah.

„Ähm…Guten Tag. Ich bin- mein Name ist- ich bin ein Freund von Mr. Malfoy." Musste ja nicht jeder seinen Namen kennen.

„Schön für Sie", ein Grinsen. „Gina Partelli, freut mich. Kann ich was für Sie tun?"

Harry räusperte sich „Chrrm, tja nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich wollte Sie nur Fragen, ob Sie ein Armband vermissen, ich hab nämlich eben eins bei den Müllcontainern gefunden."

Die Frau runzelte die Stirn „Nein mir gehört es bestimmt nicht. Aber vielleicht erkenne ich es ja wieder. Könnte ich es mir kurz anschauen?"

Froh, dass sie ihm helfen wollte, zog er den Schmuck aus der Tasche. Einen Moment musterte die Frau das Armband, dann erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Sie haben Glück, ich kenne es tatsächlich. Es gehört Mrs. O'Neally, aus dem zweiten Stock. Sie wird sich sicher freuen, dass jemand so rechtschaffen ist und ein Schmuckstück wie dieses zurückbringt, anstatt es zu behalten." Immer noch lächelnd gab sie ihm das Armband zurück.

Harry bedankte sich und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Dort klingelte er mehrmals. Stille. Gerade als er wieder gehen wollte, öffnete sich die Haustür einen Spalt und das Gesicht einer alten Frau erschien. Sie musterte Harry mit einem misstrauischen Blick, aus dafür eigentlich ungeeigneten warmen braunen Augen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Harry rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Wenn diese Frau die Besitzerin seines Armbandes war, dann war es richtig gewesen es nicht zu behalten. Alte Frauen und Kinder bestahl man nicht. „Nein, aber ich denke, ich kann." Mit treuherzigem Blick zog er das Armband aus der Tasche und hielt es ihr hin. „Gehört das Ihnen Miss?" Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich und sie beeilte sich die Türe ganz zu öffnen. In der darauf folgenden Minute, umarmte sie den vollkommen überrumpelten Harry mehrfach und bedankte sich überschwänglich. Dann lud sie ihn als Dankeschön zum Kaffee ein und nach kurzem zögern sagte er zu.

Wenig später hatte ihn Mrs. O'Neally in eine gemütliche Sitzecke verfrachtet und war in der Küche verschwunden. Der Schwarzhaarige nutzte ihre Abwesenheit, um sich ein wenig umzusehen. Die Wohnung konnte man mit dem Wort ‚gemütlich' perfekt umschreiben. Es gab viele in den Rohbau hinzugefügte Nischen und Holzverkleidungen; Überall hingen Fotos, wahrscheinlich waren die Personen darauf ihre Familie. Es roch angenehm nach…ja nach was eigentlich?

Er konnte es nicht genau einordnen. Dennoch fühlte er sich wohl.

Dann streifte etwas weiches sein Bein. Erschrocken blickte er nach unten, direkt in ein Paar gelbe Katzenaugen. Ein kräftiger getigerter Kater hatte sich vor ihn gesetzt und schaute ihn aus klugen Augen an. Harry grinste und musste an die alte Mrs Figg denken und ihre vielen Katzen. Die etwas schrullige alte Frau war ihm ans Herz gewachsen und es schmerzte ihn daran zu denken, dass er auch sie nicht hatte beschützen können, als die Todesser Jagd auf alle mit unreinem Blut gemacht hatten.

Und Squibs standen ganz oben auf ihrer Liste.

Ruckartig wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Kater auf seinem Schoß landete. Er starrte ihn verblüfft an. „Du bist ganz schön dreist, weißt du das?" Als er in anstupste, damit das Tier runter sprang, bekam er als einzige Reaktion nur ein empörtes Miauen und die Krallen des Katers zu spüren, die sich kurzzeitig durch seine Hose in sein Bein gruben.

In diesem Moment kam Mrs. O'Neally mit Geschirr und Kaffee beladen zu ihnen zurück. Verärgert stellte sie das Tablett auf den Tisch und schaute ihren Kater an. „Sokrates! Schäm dich. So behandelt man doch keine Gäste. Komm her!" Sie langte über den Tisch und pflückte das Tier von Harrys Beinen. „Tut mir leid, normalerweise benimmt er sich besser. Möchten Sie Ihren Kaffee schwarz?"

„Mit Zucker, danke." Die goss ihm ein und stellte einen kleinen Zuckerbecher daneben. Mit einem Blick auf ihr Handgelenk stellte er fest, dass sie das Armband bereits wieder angelegt hatte. Sie schien seinen Blick bemerkt zu haben, denn sie lächelte. „Ich möchte Ihnen noch mal herzlich danken Mr.. Wie heißen Sie doch gleich?"

_#Eine alte Frau wie sie wird wohl kaum eine Gefahr darstellen, da kann Dray noch so paranoid sein.# _„Harry Potter", dann erwiderte er das Lächeln

„Aber bitte, nennen Sie mich doch Harry." Bildete er sich das ein oder hatten ihre Augen bei seinem Namen einen seltsamen Ausdruck angenommen? Doch nach einem weiteren Blick verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder- woher sollte eine Muggel seinen Namen kennen?

„Gut, Harry; Wo hast Du das Armband eigentlich gefunden? Ich muss es gestern irgendwann zwischen meinem Morgenspaziergang und dem Mittagessen verloren haben."

„Ich habe es zufällig entdeckt, als ich den Müll raus gebracht habe." Etwas an seiner Aussage schien sie zu überraschen

„Du wohnst auch hier?" Dann zur Katze „Ich werde wirklich alt Sokrates. Jetzt ziehen schon Leute ein und aus ohne das ich es bemerke."

Ein wenig verlegen fuhr sich Harry durch die Haare. _#Wie soll ich ihr erklären warum niemand bemerkt hat, dass ich bei Draco eingezogen bin? Was, wenn sie mich fragt, was ich vorher gemacht habe? ‚Tja, wissen Sie Mrs. O'Neally, nachdem ich wegen dreifachem Mord Fünf Jahre meines Lebens in Askaban verbracht habe- Oh Sie wissen nicht was das ist? Eines der bekanntesten Zauberergefängnisse. Ja richtig, demnach bin ich ein Zauberer und lebe in der Zaubererwelt die seit je her neben der von euch Muggeln existiert…'kommt bestimmt gut.# _

„Oh es liegt nicht an Ihnen Mrs. ich bin hier quasi in einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion eingezogen. Ich habe auch keine eigene Wohnung; im Moment lebe ich bei mein- einem Freund. Mr. Malfoy, Sie kennen ihn sicher."

Das Gesicht der Frau verdunkelte sich für einen Augenblick als Dracos Name fiel. „Kennen ist wohl der falsche Ausdruck. Mr. Malfoy scheint kein Interesse an Zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen zu haben. -Noch Kaffee?"

„Ich würde gerne, aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Wissen Sie Draco –Mr. Malfoy- kommt bald nach Hause und ich hab noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen." Dabei schweiften seine Gedanken zu den Möbeln auf Dracos Balkon. So sollte er seine Wohnung besser nicht vorfinden

„Du willst eine Alte Frau doch nicht auf ihrem Kaffee sitzen lassen oder? Ich habe so selten jemanden zum reden." Ihr selbstbewusster Blick wechselte, und sie schaffte es irgendwie in Millisekunden den vorherigen Ausdruck durch einen zu ersetzten, der Bambi Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Harry seufzte geschlagen und meinte aus den Augenwinkeln sowohl in ihrem, als auch im Blick des Katers ein triumphierendes Aufleuchten zu sehen. Er griff nach seiner Tasse „Also gut, ich bleibe noch. Aber nur für eine Tasse."….

Am späten Nachmittag beschloss Draco Malfoy gnädig den übrigen Papierkram Blaise zu überlassen und früher nach Hause zu gehen. Seine Arbeitszeiten selbst einteilen zu können, war ein weiterer Vorteil den er als selbstständiger und finanziell, durch ein nicht unbeträchtliches Einkommen und unabhängiger Zauberer genoss.

Außerdem freute er sich seit langem wieder darauf ‚nach Hause' zu gehen. Und solche überschwänglichen (noch dazu positiven) Gefühle wollten bei einem Malfoy schon was heißen. Außerdem hatte er vor Harry heute Abend ganz bewusst danach zu fragen, ob die Alpträume nachließen, wenn er bei ihm übernachtete. Und –ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus- ob es dann nicht besser wäre, wenn er gleich bei ihm schlief, anstatt in Blaise Zimmer. Denn der würde, wie er seinen besten Freund kannte nicht mehr lange auf seinen nächsten Besuch warten lassen.

Der Tag war bis jetzt ziemlich ereignislos verlaufen, besser gesagt: Stinklangweilig.

Keine Übergriffe von Todessern auf Ordensmitglieder oder Ministeriumsarbeiter, noch nicht einmal private Duelle von einem seiner Klienten.

Also hatte er keine Ausrede gefunden um Außerhalb zu _arbeiten._ Der Blonde seufzte. Er war einfach nicht fürs Büro geschaffen, das übernahmen entweder Blaise oder Amelie, ihre Sekretärin. Doch Amelie war bis ende der Woche auf einer _Schulung _oderwie sie es nannte (Draco war sich sicher, dass sie sich auf seine Kosten in irgendeinem Wellnesshotel gut gehen ließ) und Blaise hatte nach seinem Auftrag von letzter Nacht noch Schlaf nachzuholen.

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte er die alte Fabrikhalle, die sie als Büro und Lager nutzen. Draußen schloss er die schweren Stahltüren und setzte mit einer kurzen Handbewegung die Abwehrflüche in Gang. Unschlüssig blieb er vor einem Unterstand stehen und überlegte, ob er den Wagen nehmen, oder gleich nach Hause apparieren sollte. Schließlich entschloss er sich für letzteres.

Dann hielt er inne. Er musste zuerst mit Blaise sprechen. Bereits in den Tagen vor Harrys Entlassung war es merklich ruhiger geworden um den dunklen Lord. Auch der Orden hatte seine Aktivitäten eingeschränkt, doch er hatte genug Spitzel um zu wissen, das Dumbledore und Co im Moment keine Gefahr darstellten.

Er schloss die Augen und formte im Kopf den Zauberspruch und fand sich im nächsten Augenblick in einem Hotelzimmer wieder. Der Raum war abgedunkelt, doch es dauerte nicht lange bis sich Draco daran gewöhnt hatte. Nach seinem Freund brauchte er nicht lange zu suchen. Er lag tief in die Kissen gekuschelt, auf einem großen Bett in der Mitte des Raumes.

Lautlos näherte er sich dem Schlafenden. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte vorsichtig Blaise Schulter um ihn wachzurütteln. Doch dann erinnerte er sich daran wie liebevoll er stets von eben diesem geweckt wurde, _wenn _er denn mal länger als der Braunhaarige schlief; und grinste boshaft.

Geräuschlos lief er ans Fenster und öffnete es. Als ihm der Straßenlärm entgegenschlug zuckte er zusammen und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Üblicherweise hatte Blaise einen sehr leichten Schlaf, schließlich hatte man es ihnen zur Selbstverteidigung antrainiert. Doch wenn Blaise wirklich ‚zu Hause' gewesen war, hatte er dort wahrscheinlich auch nicht besonders viel geschlafen. In der Zentrale gab es immer Arbeit.

Schließlich verwarf er die Idee, Blaise in eine Badewanne voller Eiswürfel zu zaubern wieder. Weniger aus Mitleid, als aus Neugier. Er wollte endlich wissen, was sein Freund bei seiner nächtlichen Aktion herausgefunden hatte. Nach kurzem suchen fand er Blaise schwarzen Aktenkoffer und wühlte darin nach der richtigen Akte. Nach etlichen Gegenständen wie Taschentüchern, Wertmarken, einer Kinokarte, Batterien, seiner Magnum oder Kondomen fand er sie endlich.

Die ehemals schwarze Farbe der Mappe war im laufe der Zeit einem verschlissenen Grauton gewichen und man sah deutlich, das die Beamten die Blätter aus ihren Büros hineinzauberten, denn diesen Hefter hatte längerer Zeit niemand mehr in der hand gehabt.

Angespannt lehnte sich Draco ans Fenster und schlug die Mappe auf. Auf der ersten Seite prangte ein Passbild von Ron Weasley. Als Rons Miniatur Draco erblickte fing sie an wild zu gestikulieren, auf und ab zu hüpfen und sah ziemlich wütend aus. Das Bild musste kurz nach der Abschlussfeier gemacht worden sein, obwohl sich der ehemalige Slytherin nicht sicher war, ob Ron in absehbarer Zeit nicht noch mehr Gründe bekommen würde ihn zu hassen, als wegen ein paar Streichen.

Die ersten Seiten enthielten nicht mehr als einen Lebenslauf, sein Bewerbungsschreiben und ein paar Zeugnisse. Doch weiter hinten stieß er auf zwei Seiten, deren Inhalt sein Herz für einen Moment aussetzten ließ. Ronald Weasley war ein ganz spezieller Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums. Aus diesem Grund war seine Akte auch bereits im Archiv untergebracht gewesen, obwohl er immer noch beim Ministerium arbeitete. Ron Weasley war ein Spion.

Und was noch schlimmer war: Keiner hatte es bemerkt. Niemand hatte den tollpatschigen, sommersprossigen jungen Mann verdächtigt der Harry Potters bester Freund gewesen war. Selbst er hatte ihn als harmlos abgestempelt. Ein schwerwiegender Fehler, dessen Folgen sich jetzt, Jahre später erst richtig bemerkbar gemacht hatten.

Er las weiter. Scheinbar hatte ihn sein Bruder Percy (derzeitiger Zaubereiminister und nur deshalb noch im Amt weil er mit ein wenig Druck genauso leicht zu beeinflussen war wie sein Vorgänger) genau aus diesem Grund noch einen weiteren Befehl gegeben.

Er sollte die beiden anderen Gruppen, die im Krieg immer mehr Popularität gewannen, gegeneinander ausspielen und so dem Ministerium selbst wieder zu mehr Einfluss verhelfen. Entsetzt blickte Draco auf als ihm die Tragweite dieses Komplotts klar wurde.

_Weaselby und das Ministerium haben alles gewusst. Sie wussten von jedem Angriff den die Todesser verübt haben...und demnach auch vom 6. Juni…Aber warum? Warum haben sie nie etwas unternommen? Sie hätten diesen Krieg noch in seinen Anfängen aufhalten können…Und Harry..das wäre alles nicht passiert, er wäre bei mir geblieben. Aber warum Harry? Warum haben sie nicht eingegriffen, nicht verhindert, das ihrem Helden etwas passiert?- Weil er ihnen im Weg stand._

Diese Erkenntnis traf ihn etwa zwei Seiten weiter. Dem Ministerium war er schon in ihrer Schulzeit ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Wenn er wieder mal versucht hatte, diesen Ignoranten zu erklären das Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, waren sie stets darum bemüht gewesen, ihn unglaubwürdig erscheinen zu lassen. Weil sie selbst es nicht wahrhaben wollten- _nicht wahrhaben? Oder bereits wussten?_ Angespannt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern was sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte.

Er hatte ihm selten Dinge anvertraut die wirklich wichtig waren. Draco war schon immer sehr aufbrausend gewesen und die Gefahr wäre zu groß gewesen, dass er so die Pläne des Lords gefährdet hätte. Und an seine Zeit als Todesser erinnerte er sich kaum noch. Die meisten Erinnerungen waren mitsamt dem Mal auf seinem Handgelenk verschwunden.

Automatisch wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Unterarm wo inzwischen nur noch eine Narbe an das Zeichen der Todesser erinnerte. Es war ein Schutzzauber gewesen, von dem sie nicht gewusst hatten bevor er es sich entfernt hatte.

Niemand verließ den dunklen Lord.

Und die es doch versuchten lebten ohne jemandem etwas von dessen Plänen berichten zu können.

_Aber, wenn das Ministerium- oder zumindest der Minister und seine Ratsmitglieder-, die zuvor immer das beinahe neutrale Band zwischen dem Orden und den Todessern dargestellt hatten, nun auch auf er Seite des Lords sind…_

_Dann ist alles, woran die ‚Guten' Zauberer die letzten Jahre geglaubt hatten nur eine Illusion. Der Pakt, indem der Phönix-Orden und das Ministerium gegenseitige Hilfeleistung versprechen, nur eine Phrase. _

_Aber nicht alle haben sich auf die dunkle Seite gestellt. Ich kenne viele Zauberer im Ministerium die Voldemort und seine Todesser bis aufs Blut hassen. _

_Dann ist es sicher. Es wird Krieg geben, und das bald. Die Kämpfe werden nicht mehr nur auf dem Schlachtfeld ausgetragen werden, sondern auch in Städten, Häusern, innerhalb von Familien.._ und da kam ihm noch ein weiterer Gedanke:_ Todesser gab es nicht nur in Großbritannien- Wir stehen kurz vor einem Weltkrieg! Dann stellen die scheinbaren Unaktivitäten der Todesser nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm da. Diese Mappe muss auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Bruderschaft, dann können sie entscheiden was wir unternehmen, oder ob wir uns raushalten. _

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zu Harry _Sie wollten ihn also aus dem Weg haben. Einfach grundlos wegsperren konnten sie ihn nicht, dafür war- ist- er zu berühmt und zu beliebt. Töten ging auch nicht, weil Leute wie Harry nicht einfach einen Unfall haben und das mit dem im Kampf töten hatten schon anderer probiert als staatliche Auroren. Außerdem hätte ich nicht zugelassen dass man ihn tötet. _

Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. _Der Rest des Plans- _und das es ein Plan war, dessen war sich Draco inzwischen sicher-_ ist nur logisch, sie mussten ihn dazu bringen etwas zu tun, das gegen das Gesetz war, das Volk entsetzt und ihn nebenbei viele Jahre hinter Gitter bringen würde .Also schickten sie Dumbledore eine Warnung, das Hogwarts angegriffen werden sollte, versammelten die Zauberer zur Krisensitzung in der großen Halle, sorgten so dafür das der Halbriese allein wache halten muss und überließen es Ron dem besten Freund Harry dazu zu bringen zu lauschen und so den Tod des Riesen mitzuerleben. _

Als er an den Anblick von Hagrids Leichnam dachte, und an Harrys Trauer, empfand er beinahe ein wenig Respekt vor Ron. Nicht einmal er hätte so berechnend und gefühlskalt sein können, um auf Befehl des Ministers auf der einen Seite einen Freund zu töten, um dadurch zu erreichen, dass sein bester Freund nach ihrer Rechnung den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbrachte.

_Dann war es auch Ron, der Harry den Auroren ausgeliefert hat. Nur jemand zu dem er vollkommenes Vertrauen hatte, hätte Harry derartig überrumpeln und niederschlagen können. _

Er erinnerte sich daran wie sie ihn bewusstlos abgeführt hatten. _Das ist es also was ihn bedrückt und was er mir nicht sagen wollte. Aber jetzt weiß ich ja bescheid. Und wenn ich mit ihm geredet hab wird hoffentlich alles wieder wie früher._ Die letzten Tage lang hatte er einen harten inneren Kampf gefochten, den schließlich sein Herz gegen seinen Stolz gewonnen hatte. Es war ihm egal ob er so einen Schwur brach, an einen Schwur mit diesen Bedingungen fühlte er sich nicht mehr gebunden. Harry war wichtiger.

In dem Moment schellte sein Telefon. Überrascht zuckte er zusammen, beruhigte sich aber als er die Nummer auf dem Display erkannte. Doch bereits nach einigen Atemzügen begann sein Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen.

_Das ist Titus Nummer. Er ruft mich NIE privat an. _

Titus Owen war ihr Mann in den oberer Todesserreihen, man konnte nicht von ihm behaupten, dass er besonders vorsichtig war (sonst hätte er sich wohl kaum für einen Job als Spion entschieden) aber er würde nie die Bruderschaft in Gefahr bringen indem er unbedacht mit Draco in Kotakt trat. Irgendetwas war passiert.

„Titus, was ist los! Warum rufst du mich an?" eröffnete er ohne umschweife das Gespräch. Die Verbindung war schlecht und es war schwer seinen Freund überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Dray verdammt warum brauchst du ….an dein Handy zu gehen!" Das Knistern nahm zu

„Ist doch unwichtig. Jetzt bin ich hier, noch mal, warum rufst du mich an?"

Titus atmete schwer. Draco spürte wie er nervös wurde. Irgendetwas stimmte da ganz und gar nicht.

„Hier ist die Hölle los. Es geht zu wie in einem Ameisenhaufen. Dauernd gehen Leute ein und aus….unmöglich…identifizieren!...nicht was hier los ist. Aber es hat irgendetwas mit Potter zu tun. Dein Name ist auch gefallen. Nimm dich in Acht Dray! ...zurückziehen…Leute losgeschickt…Potter.." Draco lehnte sich ein wenig aus dem Fenster- und tatsächlich wurde der Empfang wieder besser „Der dunkle Lord hat lange gewartet…will Potter, und das lieber tot als lebendig…Verschwinde aus London Dray bevor es zu spät ist…scheiße!"

Wieder ein Knistern, Keuchen. „Titus! Verdammt was geht da vor? Wo bist du?"

„Ich muss aufhören, ich glaube, ich wurde beschattet. Wir sehen uns in der Zentrale. Alles der Bruderschaft!"

„Und Friede allen Brüdern. Titus-" Die Leitung wurde unterbrochen. _Verdammt_!

Hart schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Zimmerwand. „Dray?" Er spürte Blaise Blick auf sich ruhen. „Ich habe keine Zeit Zab. Bring den Aktenkoffer so schnell wie möglich zum Rat. Wenn es stimmt was da drin steht und was Titus mir eben berichtet hat, ist Harry wahrscheinlich in großer Gefahr. Ich muss los, wir kommen nach sobald die Luft rein ist…ach und Blaise, mach dich mal schlau ob Titus in die Zentrale zurückgekehrt ist. Wenn nicht, schick eine kleine Gruppe Späher aus."

Er warf Blaise, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß den Koffer zu und eilte zur Tür. „Warte mal Draco! Was soll das heißen _WIR_ kommen nach? Du willst doch nicht-"

Draco sah ihm fest in die Augen „Oh doch. Ich werde ihn mitbringen. Ich habe längst einen Grad erreicht, der mich berechtigt andere auszubilden. Warum nicht Harry? Wir sehen uns Blaise. Alles der Bruderschaft."

Er wartete nicht auf die monotone Antwort seines Freundes sondern apparierte gleich in seine Wohnung.

Dort angekommen trat er aus der Wäschekammer und begann sogleich mit mehreren hektischen Handbewegungen Sachen zusammen zu packen.

„Harry! Wir müssen verschwinden, pack deine Sachen."

Dass niemand antwortete bemerkte er erst, als er bereits die Koffer auf Taschenrechnergröße verkleinert hatte und dazu überging Harrys Sachen in eine Tasche zu zaubern. Überrascht hielt er inne und lauschte.

„Harry?"

Schnellen Schrittes durchsuchte er die Wohnung, doch von Harry fehlte jede Spur. Auch einige Möbel suchte er vergebens. Diese fand er jedoch wenig später allesamt auf dem Balkon, womit sich die Theorie dass Harry mitsamt der Stereoanlage, dem Sessel und mehreren Topfpflanzen getürmt war auch erledigte.

Aber wo zum Teufel war er? Draco seufzte, schnappte sich die kleinen Koffer und Taschen und stopfte sie in seine Jackentasche, bevor er mittels Suchspruch begann nach dem Schwarzhaarigen zu suchen.

Wenige Augenblicke später stand er mit rasendem Puls vor der Tür Mrs. O'Neally, wie sie sich bei den Muggeln nannte. Eine weitere Minute später hatte er die Tür hinter sich gelassen und fand sich einer lächelnden alten Frau und einem völlig verdatterten Harry gegenüber.

„Drake, was machst du da?" Doch Draco reagierte erst gar nicht auf seine Frage, sondern packte ihn am Arm und zog in von der Bank zu sich hinüber.

Dann wandte er sich an Mrs. O'Neally die noch immer lächelnd auf ihrem Stuhl saß und ihren Kater streichelte. „Wie kommst du dazu Harry hier rein zu locken? Reicht es nicht, dass du dich ständig in mein Leben einmischst, musst du jetzt auch noch meinen Freund ausquetschen?"

Das Lächeln verschwand von ihrem Gesicht. „Erstens quetsche ich ihn nicht aus mein Lieber, ich führe mit ihm eine durchaus interessante Unterhaltung über die Ölkrise. Und zweitens verbitte ich mir, das du in einem solchen Ton mit mir sprichst Draco Willson Malfoy!"

Harry verstand nichts mehr. #_Die beiden kennen sich? Und WILLSON?#_ fragend schaute er Draco an der seine Hand mittlerweile schmerzhaft umklammert hielt. „Ihr kennt euch?"

Die alte Frau lächelte wieder. „Oh ja Harry, ich kenne meinen Draco schon sehr lange. Leider spricht er nicht gerne darüber. Er redete lieber von anderen Männern. Wie hieß er doch gleich, Draco?"

Interessiert blickte Harry zu dem Blonden auf „Über einen Mann? Inwiefern?" Als Draco keine Anstalten machte es ihm zu erklären, ergriff Mrs. O'Neally erneut das Wort „Das weißt du nicht? Besonders nach dem Streit mit Lucius war es schlimm. Er hat ihn verflucht, weil er keinen Kontakt zu diesem jungen Mann haben durfte. Von wegen Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Was hat er noch mal gemacht Willson? Ihn aus der Vollzugsanstalt geholt? Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll Harry, ich hätte nicht erwartet dass meinem Enkel mal jemand so viel bedeutet, dass er sein Erbe und seinen Titel für ihn aufgibt. Ach wenn ich an meine erste Liebe denke-"

In dem Moment schaltete sich Draco ein „Es reicht jetzt wirklich. Harry und ich gehen jetzt. Und zu unserem etwas gestörten Verhältnis: Denk mal genau darüber nach, was du tust, bevor du jemand anderem so was von mir erzählst!"

Ihre Augen blitzten auf. „Moment mal, noch einmal langsam: Sie sind Dracos...Oma? Wieso haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt?"

Sie warf ihm einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „Das macht es doch spannender, findest du nicht?"

Genervt rollte Draco mit den Augen. „Sicher doch, auch die Sache mit den Namen, wirklich sehr witzig. Wie hast du ihn überhaupt in deine Wohnung gelockt? Hast du wieder die Invalide alte Frau gespielt und dich von ihm nach oben bringen lassen? Oder hat er deine Post bekommen?"

Mrs. Malfoy schnaubte „Für wie einfallslos hältst du mich, außerdem hatte ich das Armband wirklich verloren. Im Übrigen solltet ihr jetzt gehen, ein Vöglein hat mir gezwitschert, dass einige ziemlich düstere Gestalte auf dem Weg hier her sind."

Draco nickte und stieß Harry leicht an, der nachdenklich aus dem Fenster geblickt hatte „Du hast sie gehört, verabschiedet euch und dann nichts wie weg."

Nach einem kurzen Abschied eilten sie die Treppe hinunter. Lächelnd blickte ihnen die alte Frau nach. Leise sagte sie„Mein lieber Draco, ich denke immer _genau _darüber nach, was ich wem zu welchem Zeitpunkt sage. Und einer musste es schließlich tun mein Tapferer Todeshändler…"

Draco stieß gerade die Vordertür auf als Harry plötzlich stehen blieb. „Die kommen wegen mir, oder?"

Der Blonde legte den Kopf schief „Teils, teils, ich stehe schon seit längerem ganz oben auf der _Tod durch tragischen Unfall-_Liste. Da kommt es denen sicher recht gelegen das wir zusammen sind."

Er lief weiter, merkte nach einigen Schritten jedoch, dass Harry ihm nicht folgte „Wir können sie doch nicht allein lassen. Deine Oma mein ich. Sie ist schließlich nur eine alte Frau, die bringen sie doch einfach um!"

Draco lachte leise „Du bist echt süß wenn du dir sorgen machst. Aber keine Angst. Meine _Großmutter_ kann sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen."

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr „Zehn nach Drei, Rush Hour. Also nehmen wir das Motorrad, komm endlich."

Schnellen Schrittes gingen sich zu den Garagen. Schwungvoll öffnete Draco das Tor. Dann drehte er sich zu Harry um „Ich bin kein Fachmann, aber als ich sie gekauft hab sagte man mir, es sei eine der besten. Du kennst dich damit ja mehr aus, komm sieh sie dir an." Der Schwarzhaarige trat an das noch von der Schutzfolie bedeckte Motorrad heran. Vorsichtig zog er die Plane ab und das nächste, was Draco von ihm hörte war ein überraschtes Keuchen. „Und, gefällt sie dir?" kam es lässig von Draco. Vorsichtig strich Harry über den silbermetallenen Lack.

„Gefallen! Das Ding ist der Wahnsinn! Das ist eine Nagelneue Suzuki GSX-R 1000! 4 Zylinder, 999 ccm Hubraum, die fährt über 220 kmh- natürlich gefällt sie mir." Grinsend drehte er sich zu dem Blonden um „Mit so was würde ich täglich vor Todessern flüchten. Das sind sie doch, nicht wahr?"

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst „Aber warum greifen sie erst jetzt an? Sie hätten mich längst umbringen können."

Draco zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern „Im Moment ist es unwichtig warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt beschlossen haben dich -uns- anzugreifen. Wichtig ist nur, das sie es tun und das wir schon viel zu viel Zeit vertrödelt haben, wir müssen los. Du musst fahren. Hier nimm'." Er warf Harry aus einer Kiste zuerst Handschuhe, und dann einen Helm zu. Wenig später saß ein, trotz der Situation, strahlender Harry auf der Maschine und prüfte das Mikro in den Helmen. Draco schwang sich hinter ihn und legte locker seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte. Er spürte förmlich Dracos Lächeln als er fragte „Nur eins noch, warum kaufst du ein Motorrad, wenn du es nicht fahren kannst?"

Draco drückte sich fester an ihn „Wer weiß, vielleicht weil ich gehofft hatte, dass wir einmal zusammen damit fahren."

In dem Moment hielten zwei Autos vor dem Haus. Mehrere Männer ganz in schwarz stiegen aus. Draco war dankbar dafür, dass man die Garagen von der Straße aus nicht sehen konnte. Durch die Sprechanlage hörte er Harry stockend ein und aus atmen.

„Bleib ruhig. Von da aus können sie uns nicht sehen. Vielleicht haben wir Glück und meine Großmutter kann sie ein wenig in die Irre führen. Bei dem was du eben alles aufgezählt hast, hoffe ich mal dass dieses Teil hier schnell beschleunigen kann und du noch immer genauso gut fährst wie früher. Sobald sie im Haus sind zähle ich bis Fünf, dann fährst du los. An der Straße biegst du links ab, in Richtung Innenstadt, dort haben wir ihnen mit dem Motorrad einiges voraus. Hier konnten sie nicht apparieren, das Haus ist geschützt; in der Stadt ist das etwas anderes. Wir haben Glück, das diese Zauberstab Magier noch nicht raus gefunden haben, wie das mit dem orten funktioniert..."

Er hielt inne, als die Männer die Einfahrt durchquerten und sie, wenn sie auch nur einen Blick nach links geworfen hätten, sofort entdeckt hätten. Doch sie starrten allesamt stur geradeaus, sie schienen nicht zu wissen, dass ihre Opfer von ihrem Auftreten wussten.

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus, Draco lachte leise „Nervös? Komm schon, du hast es schon mit weit aus härteren Typen zu tun bekommen. Außerdem beschütz ich dich, es sind schließlich nur acht."

Harry stieß ihm in die Rippen „Du musst mich nicht beschützen, ich kann sehr wohl auf mich selbst aufpassen."

„Oh ja, das hab ich gesehen. Aber das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte. Sie sind am Haus. Also bist du bereit?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte „Bereiter werd ich nicht mehr."

„Gut, Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier und los!"

Harry startete den Motor der Automatik und gab gas. Die Suzuki zog scharf an und Draco lehnte sich noch näher an Harry, um dem das Fahren einfacher zu machen.

Als sie scharf nach Links abbogen hatten sie bereits gute 80 kmh erreicht. „Wohin jetzt Drake?" Sie näherten sich der ersten Kreuzung. Harry bremste ab.

„Nach rechts. Fahr ab jetzt einfach weiter. Ich sag dir schon wo du abbiegen musst." Harry wusste nicht recht, ob er das Gefühl, das sich nach dem Besuch bei Mrs. Malfoy in seinem Inneren ausgebreitet hatte genießen sollte oder nicht.

Der „junge Mann" damit konnte doch nur er gemeint sein oder? Das würde auch erklären warum sich Drake nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte- weil er somit eher entlassen wurde! Nachher würde er sich in aller Ruhe mit ihm aussprechen und wer weiß…

Erneut gab er gas und hörte Draco entsetzt aufkeuchen, als er sich zwischen den Autos des in London stets im Schritt treibenden Verkehrs

hindurchschlängelte.

Harry lachte. Brummig knuffte Draco ihn in die Seite. Allerdings nicht besonders fest, da er sich bereits mit Harry in die nächste Kurve legen musste.

„Jetzt Muck mal nicht auf, nur weil du ausnahmsweise mal fährst. Und hör auf mit den Schlangenlinien, spar dir das für die Todesser. Nach meinen Berechnungen müssten sie vor etwa anderthalb Minuten erkannt haben, dass wir nicht im Haus sind. Glaub mir, die lassen nicht mehr lange auf sich warten."

Harry seufzte, Draco hatte Recht, je weniger sie auffielen, desto besser war es. Also drosselte er die Maschine und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein.

Während sich der ehemalige Gryffindor auf den Londoner Verkehr konzentrieren musste, versuchte Draco ihre Verfolger zu sichten. Normalerweise würde er einfach apparieren, doch da Harry nicht zur Bruderschaft gehörte, und daher keine Stablose Magie beherrschte hatte er nur diese Fluchtmöglichkeit gehabt. Sein Porsche wäre selbst in einer Stadt wie London zu auffällig gewesen und sie hätten sich nie so schnell im stockenden Verkehr fortbewegen können. In seinem Kopf arbeitete es.

Er musste Harry in die nächstgelegene Station der Bruderschaft bringen. Und diese befand sich in Schottland. Der kürzeste Weg dorthin der ihnen freistand war per Flohnetzwerk zu einem Zauberer zu reisen, der zumindest in der Nähe lebte.

_Aber das Flohnetzwerk wird überwacht, vielleicht kann Steve da was drehen...Wenn wir es schaffen könnten, für sagen wir 30 Sekunden der Sicherheitskontrolle zu entgehen wären wir fürs erste in Sicherheit. Sobald wir von der Hauptstraße runter sind wird ich ihn anrufen und- _

„Scheiße!" Harry schrie auf und machte einen Schlenker nach links um einem offenen Kanalschacht auszuweichen.

Dracos Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals „Was war das denn? Kannst du nicht aufpassen!"

Harrys Anspannung war durch den Stoff seiner Jacke deutlich zu spüren. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ding da eben noch einen Deckel hatte, und dann war da auf einmal nur noch ein Loch. Meinst du das war-"

„Zauberei. Ja ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Sie sind hier Harry. Es liegt jetzt an dir, ich kann versuchen sie uns so lange wie möglich vom Leib zu halten, aber du musst fahren. Und egal was hier hinten passiert- du fährst weiter. Und wenn nichts mehr geht, nimm keine Rücksicht mehr auf mich, oder auf irgendwelche Muggel. Fahr einfach immer weiter dorthin wo du die meisten anderen Zauberer vermutest. In die Winkelgasse oder so, dort werden sie es nicht wagen dich offen anzugreifen."

In nächsten Moment bewegten sich die Autos zu ihren Seiten plötzlich für einige Augenblicke schneller und zwei Wagen setzen sich neben sie. Draco fluchte, sie hatten sie eingekeilt.

„Wir müssen runter von der Hauptstraße! Da vorne ist eine Ausfahrt. Sie können keine Flüche einsetzten, zu viele Muggel, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit. Fahr schneller!"

Harry knurrte etwas unverständliches, ließ die Suzuki aber dennoch schneller fahren. Draco hingegen rückte nun so eng wie möglich an ihn heran und versuchte mit dem linken Arm so gut wie möglichen Halt zu bekommen. Dann nahm er den rechten von Harrys Hüfte und deutete auf die Wagen vor ihnen.

Der Stau begann sich zu lösen. Angestrengt überlegte er einen Spruch der den grauen Mercedes auf ihrer Seite langsamer fahren lassen würde, doch ihm fiel keiner ein der auf Muggelwagen bezogen war.

Er klappte sein Visier hoch, denn durch das getönte Glas konnte er die Gesichter ihrer Verfolger nicht genau erkennen und er wollte später wenigstens ein paar von ihnen identifizieren können.

_Und außerdem_- ein süffisantes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht- _hat niemand gefordert das ICH mich unauffällig verhalte. Das Motorrad läuft über einen anderen Namen, also werden mir die Muggel auch keinen Ärger machen. _

Langsam und noch immer lächelnd hob er die Hand und deutete auf einen der verhüllten Männer der gerade mit dem Zauberstab auf die Straße vor ihnen zeigte „Crucio", wisperte er.

Harry versteifte sich „Drake.." Doch anstelle des erwarteten Effekts heulte nur der Motor das Todesser auf, während die Zielperson unverletzt blieb.

„Verdammt." Kam es von Draco.

_Ein Schutzschild. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass sie nicht in einem einfachen Muggelauto unterwegs sind. Na gut, dann halt anders, ein bisschen Panik unter den Muggeln wäre gar nicht schlecht, dann könnten wir im Gewühl untertauchen. _

Er hielt sich inzwischen wieder mit beiden Händen fest. Die Todesser hatten keine Flüche mehr gegen sie gerichtet, rückten jedoch von beiden Seiten immer näher an sie heran. Er spürte das Harry langsam nervös wurde „Pass auf. Mit Zauberei erreiche ich im Moment nichts, es gibt etwas, das sie von mir nicht erwarten werden und das uns vielleicht helfen wird hier weg zu kommen. Tu mir einen Gefallen und kümmere dich nicht darum was ich gleich machen werde. Dein Auftrag ist einfach nur die Ausfahrt zu erreichen. Am besten ohne mich plötzlich zu verlieren. Denk dran ich kann mich nur einhändig festhalten. Klar soweit?"

„Auftrag?" Draco grinste „Richtig. Und du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, ich beauftrage äußerst wenige Leute damit mein Leben zu beschützen. Also los, Partner."

Draco warf noch einmal Blicke nach Links und Rechts. Die beiden Wagen waren ihnen inzwischen gefährlich nahe. Er hatte zwei der Todesser aus dem Rechten Auto erkannt. Die würden die ersten sein.

Wie vor allen Einsätzen spürte er, wie sich die übliche Ruhe in seinem Körper ausbreitete. Er klappte das Visier wieder hinunter und gab Harry ein Zeichen. Der nickte. Dann ließ er ihn langsam los und griff an seinen Gürtel.

Dort steckte seine 38er Police Special. Wenn man mit dieser Waffe einen Mann auf diese kurze Entfernung traf würde er herumwirbeln wie eine Ballerina und anschließend verbluten, da die Kugeln von ihm so manipuliert waren, das sie im Körper erneut explodierten. Seien Augen funkelten gefährlich.

_Kommt nur her meine Freunde, lasst uns tanzen…_

Mit einerfließenden Bewegung zog er die Waffe hervor und richtete sie auf den ersten Todesser. Dann drückte er ab. Mit kaltem Blick sah er zu wie der Mann entsetzt die Augen aufriss und kurz nachdem die Scheibe zersplitterte, von der Wucht des Aufpralles zurück in den Sitz geschleudert wurde und regungslos liegen blieb.

_Und da waren's nur noch sieben. _

Er feuerte zwei weitere Schüsse zum rechten Wagen hin ab. Einen gezielt, den anderen als Warnung. Tatsächlich bremste der Wagen nach dem zweiten Schuss schlingernd ab. Muggel hupten. Draco wechselte die 38er in die andere Hand und brachte die rechte an Harrys Hüfte. Er zielte auf den Kopf des Fahrers des anderen Mercedes, doch in dem Moment wo er abdrücken wollte, beschleunigte Harry und Draco hätte es beinahe vom Sitz gefegt. Der Schuss der sich daraufhin löste traf nur die Windschutzscheibe, dennoch ging auch dieser Wagen daraufhin auf Abstand.

„Mann ist das Ding geil." Hörte er Harry eher zu sich selbst sagen als er durch eine kleine Bewegung auf 160 kmh beschleunigte.

Das einzige was von ihm kam, als er, _‚nur mal kurz' _die Bremse anzog um einem herannahenden Auto auszuweichen und er beinahe die Kontrolle verloren hätte war ein „Ups…"

Draco indessen nahm ihrem beinahe Unfall nicht ganz so locker und konnte einen leisen Aufschrei nicht unterdrücken. Dann waren sie plötzlich runter von der Hauptstraße und schlingerten mit 160 Sachen direkt auf eine Einkaufstraße zu.

„Scheiße Harry, brems doch!"

Der ehemalige Gryffindor keuchte auf „Ich versuch's ja, aber da tut sich nichts."

„Was soll das heißen da tut sich nichts? Fuck, die haben die Bremsen verhext! Pass auf!"

In letzter Sekunde wich Harry einer Gruppe Fußgänger aus. Draco warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah den ersten der beiden Mercedes um die Ecke biegen. Nun war es der Todesser der lachte.

„Na los, worauf wartest du noch? Mach den Fluch rückgängig sonst gehen wir noch drauf!" kam es Zähneknirschend von vorne.

Dracos Gedanken rasten, doch er hatte nie einen Spruch gelernt, mit dem man Motorradbremsen wieder aktivieren konnte. So was lernte man auf keiner Zauberschule. „Ich weiß keinen."

Die Reifen quietschten, als Harry versuchte die Maschine selbst zu bremsen. Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn als er das Vorderrad herumriss und scharf in eine Seitengasse abbog. „Dann probier was aus. Erfind von mir aus was. Ich weiß nicht wie lange das noch gut geht." Seine Stimme zitterte.

_Erfinden? Wie stellt der sich das bitte vor? _

Dennoch probierte er einige Zaubersprüche allerdings ohne erfolg. Ein monotones Brummen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich um. Der Mercedes holte weiter auf. Auf dieser Straße befanden sich zwar keine Fußgänger, aber sie war schmal und sie hatten keine Chance auszuweichen. Und wenn er sie bei der Geschwindigkeit rammen würde…Entschlossen zog er erneut die 38er und feuerte nach hinten.

Dem abrupten abbremsen nach zu folgen hatte er irgendwas oder irgendwen getroffen. Der Schreck hielt bei den Todessern allerdings nicht lange vor, denn bereits wenige Augenblicke später trennten die beiden Fahrzeuge bereits nur noch wenige Meter. Während Harry mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen versuchte das Motorrad unter Kontrolle zu halten, durchforschte Draco weiter angestrengt sein Gedächtnis nach einem Gegenzauber.

Er hatte da doch mal was gelesen.._Wenn kein Gegenzauber zu finden ist, dann- ja was dann? _

„Draco, da vorne kommen wir wieder auf eine belebte Straße, da kommen wir nie heil drüber, denk nach oder wir gehen drauf!"

_Drauf gehen, natürlich! Wenn man keinen Gegenzauber findet löscht man bei schwächeren Zaubern einfach denjenigen aus der ihn gesprochen hat. _

„Falsch. Die müssen sterben."

„Was! Warum?"

„Weil dann die Wirkung bei nicht so starken Zaubern aufgehoben wird." „Dann erschieß sie doch!"

_Leichter gesagt als getan. Wenn ich mich loslasse und sich das Ziel neben mir befindet ist das kein Problem, aber mich halb umzudrehen, bei dem Tempo, das klappt nie und nimmer._

Er feuerte noch einmal nach hinten, steckte die Waffe dann aber weg. Es hatte keinen Sinn blindlings durch die Gegend zu feuern. Er hielt sich wieder richtig fest und blickte nach vorne, wo die Gasse in einem großen Platz endete. Im nächsten Moment schrie er entsetzt auf.

Sie hatten den Ausgang beinahe erreicht, als er die Tram entdeckte. Sie würde eine Kurve machen und dann direkt an der Gasse vorbeifahren, das schafften sie nie.

Das er selbst hätte apparieren können, darüber dachte er erst gar nicht nach. Wenn das sein Ende sein sollte, dann doch wenigstens mit Harry. „Das schaffen wir nie!...Verdammt noch mal- Harry, der Mann, von dem meine Gran geredet hat, das bist du! Ich wollte das du das weißt." Er wollte noch weiter sprechen, als Harry plötzlich noch weiter beschleunigte. „Was tust du da!"

Harry atmete tief durch „Hast du schon mal gebetet Dray? Wenn nicht, wäre das ein guter Zeitpunkt damit anzufangen."

Draco konnte nichts mehr sagen. Er war sogar nahe dran die Augen zu schließen, als er den Motor aufheulen hörte und die Tachonadel sich der 200 näherte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich hinter Harry halten, der nun weit vorgebeugt saß und Vollgas gab.

Das Geräusch der herannahenden Tram wurde immer lauter und letzten Endes schloss der Blonde doch die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall.

Und der kam auch, jedoch anders als erwartet. Zuerst hörte er Harrys erleichterten Aufschrei, dann ein fürchterliches Krachen. Dann wurden sie plötzlich langsamer. Draco schaute zurück, sie hatten es geschafft.

Wie Harry im später erzählte hatten sie die Tram beinahe gestreift und waren in letzter Sekunde an ihr vorbeigefahren.

Der Mercedes hatte weniger Glück.

Mit voller Geschwindigkeit war der Wagen der Todesser in die Bahn gefahren. Das einer von ihnen überlebt hatte war unwahrscheinlich. Von Vorne hörte er nur immer wieder „Wir haben's geschafft! Wir haben's tatsächlich geschafft!" Sie fuhren noch eine Weile mit klopfendem Herzen weiter, doch niemand verfolgte sie mehr.

Dann dirigierte Draco Harry in eine Seitenstraße, indem sich seiner Aussage nach ein Zaubererlokal befand und er telefonierte mit Steve. Der war von ihrer Idee nicht wirklich begeistert versprach aber sein bestes zu geben und ihnen zumindest für 30 Sekunden freie Bahn zu verschaffen. Sie vereinbarten 21:41 Uhr für den Transport, da um diese Zeit der Wachwechsel stattfand.

Erleichtert ging er zu Harry zurück und erzählte ihm von ihrem Glück. Der Schwarzhaarige schien zwar glücklich zu sein, doch ihre bevorstehende Reise schien nicht der Hauptgrund zu sein. Lächelnd stellte er sich Draco gegenüber. Verwirrt runzelte der Blonde die Stirn _Was hat er denn nur? Schock? Ich mein so was soll ja oft vorkommen in Stresssituationen…_, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte spürte er Harrys Lippen auf seinem Mund.

Nach kurzer Verblüffung erwiderte er den Kuss. Sanft strich er mit der Zunge über Harrys Lippen, forderte Einlass, der ihm aus sogleich gewährt wurde. Zärtlich fuhr Draco mit den Fingern durch Harrys schwarzes Haar. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander und als sie sich wieder trennten, waren beide außer Atem.

Lächelnd blickte Harry zu Draco auf, seine grünen Augen funkelten wieder.

„Ich liebe dich," wisperte Draco leise. Anstatt zu antworten löste sich Harry nun nonchalant grinsend von ihm und ging er an ihm vorbei auf das Lokal zu.

Kurz vor dem Eingang drehte er sich noch mal um „Eine Bitte hätte ich noch an dich Drake. Wenn du mir das nächste Mal sagen willst dass du mich liebst, dann warte bitte nicht bis zu einer Lebensbedrohlichen Situation. Das mit der Tram und dem Liebesgeständnis war zwar total romantisch, aber ich möchte es doch nicht allzu bald wiederholen."

Draco grinste ebenfalls, schloss zu ihm auf und Seite an Seite betraten sie den „_Grünen Kröter_"….

* * *

**So das war's. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und das nächste Kapitel lässt mitsamt den Antworten auf alle eure Reviews auch nicht lange auf sich warten. Bis dann, eure Lux**


	11. Quick, let's beat it!

**So da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel von _be free, _ich weiß es hat wieder einmal ziemlich lang gedauert aber ich hab auch wieder eine ganze Reihe wunderbarerer Ausreden für euch, die sowieso niemanden interessieren. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich allerdings sagen, dass dieses Kapitel bereits eine Woche früher erschienen wäre, wenn sich meine Lateinlehrerin nicht vorgenommen hätte mich an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs zu treiben… Und ich glaube man merkt dem Kapitel meine entnervtheit- gibt es das Wort- auch ziemlich an. **

**Eigentlich sollten sie in dem Kapitel schon längst an ihrem ersten Ziel ankommen, damit die Geschichte wieder in Schwung kommt, aber na ja. Außerdem war ich in den letzten Tagen gar nicht fähig selbst was zu schreiben, aus Angst quasi alles aus dem neuen Buch abzuschreiben was wieder mal total geil ist und mich fast zu heulen gebracht hat..Aber ich wollte euch nicht bis Samstag warten lassen wenn definitiv noch mal was neues von mir kommt, also dachte ich mach ich noch einen kleinen Zwischenschritt und stell das hier hoch. Gut, dann mal viel Spaß mit meiner kleinen Gasthausszene eure _Lux _**

**PS: Viele von euch haben sich gewundert dass Harry und Draco so schnelle wieder zusammen gekommen sind und wollt ihr was witziges hören: ich mich auch. Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich gar nicht wie das passiert ist (meiner Berechnung nach sollten sie erst um einiges später zusammen kommen aber na ja kann ich jetzt auch nicht ändern.) Allerdings werden sie es nicht leicht haben auch zusammen zu bleiben, das fängt schon kurz nach dem Kuss an, denn –was für'n Zufall- teilt meistens eine meiner Figuren meine Meinung und findet sein Handel vielleicht ein wenig überstürzt….**

**

* * *

****Reviews vom Kapitel 9 & 10**

**Tut mir leid wenn ich die Reviews diesmal nur sehr kurz beantworte, aber ich will ich nicht noch länger vor dem eigentlichen Kapitel nerven…**

**CitySweeper: Schön das es dir gefallen hat! Das Faible für Motorräder hat Harry allerdings nur bekommen weil ich die Teile einfach liebe! Und mit heißen Typen wird die Sache natürlich nur besser grins. Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ich all deine Fragen aus dem letzen Kapitel beantworten konnte- wenn nicht, frag einfach noch mal dann hab ich's nämlich übersehen.**

**Carry: man oh man, ich spiel mit dem Gedanken Regisseur zu werden! Erst MI2 jetzt bad boys- ich schließe daraus dass euch be free gefällt ;-) Und du hast recht, es tut mir total leid, aber wieder einmal hab ich mich nicht an meine Vorsätze gehalten, wobei ich's echt versucht hab das ist bei mir nicht immer ganz so einfach. Tut mir leid, das nächste mal update auf jeden Fall ich früher.**

**Dodge Coil: Kerl (?), ich bin hin und weg! Soviel Lob auf einen Haufen vertrag ich einfach nicht . im übrigen ist dein Review das aufbauenste das ich je bekommen habe. Wenn man den Review liest könnte man fast meinen ich hätte was richtig gutes geschrieben (was du wahrscheinlich nach diesem Kap. alles wieder zurück nehmen wirst..) Die Bruderschaft tja ja das würdest du gerne wissen mh? Kommt im nächsten Kap dann auch endlich vor. Und das es eine Rachaktion gibt hab ich dir ja schon erzählt, fraglich ist nur noch- wann?wo?wie? und vor allem wer sich letztendlich an Ron rächt…**

**ScharlachroterSchwalbenschwanz: Freut mich dass es dir gefallen hat. Muss ich jetzt Haftung übernehmen wegen Sucht-Erscheinungen? Weise ich beim neuen Harry Potter laut meinem Vater ebenfalls auf, was da aber an einer _wirklich _guten Geschichte liegt will mich ja net mit Mrs Rowling auf eine Stufe stellen, wäre allerdings schon wegen des Geldes schön…**

**Icewoman 123: Hey ho, gut das du das genauso siehst wie ich, das die beiden nicht einfach so weitermachen können wie vorher. Hab wegen dieser Ansicht nämlich schon übelste Kritik von meiner lieben Beta bekommen…bei Draco war's wohl eher eine Tat im Affekt grins in lebensbedrohlichen Lagen haben sich auch die harten nicht immer unter Kontrolle, vor allem nicht wenn es um denjenigen geht den sie lieben.**

**Pandoradoggis: Erstmal hoffe ich, dass ich deinen Nick richtig geschrieben hab…freut mich sehr das es dir so gut gefallen hat. Dieses hier ist um längen nicht so spannend (aber auch für den weiteren verlauf der FF nicht so wichtig) aber ich hoffe trotzdem auf ein Review von dir (Ob Positiv oder Negativ)!**

**Penny: Tjaaa das leidige Lemon Thema…willst du ne ehrlich antwort? Ich weiß es noch nicht. Wenn es bei den beiden wieder so ist kommt es darauf an wie gut sich die Situation beschreiben lässt. Also lass dich überraschen! Also zu weinen wollte ich bestimmt niemanden bringen seis wegen lachen oder sonst was. Bei mir wär's jetzt schon wieder kritisch- wie sieht das denn aus wenn ich heulend vorm PC sitze o.o . Aber was den Stand der Geschichte angeht: Sobald sie in Schottland sind geht's richtig rund hehe kann ich mich endlich austoben…**

**Darkfire: Hoffe dein Urlaub war genauso schön wie meiner! Schön das dir das kap. gefallen hat ich hoffe du magst das neue auch, obwohl es nich so spannend ist schäm schreib mir deine meinung!**

**Yvi: Klar ist Blaise geil...sein Job natürlich auch. Wobei J.K. Rowling mir ja nen dicken Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat als sie Blaise näher beschrieben hat...also ich kenne keinen dunkelhäutigen Schotten…Tja, die Männer, so sind sie, aber im letzten Kap haben sie ja wieder einigermaßen zusammen gefunden, hab dein Review dazu vermisst, wobei ich mich bei dem späten posting nicht beschweren darf ;-) viel spaß beim nächsten Kap. ! Wobei du das mit dem immer besser werden nach dem Kap wohl widerrufen wirst- aber keine Panik wird wieder spannend sobald sie in Schottland sind- ah ich liebe dieses Land..**

**Lara-Lynx: Nein du bist nicht krank- oder wir sind es beide! Ich liebe verwegene, gefährliche Typen (und wenn sie nebenbei noch gut aussehn- umso besser für mich!) Du willst Knutscherei -du kriegst Knutscherei, allerdings alles noch ein bissl harmlos. Trotzdem viel spaß! **

**Temtsky: Psssst! Nich alles verraten ;-) woher kennst du meine Gedanken? Oder ist das so offensichtlich? Ich fins lustig das du meine Figuren total super Charakterisierst- wahrscheinlich besser als ich es könnte- echt super. Ja, mein kleiner vor sich hin mordender ‚Zab' is schon knuddelig. Man/Frau-Ich grins muss nur wissen wie man mit ihm umgehen muss. Ich hab tatasächlich schon darüber nachgedacht was über ihn zu schreiben, vielleicht nach be free. Und da mich schon einige danach gefragt haben hoffe ich dass ich auch damit auf Anklang bei euch stoße. Jetzt aber genug von mir, viel spaß beim neuen Kap!**

**Dieses Kapitel widme ich hingebungsvoll Temtsky, und noch mal Danke an euch alle für die vielen Reviews!**

**

* * *

Kapitel 11**

"**Quick, let's beat it!" Oder „They made off"**

Der Pub war gut gefüllt und Harry war froh darüber. Niemand beachtete sie, als sie sich auf die einzige freie Bank in einer Ecke des Raums setzten.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen um seinen doch reichlich angeschlagenen Nerven etwas Erholung zu schenken. Bald kam eine alte Hexe an ihren Tisch und sie bestellten etwas zu trinken. Das heißt, Draco hatte bestellt. Harry wusste nicht einmal genau was ein Teufelstrank sein sollte. Wollte es ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wissen. Die plötzliche Liebeserklärung hatte ihn ziemlich überrumpelt.

Klar, _er _war es gewesen, der darauf mit einem Kuss reagiert hatte, aber… er warf Draco einen Seitenblick zu. Der Blonde hatte den Kragen seiner Jacke hochgestellt und schien jeden, der sich im Raum befand, für einen potentiellen Feind zu halten. Er hatte wieder seinen Malfoy Blick aufgesetzt, der auch das schnelle Verschwinden der Kellnerin erklärte. Der ehemalige Gryffindor berührte ihn kurz an der Hand. Kaum merklich zuckte der Blonde zusammen, drehte sich aber zu ihm um. „Stimmt was nicht?"

Eindringlich sah Harry ihn an. „Dasselbe wollte ich dich fragen. Ich dachte, wir wären hier sicher?"

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln „Wer weiß. Ich bin ab jetzt lieber etwas vorsichtiger. Ich dachte auch, dass meine Wohnung sicher wäre. Aber keine Angst Kleiner, diesmal bin ich besser vorbereitet."

Empört ließ Harry seine Hand los „Ich hab keine Angst. Schließlich bin ich es nicht der völlig verspannt am Tisch sitzt und mit seiner 38er spielt."

Ertappt blickte Draco auf seine Rechte, mit der er unterm Tisch die Waffe fest umklammert hielt. _Ich hasse es, wenn er mich so vorwurfsvoll anschaut, das ist wieder typisch Gryffindor: erst eine Heidenpanik veranstalten und einem dann vorwerfen wenn man auch etwas angespannt ist…_ „Immerhin denke ich darüber nach was wir jetzt tun können- DU machst gar nichts. Worüber du mal nachdenken solltest, schließlich haben sie dich gesucht…" Draco wandte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und blickte nun noch düsterer drein als zuvor.

Harry zuckte zusammen; das hatte gesessen. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Vergiss es. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint."

Geknickt blickte Harry auf Dracos Rücken. #_Doch Drake, das hast du und du weißt genau wie weh du mir damit tust. Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht…# _

Die Kellnerin kehrte mit ihren Getränken zurück. Schweigend nahm Harry die Becher entgegen. Draco hingegen wandte sich der Hexe zu. „Ich würde gerne Mr. Wammel sprechen."

Abweisend schüttelte die Bedienung den Kopf. „Mr. Wammel ist nicht hier. Er wird auch in nächster Zeit nicht zurückerwartet. Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?" Ein Sickel wechselte den Besitzer. „Sagen Sie ihm, dass Mr. Malfoy ihn sprechen möchte. Und das es wichtig ist. Und Mrs." Er hielt sie an ihrer Schürze fest. „Ich würde es zu schätzen wissen wenn das hier unter uns bleiben würde, verstehen wir uns?" Weitere Münzen landeten in ihrer Taschen.

Sie nickte und verschwand dann schnellen Schrittes in einem Raum hinterm Tresen. Draco drehte sich mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck zu Harry um, der betrübt in sein Glas schaute. Erstaunlich sanft legte er seine Hand auf den Unterarm des anderen. „Ich habe es wirklich nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich mich eigentlich besser unter Kontrolle haben müsste. Aber ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen um dich, das verstehst du doch, oder? Schließlich will ich nicht…ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert. Vergiss es einfach okay?"

Harry rang sich ein Lächeln ab und nippte an seinem Glas. Er wusste dass die Sache damit für seinen Freund gelaufen war. Aber er wollte nicht schon wieder streiten, er würde Draco nie den Slytherin austreiben können, der er nun mal war. Also nahm er ihn lieber mit den Sticheleien und Launen als gar nicht. Er war froh dass sie allmählich wieder zueinander fanden, aber dieses Mal würde sich Draco nach ihm richten müssen. Küssen war ihn Ordnung, aber bei allem anderen würde Draco warten müssen, bis er von sich aus etwas unternahm...

#_Wenn er jetzt noch mit mir zusammen sein will, dann meint er sein Geständnis ernst. Und warum sonst hätte er all das mitmachen sollen, wenn nicht aus Liebe? Andererseits war Drake immer schon ein Draufgänger gewesen und steht, wie er selbst gesagt hat ganz oben als ihrer roten Liste. Er hat sich wirklich verändert, eben auf dem Motorrad hab ich ihn kaum wieder erkannt. Er hat einfach so, eiskalt, Menschen umgebracht, aber nicht nur dass: er zaubert ohne Zauberstab, er kann mit einer Muggelwaffe umgehen und dann ist da noch diese Bruderschaft, die er immer wieder erwähnt…Darüber werden wir reden müssen. Kleine Geheimnisse sind eine Sache, aber so was… Mit dem Kuss war wohl ziemlich überstürzt. ich werde es ab jetzt langsamer angehen lassen, zuerst muss ich ihn wieder richtig kennen lernen...# Was für'n langweiler -.-_

Entschlossen richtete er sich auf und kippte den Inhalt seines Glases auf Ex hinunter. Geräuschvoll stellte er es zurück auf den Tisch und sah Draco herausfordernd an. Der runzelte jedoch nur fragend die Stirn und legte ein paar Münzen für ihre Getränke auf den Tisch. „Ich bin beeindruckt, ich hab noch nie jemandem gesehen, der das so begeistert getrunken hat. Ich hol's mir eigentlich immer nur wegen der beruhigenden Wirkung. Das Mottenpulver ist nicht wirklich mein Ding."

Harry starrte ihn groß an „Motten?" Draco biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht sofort laut loszulachen. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, aber der ehemalige Gryffindor fiel immer wieder auf so was herein. Aber als sich der Schwarzhaarige erhob und ihn nach der Toilette fragte, hielt er es nicht mehr aus und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Harry knurrte etwas Unverständliches und stampfte in Richtung Theke davon. Der Blonde folgte ihm, immer noch leise kichernd. Dort angekommen hatte er sich allerdings wieder beruhigt und fragte die Kellnerin erneut nach dem Geschäftsführer. Diesmal wies sie sie nicht ab, sondern nickte Draco zu und führte sie schnellen Schrittes in ein Hinterzimmer.

„Wartet hier. Ich habe ihm gesagt das Sie hier sind Mr. Malfoy. Einen schönen Tag noch die Herren." Den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet verließ sie den abgedunkelten Raum und mit ihr verschwanden auch die lauten Geräusche aus der Bar, da sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Eine drückende Stille legte sich über das kleine Zimmer.

Erwartungsvoll sah Harry zu Draco „Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt warten wir."

„Und worauf, wenn ich fragen darf? Mensch Drake, lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen. Ich dachte du hättest alles mit...wie heißt er doch gleich?"

Harry setzte sich seufzend auf einen der alten Stühle und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Steve. Er heißt Steve. Ja, stimmt schon, er kann verhindern das sie uns orten können, das ist aber auch schon alles. Flohpulver ist kein Problem ich hab immer ein Säckchen dabei, für Notfälle, aber einen sicheren Kamin für dich zu finden ist schon schwieriger. Da ist mir Tom Wammel der Besitzer des Ladens eingefallen. Er schuldet mir noch was und ich weiß aus zuverlässigen Quellen das er es mit dem Gesetz nicht so genau nimmt. Also liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass er einen unangemeldeten Kamin hat, den du als Fluchtweg nutzen kannst."

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Ich frage mich wo er bleibt, es ist unhöflich seine Gäste warten zu lassen." Auch Draco setze sich, allerdings nicht ohne zuvor auf Grund des Staubs angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Wenn er hier alle wichtigen Kunden empfängt, ist es kein Wunder, dass das Restaurant so unbekannt ist."

„Aber es waren doch eine ganze Menge Leute da. Du musst dir unbedingt abgewöhnen andere immer so schlecht zu machen. Es ist nun mal nicht jeder so reich wie du."

Der Blonde strich sein Hemd glatt und warf Harry einen Seitenblick zu. „Gerade du solltest dich nicht darüber beschweren dass ich genug Geld habe um für uns beide zu sorgen."

Der Schwarzhaarige spannte sich an „Sobald das hier vorbei ist, suche ich mir einen Job und zahle dir das Geld zurück." Draco seufzte „Siehst du, und jetzt bist du wieder beleidigt. Das müssen wir echt noch trainieren, du bist ja völlig aus der Übung. Wenn du Früher jedes Mal so reagiert hättest…Außerdem macht es so keinen Spaß mit dir zu streiten wenn du gar nicht richtig konterst."

Harry stand auf und stellte sich ihm gegenüber. „Vielleicht will ich aber auch einfach nicht mehr streiten. Vielleicht habe ich einfach genug von allem was mit Streit und Ärger zu tun hat. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht, vor nicht einmal 2 Stunden hast du mir aus heiterem Himmel an den Kopf geworfen dass du mich immer noch liebst! Du hast dein Leben für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt, und jetzt? Jetzt ist der Moment vorbei, du hast dein Ziel erreicht und du bist wieder genau wie früher."

Zögernd erhob sich auch Draco „Aber das wollen wir doch. Das alles wieder so wird wie früher, oder nicht? Natürlich willst du, sonst hättest du mich doch eben nicht geküsst." Ruhig sah er den Kleineren an.

Harry atmete tief durch; was er sagen wollte fiel ihm alles andere als leicht, aber er musste einfach mit Draco darüber reden. „Du hast Recht. In dem Moment habe ich genau wie du gehofft, das nun alles wieder in Ordnung wäre, das es wieder so sein würde, wie vor meiner Verhaftung- aber das wird es nicht! Nicht jetzt und auch nicht irgendwann. Wir haben uns verändert, Draco. Und ob du es wahr haben willst oder nicht; wir haben uns auseinander gelebt."

Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und blickte ihn mit verräterisch glänzenden Augen an. „Aber wie sollten wir auch nicht? Fünf Jahre Drake! So eine Zeitspanne lässt sich nicht einfach überbrücken. Ich weiß sowenig über dein jetziges Leben wie du über meine Zeit in Askaban. Wobei ich froh bin, dich nicht damit belasten zu müssen. Das ist Vergangenheit, verstehst du? Ich möchte ein neues Leben anfangen- mit dir zusammen. Aber das kann ich nicht solange du mich nicht in dein Leben mit einbeziehst. Was hat es mit dieser Bruderschaft auf sich? Warum kannst du ohne Zauberstab zaubern, mit Waffen umgehen und all diese Sachen? Ich weiß das jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist um mir das alles zu erklären, aber bitte Drake, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind, musst du mir erklären was hier vor sich geht. Und dann, können wir ja vielleicht einfach noch mal von Vorne anfangen. Was sagst du dazu?"

Draco sagte erstmal gar nichts. Zwar war er mittlerweile Harrys Gefühlsausbrüche gewohnt aber manchmal traf er ihn einfach unvorbereitet. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Okay."

Harry blinzelte „Okay?" _#mehr nicht? Keine Fragen, keine Diskussion? Mhm vielleicht kann ich ihn doch noch umerziehen…#_

Der Blonde grinste, machte er einen Schritt auf den Kleineren zu und umarmte ihn. „Und ich verspreche hoch und heilig ab jetzt so nett wie möglich zu meinen Mitmenschen zu sein." Grinsend küsste er ihn. „Nachdem wir das geklärt haben und Mr. Wammel uns scheinbar noch eine Weile warten lässt, werd ich jetzt Blaise anrufen. Er kann dann in der Zentrale alles für unsere Ankunft vorbereiten. Glaubt mir du wirst es lieben, ich werde dich dem Rat vorstellen und wer weiß", er zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu „Wenn du ganz nett fragst und nebenbei die klitzekleine Prüfung bestehst, nehmen sie sich bestimmt gerne als Lehrling auf. Ach und Harry, um dein neu gewonnenes Selbstvertrauen noch ein bisschen auszubauen wirst du gleich mit dem lieben Herr Wammel verhandeln und ihm unsere Situation deutlich machen. Jetzt guck nicht so, du machst das schon. Früher hast du sogar unserem Minister deine Meinung gesagt da wird ein Kleinganove wie der wohl kein Problem sein."

Bevor sein Gegenüber noch etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er ihn losgelassen und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Routiniert wählte er Blaise Nummer und wartete. Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln nahm sein Freund ab. „Hey Zab. Ich wollte dir nur sagen dass alles glatt gelaufen ist… Nein, überhaupt keine Schwierigkeiten…. Pah als ob acht Todesser ein Problem darstellen würden." Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. _#Angeber.# _„Jaa…Wir sind im Grünen Kröter... Woher weißt du das bitteschön schon wieder?...Du hast mit Steve gesprochen. Gut das lass ich gelten. Aber das nächste Mal könntest du wenigstens so tun als ob ich dir was Neues erzähle…Warum ich so fröhlich bin? Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne mh? Sei Brav und ich erzähl's dir wenn wir zu Hause sind. Apropos zu Hause. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun und dafür sorgen, dass für Harry ein Zimmer frei ist? Das im Ostflügel wäre am besten..." Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge „Ich wusste dass du es verstehen würdest. Und leg ein gutes Wort für ihn ein. Wir kommen heute Abend gegen 21:30 Uhr in Edinburgh an. Schick einen der Neuen um uns abzuholen…Weißt du schon was von Titus gehört?...Nichts neues…Ich mache mir Sorgen, sieh zu das jemand da ist, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Setz dich mit jemandem von den Stützpunkten in Deutschland in Verbindung, das Informationsnetz ist da besser intakt als hier. Vielleicht wissen die neues."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein Mann betrat den Raum. Draco nickte ihm zu, während Harry sich vorstellte und Mr. Wammel die Hand schüttelte. „Blaise, ich muss aufhören, Mr. Wammel ist da.. Bis nachher."

Er legte auf und wandte sich Harry und dem älteren Herrn zu. „Also, wie ich sehe habt ihr euch bereits vorgestellt, dann können wir also gleich zum Thema kommen. Mr. Wammel, mein Freund und ich haben ein Problem. Ein Problem das nicht an die Öffentlichkeit geraten darf, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine. Ich will das nicht näher erläutern, wichtig ist nur, dass wir ihren unangemeldeten Kamin benutzen können."

Harry blickte Draco verdutzt an _#Das war direkt.#_

Das Gesicht des Mannes verdunkelte sich. „Einen unregistrierten Kamin? Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich so was besitze? Und selbst wenn ich so was hätte würde ich in diesen Zeiten Leute einfach so damit reisen lassen." Er warf einen Blick zu Harry doch dessen Gesichtsausdruck war genauso ausdruckslos wie Dracos. Hinter seinem Rücken lächelte Draco Harry zu und nickte anerkennend.

Hoch aufgerichtet lief er an dem Restaurantbesitzer vorbei und stellte sich wieder neben seinen Freund. Draco musste sich stark zurückhalten Mr. Wammel nicht einfach einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, aber schließlich wollte er sehen ob Harry sich durchsetzen konnte. Gerade wollte er den älteren daran erinnern mir wem er sprach, als Harry ihm zuvor kam.

Milde lächelnd trat er vor, musterte Mr. Wammel beiläufig und ging dann an ihm vorbei zur gegenüberliegenden Wand. Noch immer lächelnd lehnte er sich dagegen. „Mr. Wammel, halten wir uns doch nicht mit so was auf. Mr. Malfoy und ich haben es eilig und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie der jenige sein wollen, der sich uns in den Weg stellt. Ich bin mir sicher dass wir uns einigen können. "

In alter Sträflingsmanier musterte er den Mann lauernd. Beiläufig knackte er mit den Fingerknochen seiner Rechten; wenn der Kerl das nicht als Warnung verstand, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter.

Draco unterdrückte ein Grinsen „Beruhigt dich Harry, ich bin sicher dass Mr. Wammel seine Schulden bei mir begleichen wird, auch ohne das du nachhelfen musst."

Harry hatte sich ein wenig zurückgelehnt und hoffte im Schatten skrupelloser zu wirken als er in Wirklichkeit war. Wenn Draco dem Mann einen Verbrecher zeigen wollte, der jederzeit bereit war zuzuschlagen, also gut, an ihm sollte es nicht scheitern.

Ein wenig nervös wandte sich der Mann nun an Draco. „Sie haben keine Ahnung wie gefährlich es geworden ist, Leute ohne Lizenz zu transportieren. Bei einem ist es schon fast unmöglich, ohne gefasst zu werden, aber bei zwei- Nein danke, ich bin doch nicht Lebensmüde."

Harry trat vor und blickte drohend auf den Mann herab „Dann schlage ich vor, Sie geben uns jetzt endlich die Erlaubnis. Es soll ja nicht heißen wir hätten etwas gegen ihren Willen getan- nebenbei gemerkt ist es ihm-" er deutete auf den vehement grinsenden Draco „Sowieso egal was Sie wollen und was nicht. Bis jetzt hab ich mich noch an meine Gryffindor Grundsätze gehalten, bringen Sie mich nicht dazu sie zu brechen… Ich zähle jetzt bis zehn. Wenn wir bis dahin nicht Ihre Einwilligung und eine Beschreibung haben, wo das Zimmer ist, dann-"

„Nicht nötig Harry." Kam es von Draco „Zum einen appelliere ich immer noch an seine Ehre als Zauberer und daran, dass er seine Schulden bezahlt, zu anderen hab ich den Geheimgang schon gefunden. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre bereitwillige Hilfe Mr. Wammel, ich werde mich zur gegebenen Zeit bei Ihnen revangieren."

Er ging an den beiden doch etwas erstaunten Männern vorbei auf eine Wandhälfte zu. Musterte sie einen Augenblick und drückte dann bestimmt auf eine der Kacheln. Mit einem leisen Knarren glitt ein Teil der Wand nach hinten und gab den Blick auf eine Treppe frei, die steil nach unten führte.

Grinsend schob der ehemalige Gryffindor Mr. Wammel beiseite und folgte Draco in den dunklen Gang. In der Türöffnung drehte er sich noch einmal schwungvoll um und deutete mit einem ironischen Lächeln eine Verbeugung an. „Hat mich gefreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht ist Draco nicht der einzige der sich ‚Zur gegebenen Zeit' wieder bei Ihnen meldet. Auf Wiedersehen."

Mit einem weiteren Druck auf eine hervorstehende Kachel auf der Innenseite, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Im nächsten Moment hüllte ihn vollkommene Dunkelheit ein. _#Na toll da will man einmal irgendwas cooles machen und dann gleich so was..# _Vorsichtig tastete er sich ein Stück an der Wand entlang und versuchte auf den schmalen Stufen das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Nach Askaban hatte er keine Angst mehr im Dunkeln, dennoch zuckte er heftig zusammen, als plötzlich jemand seinen Arm ergriff. Instinktiv machte er einen Schritt nach hinten, verfehlte dabei jedoch eine Stufe und verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, doch der erwartete Aufprall blieb aus.

Statt auf dem Boden, fand er sich in einer warmen Umarmung wieder. Dann hörte er ein leises Lachen und wusste im nächsten Augenblick wer ihn aufgefangen hatte. „Bist du immer so schreckhaft Cherie?"

Grummelnd löste sich Harry aus der Umarmung und warf Draco im Dunkeln böse Seitenblicke zu. „Warum schleichst du dich auch so an mich ran? Und wie hast du mich überhaupt gesehen? Es ist stockfinster hier drin."

„Man bedenke, das du deinen Abschluss in ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' mit einem Ohne Gleichen gemacht hast.- Mit einem Nachtsichtzauber, wie sonst? Wobei der wohl eher in die Kategorie dunkle Künste gehört, warum auch immer. Hier nimm meinen Arm, dauert nicht lange dann sind wir unten und ich kann Licht machen. Auf dem nächsten Stück müssten wir leise sein, da sind die Lüftungsschächte der anliegenden Zimmer." Er harkte Harry bei sich unter und half ihm das letzte Stück Treppe ohne weitere Zwischenfälle hinter sich zu bringen. Sie überquerten ein Stück Steinboden und kamen anschließend zu einer großen Tür. Draco öffnete und nachdem er sie wieder geschlossen hatte, fanden sie sich in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum wieder. In der einen Ecke befand sich eine Sitzecke und dem gegenüber eine Vitrine, aber der eigentliche Blickfang war der große steinerne Kamin, den Draco mit einer Handbewegung entzündete. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry ihn dabei. „Kannst du mir das beibringen?" fragte er den Blonden beeindruckt.

Lächelnd drehte sich Draco zu ihm um. Im Schein des Feuers funkelten seine grauen Augen geheimnisvoll. „Wer weiß, wenn du die Prüfung des Rats bestehst. Das Talent hast du." Beiläufig warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr „Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde zeit. Komm setz dich zu mir."

Harry lächelte und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank. Sofort legte der Blonde einen Arm um seine Schultern und zog ihn näher zu sich. Harry spürte wie er sich entspannte und als er aufblickte sah er, dass Draco seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Leise seufzend kuschelte er sich näher an ihn. „Wie früher, beim Offenen Training", sagte er ohne aufzublicken.

„Nur sind wir jetzt in besserer Gesellschaft." Kam es von oben.

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Wir sind allein."

„Eben."

Harry boxte ihn liebevoll in die Seite „Du bist gemein."

Draco hielt seine Hand fest und hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet. „So bin ich. Aber deshalb liebst du mich doch." Lächelnd küsste er den Kleineren.

Der erwiderte den Kuss zwar, blickte ihn danach aber tadelnd an „Eingebildet bist du ja gar nicht." Draco grinste „Du müsstest dich langsam daran gewöhnt haben." Harry schnaubte nur.

Draco seufzte tief und fuhr ihm durchs Haar. Eine ganze Weile blickten sie gemeinsam ins Feuer, in gemütlicher Vertrautheit aneinander gekuschelt, und beobachteten stillschweigend die Schatten, welche die Flammen an die steinernen Wände warfen. Schließlich sagte Harry „Ich hätte da mal ne Frage."

Draco setzte sich auf „Gut. Ich hab auch eine. Du zuerst",

„Nein, du."

Der Blonde grinste „Nein, du."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Also gut. Warum nennt dich deine Großmutter _Willson?" _Draco verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. „Weil meine Eltern ihre unglaubliche Liebe zu mir, mit diesem Namen zu Ausdruck bringen wollten. Nein, um ehrlich zu sein fand sie Draco hässlich."

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Warum? Draco ist doch ein schöner Name- im Vergleich zu Willson…"

Draco wurde ein wenig rot und sah weg „Müssen wir das weiter vertiefen? Ich frag ja auch nicht warum du Hawaii Pizza magst und das ist bei weitem absonderlicher als mein Zweitname."

Harry schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. „Bitteee, ich erzähl's auch nicht weiter."

„Guck mich nicht so an, das zieht nicht." Bei Harrys enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck grinste er, packte ihn um die Hüfte, zog ihn auf seinen Schoß und unterdrückte ein Lachen, als sich Harry in seinem Griff wand.

Lächelnd drückte er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund und zog ihn so nah wie möglich zu sich. Vielleicht konnte er ja mit ein wenig Körpereinsatz von seiner Namensgebung ablenken.

Harry schmunzelte„Du warst auch schon mal kreativer, wenn es um Ablenkungsmanöver geht. Mit einem unwilligen Geräusch trennte sich Draco gänzlich von ihm „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Wie du weißt sind die Malfoys eine adlige reinblütige Zaubererfamilie und genießen- zumindest in bestimmten Teilen der Bevölkerung einen entsprechenden Ruf. Bei uns werden die Namen nicht aus lauter Willkür gegeben."

Aus seiner Stimme war deutlich Stolz herauszuhören was Harry Widerrum zu lächeln brachte. „Jedenfalls hat mich mein Vater nach meinem Urgroßvater benannt, im Übrigen ein bekannter Tränkemeister, aber meine Großmutter fand den Namen Draco schon immer zu na ja, sie mochte ihn einfach nicht. Deshalb hat sie meinen Vater solange bearbeitet bis er mit einem Doppelnamen einverstanden war. Tja und welcher Name könnte für ihren kleinen Sonnenschein", er verzog angewidert das Gesicht „Schöner sein, als Edward Willson? Das Edward konnte meine Mutter ihr zum glück noch ausreden. Meine ganze Familie hat mich Draco genannt, meine Freunde ebenfalls. Die einzige die mich Willson nennt ist-"

Harry lachte „Lass mich raten: deine Großmutter?" Er nickte, ebenfalls grinsend und warf dann einen Blick auf die Uhr. Harry, neben ihm, streckte sich erschöpft und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Arme. „Noch 18 Minuten. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie ich mich auf mein Bett freue." Er grinste Harry anzüglich an, doch der reagierte nicht. „Hey." Sanft stupste ihn Draco an „Du sollst nicht schlafen, wir haben schließlich noch was vor. Und nebenbei" ,er spürte wie er ein wenig rot anlief „halte ich es für keine gute Idee ausgerechnet _da _zu schlafen." Nun war es an Harry Draco böse anzugrinsen. Er hatte seinen Kopf ganz unbewusst in Dracos Schoß gebettet, aber warum sollte er ihn nicht ein wenig reizen…er hatte schon immer gerne mit dem Feuer gespielt.

Mit funkelnden Augen tat er so, als hätte er Draco nicht zugehört, und drängte sich noch ein wenig dichter an ihn. Der Griff um seine Schulter verstärkte sich augenblicklich und er hörte Draco leise aufkeuchen. „Harry, das ist wirklich keine gute Idee…Ich dachte du wolltest es langsam angehen lassen- Harry! Verdammt hört auf damit oder ich fall auf der Stelle über dich her…"

Harry hatte seinen Hinterkopf leicht gegen seinen Bauch gedrückt und begonnen mit einer Hand kleine Kreise auf Dracos Oberschenkel zu malen. Er hörte Draco leicht zitternd einatmen und lachte leise. Er genoss es auch mal der Überlegene zu sein, beziehungsweise sich als solcher fühlen zu können. _#Vielleicht ist es wirklich klüger, hier einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, wer weiß wie er sonst reagiert…hach, Rache ist süß#_

Überrascht keuchte er auf, als Draco sich mit ihm herumrollte und sich nun mit verdunkelten Augen über ihn beugte. Harrys Protest wurde von ihm durch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickt. Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen erhob er sich dann jedoch wieder und ging zum Feuer. „Ich wollte nur noch mal klar stellen wem von uns beiden der dominante Part der Beziehung gebührt. Weißt du was? Ich glaub das machen wir jetzt öfter. Ist doch ne gute Therapie, du hast seit du draußen bist nicht mehr gesünder ausgesehen. Komm, es ist Zeit und ich will dir noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten erklären." Einzig seine Augen verrieten wie sehr er sich zurückhalten musste sich nicht _wirklich _auf der Stelle auf Harry zu stürzen.

Mit geröteten Wangen stand Harry auf und trat neben ihn ans Feuer. „Mach dir keine Umstände ich weiß schon wie man mir Flohpulver umgeht."

Verwirrt sah ihn Draco an „Jaja, so viel war mir jetzt auch klar, was ich dir erklären will hat eher mit unserem Ziel zu tun. Natürlich können wir nicht direkt ins britische Hauptquartier reisen, das wäre viel zu gefährlich. Daher hab ich Steve den Kamin eines alten Bekannten genannt, dort wartest du auf mich, bzw. tust was Mr. Mc Leach dir sagt. Bevor du fragst, nein ich reise nicht mit übers Flohnetzwerk, denn in diesem Punkt gebe ich Mr. Wammel recht: es wäre reiner Selbstmord zu zweit innerhalb von 30 Sekunden auf diese Weise reisen zu wollen. Ich appariere allerdings ebenfalls in das Dorf wo du landen wirst. Es kann allerdings ein wenig dauern bis ich euch finde, denn in den Highlands hat es in den letzten Tagen geschneit und da Mc Leachs Hütte ziemlich außerhalb liegt…na ja wir werden sehen. Auf jeden Fall werden wir erwartet und du kannst dich schon mal auf ein warmes Bett und einen göttlichen Kakao vor dem schlafen gehen freuen." Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und zückte dann ein Säckchen mit Flohpulver. „Also gut, bist du soweit?"

Harry zögerte „Was muss ich denn sagen, du hast mir keine Ortsangaben gegeben." Draco legte den Kopf schief und überlegte kurz „Am besten sagst du einfach ‚_Zu Mr. Mc Leach; Grampian Mountains._ Das Müsste reichen. Jetzt guck nicht so besorgt", Aufmunternd lächelnd küsste er ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir und ich bin überzeugt dass du dich mir Mc Leach gut verstehen wirst, er ist nämlich genau wie du ein Gryffindor aus Überzeugung. Also los jetzt." Er nahm eine Hand voll Pulver und warf es in die Flammen.

Ohne zu zögern trat Harry in den Karmin „Zu Mc Leach; Grampian Mountains!" Im selben Augenblick fing er an sich rasend schnell um seine eigene Achse zu drehen. Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden.

Gedankenverloren blickte Draco noch eine Weile auf den Kamin vor sich, bevor er die Flammen mit einer Handbewegung ersticken ließ und apparierte nach Hause.

Weit entfern, beinahe am anderen Ende der Welt machte sich ein braunhaariger Junger Mann ebenfalls auf den Weg um sich der Aufnahmeprüfung der Bruderschaft zu stellen…

* * *

**So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, obwohl es sich meiner Meinung nach etwas hingezogen hat. Also für die Leute die nach den ersten Sätzen keinen Bock mehr hatten: Man kann das Kap. getrost überspringen und versteht die geschichte trotzdem! Freue mich auf Lob und/oder konstruktive Kritik eure _Lux._**


	12. Chapter 12

**Na ja, es wurde mit dem Updaten letztendlich nicht Samstag, auch nicht Montag aber nun am Dienstag habt ihr wieder ein neues Kapitel von BeFree. Ich hoffe ihr mögt es, hab mich nämlich schon seit dem Beginn dieser FF davor gefürchtet. Es ist schwer genug sich im Kopf eine Organisation aufzubauen. Man braucht ein Rechtssystem und alles Mögliche. Mir als Erfinder fällt es natürlich leicht mir das ganze vorzustellen, aber ich glaube mit den spärlichen Beschreibungen die ich euch in diesem Kapitel gebe könnt ihr noch nicht soviel anfangen. Im nächsten Kapitel beschreibe ich das Ganze noch genauer. Nebenbei bemerkt ist dieses Kapitel NICHT Gebetat da sich der PC vom lieben Muffn weigert ins Internet zu gehen…**

**An meine Heißgeliebten Reviewer:**

**Citysweeper: Du und die anderen vier, ihr seid der Grund warum ich noch nicht völlig mit den Nerven am ende bin. So viele Komplimente, damit kann ich gar nicht umgehen. Oh tiefe dunkle Löcher sind eine gute Beschreibung für das was ihm passieren _könnte_ ich hadere allerdings noch mit mir, ob ich dem armen weitere Depressionen antun kann. Hat schließlich schon genug mitgemacht. Zu ihrer Beziehung ist zu sagen das es mir selbst unheimlich schwer fällt es nicht so zu schreiben das sie einfach übereinander herfallen…hat schließlich auch so seine reize. Passt aber leide nicht zur Geschichte...zumindest nicht das einfach so #grins# Bin immer noch total fertig wegen dem neuen Buch. WIE KONNTE SIE DRACO DAS ANTUN? Ich mein schlimm genug das er sich mit der maulenden Myrte anfreundet, er muss auch noch heulend von seinem Feind im Klo gefunden werden…und als ob der Harry nicht im Duell fertig gemacht hätte…wobei ich Harry auch ziemlich cool fand, im Gegensatz zu Ron, aber den mochte ich ja noch nie. Ich hoffe ich kann bald noch die restlichen Rätsel aufklären; viel spaß bei neuen Kapitel!**

**Gugi28: Hey zurück! Wow, alle 11? Vielleicht sollte ich meine Geschichte auch mal in einem durch lesen, dann versteh ich meine eigenen Gedankengänge an einigen Stellen eventuell besser -. Was aus Chris und John geworden ist…hm gute Frage, die könnte ich eigentlich auch mit reinbringen. Ich denk mir was aus. Ja bitte töte Ron! Aber lass mir was übrig, arg ich kann seine bester Freund vom Auserwählten Rolle schon im Buch nicht ab, obwohl ich solche Typen normalerweise mag…Tja ja sind schon ein niedliches Pärchen die zwei #hehe# aber wer weiß was die Zukunft bringt- nein ich hör schon auf mit meinen Drohungen, ich mag's auch wenn sie sich mal nicht streiten. Ist nur schwer das in meinen Kopf zu kriegen uns Szenen zu schreiben wo sie sich vertragen...Ich meine Draco und Harry ohne Gezanke ob Paar oder nicht- das geht einfach net. Ich freu mich dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und warte auf dein review!**

**Drake: Du magst es noch! #knuddel# Ich hatte schon gedacht ich hätte dich vergrault, weil du mir nicht mehr geschrieben hast. Schön das dir meine erste ich-gesteh-dir-meine-Liebe-Szene gefallen hat. Jaaa sicher hab ich das alles geplant...nein scherz, ich hatte zwar von Anfang an einen groben Grundriss im Kopf wie alles verlaufen sollte, aber ganz vorgeplant hatte ich nicht. Ich denke so was können nur die ‚richtigen' Autoren, oder zumindest bessere Schreiber als ich. Ich hoffe, dass du mir weiterhin schreibst und dir die Geschichte gefällt.**

**zissy:Was soll ich da sagen außer: Vielen Dank fürs Review und hier kommt Chapter 12, viel spaß damit!**

**icewoman123: Ja, sie sind wieder zusammen, jetzt kann's endlich richtig rund gehen. Ich hab noch nie viel von Sendungen wie GZSZ gehalten, habe aber festgestellt dass es tierisch Spaß macht diese ständigen Beziehungskrisen selbst zu schreiben, bin sowieso ein absoluter Dramafan was meine eigenen Geschichten angeht(ich weiß ich bin gemein) aber ich musste ja schon versprechen das keiner von beiden stirbt, demnach brauchst du dir da keine Gedanken zu machen. Danke fürs Review und viel Spaß beim Neuen Kapitel!**

* * *

‚**_Schnief_' Leute ich lieb euch alle und ich will mich auch gar nicht beschweren, aber mal ehrlich, von 12 Reviews auf fünf ist ein ziemlicher Abfall von Begeisterung. Gefällt euch be free nicht mehr? In der Hoffnung das es noch mehr ‚stumme' Leser außer den fünf gibt: Hinterlasst mir doch bitte ein Review, wenn ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt. Und wenn es nur „_War blöd, ich hasse dich und deine Geschichte_" oder „_Ich grüße Anne P aus Kamp-Lintfort_" ist, freu ich mich trotzdem über jede Rückmeldung. Denn fünf Reviews für 16 Seiten arbeit sind echt deprimierend….**

* * *

**Das Puschelhorse- gibbet dat wirklich?**

Hustend und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Asche bedeckt, stolperte Harry aus dem Kamin. Er hatte es schon immer gehasst mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Schnaufend klopfte er sich den Ruß ab und schaute sich um. Er befand sich in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach dem Wohnzimmer. Von dem Mann, der ihn erwarten sollte, war allerdings nichts zu sehen. Er wischte kurz seine Schuhe an einer Matte neben dem Kamin ab und trat dann zögernd ans Fenster. Ein Blick nach draußen bestätigte ihm zumindest, dass er im richtigen Haus gelandet war.

Auf der schmalen Straße vor dem Haus lag eine ganze Menge Schnee und im Hintergrund erstreckten sich die Highlands_. #Ich hab's geschafft! Jetzt muss ich nur noch Mr. McLeach finden und auf Draco warten.#_

Strahlend durchquerte er den Raum und betrat eine kleine Küche. Aber auch hier war niemand zu sehen. Doch da die Kaffeemaschine lief und der Tisch abgedeckt war schloss er das Mr. McLeach bis vor kurzem noch in der Küche gearbeitet hatte. Gerade als er beschloss sich einfach an den Küchentisch zu setzen und auf seinen Gastgeben zu warten, hörte er Stimmen aus dem angrenzenden Zimmer. _#Das muss er sein#_ Er steuerte die Tür an und klopfte, schließlich war es schon unhöflich genug gewesen das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen anstatt dort zu warten.

Einen Augenblick später öffnete ihm ein Mann die Tür. Als er Harry sah bekam sein Wettergegerbtes Gesicht einen freundlichen Ausdruck. „Ah Mr. Potter! Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann Sie kommen." Er schaute sich suchend um „Sie sind allein? Ist Draco etwas dazwischen gekommen?"

Verneinend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und folgte Mr. McLeach zurück in die Küche. „Nein, er sagte, es sei zu gefährlich, wenn wir beide mit Flohpulver reisen würden, also ist er appariert. Er müsste bald hier eintreffen." Die Kaffeemaschine gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs brachte Mr. McLeach die Kanne dazu ihnen Kaffee einzuschenken. Harry musterte ihn neugierig „Sie sind also keiner von der Bruderschaft." platzte es aus ihm heraus. Der Mann grinste, als er sein erschrockenes Gesicht sah und warf ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zu „Keine Angst, Mr. Potter. Dieses Haus ist sicher. Nein, ich gehören nicht zu der Gemeinschaft der sich Draco angeschlossen hat. Wie kommen Sie darauf?"

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern „Sie haben einen Zauberstab benutzt. Wenn ich Draco richtig verstanden habe, dann tun das seine Leute nicht." Der Mann nickte. „Sie haben Recht, ich gehöre nicht dazu. Aber mein Sohn hat sich zu ihnen bekannt. Er spricht nicht oft darüber, aber wenn man ihm zuhört ist die Ausbildung dort oben das Beste, was ihm je passiert ist. Ah das kommt Draco auch schon!"

Harry, der mit dem Rücken zum Fenster gesessen hatte, warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Und tatsächlich, Draco kam mit schnellen Schritten auf Mr. McLeachs Haus zu (So schnell man eben durch Kniehohen Schnee waten kann).

Doch er war scheinbar nicht allein gekommen. Ein anderer Mann folgte ihm auf einem Tier reitend das entfernt einem Nashorn ähnelte, aber die Körpergröße eines kleinen Pferdes besaß. Besorgt blickte er zu Mr. McLeach doch der schien nichts Besonderes daran zu finden, das man ihn mit so einem Vieh besuchte. _#Also leben hier wahrscheinlich nur Zauberer. Andernfalls würden die beiden ja nicht so offensichtlich mit magischen Geschöpfen durch die Gegend laufen.#_

Die beiden waren inzwischen so nahe gekommen, dass man ihre Gesichter erkennen konnte. Als sein Gastgeber den anderen jungen Mann erkannte sprang er fröhlich auf. Auf Harrys verdutzen Blick hin deutete er auf Dracos Begleiter „Das ist mein Junge. Wahrscheinlich soll er dich mit Raufnehmen. Er hat mir mal erzählt, dass es nicht möglich ist zu einem ihrer Stützpunkte zu kommen, wenn man nicht von einem Mitglied er Bruderschaft begleitet wird."

„Aber man könnte doch apparieren. Das heißt, wenn ich einen Zauberstab hätte… Es ist bestimmt gefährlich auf unbekanntem Gelände, aber möglich wär's doch." Sie waren aufgestanden und gingen gemeinsam zur Haustür um die beiden Reinzulassen. „Nein, und Sie würden als Außenstehender eine böse Überraschung erleben, wenn Sie es probieren würden. Wie Sie gut bemerkt haben, führt Draco als ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft seine Zauber ganz ohne Hilfen aus- und das ist allein ihrer Gilde vorbehalten. Das ist höhere Magie. Und wenn sie einen Ort für sich und ihre Brüder und Schwestern haben wollen, dann können Sie mir glauben Harry, wird ihn niemand anderes zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie können eine Familie für jemanden wie meinen Sohn sein, aber für all die, die gegen ihre Interessen handeln, sind es tödliche Feinde. Merken Sie sich das."

Mit einem Ruck öffnete er die Tür und im nächsten Moment wehte ihnen eisiger Wind entgegen. „Bring dein Tier in den Stall Gordon!" Rief Mr. McLeach dem Jungen zu, zog Draco in den Flur und schloss die Tür. Dann begrüßten sich die beiden Männer und Harry merkte, das sein Gastgeben Draco eine ganze Menge mehr Respekt entgegenbrachte als er es erwatet hätte. Draco hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun dickte Winterkleidung- natürlich ganz in grün und schwarz gehalten. Der Blonde redete leise auf den älteren ein und dieser nickte ab und zu. Dann drehte er sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten die Treppe neben Harry hinauf.

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte fragend zu Draco hinüber. „Was hat er denn?" Der ehemalige Slytherin lächelte und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung „Er holt nur eine Decke für dich. Ich kann dir leider den Weg durch den Schnee nicht ersparen, denn solange du noch ein Außenstehender bist-"

„Kann ich nicht mit dir apparieren. Weiß ich schon, Mr. McLeach hat es mir erzählt." Fügte er noch hinzu als er Dracos fragenden Blick sah. „Dann werde ich wohl mit Gordon auf diesem…Ding reiten müssen, mh?" Bei dem Gedanken an das Wetter draußen lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Die Motorradjacke die er trug war zwar warm, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie für die Winterlichen Temperaturen in den Highlands geeignet war. Als hätte Draco seine Gedanken erraten ließ er ihn plötzlich los und zog seinen Mantel und seinen Winterumhang aus. „Gib mir deine Jacke, Es wird eine Weile dauern bis ihr oben seid und tiefgefroren bringst du mir auch nichts mehr."

Harry überhörte seinen letzen Satz großzügig und tauschte die Jacke mit Draco. Der Mantel war etwas zu groß und auch der Umhang fiel ein wenig zu groß aus, doch das störte ihn nicht wirklich. Beides war noch warm von Dracos Körper und es war ein angenehmes Gefühl etwas von ihm zu tragen. Mr. McLeach kam wieder nach unten und drückte Harry eine Decke in die Hand, dann verschwand er wieder. Er sagte, er wolle noch ein wenig mit seinem Sohn reden, da sie etwa in 20 Minuten aufbrechen würden.

Als er weg war, gingen Harry und Draco ins Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf die gemütliche Couch. Mit einem Wink von Draco kam das Kuchentablett aus der Küche hinübergeschwebt und landete vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Obwohl der Blonde ruhig auf seinem Platz saß, spürte Harry, dass auch er aufgeregt war. Diese Vermutung bestätigte sich dadurch das Draco begann über die Bruderschaft zu reden.

Es war eine Menge, was er Harry über die Rangordnung erzählte und dieser hatte Mühe sich alles merken zu können.

„Die Oberhäupter der Bruderschaft bestehen aus einem gewählten Rat, dessen Fünf Mitglieder sich durch ihr Können und ihre Qualitäten als Anführer bewährt haben. Ist man einmal in den Rat gewählt, bleibt man dort bis zum Tod, es sei denn, man dankt ab. Danach kommen die Gildenräte, die vor dem Rat die Interessen derer vertreten, die zu ihrer Gilde gehören. Ich könnte dich jetzt mit lauter Lateinischen Fachwörtern für die einzelnen Gruppen bombardieren, aber der Verständniswegen erklär ich dir einfach ihre Funktion, den Rest erfährst du später sowieso. Die erste der fünf Gilden ist die der Handwerker. Die Leute die dieser Gruppe angehören studieren zunächst auf Muggel Universitäten zum Beispiel Architektur oder sie werden Malermeister, irgendsowas. Die Zweite Gilde kümmert sich um das körperliche und seelische Wohl von uns allen. Das sind die Heiler. Dein Freund Hagrid hätte sicherlich bestens in die dritte Gilde gepasst. Die beschäftigt sich nämlich mit allem was mit Pflanzen oder magischen Geschöpfen zu tun hat. Die Vierte Gruppe ist für unsere Verteidigung zuständig. Ein Teil von ihnen überprüft die nachrichten und die Zeitungen ob etwas Verdächtiges drinsteht. Unsere meisten Spione gehören zu dieser Gruppe. Die Fünfte und letzte Gruppe ist die unserer Kämpfer, welche Funktion sie hat, kannst du dir sicher denken. Natürlich ist das noch längst nicht alles. Jede Gilde ist in sich noch in einzelne Rubriken unterteilt, welche das sind, kann dir nur jemand aus der betreffenden Gilde sagen. Wir haben natürlich auch Schulen, wo die Lehrlinge ausgebildet werden und wo letztendlich entschieden wird welcher Gilde du angehörst. Ach, es gibt soviel was ich dir noch erklären könnte, aber ich bin sicher dass du gerade mal die Hälfte verstehen würdest. Du musst es einfach erleben. Ich bin dabei seit du im Gefängnis warst und es gibt immer noch Dinge die ich nicht über die Bruderschaft weiß- vielleicht nie wissen werde. Aber das macht es doch gerade so spannend, findest du nicht?"

Harry starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Draco hatte vollkommen Recht- er hatte nicht mal die Hälfte von dem verstanden was der Blonde ihm mit wilden Gesten hatte beibringen wollen. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er auf Dracos Frage antworten sollte, schließlich war er selbst noch nie in einer Gilde gewesen.

Aber Draco brauche anscheinend gar keine Antwort von ihm, denn er hatte, als Harry nicht geantwortet hatte einfach weiter erzählt.

In den nächsten 15 Minuten erfuhr Harry etliche Dinge über die Bruderschaft, zum Beispiel, dass es wenn man seinen Meister gemacht hatte verschiedene Macht Grade gab. Man konnte sich in Prüfungen beweisen, die einmal jährlich stattfanden und so einen Grad aufsteigen. Es gab sieben Stufen, die Prüfung zum ersten Grad bestand aus der Meisterprüfung. Wenn man also seine Ausbildung erfolgreich abgeschlossen hatte, war man automatisch ein Meister ersten Grades. Den Siebten Grad erreichten nur die wenigsten, die meisten davon waren Mitglieder des Rats geworden. _#Welchen Meistergrad Drake wohl hat?# _

Doch er kam nicht dazu seine Frage laut zu stellen, da in diesem Moment der Junge, der Draco begleitet hatte, das Zimmer betrat.

„Wir müssen los, Sir." Sagte er an Draco gewandt. Als er nickte stand Harry auf und griff nach seiner Decke. Lächelt streckte er McLeachs Sohn die Hand entgegen.

„Hallo erstmal. Ich bin Harry."

„Gordon." Sie schüttelten sich die Hände und verabschiedeten sich von Draco und Mr. McLeach. „Wir sehen uns oben", flüsterte Draco ihm zu und küsste ihn kurz. Schwungvoll öffnete Gordon die Haustür, ihm schien die Kälte nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Harry schauderte und zog den Mantel enger um sich als sie die erste Windböe traf. Sie umrundeten das Haus und standen bald darauf vor einem Schuppen, der wohl den Stall darstellen sollte. Gordon winkte ihm zu und er folgte ihm ohne zu zögern ins Innere des Abstellraums.

Das große Tier nahm beinahe den kompletten Raum ein und grunzte fröhlich(?) als sie eintraten. Der Braunhaarige nahm ihm die Decke aus der Hand und warf sie über den Rücken des Tieres. „Das ist Bindi, sie ist ein Puschelhorse."

Harry grinste und versuchte an dem Dickhäutigen Ungetüm vor sich etwas ‚Puscheliges' zu erkennen.

„So, das hätten wir." Kam es von Gordon, der währenddessen Bindi eine Art Geschirr umgelegt hatte und Harry jetzt abwartend ansah. „Ich muss da rauf nich?" Gordon nickte, fasste in den Rückenkamm von Bindi und zog sich nach oben. Schmunzelnd beobachtete er Harry dabei, wie er das Tier umrundete und den einfachsten Weg suchte auf dessen Rücken zu kommen.

„Hast du keine Steigbügel oder so?" Statt einer Antwort streckte ihm der Schotte nur seine Hand entgegen. Nach kurzem Überlegen griff Harry danach und schwang sich, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Gordon, ebenfalls auf den Rücken des Puschelhorse. Zu seiner Überraschung war die Haut des Tieres überhaupt nicht hart und ungemütlich, im Gegenteil. Selbst durch das Schafsfell, das sie als Sitzfläche benutzen fühlte es sich weich und na ja, eben puschelig an. Vor ihm war ein Riemen befestigt, an dem er sich auch sogleich dankbar festhielt.

Er stieß Gordon leicht von hinten an „Ich bin soweit. Muss ich irgendwas beachten?"

Er hörte ihn leise lachen „Fall nicht runter, bzw. halt dich gut fest." Nach einer Handbewegung seines Vordermanns öffnete sich die Stalltür und sofort wehte ihnen kalter Wind entgegen. „Auf, auf Bindi, bring uns nach Hause."

Ein Ruck ging durch den massigen Körper und ‚Bindi' setze sich in Bewegung. Harry stand dem ganzen noch etwas skeptisch gegenüber und es wurde nicht besser als sich den Stall verließen und das schaukeln zunahm. Aber wenigstens schien sich das Tier trotz Schnee trittsicher zu bewegen _#Schaukelt auch so schon genug#_ Sie durchquerten das Dorf und kamen wenig später zu einem kleinen Pfad der sich den Berg hinaufschlängelte. Der Wind nahm zu und Gordon prophezeite mit missmutiger Miene, dass es bald wieder schneien würde.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, bei Schneefall möchte ich nicht mehr hier draußen sein. Man verliert schnell die Orientierung, da kann man einen Weg noch so oft gegangen sein. Halt dich fest." Er musste mittlerweile gegen den Wind anschreien und trieb Bindi an. Harry unterdrückte den Drang sich an Gordon festzuklammern, hielt sich stattdessen verbissen am Seil fest. Das was Bindi nun tat, sollte wohl eine Art Galopp darstellen. Mit großen Sprüngen setze donnerte sie nun über den immer schmaler werdenden Pfad und Harry hatte Mühe nicht von ihrem Rücken geschleudert zu werden. Gordon hatte scheinbar alle Hände voll damit zu tun, ihr Reittier auf dem Weg zu halten.

Nach den nächsten schätzungsweise 20 Minuten hatte Harry das Gefühl seine Hände seinen an dem Tau vor ihm festgefroren. Gordon war auf seine versuche ein Gespräch anzufangen nicht wirklich eingegangen und schien vollends damit beschäftigt, sie sicher nach Hause zu bringen, wogegen der Schwarzhaarige im allgemeinen ja nichts einzuwenden hatte, sich in einer Unterhaltung aber besser gefühlt hätte.

„Wie lange dauert es noch!" schrie er gegen den Wind an. Sein Führer schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen. „Ich denke ca. 1 Stunden. Eine, wenn ich Bindi schneller laufen lasse. Ich weiß nur nicht ob du das aushältst…"

_#Versucht der mich gerade als Weichei abzustempeln? Ich bin Harry Potter Mann, ich bin schon auf Hippogreifen durch die Gegend geflogen da hast du noch Schafe gehütet!" _„Hauptsache wir kommen endlich aus diesem scheiß Schnee raus!" Er meinte Gordon unter seiner Kapuze nicken zu sehen und packte seinen Riemen wieder fester.

Im nächsten Moment fand er sich beinahe auf dem Boden wieder, hätte er nicht aus Reflex die Beine enger um den Bauch des Tieres geschlungen. Gordon hatte sich nach vorn gebeugt und Harry tat es ihm nach. Die Bäume flogen nur so an ihnen vorbei und einzig der Gedanke an etwas Warmes zu trinken, Draco und ein kuscheliges ein Bett brachten ihn dazu seinen schmerzenden Fingern keine Pause zu gönnen und sich weiter am Sattel festzuklammern, während sie sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit ihrem Ziel näherten.

Draco durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten den Korridor. Der Rat hatte ihn zu sich befohlen. Er hatte seine Alltagskleidung gegen die der Bruderschaft eingetauscht.

Er gehörte zu keiner der Fünf Gilden, doch das hatte er Harry in der kurzen Zeit nicht erklären können und war froh, dass dieser nicht gefragt hatte. Im vorübergehen überprüfte er noch mal seine Erscheinung. Er war das perfekte Abbild dessen, was seine Leute verkörperten. Alles war schwarz; die Wildlederhose, die weichen Stiefel aus Drachenleder, selbst der lange Umhang, seine Kleidung schien das Licht die Gänge beleuchtete beinahe zu verschlucken.

Dennoch war dieser Teil seiner Aufmachung nichts besonderes, wenn er sich in der Zentrale aufhielt, trug er dies meistens. Das einzig auffällige waren die silbern funkelnden Schuppen des Hemdes und das lange leicht gebogene Schwert an seiner Seite. So würde es aussehen, wenn er in den Krieg ziehen würde.

Er bog um die Ecke und sah bereits dem großen Portal entgegen, das in den Empfangssaal führte. Er meldete sich bei einer der Wachen. Der Mann nickte „Der Rat erwartet Dich schon Draco. Warte einen Augenblick, dann kannst Du zu ihnen." Der Blonde spürte die bewundernden Blicke der beiden Männer, und strich bedächtig über sein Kettenhemd. Sein ehemaliger Meister hatte es selbst für seine Prüfung angefertigt.

Einen Augenblick später öffneten sich die großen Türen und er betrat den großen Empfangssaal. Ruhig ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten und bewunderte aufs Neue die meisterliche Architektur dieser Halle. Links und rechts neben ihm erstreckten sich reich verzierte Marmorsäulen bis zur Raumdecke. Diese war, ähnlich wie ihn Hogwarts, mit Zaubern belegt und zeigte eine Vielzahl von Orten und Menschen: Stützpunkte und Mitglieder der Bruderschaft. Am anderen Ende des Raumes befanden sich mehrere Emporen, auf welchen sich verteilt Fünf Sessel befanden. Auf zwei von ihnen saßen Frauen in schneeweiße Gewänder gehüllt. Die Meisterinnen Cilene und Feline. Sie waren beide schon recht alt und sahen für einen ungeschulten Beobachter harmlos und gemütlich aus. Doch wenn man ihre Haltung und ihren Blick näher betrachtete, erkannte man die Kraft und Entschlossenheit in ihnen.

Auf den Emporen daneben saßen die Herren Duncan und Lennox. Nachnamen hatten sie keine mehr. Durch die Ernennung zum Ratsmitglied verlor man jeglichen Anspruch auf alle Dinge die nicht im Kontakt mit der Bruderschaft hatten.

Duncan war einer der letzten Druiden und Uralt, was man ihm allerdings nicht anmerkte.

Lennox war mit abstand das jüngste Mitglied, vielleicht Anfang Dreißig. Ihn musterte Draco einen Moment länger als die anderen, er wusste, dass er sehr gute Führungsqualitäten haben musste, da er sonst erst gar nicht als Kandidat in Frage gekommen war, aber es war das erste Mal, das er ihm Auge in Auge gegenüber stand.

Der Fünfte Sitz war Leer, Draco warf einen Blick nach draußen, die Dunkelheit brach an. Das hieß, dass wohl auch Meister Amatus bald eintreffen würde.

Als er nur noch einige Meter von den Emporen getrennt war verbeugte er sich tief und berührte die Tätowierung an seinem Hals, die ihn als Bruder auswies. In dieser Position verharrte er bis eines der Ratsmitglieder die Stimme erhob „Alles der Bruderschaft." Draco erhob sich „Und Friede allen Brüder."

Er spürte den forschenden Blick des Druiden auf sich „Blaise Zabini, hat uns bereits von Deinem Anliegen berichtet. Ist es wahr, das du nun doch einen Lehrling aufnehmen möchtest?"

Draco nickte „Ja, er ist sehr talentiert und wird sich schnell einfügen."

Feline hob die Hand „Wer talentiert ist und wer nicht, entscheiden immer noch wir." Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern huschte jedoch ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Natürlich haben unsere Späher uns schon einiges über ihn berichtet. Und wir sind nicht gänzlich abgeneigt. Doch ich will nicht zu streng sein. Wenn er die Prüfung besteht, soll er dein Lehrling sein- wenn nicht, nun dann ist es deine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass er nicht zu einer Gefahr für uns wird."

Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte ergriff der Druide mit interessiertem Blick das Wort „Doch jetzt erzähl uns erstmal wie Du auf Harry Potter gekommen bist. Zwar bin ich sicher, das er-" Er warf Feline einen Seitenblick zu „Wenn er die Prüfung besteht- sehr nützlich sein wird, allein schon wegen seines Namens, aber es wundert mich doch, warum du so früh mit dieser Bitte zu uns kommst. Schließlich ist er erst seit einer Woche wieder auf freiem Fuß…" Kurz, aber genau berichtete Draco, was nach Harrys Entlassung geschehen war, wie er zu ihm gekommen war, das Askaban ihn psychisch ziemlich mitgenommen hätte- wobei er allerdings hinzufügte das es sich um nichts handele, was sich nicht mit der Zeit geben würde- ,über den Auftrag den er Blaise gegeben hatte, bis hin zum Angriff der Todesser und ihrer Flucht in die Highlands.

Welche Rolle seine Beziehung zu Harry dabei spielte, ließ er jedoch aus. Er hatte sowieso das dumpfe Gefühl das sie ihn die ganze Geschichte nur aus Routine erzählen ließen und bereits vollends informiert waren.

Dennoch bemerkte er vor allem im Gesicht von Lennox einen wütenden Ausdruck als er von dem Versuch der Todesser berichtete sie umzubringen. „Es wird Zeit, dass wir diesem Tumult in der Zaubererwelt ein Ende bereiten." Knurrte er nur. Und Draco war ganz seiner Meinung, was er natürlich nicht sagte.

Plötzlich hallte vom anderen Ende des Saals eine dunkle, aber eindeutig belustigte Stimme herüber. „Aber, aber Lennox. Wer wird sich denn wegen ein paar Anhängern von Tom so aufregen. Draco hat es doch überlebt, wodurch sich wieder einmal zeigt, dass wir ihnen im Vergleich eins zu acht locker überlegen sind. Außerdem hat es schon vorher Männer gegeben, Menschen versteht sich, die so übel und böse waren, das alle Angst vor ihnen hatten. Und die haben auch versucht die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen- haben die es etwa geschafft? Da siehst du's und wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht diejenigen sein die deshalb einen Krieg anfangen."

Draco unterdrückte den Impuls herumzuwirbeln, eine zu schnelle Bewegung wäre taktlos gewesen und hätte zudem noch gezeigt dass er den Vampir nicht hatte kommen hören.

Meister Amatus schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei und ließ sich schließlich elegant auf seinem Sesseln nieder. Er schenkte ihnen allen ein strahlendes Lächeln, bei dem es Draco allerdings eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

_Ich bin froh dass er zu uns gehört, in jeder anderen Gruppe würde er eine tödliche Gefahr darstellen. Beinahe unheimlich wenn man daran denkt das er die Herrschaft dieser dunklen Magier selbst miterlebt hat und diese Augen, er scheint einfach durch einen hindurch zu gucken, ob man nun Oklumentik beherrscht oder nicht…_

Meister Amatus hatte die außergewöhnlichsten Augen die er je gesehen hatte. Als er den Ratsherrn das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekam, hatte er seine Augen mit der Farbe seines Dolchs verglichen und zumindest in der Schärfe standen sie diesem um nichts nach. Und wenn er auch oft zu lächeln schien, so erreichte sein Lächeln nie seine Augen.

_Man sieht nie eine Regung darin.._ Ihm schauderte bei dem Gedanken das das vielleicht das einzige am Meister war, das bei seiner Verwandlung gestorben war.

Als er aufblickte merkte er dass Amatus Blick auf ihm ruhte. Er lächelte und wieder hatte Draco das Gefühl das dieser _Mann _mehr wusste, als er wissen durfte.

„Wenn das alles gewesen ist, schlage ich vor, dass wir die Sitzung beenden. Draco kann, bzw. wird uns nicht mehr viel erzählen und ich denke mehr als Potter die Prüfungserlaubnis zu erteilen können auch wir im Moment nicht tun. Es wird sich zeigen ob er es wert ist sich als unser Bruder zu bezeichnen."

Draco bemerkte die mürrischen Blicke die ihm die anderen zuwarfen. Doch niemand kritisierte das was er gesagt hatte. Amatus war auf Grund seiner Unsterblichkeit angeblich schon seit der Gründung der Bruderschaft im Rat und hatte daher einen Sonderstatus. Außerdem ahnte er auch, warum der Vampir die Sitzung so schnell beenden wollte: Es war Neumond, auf einen Vampir musste die völlige Dunkelheit einen unglaublichen Reiz ausüben. Mit Sicherheit würde er sich gleich auf Jagd begeben.

Niemand schien dem gesagten noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen, also verbeugte er sich erneut tief vor dem Rat und streifte mit den Fingern seine Tätowierung.

„Alles der Bruderschaft." Sagte er und war stolz darauf dass seine Stimme genauso fest klang wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Er meinte aus Amatus Richtung eine Kopfbewegung wahrzunehmen. _Hat der mir gerade zugenickt?_ das war höchst ungewöhnlich, denn normalerweise fungierte bei diesem Ritual immer nur eine Person als „_Stimme des Rats_", aber Amatus schien sich im Allgemeinen nicht für Regeln zu interessieren, die er nicht selbst erlassen hatte.

Meisterin Feline erhob sich fast im selben Augenblick und erwiderte mit einer ausladenden Bewegung „Und Friede allen Brüdern." Damit war er endgültig entlassen. Nach einer letzten Verbeugung ging er rückwärts zurück zur Tür und verließ so den Audienzsaal.

Es galt als herablassende Geste jemandem von ihrer Position den Rücken zu kehren. Als sich die Türen des Saals hinter ihm geschlossen hatten, seufzte er befreit auf. Soweit er es beurteilen konnte war alles gut gegangen, sie würden Harry aufnehmen, wenn er die Prüfung bestehen würde. Es lag also nur noch an ihm. Die Prüfung würde beim nächsten Vollmond beginnen; schnell kramte er in seinem Gedächtnis nach allem, was aus den wenigen Astronomiestunden hängen geblieben war, zu denen er überhaupt erschienen war.

_Heute ist Neumond, der hält ca. vier tage an, bis zum nächsten Vollmond nimmt der Mond dann ganze 11 Tage lang zu. Demnach hat er noch ca. 15 Tage, also umgerechnet 30 Tage innerhalb der Zentrale, Zeit um sich hier einzugewöhnen. _

Überrascht blieb er stehen als ihn der erste kalte Luftstoß traf. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, das er gar nicht darauf geachtet hatte wo er überhaupt hingelaufen war. Er hatte die unterirdischen Gänge hinter sich gelassen und stand nun auf einer der großen Aussichtsplattformen von denen man das ganze Tal überblicken konnte. Natürlich waren sie durch etliche alte Zauber geschützt und für unerwünschte Besucher nicht zu sehen. Seufzend lehnte er sich ans Geländer und ließ den Blick suchend durchs Tal schweifen.

_Sie sind schon eine halbe Stunde überfällig. Es passt gar nicht zu Gordon das er sich verspätet. Dafür hat er viel zu viel Angst vor mir, aber Harry mit seinem Verspätungsgen…Na ja, ihnen wird schon nichts passiert sein, Bindi ist schließlich auch noch da. _

Kurz entschlossen vollführte er eine schnelle Drehung und fühlte im nächsten Moment den leichten Druck, den er immer verspürte wenn er innerhalb der zentralen apparierte, was sowieso erst ab dem Zweiten Grad möglich war, da man erst dann seine eigenen Zimmer bekam (und mit denen ein gültiges Passwort). Als er die Augen wieder öffnete fand er sich in seinem Wohnzimmer wieder. Er lächelte, setzte sich in den Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin und hob gedankenverloren das Buch auf, das noch immer aufgeschlagen von seinem letzten Besuch auf dem Boden lag. Er war zu Hause. Und er hoffte das es für Harry ebenso ein zu Hause werden würde, wie für ihn. Die form seiner Räumlichkeiten durfte jeder Bruder selbst bestimmen. So war sein Wohnzimmer rund und auf der Seite die zur Außenseite des Berges zeigte, war alles verglast.

Besonders an stürmischen Tagen stand er oft einfach vorm Fenster und genoss den atemberaubenden Ausblick auf die schottischen Highlands. Im nächsten Moment raste etwas Weißes mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit an der Fensterfront vorbei. Alarmiert hob er den Kopf, beruhigte sich jedoch sogleich wieder, als er Blaise Gestalt auf dem Balkon erkannte. Er konnte gerade noch einen großen Flügel erkennen als der Greif in Richtung Höhlen davonflog. Es klopfte an der Scheibe und für einen Moment war versucht einfach sitzen zu bleiben und einen Schweigezauber zu sprechen. Er hasste es, wenn Blaise das tat. Jeder andere wäre einfach zur Türe rein gekommen, aber sein Freund hatte schon immer große Auftritte geliebt.

Etwas Normales von ihm zu verlangen wäre einer Beleidigung gleich gekommen. Aber immerhin klopfte er. Draco schnipste mit den Fingern und die Balkontür sprang auf. „Wird auch Zeit Mann, ich bin da draußen fast erfroren, warum hast du nicht gleich aufgemacht?"

_Warum hab ich überhaupt aufgemacht?_

Der Braunhaarige schloss die Tür und schüttelte erstmal den Schnee von der Kleidung. Tief durchatmend beobachtete Draco wie sein Freund, den schwarzen (und triefnassen) Flugmantel über eine Stuhllehne warf und zwang sich dazu weiter düster in die Flammen zu gucken anstatt Blaise darauf hinzuweisen dass sich bereits eine kleine Pfütze auf seinem Boden bildete. Es hätte ja doch keinen Sinn. Schwer seufzend setzte er sich nun mit einem Glas in der einen und der Whiskyflasche in der anderen Hand auf den zweiten Sessel. Draco warf ihm einen entnervten Seitenblick zu:

„Hallo Blaise, schön dich zu sehen! Komm setzt dich doch zu mir, ja sicher kannst du deinen Mantel da aufhängen und wo du schon mal hier bist, bedien dich doch einfach an meinen Getränken. Du weißt ja, mir macht das nichts aus wenn du einfach so meine Sachen nimmst."

Blaise grinste nur und prostete ihm zu. „Du solltest mir dankbar sein."

Draco zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch „Wofür?"

„Ich hab immerhin alle Hebel und Wege in Bewegung gesetzt damit dich der Rat überhaupt vor dem nächsten Vollmond empfängt. Und deinem Selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck nach hat ja alles geklappt. Nicht das ich je daran gezweifelt hätte…"

_Selbstzufrieden? Selbstzufrieden ist gut… _„Warum bist du hier Blaise, wenn du eh schon alles weißt? Du könntest wenigstens mal so tun als ob man dir was Neues erzählen würde, wovon die deine Spitzel noch nicht berichtet haben."

Der Schotte lächelte kurz, stellte sein Glas ab und schaute Draco jetzt eindringlich an „Ich hab gehört dass du beim Rat darum gebeten hast ihn als Schüler zu bekommen. Ist das wahr?" Der Blonde nickte und blickte ihn neugierig an _Worauf will er hinaus?_ Blaise Blick verdunkelte sich und er schaute Draco beinahe sorgenvoll an„Ich denke das ist ein Fehler und du weißt das. Du hast richtig entschieden, als du die Anwärter abgewiesen hast- von denen ich einige Potter vorgezogen hätte- Lehrer zu sein, bedeutet eine Menge Verantwortung-"

Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus „Willst ausgerechnet DU mir was über _Verantwortung _erzählen? Du, der sich seinen Gehilfen nur ausgesucht hat, weil er gut aussieht und ihn wieder fallen lassen wirst sobald du genug von ihm hast? Ich bitte dich Zab, aber ich glaube nicht dass du in der Position dazu bist. Wenn ich ihn ausbilde, weiß ich wenigstens, dass er sich verteidigen kann. Außerdem würde er sonst ein Zimmer bei seinem Ausbilder bekommen, ich würde ihn kaum sehen. Nein, so ist es am besten."

Blaise schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf „Es hat ja doch keinen Sinn mit dir zu diskutieren", Draco brach innerlich in wilde Triumphschreie aus_ Du hast es erfasst! Es hat 22 Jahre gedauert, aber Hey, warum bin ich der Anführer? _Etwa in diesem Moment redete Blaise weiter. „aber", _Nicht doch! Komm schon Zab, der Ansatz war eben gar nicht schlecht. Mach nicht alles wieder kaputt.. _

„Ich mach mir nun mal sorgen und als dein bester Freund erkenne ich einige Dinge vielleicht schneller als du in deiner Verliebtheit. Apropos Verliebtheit: Ich hoffe jetzt wo du den Kleinen rumgekriegt hast bekommst du dich langsam wieder ein. Du warst unvorsichtig, du wärst beinahe wegen ihm draufgegangen! Du hättest jeder zeit apparieren können, aber nein, du musstest ja den Helden spielen. Das passt einfach nicht zu dir, du bist ein Malfoy: Reinblütig, gemein und vor allem egoistisch! Nein lass mich ausreden, du kennst die Regeln. Im Ernstfall hat dein Überleben oberste Priorität. Ich habe es vor dem Rat, und vor den anderen so dargestellt, dass du keine Wahl hattest, und du wirst auch erzählt haben, dass du selbst angegriffen worden bist- aber ich schwöre dir Draco, wenn du dich noch einmal so in Gefahr bringst, werde ich es melden und glaub mir, das wird dem rat ganz und gar nicht gefallen. Und hältst du es wirklich für eine gute Idee deinen Geliebten als Schüler zu nehmen? Das kann doch gar nicht gut gehen, Potter ist eine starke Persönlichkeit, genau wie du, es wird immer kleine Machtkämpfe zwischen euch geben. Glaubst du wirklich dass du ihn in eine unterordnende Position zwingen kannst? Er muss dir als Schüler aufs Wort gehorchen, du musst ihn bestrafen, wenn er es nicht tut- könntest du das? Er würde dich weich machen Draco, bei der Ausbildung dürfen Gefühle nur am Rande bestehen, ich hatte dich für so klug gehalten, dass du darüber vorher nachdenkst. Was sagt Potter eigentlich dazu? Lass mich raten, er weiß es nicht. Na das wird ja eine schöne Überraschung werden…"

Fassungslos und wütend starrte Draco Blaise an, der sein Glas nachfüllte. Er war von Blaise Ausbruch ziemlich überrumpelt. Bei seinem Freund rechnete niemand mit so etwas, da der Schotte dafür bekannt war kaum etwas ernst zu nehmen, stets fröhlich zu sein und schon in Hogwarts den Ruf gehabt hatte, den Weasley Zwillingen in nichts nachzustehen was ihre Streiche anging. Außerdem lebte Blaise selbst in den Tag hinein, weswegen man kaum damit rechnete von ihm eine Moralpredigt zu bekommen.

Und wegen all dieser Umstände vergaß Draco oft das Blaise nicht nur eine fröhliche, helle Seite hatte, er konnte sehr ehrgeizig sein und war wohl einer der besten Giftmischer den er kannte. Außerdem war er genau wie Draco ein _Todeshändler._

Eine Gruppe von Leuten, die zu keiner Gilde gehörten; Sie waren diejenigen die die Bruderschaft auf den Plan rief wenn es ganz hart wurde. Eine Elitetruppe, ohne Gewissen über die nur der Rat Befehlsgewalt besaß.

Außerhalb der Bruderschaft fungierten die meisten von ihnen als Kopfgeldjäger oder Spione. Draco hatte es in den letzten Fünf Jahren weit gebracht, so weit, das man ihm erlaubt hatte seine eigene Gruppe anzuführen. Blaise gehörte nicht dazu, sie hatten sich darüber geeinigt, dass es ihrer Freundschaft nicht gut tun würde, wenn einer dem andern Befehle erteilen könnte. Und genau das hatte Blaise ihm sagen wollen, als er ihn unterbrochen hatte. Konnte eine Beziehung halten, in der der eine mehr Bedeutung hatte als der andere?

Schweigend saßen sich die beiden Freunde gegenüber. Draco wären jede Menge Sachen eingefallen, die er Blaise hätte an den Kopf werfen können, doch er wusste dass sein Freund ihn mit seinen Sorgen nicht verletzen wollte und das diese vielleicht auch nicht ganz unberechtigt waren.

„Besser du gehst jetzt. Sie werden inzwischen angekommen sein, ich würde ihn gerne begrüßen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Sie standen auf „Ach und Blaise", er atmete tief durch „Ich möchte nicht das du dich noch mal in Angelegenheiten einmischst die mit Harry zu tun haben. Unsere Beziehung ist für dich und deine Spitzel tabu und wenn du mein Freund bist hältst du dich daran. Gute Nacht."

Er deutete zur Tür und wartete bis Blaise seinen Mantel wieder angezogen hatte. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch mal um und sah Draco nachdenklich an. Dann verließ er grußlos den Raum. Draco machte sich auf den weg zu den Stallungen und versuchte seine gute Laune zurück zu bekommen, musste jedoch bald feststellen, dass so was nach einem Streit mit dem besten Freund unmöglich ist.

Mit leicht klopfendem Herzen erreichte er schließlich die Stallungen, wo Mr. O'Quinn, der Stallmeister, gerade damit beschäftigt war einem gigantischen Braunen die Hufe zu beschlagen. Als er Draco kommen hörte blickte er auf

„Nabend Draco. Du bist sicher wegen Bindi hier. Die beiden Jungs sind eben angekommen. Sah'n aus wie Schneemänner", ein Grinsen verzerrte das zerfurchte Gesicht „Die sin bestimmt noch hinten in der Box."

Draco nickte ihm zu und betrat den Stall. Die Stallungen unterführten den halben Berg, dennoch beherbergten sie nur einen teil der magischen Geschöpfe, mit denen die Bruderschaft arbeitete. Er erkannte Harrys Gestalt schon von weitem. Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte sich in gebührendem Abstand zu den Kröterkäfigen auf einen Heuballen gesetzt und schaute sich etwas verloren um. Den Mantel hatte er ausgezogen und ähnlich wie Blaise scheinbar einfach über den nächsten Sattel geworfen. Der Blonde verlangsamte seine Schritte und bewegte sich mehr im Schatten. Er wusste dass Harry ihn nicht hören konnte, als er sich vorsichtig von hinten an den Schwarzhaarigen heranpirschte.

Ein paar Gesprächsfetzen hallten zu ihm hinüber. Gordon blickte warf Harry gerade einen sorgenvollen Blick zu „Du solltest dich langsam auf den Weg zu Draco machen. Er kann ziemlich wütend werden, wenn man sich verspätet." Harry lachte „Ich zittere schon vor Angst...wahrscheinlich sitzt er jetzt irgendwo mit einem seiner geliebten Bücher und hat mich völlig vergessen."

„Meinst du?" wisperte Draco ihm leise ins Ohr und umarmte ihn von hinten. Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum, schmunzelte aber als er Dracos gespielt bösen Blick bemerkte. „Du kommst spät, aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet."

Harry küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange „Jetzt bin ich ja da. Du hast nicht zufällig was zu essen dabei?"

Theatralisch verdrehte Draco die Augen zur Decke. Dann blickte er zu Gordon, der gerade in Richtung Ausgang verschwinden wollte „Hältst du das für möglich Gordon? Er liegt in meinen Armen und das einzige an das er denkt ist Essen." Der junge schien nicht recht zu wissen was er sagen sollte. Schließlich zuckte er unsicher mit den Schultern, und verließ eilig den Stall.

Draco vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Hals „Ich denke im Übrigen nicht NUR an Essen- ein heißes Bad wäre auch nicht schlecht."

Draco warf ihm einen anzüglichen Seitenblick zu. Der Schwarzhaarige grinste „Allein, versteht sich. Ich fühl mich wie ein Eisbrocken.."

Draco schnurrte leise „Warm bin ich auch…" Sanft aber bestimmt befreite sich Harry aus seiner Umarmung und stand auf.

Bewundernd ließ er seinen Blick durch die Stallungen werfen „Das hier ist einfach der Wahnsinn! Ich hab noch nie etwas so großes gesehen. Allein die Stallungen sind größer als Hogwarts!" Grummelt erhob sich auch Draco „Du lenkst ab, aber egal. Das hier unten ist noch gar nichts. Warte nur bis ich dir den Rest gezeigt hab, ganz unter uns: ich habe fast drei Monate gebraucht um mich einiger maßen zu Recht zu finden, und ich bin nun ja, große Gebäude von zu Hause aus gewöhnt. Jetzt komm erst mal mit, ich zeig dir unsere Zimmer."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch „Unsere?" Doch Draco war schon voraus gelaufen und er musste sich beeilen ihn einzuholen. Das erste was er im Schneetreiben erkannte war ein großes Bauernhaus. „Unsere Tarnung." Kommentierte Draco, als sie eintraten.

Harry fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf, als sie durch eine Hintertür in einen Riesigen Saal gelangten von dem etliche Treppen und Fluren abgingen. Draco sprang munter die Stufen hinauf und speiste ihn, wann immer er stehen blieb um etwas zu fragen, damit ab, das er ihm morgen alles erklären würde. „Heute ist es dafür schon zu spät, ich wollte heute noch oben ankommen." Nach spätestens fünf Minuten zügigen Laufs hatte Harry komplett die Orientierung verloren und war froh als sie nach einer letzten Wendeltreppe endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren.

„Blumenkohleintopf." Sagte Draco und die massive Holztür schwang auf. Im nächsten Moment erblickte Harry das wohl außergewöhnlichste Zimmer, das er je gesehen hatte. Es war gänzlich rund und alle Gegenstände schienen sich dieser Form angepasst zu haben. Im vorderen Bereich befand sich ein großer Kamin, Sitzgelegenheiten und- wie nicht anders zu erwarten, ein gigantisches Bücherregal das sich bis hoch an die Steinerne Decke erstreckte. Die andere Raumaseite bestand aus einer einzigen Panoramascheibe. Harry ließ begeistert die Jacke fallen und ließ im nächsten Augenblick den Anblick der verschneiten Landschaft auf sich einwirken. Milde Lächelnd hob Draco _seine _Jacke auf, legte sie über einen Stuhl und trat neben Harry.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?" fragte er leise.

„Ja, wunderschön." Abwesend blickte Harry hinab ins Tal, das durch den Schnee wie gepudert aussah. Draco indessen versank in dem tiefen grün seiner Augen.

Beide waren sie in Gedanken über ihre Zukunft versunken, und waren sich zumindest in diesem Moment sicher, endlich ihr Glück gefunden zu haben.

"_Yesterday's a memory, another page of history_

_Sell yourself for hopes and dreams_

_That leaves your feeling sideaways_

_Tripping over my own feet,trying to walk to my own beat _

_Another car out on the street trying to find the highway_

_Hey, are you going my way!_

_This is the story of my life_

_And I write it everyday_

_I know it isn't black and white_

_And it's anything but gray_

_I know that no, I'm not alright_

_But I'll be OK 'cause _

_Anything can, everything can happen_

_That's the story of my life _

_There just ain't a way to see who,when, why or what will be_

'_Til now is then it's a mystery, a blessing and a curse_

_Or something worse._

_This is the story of my life..._

_I've been thinking_

_Baby, you can help me write the story of my life_

_This is the story of my life_

_And I write it everyday _

_And I hope you're by my side _

_When I'm writing the last page"_

Story Of My Life, by BonJovi.

* * *

**Nicht das ich nicht wüsste das sich kaum einer von euch das ganze Lied durchgelesen hat, aber ich musste es einfach trotzdem hinschreiben, weil es mich beim schreiben dieses Kapitels auf Repeat begleitet hat. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und erwarte sehnsüchtig eure Reviews.**


	13. Ein neuer Anfang

**Es tut mir ja so was von Leid! Ehrlich, ich wollte das hier schon viel früher hochstellen aber immer wieder ist was dazwischen gekommen. (Nebenbei hab ich es geschafft das mein PC durchgebrannt ist und ich die Hälfte noch mal neu schreiben musste. Deshalb kling es vielleicht ein bissl abgehackt…aber na ja jetzt haben wir ja erstmal Weihnachtsferien und da habe ich wieder jede menge Zeit meine ganzen Ideen bezüglich dieser Geschichte aufzuschreiben - . Ganz besonders will ich mich bei all den lieben Leuten bedanken die obwohl ich so Ewigkeiten gebraucht habe noch ein Review geschrieben haben und die Geschichte immer noch lesen. Danke! Danke! Danke! **

**lolle0130** Tja was soll ich sagen (siehe oben Dankö fürs Review ;-) und wie du siehst ist's nicht zu ende. Obwohl man das bei der langen Wartezeit schon beinahe vermuten könnte. – schrecklicher Gedanke…

**Annika:** Ü-Eier sind goil- und lecker! Danke für die ganzen Komplimente, hoffentlich gefällt dir die Geschichte weiterhin so gut. Ron? Tjaaa Ron böse grins oh ja der kommt. Aber das dauert wohl noch ein paar Kapitel, vielleicht schieb ich ihn auch ein bisschen nach vorn, mal sehen. Ich hab da so meinen Plan..

**ano und nym:** Lieblings ff? tränen in den Augen hat so was hat noch nie jmd zu mir ähm geschrieben! knuddel Oh ja Geheimbünde sind schon was Feines! Ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch weiterhin so gut.

**Gugi28:** Vielen, Vielen,

**gugi28:** Vielen Dank! Fand deine Aktion echt super-mega-ober-klasse! was für ne Wortkette Schön das es Leser wie dich gibt sonst würde das Weiterschreiben nur halb so viel spaß machen. Du hast mich echt aufgemuntert, und ich hoffe ich hab dich durch die lange Wartezeit nicht abgeschreckt. Kommst du eigentlich auch vom Niederrhein? (die Frage mag jetzt etwas irritieren aber ich hab mich mit einigen Leuten unterhalten und festgestellt das fast alle aus der Ecke kommen, wie stets mit dir?) PS: das mit Chris und Co bring ich natürlich extra für dich noch mit rein, hab da schon so eine Idee…

**Amidala85** Hallo ‚Stummer Leser' vielen Dank noch mal fürs reviewen so was baut einen Möchtegern Autor echt auf! Sekte? Mmh das ist nicht ganz der erhoffte Effekt aber okay. Die Bruderschaft ist zwar weder gut noch böse aber es sind keine Katzenfresser oder so was. Sie sind einfach auf ihrer eigenen Seite. Später ergreifen sie vielleicht noch für eine Seite Partei Orakel wir werden sehen…(noch kurz zu Harry: der ist da ganz leger, hauptsache erstmal ein dach übber dem Kopf und nach dem Orden des Phönix warum keine andere Organisation die nebenbei um einiges

**Black Firedragon Drake**: Statistik? Muss ich mir mal genauer angucken (oder lieben nicht). Hab mor Soul of Dragon natürlich sofort durchgelesen- echt klasse geschrieben ich glaub da halte ich nicht mit. Aber die Storys an sich gleichen sich echt nicht auch wenn ich ebenfalls spaß an Schwertern und so was hab, aber na ja. Schön das dir be free besser gefällt als am Anfang. Ich brauch immer ein bisschen bis ich mich „eingeschrieben" habe, ab da an geht's eigentlich gut bis auf das ich manchmal zu viele eigene Gefühle da rein fließen lasse. Im Moment bin ich ziemlich im stress das merkt man auch dem kap an. Da hätte eigentlich noch viel mehr rein gemusst aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen…freu mich auf ein neues Kommi von dir -

**CitySweeper:** zuerst einmal WOW! Ich glaub so ein langes Review hab ich noch nei bekommen Respekt (pass auf das es nicht länger wird als das kap..) Draco ist in erster Linie immer ‚ansprechend' boah hast du den neuen Film gesehen? Ich finde Tom Felton ist der einzige richtig gut besetzte Schauspieler obwohl Drake ja mal wieder leiden musste…überleg mal welches Buch (oder was auch immer es war) wenn da Gutaussehende Typen mitspielen will ich's auch lesen. Und wenn's ein Fantasy Roman war umso besser...schön das es dir gefallen hat. Ich liebe Schottland, will da auch unbedingt mal hin. Ist einfach meine Vorstellung wies in so einer richtigen vernünftigen Winterlandschaft- so was hat man hier in Nordrhein-Westfalen ja nicht…Dein Lob übergeh ich jetzt mal ganz dreist weil ich sonst so was von eingebildet werde grins danke schön.

Mein Lieber Vampir, tja der kann so ziemlich alles was ich nicht in Draco packen konnte (sonst wär's noch unrealistischer) ich liebe Vampir Geschichten, wobei da bei mir gilt

Vampir verdammt heiß aussehender Typ. Das ist halt einfach ein muss. Und Blaise…innere Stärke ist gar nicht so falsch, wobei man das jetzt deuten kann wie man will. Ich könnte allein über Blaise eine ganze Fanfic schreiben und muss mich hier total zurückhalten. Bei ihm hat man viel mehr Spielraum als bei Draco oder Harry das gefällt mir. Ich fand den 6sten Band jetzt nicht unbedingt schlecht- sogar ziemlich gut- aber das mit den Beziehungen ging mir auch auf den Sac- ähm Keks. Na ja wie du schon sagst, besser Ginny als Cho- aber warum nicht Draco? (Hey das reimt sich ) Ich freue mich auf dein Review!

**yvi:** Hey ho wie geht's dir? Vielen Dank für dein Review hab mich echt gefreut und hoffe dir gefällt das neue Kap genauso gut wie das alte.

**icewoman123**So last but not least will ich mich dann auch noch mal herzlich bei dir fürs Review bedanken, ich finde es echt toll dass du trotz der Wartezeit noch mit dabei bist.

**Und jetzt! VIE SPAß BEIM LESEN!

* * *

**

**Kapitel 17**

**Ein neuer Anfang**

Fröstelnd stieg Harry aus der Wanne und kuschelte sich im nächsten Moment in den warmen Morgenmantel, den Draco ihm gegeben hatte. Er rubbelte sich die Haare trocken und sah sich suchend nach seinem Pyjama um. Schließlich entdeckte er den grünen Stoff auf der Heizung. Leise seufzend schlüpfte er in den angewärmten Schlafanzug. Er spürte wie seine Augenlider schwer wurden. Die ganze Aufregung war wohl doch etwas zu viel gewesen für einen Tag.

_#Jetzt ein warmes und kuscheliges Bett und der Tag ist gerettet.#_

Mit tapsenden Schritten verließ er das Bad. Das Kaminfeuer im Kreisförmigen Wohnzimmer war beinahe heruntergebrannt und der Raum lag im Dunkeln. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und ein Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinunter. Eiskristalle hatten sich an den Fenstern gebildet und es hatte noch immer nicht aufgehört zu schneien. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er noch vor einigen Stunden selbst dort draußen gewesen war bekam er eine Gänsehaut.

_#Wenn das so weiter geht sind wir morgen hier eingeschneit. Dann gibt es kein zurück mehr, selbst wenn ich wollte..#_

Dracos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken „Schläfst du schon, oder warum brauchst du so lange? Du blockierst seit einer geschlagenen Dreiviertelstunde das Bad. Beeil dich mal ein bisschen.." Kopfschüttelt wandte er sch vom Fenster ab. „Ich komme schon!" rief er zurück. Im nächsten Moment ertönte eine Glocke, weiter unten im Tal und aus dem Nachbarzimmer war ein Knall zu hören.

Verwirrt öffnete er die Türe zum Schlafzimmer hin. Das erste, was er in dem abgedunkelten Raum zu sehen bekam, war ein großes Himmelbett. _#Viel versprechend# _Des Weiteren befanden sich ein dunkler Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode im Zimmer. Seine nackten Füße gruben sich in den weichen Teppich. Und sein Blick wanderte zu der, nach außen hin ausgebauten, Fensterbank. Eine Decke lag ausgebreitet darauf und auf dem Nachttisch daneben ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Es sah so aus, als wäre Draco vor ein paar Augenblicken noch hier gewesen.

_#Aber wo ist er jetzt? Komisch, ich bin mir sicher, dass er von hier aus gerufen hat…Na ja, wer nicht will#_

Achselzuckend drehte er sich um und ließ sich im nächsten Moment mit ausgebreiteten Armen aufs Bett fallen. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend, kroch er unter eine der beiden Decken und kuschelte sich tief in die Kissen.

_#Draco wird sicher auch gleich kommen...wenn ich nur nicht so müde wäre…#_

Er löschte das Licht und genoss die Wärme unter der Decke.Leise grummelt schloss er die Augen und war auch schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als ihn ein leises Ploppen wieder aufschrecken ließ.

Alarmiert hob er den Kopf und schaute sich nach der Ursache des Geräuschs um. Es war noch immer gänzlich dunkel im Raum und Harry bereute bereits, dass er nicht wenigstens die Nachttischlampe angelassen hatte. Da er kaum etwas sehen konnte, lauschte er. Doch diesmal hörte er nur den Wind draußen vor dem Fenster. Zögernd setzte er sich auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein heller Lichtstrahl fiel in den Raum. Der Schwarzhaarige blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann erkannte er Dracos Umrisse im Türrahmen.

Harry entspannte sich. „Wo warst du? Bist du appariert? Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt…"Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte er Draco dabei, wie er ungerührt die Türe schloss und den Umhang auszog.

Der ehemalige Slytherin warf ihm nur einen flüchtigen Seitenblick zu „Du bist noch wach?" gab er anstelle einer Erklärung zurück, während er vorsichtig begann die wertvolle Rüstung abzulegen.

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Du weichst mir aus. Wo warst du?" Er konnte Dracos Gesicht nicht sehen, da dieser nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, um seine Sachen ordentlich auf einen Stuhl zu legen. Doch seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen hatte er vermeiden wollen, mit Harry darüber zu reden, wohin er verschwunden war. „Ich wurde gerufen. Blaise hatte neue Informationen für mich über jemanden der…nun ja wie soll ich sagen...jetzt ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten steckt. Aber davon verstehst du nichts, eine Sache der Bruderschaft, du weißt schon."

Harry schnaubte „Schon klar." Er schüttelte den Kopf #_Na das fängt ja gut an. Kaum bin ich hier kommt der mir mit Sprüchen wie „Das verstehst du nicht" fehlt nur noch ein „Dazu bist du noch zu klein Pah! # _

„Sag so was nicht- Früher hättest du mir gerade heraus gesagt, dass es mich nichts angeht, und dich nicht hinter so was versteckt!"

Der Blonde schloss bebend die Augen _Nicht schon wieder! Langsam ist das Thema doch wirklich durch. Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte...Aber irgendwas muss ich ihm sagen, sonst sitzt er wieder den ganzen Abend beleidigt in der Ecke… _Er fuhr sich durch dir Haare und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich zum Bett umdrehte.

„Pass auf Harry, du musst dich mal in meine Lage versetzen. Wenn du schon wieder mit diesem Veränderungszeug anfängst, kannst du dich ruhig zuerst an die eigene Nase packen. Ich habe mir hier mühsam ein neues Leben aufgebaut und das ganze System hier ist ohnehin schon kompliziert genug…ich kann dir das alles nicht vor der Aufnahme erklären. So sehr ich es auch will, ich kann es nicht."

_So. Und jetzt noch ein tiefer Blick in die Augen, ein wenig Verzweiflung…perfekt. Tut mir ja Leid kleiner, aber du würdest meinen Job nicht verstehen...Wenn es doch nur endlich Nachrichten von Titus gäbe! Ausgerechnet jetzt versagt Blaise Nachrichtensystem, wenn sie ihn geschnappt haben, wäre ich schuld...hätte ich ihn doch nur nicht dazu überredet den Auftrag anzunehmen… _

Gedankenverloren zog er sich schwarze Boxershorts an und setzte sich aufs Bett. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Er spürte Harrys Blicke im Rücken und ein Schauder durchlief seinen muskulösen Körper. Als er ein leises Seufzen hinter sich hörte, konnte er nicht mehr anders und drehte sich grinsend um „Na, endlich satt gesehen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte ertappt den Blick ab und betrachtete eingehend seine Hände. Draco grinste und kniete sich neben den Kleineren aufs Bett. Genüsslich streckte er sich und schaute den ehemaligen Gryffindor unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern herausfordernd an.

„Ihr müsst hier ziemlich viel trainieren mh?" Harry lehnte sich vor und schlang die Arme um Dracos Hüften. Lächelnd ließ sich der Blonde von ihm die Kissen ziehen. „Jaahh" antwortete er gedehnt und stützte seine Ellenbogen rechts und links neben Harrys Kopf ab „Was aber natürlich nichts mit diesem Prachtkörper zu tun hat. Mit so was wird man geboren." Selbstgefällig grinsend blickte er auf den Kleineren hinunter. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf.

_#Typisch..#_ Sanft fuhr er über den Oberkörper des Blonden und wurde sogleich mit einem genüsslichen Seufzen belohnt. „Lass das lieber, Harry, " wisperte er rau „Es könnte ernste Folge haben…" Mit einem leisen Knurren vergrub er sein Gesicht in Harrys Hals. Noch einmal verstärkte dieser den Druck seiner Finger, als sie über Dracos Bauch glitten, dann schlang er sie erneut um den Rücken seines Geliebten.

_#Soviel zu: Lassen wir es langsam angehen...#_

Irgendwo im Gebäude erklang eine Glocke. Doch Draco bemerkte das nur am Rande; Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sowohl mit den Händen, wie auch mit dem Mund den Körper unter sich zu erkunden. Mit einer Hand schob der Blonde den störenden Stoff des Pyjamas beiseite, um mit der freien Hand die empfindliche Haut an Harrys Hüften zu streicheln.

„Drake, ich.."

Draco legte ihm mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln einen Finger an die Lippen „Shh…beruhig dich, es passiert nichts, versprochen." Er schmunzelte „Ich spiel doch nur ein bisschen…"

Zärtlich knabberte er an Harrys Unterlippe. Seine Hände hingegen hatten ein anderes Ziel gefunden. Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die schlanken Finger seines Freundes an den Oberschenkeln spürte. Sofort zog der Blonde seine Hände zurück und warf ihm einen durch dringlichen Blick zu. „Tha gaol agam ort Harry." (1) wisperte er leise und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Harry, der sich aus den grob klingenden Worten keinen Reim machen konnte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus…"

Draco lachte leise; Er küsste die weichen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, bis dieser den Kuss erwiderte und schließlich die Arme um seinen Hals schlang, um ihn noch näher bei sich zu spüren. Harrys Hände vergruben sich ihn den Blonden Haaren, die Draco mittlerweile zerzaust ins Gesicht fielen. Der spürte, wie ihn langsam die Beherrschung verließ.

Sein Atem wurde schwerer, während er Harrys Mund mit der Zunge erforschte. Langsam wanderte sein Mund, begleitet von kleinen Küssen und zärtlichen Bissen, über die Wange und den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen hinauf bis zum Ohr. Zärtlich knabberte er an der weichen Haut an Harrys Kehle und lächelte, als diesem ein leises Stöhnen entwich. Langsam glitt er weiter abwärts, verteilte Küsse auf dem muskulösen Oberkörper unter sich und bewegte sich schließlich über dem flachen Bauch des ehemaligen Gryffindors. Er suchte

Harrys Blick, doch der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Augen fest verschlossen.

Mit einer Hand zog er bedächtig Harrys Boxershorts nach unten und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss auf dessen Oberschenkel. Das etwa war der Moment indem sich der ehemalige Gryffindor dazu entschloss einzugreifen und sich aufsetzte.

„Ich denke", kam es keuchend von ihm „Ich denke, das reicht Drake. Bis dahin ist es okay...aber weiter will ich noch nicht…gib mir ein bisschen Zeit um mich an die neue Situation zu gewöhnen…" Er lobte sich innerlich, immerhin hatte er in zusammenhängenden Sätzen gesprochen…

Draco sah das ganze ein wenig anders. Stöhnend vergrub er das Gesicht in Harrys Bauch _Ob man's glaubt oder nicht, es ist um einiges einfacher, allein gegen einen Aufmarsch von Todessern zu kämpfen als mit diesem Kerl zu schlafen. Ich mein, wer hält sich schon an Vorsätze? _Ein Blick nach oben war Antwort genug. „Wann?" Fragte er heiser.

Harry hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. „Bald…" Resigniert rollte sich von Harry hinunter.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, weißt du das?" fragte er mit geschlossenen Augen.

Harry lächelte schief „Tut mir leid. Aber ich dachte eigentlich dir wäre klar, dass wir, noch nicht einmal einen Tag nach meinem Vorsatz noch nicht weiter gehen würden, Drake…Bist du sauer?"

_Verzweifelt trifft es besser…_

Der Blonde schlug die Augen auf, er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Nein. Dein Halt-Stopp-ich-will-das-nicht! kam nur etwas spät. Jetzt guck mich nicht so an, komm schon her", Gnädig bedeutete er dem Kleineren zu wieder neben ihn zu legen.

„Hältst du das für klug?" Harry schmunzelte.

„Nein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sich daran heute Abend noch etwas ändern wird."

Kopfschüttelnd rückte der Schwarzhaarige näher an ihn heran und bettete seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter. „Gute Nacht Drake", wisperte er leise und Draco spürte seinen heißen Atem an seiner Schulter. Harry grummelte noch ein wenig leise vor sich hin, doch bald hörte der Blonde nur noch seinen regelmäßigen Atem.

Der ehemalige Slytherin seufzte leise, als Harry sich im Schlaf näher an ihn drängte und mit dem Bein über seine Körpermitte strich.

Das würde eine lange Nacht werden…

**+Der nächste Tag+**

Geschafft ließ sich Harry auf eine der zahlreichen Fensterbänke fallen. Draco schleifte ihn nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde durch etliche Gänge und Zimmer des Schlosses. Wobei er es sich natürlich nicht nehmen ließ ihn jeder Person vorzustellen die sie trafen und zu jedem Ort eine Bemerkung zu machen.

Jetzt stand der besagte Blonde vor ihm, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände „Keine Müdigkeit vorschützen Harry, denk dran wir haben noch das Trainingsgelände, die Ställe und -ganz wichtig- die Küche vor uns."

Harry warf ihm einen betont bösen Seitenblick zu und dachte nicht daran aufzustehen. Der ehemalige Slytherin war schon den gesamten Morgen unnatürlich gut gelaunt gewesen und nachdem er ihn durch das Gebäude gehetzt hatte ahnte Harry auch warum. _#Das ist doch alles nur Trotz. Der macht das nur, wegen gestern Nacht…#_

„Was ist los Harry? Sag jetzt nicht du kannst echt nicht mehr?"

Harry schnaubte und stand auf „Doch. Aber ich habe keine Lust mehr durch die Gegend zu rennen und mir Orte einzuprägen, die ich sowieso morgen wieder vergessen habe."

_#Was heißt morgen; die Hälfte weiß ich jetzt schon nicht mehr…#_

Er schaute auf und bemerkte Dracos enttäuschten Blick. Resignierend seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und legte dem größeren einen Arm um die Hüfte. „Also gut, dann zeig mir halt die Küche."

Passend dazu begann sein Magen zu knurren; kein Wunder eigentlich, schließlich war er heute noch nicht dazu gekommen etwas zu essen.

Draco schmunzelte und nahm seine Hand „Na dann komm mal mit. Aber diesmal, nehmen wir nicht die öffentlichen Korridoren."

Der Schwarzhaarige warf ihm noch einen verblüfften Blick zu, doch er drückte nur kurz dir Hand des Kleineren und zog ihn in einen Seitengang. Schließlich stoppte er vor dem Gemälde einer Meerjungfrau, die sich sofort in Pose warf als sie die beiden entdeckte. „Hallo Julianna. Sei so nett und mach den Weg frei." Sie seufzte und warf ihre rote Haarmähne schwungvoll über die Schulter.

Dann sah sie Draco gespielt vorwurfsvoll an, wobei sie Harry beflissentlich ignorierte. „Du hast mich lange nicht mehr besucht Draco. Und jetzt kommst du, nur wegen des Ganges? Du sollst wissen, dass ich zutiefst enttäuscht von dir bin."

Draco seufzte leise und rollte zu Harry gewandt mit den Augen. „Verzeih, Julianna, aber ich habe hier nun mal gewisse Pflichten zu erfüllen und daher nicht viel Zeit. Natürlich gibt es nichts Schöneres für mich, als mit dir zu reden, aber ich habe im Moment nicht viel Zeit. Ich werde in nächster Zeit wieder öfter vorbeischauen, versprochen. Aber jetzt haben wir Hunger, wenn du also so freundlich wärst", er deutete auf die Wand hinter ihrem Bild.

Bei dem Wort _wir_, schien sie auch Harry zu entdecken, doch Draco warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und so sagte sie nichts. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und ein Gang kam zum Vorschein, ähnlich wie diese, die Harry aus Hogwartszeiten kannte.

„Komm", murmelte Draco und verschwand bereits hinter einer Biegung des Ganges. Hinter Harry schloss sich der Durchgang, doch der ehemalige Gryffindor konnte noch hören, wie die Meerjungfrau ihr Lied wieder anstimmte.

Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten hatte er Draco eingeholt „Ganz schön aufdringlich für ein Bild."

„Ja, seit ich mich einmal kurz mit ihr unterhalten hab ist sie davon überzeugt, dass da ‚mehr zwischen uns sein muss' ", er schnaubte verächtlich „Dabei hat sie wohl die Nebensächlichkeit vergessen, dass sie ein Portrait ist…Aber kümmer dich nicht um Julianne, jetzt holen wir uns erstmal was zu essen. Alohomora!"

Lässig hob er die Hand und aus der Wand vor ihnen formte sich ein Torbogen. Laute Stimmen und die Geräusche von klirrenden Tellern und zischendem Dampf schlugen ihnen entgegen. Doch noch stärker als der Geräuschpegel waren die unterschiedlichen Gerüche. Fasziniert machte Harry einen Schritt in den großen Raum hinein und schaute sich mit großen Augen um. Gut fünfzig Hauselfen wuselten zwischen den Kochstellen herum, trugen Geschirr, rührten in gigantischen Töpfen oder schnitten Gemüse.

#_Hermine würde schlagartig ins Koma fallen# _

Ein zupfen an seinem Hemdärmel riss ihn schließlich aus seiner Erstarrung. Draco grinste ihn an. „Und was sagst du?"

Der schwarzhaarige schluckte „Es ist...ich war noch nie in einer so großen Küche. Ist das alles für heute?"

Draco nickte „Klar, was denkst du denn? Normalerweise machen sie noch viel mehr davon, aber im Moment sind nicht allzu viele Brüder hier- es gibt schönere Plätze im Winter.- Warte, da ist Wanda. Du wirst sie mögen, sie ist genau wie- ach du wirst schon sehen, komm ich stell euch einander vor." Er packte den leicht entgeistert dreinblickenden Harry am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her durch die Küche. _#Mitlifekrises? Spätauftretende Pubertätsfolgen? Das ist doch nicht normal, der ist total aufgedreht. Draco ist NIE so fröhlich…#_

Plötzlich stoppte der Blonde und er hatte Mühe nicht in ihn hineinzulaufen. „Harry, darf ich dir vorstellen: Wanda, unsere- wie nennst du das immer? - Oberste-Obrigkeit?"

Suchend blickte Harry sich um, doch er konnte beim besten Willen niemanden erkennen. Von Draco kam ein belustigtes glucksen. Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu woraufhin der ehemalige Slytherin nur den Kopf leicht nach unten neigte.

Als er dem Wink folgte sah auch er endlich wen oder besser was Draco ihm vorstellen wollte. Die Person war nun ja...klein. Er schätzte ihren Kopf etwa auf die Höhe seiner Hüften. Als das Wesen schließlich sprach, schaffte sie es doch tatsächlich seinen verstörten Blick falsch zu deuten„Oberste-Obrigkeit ganz richtig Draco. Was starrst du so Junge? Hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass eine Frau hier das Sagen hat was? Was hast du da wieder angeschleppt Draco?"

Der Blonde zuckte entschuldigend mit de Schultern und grinste, als Harry ihm einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Der Schwarzhaarige räusperte sich und streckte der untersetzten Frau vor sich die Hand entgegen. „Chr, es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein, es ist nicht weil die eine Frau sind ich war nur überrascht...sind Sie ein...ein Zwerg?"

Sie ergriff seine Hand, drückte sie und augenblicklich hatte Harry das Bild einer zerdrückten Apfelsine vor sich. „Ich ziehe den Ausdruck Person von geringer Größe vor."

Sie drehte sich kurz um, brüllte ein paar Befehle durch den Raum und wandte sich dann wieder den beiden jungen Männern zu. Im selben Moment meldete sich auch Harrys Magen zurück. Wanda schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge „So sag doch was Junge, kein Wunder dass du genauso abgemagert bist wie mein Draco hier. Twinky!"

Sie hielt eine vorbeieilende Hauselfe zurück. „Bring die beiden in eine ruhige Ecke und hol etwas zu essen. Mach schnell Kleines, es müssen noch Kartoffeln für's Mittagessen geschält werden."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und durchquerte mit schnellen Schritten die Küche um die weiteren Vorbereitungen zu überwachen. Harry und Draco folgten indessen der Elfe in eine etwas abgelegene Ecke neben der Speisekammer. Sie klatschte in die Hände und ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen erschienen. Danach verbeugte sie sich tief vor ihnen „Bitte setzten Sie sich meine Herren, ich beeile mich, ich hole was zu Essen, Twinky wird nicht zu langsam sein…" sie murmelte noch ein wenig vor sich hin, dann verschwand sie zurück in die Küche.

Sie setzten sich und Draco musterte ihn mit amüsiertem Blick „Sie ist eigentlich ganz nett und was in deinem Fall noch wichtiger ist: sie hat immer was zu essen."

Harry knuffte ihn in die Seite „Ich glaub ich hab sie beleidigt."

„Ach Quatsch, sie mag dich. Wanda zeigt das bloß nicht so."

Er war mit seinem Stuhl näher zu Harry gerückt und griff nun nach seiner Hand. Harry betrachtete ihn nachdenklich „Du warst wohl sauer, oder?"

„Ja." Kam es trocken zurück.

„Aber nicht so wie du das interpretierst. Ich müsste mich besser unter Kontrolle haben. Gefällt dir denn, was ich dir bis jetzt gezeigt hab?"

Harry nickte „Doch, in beiden Fällen, kann mich nicht beklagen. Aber für heute habe ich wirklich genug von der Burg gesehen."

„Hab schon verstanden. Ab jetzt lass ich dich selber herumsuchen, du wirst dich schon zu Recht finden. Und wenn du nicht mehr weiterweißt frag einfach nach. Du hattest ja noch nie Probleme damit, fremde Leute anzusprechen und hier sind's wenigstens die richtigen."

Doch Harry hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu; der ehemalige Gryffindor starrte mit großen Augen auf den Essensberg der sich auf einem Servierwagen auf sie zuschob. Die kleine Twinky war gänzlich dahinter verschwunden. Draco grinste erneut und schnappte sich einen Apfel von dem Haufen.

„Danke Twinky. Du kannst gehen." Erneut verbeugte sich die kleine Elfe, bis ihre Nase beinahe den Boden berührte und beeilte sich dann, zurück an ihre Arbeit zu kommen.

„Na dann, guten Appetit!" Draco biss herzhaft in seinen Apfel _#er ist wohl der einzige den ich kenne, der bei so was weder kleckert noch dämlich aussieht.# _

Noch immer etwas benommen von all den neuen Eindrücken griff er schließlich nach einem Berliner und war sich (auch bevor Draco ihn lachend darauf hinwies, dass er Marmelade an der Nase hatte) ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht halb so elegant beim Essen aussah wie der Blonde.

Gerade hatte er beschlossen sich ein wenig selbst zu bemitleiden, als Draco sich zu ihm vorbeugte und begann die Konfitüre von seiner Nase zu küssen. Harry schloss seine Finger um das Kinn des Größeren und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen als sie plötzlich jemand ansprach. „Ich habe sie schon gefunden Wanda, du hast recht die beiden scheinen ganz ausgehungert zu sein." Harry fuhr herum und entdeckte im nächsten Moment Dracos Freund Blaise, der mit einem merkwürdigen Lächeln an der Wand lehnte. Draco schien keineswegs überrascht zu sein den Schotten zu sehen.

„Morgen Blaise, bist du schon fertig mit dem Training?" Harry runzelte die Stirn, das klang nicht nach besten Freunden. Interessiert wartete er auf Blaise Reaktion. Das sonst so fröhliche Gesicht hatte sich eine Spur verdunkelt „Ich weiß nicht ob du es vergessen hast Draco aber normalerweise", er warf dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Seitenblick zu „trainieren wir zusammen. Aber deshalb bin ich gar nicht hier."

Blaise atmete tief durch, eigentlich hatte er gehofft seinen Freund alleine zu treffen. Das Gespräch selbst lief auch in die völlig falsche Richtung…"Eigentlich, wollte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen."

_#Gestern?#_ Harry schaute Draco verwirrt an, der ihm nur ein beruhigendes Lächeln zuwarf. „Schön dass du eingesehen hast dass du Unrecht hattest."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Ich stehe immer noch zu meiner Meinung und zwar solange bis mir jemand das Gegenteil beweist. Aber es war nicht richtig deswegen mit dir zu streiten…Aber darüber sollten wir wohl besser ein andermal besprechen."

Als Draco nickte, wandte er sich an Harry. Auf seinem Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen. „Du scheinst dich ja wohl zu fühlen, freut mich Harry." Er lächelte, doch Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht ernst gemeint war. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zusammen zum Trainingsplatz gehen, wenn ihr aufgegessen habt?"

Draco warf ihm einen warnen Blick zu doch zu spät „Als zukünftiger Todeshändler musst du dich fit halten Harry. Kennt er das Team schon Drake?"

Stille breitete sich aus und bald lag eine Spannung in der Luft die man beinahe körperlich spüren konnte. Blaise bemerkte den zornigen Blick von seitens Draco und Harrys verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann schluckte er und sah auf einmal beinahe verlegen aus. „Er… du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, daher sparte Draco sich die Antwort. Harrys Augen hatten sich kaum merklich verengt. „Was hat er mir nicht erzählt? Draco, was meint er damit?" Fragend sah er zwischen Blaise und seinem Freund hin und her. „Was ist ein Todeshändler?"

Als keiner der beiden anstallten machte ihm zu antworten spürte der schwarzhaarige wie er langsam aber sicher wütend wurde. Draco sah die Gefühlsveränderung in seinem Gesicht und gab Blaise einen Wink, der sich daraufhin mit einem gemurmelten „Wir sehn uns..." verabschiedete. Als sein _bester Freund _um die Ecke verschwunden war, sah er Harry beschwichtigend an und nahm seine Hand. „Harry ich…ich wollte es dir erzählen, aber ich hatte einfach noch nicht das Gefühl das du soweit bist. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich es jetzt auch nicht. Ich möchte dich nur darum bitten nicht vorschnell zu urteilen. Komm, gehen wir nach oben, die Küche ist nicht der richtige Ort um dir das zu erklären."

Harry nickte und folgte dem Blonden der nun mit schnellen Schritten den Raum durchquerte. Dracos Gedanken rasten. Den ganzen Weg nach oben überlegte er, wie er es seinem Freund am besten beibringen sollte. _Aber Hey, es ist ja nicht so, als hätte er noch nie jemanden umgebracht, deshalb saß er schließlich im Gefängnis. Aber das ist wohl kein besonders guter Grund warum er mich verstehen könnte, eher im Gegenteil…. _

An ihrer Wohnung angekommen murmelte er das Passwort und betrat den Flur. Erneut ergriff er Harrys Hand und war froh, dass dieser das geschehen ließ. „Komm, ich will dir etwas zeigen, von dem außer Blaise und meiner Gruppe noch kein Bruder etwas weiß." Harry horchte interessiert auf und folgte seinem Freund ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen stoppte Draco plötzlich vor dem Kamin. Er warf dem Blonden einen fragenden Blick zu den dieser mit einem warmen lächeln erwiderte. Draco tat einen Schritt auf die Feuerstelle zu und drückte gezielt auf einen der Sockel, die augenscheinlich nur zur Verzierung angebracht wurden.

_#Ein Geheimgang also, das hatte ich vermutet. Warum macht er es so spannend? Und was zum Teufel ist ein Todeshändler?#_

Mit einem Knirschen bewegte sich die Wand neben dem Kamin nach hinten in eine Vertiefung und gab den Weg in einen anderen Raum frei. Ohne zu zögern folgte Harry Draco, der bereits durch den Spalt getreten war. Der Zauber der anscheinend auf der Decke lag, wurde aktiviert und eine Abfolge von sich schnell bewegenden Bildern breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer über die Zimmerwände aus. So sah man auf der einen Seite einen jungen Mann in einem Hörsaal und auf der anderen Seite z. B. eine Frau in einem Abendkleid die Treppe hinunter steigen.

Doch das war es nicht, was Harry mit offenem Mund in der Türöffnung verharren ließ. Sein erster Blick war auf eine große Pinnwand gefallen, die hinter unzähligen Fotos kaum noch zu erkennen war. Zuerst hatte er es für eine einfache Fotosammlung gehalten, doch dann entdeckte er die Todesanzeigen aus dem Tagespropheten, die neben jedem der Bilder hingen.

Ein erschreckender Gedanke formte sich in seinem Kopf und er machte instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, als der die Regale entdeckte, die in einer weiteren Ecke des vertäfelten Raums lagen. Sie waren über und über mit den verschiedensten Waffen gefüllt. Er erkannte Schwerter, eine moderne Armbrust, mehrere Dolche und zu seinem Schrecken auch eine große Axt. Neben diesen doch eher altertümlichen Waffen befanden sich Halterungen mit Gewehren und Pistolen aller Art.

„Was zum", setzte er an, doch im versagte die Stimme als er realisierte, was Draco ihm damit sagen wollte _#Todeshändler…Oh mein Gott, Drake ist ein Killer!#_

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und er zuckte heftig zusammen, als er Dracos Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Dieser sah ihn traurig an „Ich hatte mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet, aber es ist nicht so wie du denkst Harry. Willst du dich nicht setzten? Dann werde ich dir deine Fragen beantworten."

Harry bemühte sich so gut es ging wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und nickte. Sie setzten sich unweit der Waffenregale auf zwei Stühle gegenüber. Widerwillig musste er an ein Verhör denken, doch diesmal war er derjenige der die Fragen stellte. Er hatte den Drang Draco anzuschreien, ihn zu fragen wie er auf so eine scheiß Idee kommen konnte, aus was für einem Grund auch immer, Menschen umzubringen.

Doch genau deshalb hatte Draco es ihm wahrscheinlich nicht gesagt. Harry schluckte _#Vielleicht sollte ich es positiv sehen, dass ist doch der beweis das er mich liebt, sonst hätte es ihm nichts bedeutet was ich von seiner Arbeit halte…Außerdem- ich habe schon mit gewalttätigeren Leuten gesprochen und zusammengelebt als Draco. Mal die Menschenfresser vorweg gelassen, und die Vergewaltiger… #_

Tief durchatmend suchte er Dracos Blick „Du bringst also Leute um." Stellte er fest.

Draco nickte „Aber nicht Hauptberuflich. Ich bin wie alle Todeshändler natürlich wie der Name schon sagt zum töten ausgebildet worden. Es war ein hartes Training, jeden Tag bis zu 8 Stunden und das 4 Jahre lang. Seit einem Jahr bin ich jetzt oben mit dabei."

Harry knetete zappelig den Stoff seines Pullovers und mahnte sich zur Ruhe „Aber was machst du dann…Hauptberuflich?"

Draco lächelte und seine Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu glühen „Wir warten. Es ist Krieg und wenn es so weiter geht mit dem Phönix Orden und Voldemorts Anhängern, dann wird es Zeit für die Bruderschaft ihren alten Platz wieder einzunehmen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn „In welchem Sinne Drake?"

Dracos Lächeln wurde eine Spur wärmer „Wir mischen uns normalerweise nicht bei Kleinigkeiten ein, aber das hier entwickelt sich zu einem Weltkrieg hinter dem Rücken der Muggel. Die Todesser haben sich in den letzten Jahren auch in den USA ausgebreitet. Nun steuern sie Asien und Osteuropa an, aber dem werden wir einen Hebel vorschieben. Und wenn es wirklich zu einer offensiven Beteiligung der Bruderschaft am Krieg gibt, dann sind wir ganz vorne mit dabei…"

Erleichtert darüber, dass Harry es bisher so ruhig aufgenommen und keine weiteren Fragen über seine abgeschlossenen Aufträge an der Pinnwand stellte; begann er ihm nach einigem hin und her zu erzählen, dass er den Rat darum gebeten hatte, ihn auch zum Todeshändler machen zu dürfen.

Er beschloss Harry diesmal gleich alles zu erzählen und berichtete ihm auch die Dinge die Blaise gesagt hatte. Und mit jedem Wort verdunkelte sich Harrys Blick. Als er an dem Punkt angelangt war, wo es darum ging das er ihm aufs Wort gehorchen müsste platzte Harry der Kragen

„Sag mal du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle! Ich spiel hier doch nicht den Bimbo für dich! Das kannst du vergessen, mit dem Todeshändler sein könnte ich mich zur Not anfreunden, aber das! Draco so kann keine Beziehung funktionieren, das muss dir doch auch klar sein-"

„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein! Du klingst schon genau wie Blaise-"

Harry war aufgestanden, er hasste es wenn man ihn nicht aussprechen ließ: „Draco Lucius Malfoy! Unterbrich mich gefälligst nicht wenn ich dich anschreie! Vielleicht solltest du öfters auf Blaise hören. Nebenbei hast du geschickt von Thema abgelenkt."

Er atmete tief durch und zählte in Gedanken bis 10, dann hockte er sich vor Draco auf den Boden und legte die Hände auf seine Knie. „Gibt es niemand anderen der mir helfen kann, bei der Bruderschaft aufgenommen zu werden? Ich will das hier nicht riskieren Drake. Ich lieb dich doch."

Draco seufzte niedergeschlagen, dann stand er auf. „Ich finde jemanden, versprochen. Aber ich will keinen Ton hören, wenn du ihn nicht magst klar?"

Harry sparte sich die Antwort, stattdessen ging er zur Wand hinüber und schaute sich die Leute an. „Wer ist das?" Draco trat neben ihn und schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Wobei er sich auch eben erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. In einem richtigen Streit zog Harry meist den Kürzeren. Scheinbar hatte er auch an seiner Selbstbeherrschung gearbeitet.

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch als er Dracos Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Der sah beinahe aus wie ein Vater der seine Kinder betrachtet. „Das Harry, ist mein Team! Pass auf, ich stell sie dir vor", er schloss kurz die Augen und schon formten sich neue Bilder an den Wänden. Vor ihnen stand nun ein Japaner, Harry schätze ihn auf ende Zwanzig.

„Das ist Shun Kenij unser Denker. Wenn es einen Code zu knacken oder eine Strategie auszuarbeiten gibt, dann ist er der Erste an den ich mich wenden würde. Seine ganze Familie gehört zur Bruderschaft und ist stolz, dass er es bis in den vierten Rang geschafft hat.

Im Gegensatz dazu steht unser Däne, Shorwak Mikkel. Er kommt heimlich und unerlaubt zu uns. Hat seine Schule abgebrochen, als der Krieg nach Dänemark gekommen ist. Er sollte studieren und Zaubertränke in der Universität unterrichten- das wollte zumindest sein Vater. Ganz so abwegig war diese Idee auch nicht, denn er macht seit ein paar Jahren seine Ausbildung bei einem unserer Meister und wird nach seinem Abschluss die Neulinge Unterrichten. Und wenn du mich fragst, selbst wenn sein Vater rauskriegt, dass er gar nicht in Wales studiert, wird er ihn nicht davon abbringen bei uns zu bleiben. Er ist einfach ein Naturtalent. Wer einen Trank braut, den unser Mikkel nicht kennt kommt ins Guinness-Buch der Rekorde und bestimmt nie wieder raus. Und der da", er deutete auf einen Mann um die 30 mit dunklen Haaren, vernarbtem Gesicht und den unmenschlichsten Augen dir Harry je gesehen hatte. Es war kaum ein unterschied zwischen der Pupille und dem Rest des Auges zu erkennen, so dunkel waren sie.

Dracos Gesichtsaudruck war merkwürdig angespannt als er weiter sprach: „Das ist Sergej. Vor ihm nimmst du dich lieber in Acht. Er ist immer der Erste, der sich meldet wenn es darum geht, einen Angriff oder eine besonders riskante Mission auszuführen. Ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen und er ist mein bester Mann- aber für jeden anderen der nicht zur Bruderschaft gehört, ist der Kontakt zu ihm tödlich.

Einer der wenigen die dich gegen einen Mann wie ihn beschützen könnten, ist Levis. Wir wissen nicht genau von wo er stammt, Shun hat ihn von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht. Er sagt, er habe ihn in einem Lokal gefunden, ganz allein und nach seiner Mutter suchend. Da hat er ihn kurzerhand mitgenommen."

Harry sah ihn entsetzt an „Wie jetzt? Er hat ihn einfach so mit hier her gebracht? Was ist denn, wenn seine Mutter nur mal kurz auf Toilette war oder so? Der kann doch nicht einfach so ein Kind mitnehmen…"

Draco winkte ab „Es hat ihm nicht geschadet. Hier hat er die beste Ausbildung erhalten, die sich ein Junge nur wünschen kann. Als unsere Prüfer versuchten, seine Kräfte einzuschätzen und ihn einer Gruppe zu zuteilen, hat sich herausgestellt, dass er herausragende Fähigkeiten im Umgang mit defensiven Zaubersprüchen besitzt. Also haben sie seine Reflexe geschult und ihm später Sergejs Neffen als Trainingspartner zugeteilt.

Eine gute Wahl, denn der versucht fleißig in die Fußstapfen seines Onkels zu treten. Levis ist der Jüngste von meinen Leuten, im August wird er 19."

Er riss den Blick von dem jungen Mann los, der gerade aufstand um sich ein neues Buch aus dem Regal zu holen. Er machte eine träge Handbewegung und ein neues Bild formte sich auf dem Bildschirm.

Es war eine junge Frau, vielleicht ein wenig jünger als Harry. Schon auf den ersten Blick fiel dem ehemaligen Gryffindor auf, das sie außergewöhnlich hübsch war. Ihr Gesicht war fein Geschnitten, lange, dunkle Wimpern umrahmten die schönen braunen Augen. Honigfarbene Locken ringelten sich um ihren Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

Doch irgendetwas passte ganz und gar nicht ins Bild. Mit gerunzelter Stirn beugte sich Harry etwas vor um sie genauer zu betrachten. Dann erkannte er was ihr irritiert hatte: Ihre Augen waren absolut Gefühlskalt und das passte ganz sicher nicht in das Bild dieser bemüht netten Frau.

Ihr Abbild bewegte sich jetzt und die Umrisse der Umgebung wurden klarer. Scheinbar befand sie sich auf einer Art Fest. Ein älterer Herr sprach sie an und Harry schnappte entsetzt nach Luft als er sein Gesicht erkannte. „Das ist doch...Draco, das ist dein Vater!"

Der nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. „Es hat eine Weile gedauert, aber mein Vater suchte schon lange ein...neues Spielzeug um sie die Zeit zu vertreiben. Sie spielt das naive, harmlose Mädchen wirklich gut, er würde nie im Leben darauf kommen, das ausgerechnet sie eine Spionin ist." Er lachte kalt „Wer hätte gedacht, dass der große Lucius Malfoy etwas so offensichtliches übersieht…"

Harry sah ihn leicht besorgt an, er wusste um den Hass den Draco seinem Vater entgegenbrachte, doch dass es so schlimm geworden war, hatte er nicht geahnt.

„Wer ist sie?" fragte er mehr um abzulenken und zu seiner Erleichterung ging der Blonde darauf ein: „Das ist Ally, oder Allegrah ganz wie du willst. Sie ist das Sorgenkind der Gruppe.

Ihre Mutter ist arm und hat keine Arbeit, jedenfalls keine, die Ally uns nennen würde. Sie war, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen die du hier treffen wirst, auf keinem Internat, sondern auf einer öffentlichen Zauberschule. Natürlich hatte auch Hogwarts ihrer Mutter einen Brief zum Schulanfang geschickt, sogar die Bücher wollte man ihnen stellen, doch sie sagte, dass ihre Mutter zu stolz sei um ‚Almosen' von anderen Leuten anzunehmen. Selbst wenn sie Albus Dumbledore hießen. Deshalb hat die Bruderschaft sie auch erst spät entdeckt. Niemand rechnete damit, dass jemand von der allgemeinen Schule genug Talent hätte, um für uns von Wert zu sein.

Tja, sie hat ihnen das Gegenteil bewiesen, auch wenn es noch viele Dinge gibt, die sie nicht in dem Maße beherrscht wie es von Nöten wäre. Jedoch ist doch ihr Wissen über die Muggel und ihre Verbindungen zum Untergrund von unschätzbarem Wert. Stör dich nicht daran, wenn sie nicht nett zu dir ist. Es passte ihr nicht, dass ich mich bereit erklärt habe dich auszubilden.

Dein Ruf eilt dir voraus und sie weiß dass ich nur den talentiertesten in die Lehre nehmen würde."

Er grinste ein wenig verlegen „Nebenbei bemerkt wärst du mein erster ‚Lehrling' gewesen, ich habe erst letztes Jahr meine Meisterprüfung zum dritten Grad abgelegt und man darf unter 30 eigentlich noch gar nicht ausbilden. Aber ich habe ein wenig übertrieben, was deine Fähigkeiten angeht und damit du mich bei den Prüfungen im nächsten Sommer nicht enttäuschst, werden die nächsten 10 Monate wohl die härtesten deines Lebens sein. -Egal wer dich ausbildet- Aber um auf Ally zurückzukommen: Sie empfindet es scheinbar als persönliche Beleidigung das ich einen Neuling wie dich ihr vorziehe." Er klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter „Aber du wirst deinen Dickkopf schon durchsetzten, wenn du das bei mir hin kriegst, schaffst du's überall..."

**+In der Nacht zuvor irgendwo in London+**

Roger Sarsgaard eilte mit schnellen Schritten durch die nobleren Wohngegenden Londons. Die Häuser hier waren schmal, alt und verdammt teuer; meist dreistöckig und sie hatten ausnahmslos gut geschnitzte Eichenholztüren, mit Messingholzklopfern und schmiedeeisernen Hausnummern.

Er hatte den schwarzen Umhang fest um die Schultern geschlungen und war bereit jederzeit hinter einer der zahlreichen Hecken in Deckung zu gehen, falls wiedererwartend noch Muggel unterwegs wären. Natürlich war all die Vorsicht im Grunde genommen nichts als reine Routine.

Gedächtnisse konnten gelöscht und Zeugen aus dem Weg geräumt werden, das hatte er oft genug getan.

Schließlich stoppte er vor dem einzigen Haus, indem noch Licht brannte. Nach einem letzten Blick über die Schulter, klopfte er an. Im ersten Moment geschah gar nichts, doch dann spürte er einen starken Druck am Hinterkopf, der sich langsam über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Trotz des Schmerzes, gab er keinen Laut von sich. Stattdessen sank er nur ehrfürchtig auf die Knie und präsentierte sein hervorgetretenes Mal am Handgelenk. Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt der Schmerz noch an, dann verschwand er genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war.

Die Tür hatte sich indes geöffnet und ein Hochgewachsener gänzlich verhüllter Mann stand im Eingang. „Kommen Sie herein Sarsgaard." Sagte er mit einer rauchigen Stimme, die jedoch keinerlei Emotionen erkennen ließ.

Ohne auf die Reaktion des Knienden zu warten, drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder im Haus. Rasch bemühte sich Roger ihm zu folgen und gleichzeitig seine Kapuze überzuziehen. Als er das Haus des Generals betreten hatte, breitete sich eine Mischung aus Furcht und freudiger Erregung in ihm aus. Der General, die rechte Hand des Lords, würde hocherfreut über die neuen Informationen sein, die er ihm brachte. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde er sich bald für seine ausgezeichneten Dienste erkenntlich zeigen? Es war klug gewesen Malfoy beschatten zu lassen, so hatte er trotz des Stümperhaften Angriffs einiger anderer Todesser dennoch seinen Auftrag ausführen können.

Das heißt, der Auftrag würde bald ausgeführt werden, wenn der General ihm die nötigen Mittel gegeben hätte. Das er sie bekommen würde, stand außer Frage. Der Mann vor ihm war vor einer großen Schiebetür stehen geblieben. „Dort drin", sagte er nur und wies auf die Tür. Roger nickte, atmete noch einmal tief durch und betrat schließlich bemüht gefasst das Zimmer. Die Türe fiel unnatürlich laut hinter ihm ins Schloss.

„Guten Abend Sarsgaard." Kam es von einem der großen Sessel vor dem Kamin.

Sofort eilte Roger an die Seite des älteren Mannes und fiel auf die Knie. „Guten Abend Herr", erwiderte er und ärgerte sich über das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Demütig berührte er das schwarze Mal auf dem Gelenk des Generals mit den Lippen und wagte dann einen Blick nach oben. Im selben Moment zuckte er jäh vor dem kalten Blick aus den grauen Augen zurück.

„Warst du erfolgreich?" fragte der ältere nun. Roger blieb auf den Knien, schließlich hatte ihm niemand erlaubt sich zu erheben.

„Natürlich mein Herr, ich bin überzeugt, dass Sie zufrieden sein werden-"

„Das solltest Du mich wohl besser selbst entscheiden lassen. Und jetzt gib mir deinen Bericht."

Anfangs noch nervös, dann immer selbstsicherer begann Roger zu erzählen, was er herausgefunden hatte. Über den ungeplante Zugriff anderer Todesser, und die Flucht der beiden. „Sie versuchten unterzutauchen, doch es gelang mir dennoch, sie bis zu einem Pub zu verfolgen", der General nickte bedächtig.

„Gut gemacht, wie heißt das Lokal?"

„Grüner Kröter, Herr. Ich musste zunächst eine Weile warten, da Malfoy sonst sicherlich bemerkt hätte, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Als ich den Pub schließlich gefahrlos betreten konnte, waren die zwei verschwunden. Appariert sind sie nicht, das haben wir überwacht. Im Flohnetzwerk haben wir auch unsere Spitzel, das fällt also ebenfalls weg-"

Der General machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Überlass das Denken Leuten von meinem Rang Sarsgaard, bring Du lieber deinen Bericht zum Ende."

Roger spürte aufs neue Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. „Ich...nun jedenfalls haben sie es geschafft zu fliehen. - Vorerst Herr, denn es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dann haben wir Harry Potter genau da, wo wir ihn haben wollen und Mr. Malfoy wird endlich zu spüren bekommen, was es heißt den dunklen Lord zu verraten."

„Das wird er Sarsgaard, jedoch weder durch Dich, noch durch mich. Diese Ehre steht nur dem selbst zu. Und jetzt genug vom Protokoll: Hast du getan, was ich dir befohlen hatte? Hast du einen Mittelsmann gefunden?"

Roger warf sich in die Brust „Nicht irgendeinen Herr, dieser Mann wird der Schlüssel sein. Es hat lange Zeit gedauert, bis wir ihn _überredet _hatten, doch hat McNair schlussendlich doch die richtigen Argumente gefunden…"

Eine Stunde später, nachdem er Sarsgaard entlassen hatte saß der Mann, der sich General nannte noch immer vor dem Kamin und lächelte. Es war ein grausames Lächeln, denn der Mann, den sie ergriffen hatten, würde ihnen weit mehr von Nutzen sein, als Roger Sarsgaard es mit seinem durchschnittlichen Verstand je gedacht hätte. Jetzt hieß es abwarten und sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten.

Und dann, ein grausames Funkeln trat in seine ohnehin stählenden Augen, dann würde das Thema Potter nach diesem Jahr endgültig abgeschlossen sein…

* * *

(1) Ich liebe dich- schottisch gälisch

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bitte schreibt mir eure Meinung! ****Habt ihr den Film Philadelphia auf Pro 7 gesehen? Ein toller Film, hab geheult wie ein Schlosshund…(wollte das nur mal so eingebracht haben, so ein Film hat öffentliches Lob ganz sicher verdient.)****So und jetzt bleibt eigentlich nur noch eines zu sagen:**

**Ich wünsche euch allen "Frohe Weihnachten (viele Geschenke!) und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!" **


	14. Sportliche Aktivitäten

**Hat doch wieder länger gedauert, mein pc spinnt...mal wieder...ist ja schon nix neues mehr. aber diesmal scheint es was ernstes zu sein...**

**Daher stell ich das Kap bei der lieben Muffn hoch, will ihre stromrechnung aufgrund meines langsamen tippens ohne laptoptastatur nicht unnötig in die Höhe treiben, deshalb gibt's diesmal keinen ellenlangen Vortext (höre ich da jubel aus dem off?) und die Reviews beantworte ich auch nächstes Mal. Natürlich freu mich daher noch mehr über neue zum "neuen Kap." Denkt dran je mehr ihr mir schreibt, desto mehr schreib ich auch..**

* * *

**Also bis demnächst und jetzt VIEL SPAß bei:**

Sportliche Aktivitäten

Mit schnellen Schritten eilte Draco die gewundene Treppe zum Nordturm hinauf. Die Diskussion die auf die Lüftung seines Geheimnisses gefolgt war, hatte länger gedauert als geplant. Gerade als er gehofft hatte, dass Harry sich mit den spärlichen Informationen zufrieden geben würde, hatte dieser ihn praktisch ins Kreuzverhör genommen.

Der Blonde schnaufte ungehalten, denn eines war ihm nach dem Gespräch mit seinem Freund mehr als klar: Harry würde kein Todeshändler werden.

Er würde sich nicht benutzen lassen, hatte er gesagt. Dann hatte ihn der ehemalige Gryffindor aus diesen großen smaragdgrünen Augen angesehen und der Malfoyerbe hatte es aufgegeben, ihn überzeugen zu wollen. Und jetzt war er auf der Suche nach dem einzigen Menschen, dem er Harrys Zukunft anvertrauen würde.

_Hoffentlich ist Blaise noch nicht zurück nach London appariert, dann ist der ganze Weg umsonst gewesen. _

Am Ende der langen Treppe angekommen, öffnete er vorsichtig die dicke Holztür und trat ins Freie. Sofort schlug ihm der eiskalte Wind entgegen und er war dankbar für den warmen Mantel aus Drachenleder, den er sich vor dem Winter zugelegt hatte. Vorerst hatte es aufgehört zu schneien, doch die Tiefhängenden grauen Wolken und der schneidende Wind deuteten auf einen neuen Sturm hin.

_Wahrscheinlich ist Blaise als einziger verrückt genug um bei diesem Wetter noch zu fliegen. _

Suchend schaute er sich um, doch von Blaise war nichts zu sehen. Er warf einen letzten Blick nach oben und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Nachdenklich kniete er sich hin und fuhr mit den Fingern über den aufgewühlten Boden.

Das waren eindeutig die Fußspuren eines Greifs.

Also war er doch nicht umsonst hergekommen. Er lauschte: Außer dem rauschen des Windes herrschte hier oben absolute Stille. Da! Ein leises, beinahe lautloses Rascheln, ein Flügelschlag. Er seufzte auf und erhob sich mit malfoyscher Eleganz. „Zab hör auf mit dem Mist! Komm endlich da runter, ich hab keine Zeit für deine Spielchen!"

Stille.

Lauernd blickte Draco sich um. Früher hatte so was zu ihrem Training gehört und sein Freund liebte diese Art von Spielen. In den meisten Disziplinen war er der dem Schotten überlegen; Doch hier draußen war sein Freund in seinem Element und der Blonde wusste, wie sehr er es genoss ihn spüren zu lassen, dass er in diesem Fall der Stärkere war. „Ich hab keine Zeit für so was. Ich will mit dir reden Blaise!" rief er erneut in die Stille.

Er spürte den Schatten über sich mehr als er ihn sah und wollte herumfahren, doch zu spät. Der Aufprall von oben traf ihn mit voller Wucht und er fiel der Länge nach in den Schnee. Keuchend und bereits eine wütende Erwiderung auf den Lippen, hob Draco den Kopf und wischte sich die Augen frei. „Blaise du- ah", erneut wurde er nach unten gedrückt.

Er spürte Blaise Gewicht auf seinem Rücken und hörte das übermütige Lachen des Braunhaarigen, ehe er losgelassen wurde. „Na, na Draco. Du enttäuscht mich. Ein bisschen mehr Spontaneität hätte ich schon erwartet."

Draco spürte, wie sein ohnehin stark strapazierter Geduldsfaden langsam, aber sicher dünner wurde. Erneut hob er den Kopf aus dem Schnee. „_Runter von mir_." Knurrte er gefährlich leise.

Das Lachen erstarb, doch der andere schien nicht einmal daran zu denken aufzustehen. Bestätigend beugte sich Blaise zu ihm herab und sein Atem streifte Dracos Nacken. Dann hörte er die raue Stimme des Schotten ganz nah an seinem Ohr „Du gefällst mir aber ganz gut in dieser Position Draco", daraufhin fuhr er mit leichtem Druck über die Schultern des Blonden, der das Lächeln seines Freundes beinahe hören konnte.

Gegen seinen Willen erschauderte er. „Blaise, ich sag es nur noch einmal: _Runter von mir_!"

Doch wieder erntete er nur ein leises Lachen „Und wenn nicht, liebster Freund?"

Langsam aber sicher war die Feuchtigkeit durch Dracos Kleidung gedrungen und er beschloss dieses kleine Kräftemessen zu beenden, bevor er vollkommen durchnässt war.

Hätte Blaise nicht den Fehler begangen und sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt wäre es ihm nicht möglich gewesen sich zu befreien, doch so war es eine Situation wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Mit aller Kraft stemmte er sich nach oben, packte den Arm seines Freundes und rollte sich mit ihm herum. „_Das_ passiert dann Blaise. Ich hoffe, du hast dich jetzt ausgetobt und wir können endlich miteinander reden, ohne dass du mich anspringst oder dergleichen."

Gewandt stand er auf und zog den anderen gleich mit auf die Beine. Als er das breite Grinsen seines Freundes sah, verspürte er den starken Drang, ihm dieses ewige Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln.

Doch er hielt sich zurück. Es wäre eindeutig unter seiner Würde und noch dazu leicht merkwürdig mit anzusehen, wenn er ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf seinen besten Freund einschlagen würde.

Eine weitere Windböe fegte über den hochgelegenen Turm hinweg. Als der Wind durch die von der Nässe klammen Kleider drang, begann Draco zu zittern und warf Blaise einen bitterbösen Seitenblick zu. „Los, gehen wir zu dir. Ich möchte das nicht zwischen Tür und Angel besprechen." Blaise sah ihn fragend an, doch bevor er erfragen konnte, um was es ging, war Draco schon im Treppenhaus verschwunden.

Der Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und griff nach seinem Mantel, den er über den Mauervorsprung gelegt hatte. Im nächsten Moment apparierte er in seine Wohnung.

Er hielt nichts von aufwändiger Dekoration, oder einer großen Fensterfront wie es bei Draco der Fall war. Wobei allein die Lage seiner Wohnung das schon unmöglich machte. Seine Räume lagen tief im Berg und die Einrichtung war recht spärlich.

Warum sollte er auch viel Geld in teure Möbel investieren, wenn er sowieso nur selten hier war? Das einzige was er sich geleistet hatte war ein Labor. Es hatte ein kleines Vermögen gekostet all die Dinge zu beschaffen, die er für seine Tränke brauchte, doch das war es ihm Wert gewesen.

Was Draco wohl von ihm wollte? Nachdenklich lief er zum Kühlschrank und schüttete sich ein Glas Wasser ein. Komisch, dachte er, Draco scheint gar nicht sauer zu sein, obwohl ich mich heute Morgen verplappert habe. Mit einem kleinen Wutanfall hatte ich jetzt schon gerechnet…Bin gespannt was er jetzt wieder vorhat. Abwartend fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl dass er sich noch wünschen würde, Draco hätte ihn angeschrieen.

Einige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und Draco betrat das Wohnzimmer. „Warum bist du nicht appariert?" fragte Blaise, als er dem Blonden ein Glas reichte.

Draco lächelte „Ich war noch kurz bei Harry. Ich musste ihm doch sagen, dass ich einen Ausbilder für ihn gefunden habe."

Blaise beschlich eine dunkle Vorahnung, welche den Sinn von Dracos Worten betraf, dennoch fragte er vorsichtig „Das ist ja schön, das sich so schnell jemand bereit erklärt hat…Wer ist es denn?"

Dracos Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Die Augen des Braunhaarigen weiteten sich kurz, dann schüttelte er entsetzt den Kopf „Oh nein Draco! Das kannst du nicht mal von mir verlangen- Du hast ihn hier her geschleppt, jetzt kümmere dich auch selbst um ihn!"

„Ach Blaise, es ist immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie schnell du dich für eine Sache begeistern kannst. Am besten wäre es wenn ihr gleich morgen mit dem Training beginnen würdet…und Blaise, sei nett zu Harry ja? Du weißt ja was er durchgemacht hat- außerdem mag ich den Gedanken, dass du ihn ausbildest genauso wenig wie du, aber es ist nun mal niemand anderes da. Und da du sowieso von Anfang an dagegen warst, dass ich es tue, ist es nur gerecht wenn du sein Training übernimmst."

Der Blonde hatte die Hände in seinen Manteltaschen vergraben und versuchte ein gehässiges Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er Blaise geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Und was ist mit Charly? Soll ich ihn wegen einer Laune von dir einfach sitzen lassen?"

Dracos Augen verengten sich kaum merklich „Harry ist keine Laune von mir Blaise. Ich bin nicht so wie du. Und was diesen Charly angeht, nun _ich_ habe kein Lust, wegen einer Laune von _dir_ einen weniger Qualifizierten Ausbilder zu suchen." Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und stellte sein noch immer unberührtes Glas zurück auf die Küchenanrichte.

Er hörte wie Blaise ebenfalls aufstand. „Einen Teufel werde ich tun Draco. Du…Hör endlich auf über mein Leben bestimmen zu wollen. Im Gegensatz zu dir, komme ich nämlich sehr gut allein zurecht. Du wirst schon jemanden finden der Harry Potter zum Kämpfer ausbildet."

Draco schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich vor diesem Gespräch mit seinem besten Freund gefürchtet. Und wenn der Angriff der Todesser ihm nicht vor Augen geführt hätte, wie wichtig es war seinen Geliebten in Sicherheit zu bringen, hätte er sich weiterhin davor gedrückt. Doch so ließ Blaise ihm keine andere Wahl.

Als er schließlich sprach blickte er überallhin, nur nicht in das Gesicht seines Freundes. „Ich will aber nicht irgendjemand. Du bist der einzige dem ich ihn anvertrauen kann Blaise und wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust dann…", er schluckte und hörte wie Blaise hinter ihm der Atem stockte „…Dann fordere ich Harrys Ausbildung als Begleichung deiner Schuld. Du weißt, wovon ich spreche", er hatte sich bemüht ruhig zu sprechen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Eigentlich hatte er nie vorgehabt diese Schuld von Blaise einzufordern, er wusste sehr genau was es für seinen Freund bedeutete sich daran zu erinnern. Es hätte damals Blaise erster Auftrag sein sollen, ein einfaches Unterfangen an sich: Er hatte einen Politiker beseitigen sollen, der sich den Überzeugungen der Bruderschaft in den Weg stellte. Draco hatte seine Prüfung bereits bestanden und ihn begleitet um zu sehen, welche Art Test sich Meister Amatus für den Schotten ausgedacht hatte.

Draco seufzte leise. An und für sich war es keine ausgefallene Prüfung, im Rückblick erschien es ihm sogar als recht einfach: Vorbei an den Alarmanlagen, rein ins Haus, den Politiker töten und die Sache danach wie Selbstmord aussehen lassen.

Heute war so was für Blaise eine der leichtesten Übungen. Beinahe schien ihm ein Mord schon zu leicht zu fallen, doch Draco verbot es sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Blaise machten seinen Job und er machte ihn gut, da sollte er ihn wegen unsinnigen Gefühlsduseleien nicht kretisieren.

Aber in jener Nacht war es anders gewesen.

Blaise hatte es nicht wie geplant geschafft den Mann von hinten zu überwältigen, und so stand er seinem Opfer plötzlich Auge in Auge gegenüber. Als der Mann auch noch anfing zu weinen und um sein Leben zu betteln, hatte der Braunhaarige es nicht über sich gebracht einen Todesfluch zu sprechen.

_Also habe ich es getan _

Niemand hatte je daran gezweifelt, dass Blaise die Prüfung nicht schaffen könnte, also gab man sich mit Blaise Wort zufrieden. Als sein Bericht am nächsten Tag noch mit einem Report im Tagespropheten untermauert wurde, zweifelte niemand mehr an der Kompetenz des Braunhaarigen.

Seit damals stand der Schotte in seiner Schuld.

Blaise tiefes Einatmen holte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart und er drehte sich zögernd zu seinem Freund um. „Was sagst du?"

Der Braunhaarige sah ihn traurig an „Ich begleiche meine Schulden immer Draco. Ich finde es nur traurig mit anzusehen, wie er sich zwischen unsere Freundschaft drängt." Nun war er es der Draco den Rück zukehrte „Ich muss noch arbeiten. Sag ihm ich treffe ihn morgen bei Sonnenaufgang bei den Ställen. Wehe er ist unpünktlich."

Draco nickte ihm ebenso bedrückt zu, fügte aber noch ein „Das wird er, keine Sorge", hinzu, da Blaise sein nicken ja nicht sehen konnte. Dann wünschte er seinem Freund mit mehr oder weniger schlechtem Gewissen eine Gute Nacht und apparierte zurück in seine Wohnung.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen von Draco geweckt wurde herrschte draußen noch tiefste Nacht.

Zunächst war da nur ein sanftes Rütteln an der Schulter gewesen und dazu leise geflüsterte Worte, die er nicht richtig verstand und die ihn nur noch mehr einlullten. Als er daraufhin jedoch nur mit einem unwilligen Grummeln reagierte, wurde das Schütteln an seinem Arm immer stärker, bis nicht mal er es ignorieren konnte.

Verschlafen blickte er zu der Gestalt auf die sich beinahe gänzlich über ihn gebeugt hatte. „Was'n los? ..schon Frühstück?"

Draco lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein Schatz, aber Blaise wartet auf dich."

Noch immer vor sich hinmurmelnd kuschelte sich Harry tiefer in die Umarmung des Blonden. „Es _kann_ noch nicht so spät sein." Suchend glitt sein Blick zu der kleinen Uhr neben dem Bett. Empört drehte er sich vollends zu Draco um „Es ist gerade mal halb 5! _Bist du wahnsinnig_?"

Der ehemalige Slytherin grinste ihn verschlagen an „Glaub mir, ich weiß genau wie spät es ist. Aber da ich davon ausgehe, dass Blaise dich für den Rest des Tages beanspruchen wird und du nach dem Training zu müde sein wirst für irgendetwas anderes", er beugte sich zu dem Kleineren herunter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen „Ich wollte einfach noch ein weinig Zeit mit dir verbringen."

Ohne Widerspruch zu dulden bettete er Harrys Kopf an seiner Brust und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte theatralisch „Gib's zu Drake, du konntest bloß nicht mehr schlafen und hast es nicht ertragen, das ich damit keinerlei Probleme hatte."

Wieder ein Grinsen „Und wenn es so wäre?"

Stöhnend vergrub Harry seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge seines Freundes. Draco begann sanft mit einer Hand über den Rücken des Kleineren zu streichen, während Harry sich damit begnügte hin und wieder einen Kuss auf die dünne Haut am Hals des anderen zu hauchen. Nach einiger Zeit verfiel er wieder in einer Art Dämmerschlaf aus dem er erst erwachte, als Draco sich plötzlich ruckartig aufsetzte und sein Kopf recht unsanft auf der Matratze aufschlug.

Ächzend setzte er sich auf. Draco stand bereits halb angezogen im Zimmer und kramte ziemlich unmalfoyisch in seinem Kleiderschrank. Gähnend fuhr sich der Schwarzhaarige durch die ohnehin zerzausten Haare und beobachtete Draco. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich suche was und du musst jetzt aufstehen. Wir haben verschlafen." Dann hörte man ein dumpfes Geräusch und Draco begann zu fluchen. Im nächsten Moment erschien sein Kopf wieder außerhalb des Schranks. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und beobachtete den Größeren.

Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken; Draco sah einfach zu putzig aus wie er da mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck und einer Hand am Hinterkopf stand und ihn obendrein so böse anfunkelte, als wäre er allein schuld daran, dass er sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte. „Du freust dich also, wenn ich Schmerzen habe ja?"

Harry schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein, ich meinte damit nur das-" Er brachte den Satz nie zu Ende, denn im nächsten Moment fühlte er den harten Stein der Bergwand im Rücken. Verblüfft schnappte er nach Luft als er Dracos Blick begegnete. Die Sturmgrauen Augen schienen in ihren Höhlen beinahe zu lodern. _#Morgendliche Anfälle? Was hat er denn nun schon wieder?# _Der Blonde erwiderte Harrys Blick mit unglaublicher Intensität. Ohne seine Augen von Harrys zu lösen nahm er dessen Gesicht in die Hände und zog ihn an sich. Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte auf, diese weichen Lippen auf seinen fühlten sich einfach zu gut an.

Es war keiner von diesen scheuen Küssen, die sie am Morgen ausgetauscht hatten. In diesem hier lagen das ganze Verlangen, die ganze Sehnsucht des Blonden. Ohne zögern öffnete Harry den Mund, als Draco mit der Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr.

Stürmisch nahm der Blonde seinen Mund in Besitz und Harry konnte nicht anders, als sich leise keuchend noch näher an den starken Körper vor sich zu drängen.

Schließlich löste sich Draco lächelnd von ihm. „Das gefällt dir nicht wahr?"

Harrys Antwort wurde in einem erneuten Kuss erstickt. Hatte der Schwarzhaarigen seinen Geliebten eben schon für stürmisch gehalten, belehrte ihn der Größere bald eines besseren.

Verlangend und besitzergreifend küsste er ihn und Harry konnte ein heiseres Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als sich ihre Lippen schließlich trennten. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und spürte Dracos begehrenden Blick auf seinem Körper ruhen. Noch einmal senkte der Blonde seine Lippen auf Harrys bevor er sich endgültig und mit klopfendem Herzen von ihm löste. „Verdammt", Der Schwarzhaarige schlug die Augen auf.

Draco stand mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm und atmete tief ein und aus. „Wenn wir ein bisschen mehr Zeit hätten", hörte er den Blonden murmeln, bevor dieser die Augen wieder öffnete und von ihm weg zum Schrank zurückging.

Harry starrte ihn perplex an „Warum-" setzte er an, doch Draco schien endlich gefunden zu haben was er gesucht hatte und hielt ihm einen ledernen Trainingsanzug entgegen. Er lächelte gequält, als er Harrys Gesicht sah und drückte ihm den Anzug in die Hand „Glaub mir Kleiner, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als genau da weitermachen wo wir gerade aufgehört haben- aber nicht jetzt. Blaise wartet sicher schon und es wäre nicht klug ihn gleich am ersten Tag gegen dich aufzubringen. Er kann ziemlich nachtragend sein."

Harry konnte nicht anders als das Gesicht zu verziehen. Es gab wirklich schönere Dinge, als sich bei dieser Kälte draußen abzurackern. Draco deutete seinen Blick scheinbar ein wenig anders, denn er zog den Kleineren erneut in seine Arme.

Die grauen Augen hatten sich verdunkelt, so dass man beinahe nur noch das schwarze in ihnen erkennen konnte. Er beugte sich zu Harry hinunter „Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich will Harry Potter." Nach einem Blick in die grünen Augen fügte er jedoch seufzend hinzu „Keine Angst, ich warte."

Sein heißer Atem strich über Harrys Wange und dieser konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken „Du musst es nur sagen", wisperte der Blonde an seinen Lippen. Harry runzelte die Stirn, sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Grund der Situation und der Tageszeit noch nicht sehr verlässlich. „Was", setzte er an, stoppte aber als er Dracos Blick begegnete.

„Sag mir, dass du es willst, dass du _mich_ willst, Harry." Seine Zunge strich quälend langsam über den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen und er lächelte triumphierend, als er Harry zitternd einatmen hörte.

Langsam richtete er sich wieder zu voller Größe auf und blickte auf den Kleineren herab „Aber warte nicht zu lange mit deiner Bitte." Er drückte einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, dann verließ er mit schnellen Schritten den Raum.

Wenige Augenblicke später hörte Harry das vertraute Rauschen der Dusche.

Das Herz schlug ihm noch immer bis zum Hals, denn auch ihn hatten die Berührungen und die Worte seines Geliebten nicht kalt gelassen. Trotzdem, die Zeit drängte und so sprang er förmlich in die Sachen, die Draco ihm gegeben hatte.

Bald darauf eilte er durch die Gänge im Berg in Richtung Stall. Bereits aus einiger Entfernung sah er Blaise vor dem Bergeingang an der Felswand lehnen. Harry erzitterte in der kalten Morgenluft und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, weshalb der Schotte ihn hier draußen erwartete und nicht im Stollen.

„Guten Morgen Blaise! Tut mir leid das ich zu spät bin." Er versuchte die Entschuldigung so ehrlich wie möglich klingen zu lassen, doch an Blaise Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich zu erkennen, dass es ihm ziemlich missglückt war.

Als er die Ställe erreicht hatte, stieß sich der Braunhaarige elegant von der Steinwand ab. Mit kritischem Blick musterte er seinen neuen Schüler von oben bis unten. Schließlich verzog er unwillig das Gesicht ‚Du meine Güte, das kann Draco nicht ernst meinen, nicht mal er kann von mir verlangen dass ich so was ausbilde! Und in ein paar Wochen ist die erste Prüfung? Das ist praktisch unmöglich…' „Wollen wir hoffen, dass du mehr drauf hast, als es von außen den Anschein hat. Komm, ich zeig dir das Trainingsgelände."

#_Na das fängt ja gut an. Ein ‚Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen', hätte vollkommen gereicht…" _

Trübselig stapfte er hinter Blaise her, der direkt auf ein Stück Wand zuhielt. An einer Art Kletterwand hielt er an und drehte sich ein wenig erschöpft lächelnd zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um. „Pass auf Harry, es tut mir…es tut mir Leid, wenn ich heute ein wenig...nun ja schlecht gelaunt wirke, aber ich hatte letzte Nacht….-ach was soll's, als Dracos Lover kriegst du davon eh genug mit- ich habe kurzfristig einen neuen Auftrag bekommen und musste unmittelbar nach Amsterdam abreisen, leider hat sich das ganze ziemlich in die Länge gezogen und ich bin praktisch von Amsterdam zu den Stallungen appariert. Nimms mir nicht übel, aber erwarte nicht zu viel Geduld…"

Harry nickte, die hatte er von Blaise Zabini sowieso nicht erwartet. Wobei er auch nie erwartet hatte, dass dieser Kerl ihm je etwas beibringen würde…

„Gut, nachdem wir das geklärt haben: Wenn ich noch mal hier draußen auf dich warten muss, gibt mächtig Ärger. Und glaub mir, du wirst nicht erpicht auf zusätzliches Training sein. Du kannst mich wenn wir alleine sind Blaise, oder Zab oder was weiß ich wie nennen; Aber wenn wir mit anderen Brüdern zusammentreffen, möchte ich, dass du mich mit Sir ansprichst."

_#Oh ja sicher…#_

Kurz darauf wurde seine Stimme wieder freundlicher und er klatschte auffordernd in die Hände „Also los, dann wolln wir mal. Ich wollte eigentlich gerne raus aus dem Schnee, auf unser großes Trainigsgelände, aber das ist ja noch nicht möglich, weil du noch nicht in der Bruderschaft bist, etc etc-. Deshalb müssen wir zwei wohl oder übel hiermit vorlieb nehmen."

Erneut glitt seinen Blick über Harrys Körper „Aber für dich wird's ausreichen, zumindest am Anfang."

Harry sah ihn ausdruckslos an _#Wenn er denkt dass er mich so aus der Reserve locken kann Ts, ich hab 7 Jahre Snape überstanden, Sorry Blaise, da steh ich drüber.#_

Dieser deutete auf die Kletterwand vor ihnen. „Ich nehme an du weißt was das ist?"

„Eine Kletterwand denke ich."

„Denkst du das, oder weißt du das?", kam es provokativ von seinem ‚Meister'.

„Ich weiß, dass es eine Kletterwand ist."

Blaise nickte „Aber das ist natürlich nicht alles. Dahinter liegt- ich bitte um Begeisterung- unser höchst eigener Trimm-dich-Pfad!" Er grinste als er sah wie Harry das Gesicht verzog und die Kletterwand abschätzend musterte.

Blaise klopfte ihm Kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter „Seh ich ganz genauso Kleiner, so ne Kletterwand, ist total öde. Viel zu einfach. Wobei ich zugeben muss, nachdem man das Teil um die 30-mal rauf und runter geklettert ist, macht es richtig was her."

Harry sah ihn groß an „_30-mal_!"

Der Braunhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern „Keine Glanzleistung ich weiß. Aber ich rede zu viel. Ich schlage vor wir laufen erst mal ein bisschen, bevor wir auf den Pfad gehen. Eine Stunde wird genügen, denke ich. Wir nehmen die kleine Winterstrecke, die anderen sind leider zugeschneit. Auf, auf!"

Ohne auf Harrys Reaktion zu warten sprang Blaise los und schlug einen gewundenen Pfad ein, der sich zwischen den Hügeln des Berges hindurchschlängelte. Nach einem geschlagenen Seufzen setzte Harry ihm nach.

„Wie…wie lange…laufen wir schon Blaise?" Harry keuchte und war sowohl mit seinen Nerven, wie auch mit seinen Kräften so ziemlich am Ende. Blaise hatte nachdem sie losgelaufen waren ohne Pause auf ihn eingeredet. Lauter geschichtliches, theoretisches Zeug und irgendwann hatte er einfach nicht mehr hingehört.

„Oh noch nicht lange, eine halbe Stunde vielleicht. Wieso, kannst du schon nicht mehr?"

Harry sparte sich die Antwort. Er hatte den Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet _#Pah das hast du dir so gedacht, aber ich werde bestimmt nicht nach einer Pause fragen…# _

Hätte er nicht so verbissen nach vorne geschaut, wäre ihm Blaise befriedigter Gesichtsausdruck sicher nicht entgangen, oder das selbstzufriedene Lächeln, das dort erschienen war. Er hatte den ehemaligen Gryffindor also richtig eingeschätzt. Ein paar gut platzierte Kommentare und sie würden schnell Fortschritte machen. Dennoch war er überrascht, dass Harry am ersten Tag so lange durchgehalten hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ihm zur Belohnung doch eine Pause gönnen.

Doch er war schließlich nicht umsonst ein Slytherin und so war Harry nach einer weiteren halben Stunde schlecht und er hatte das Gefühl keinen einzigen Schritt mehr gehen zu können.

Gerade als er sich geschlagen geben, und Blaise um eine Pause bitten wollte verfiel dieser in einen normalen Gang. „Sooo die Stunde ist um, langsam auslaufen Harry.- wird auch langweilig auf die Dauer, oder? Draco kann ja gar nicht genug davon bekommen, aber der ist ja sowieso ein bisschen abnormal in so was. Wie auch immer: wir sind da."

Harry war bei dem „_Langsam auslaufen_" abrupt stehen geblieben und lehnte nach Luft schnappend an einem Baum. Trotz des unangenehmen Pochens am Hinterkopf, hob er den Kopf und schaute zu dem Schotten hinüber. „Wir…sind wo?"

Sein Laufpartner schien nicht einmal außer Atem zu sein und deutete mit einer ausladenden Geste auf eine Art Bank neben dem Weg vor ihnen.

_#Es gibt noch Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt! Vielleicht schaff ich's noch zu der Bank und kann mich ein bisschen ausruhen..# _

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die weder er sich selbst noch Blaise ihm zugetraut hätte, eilte er zu der Holzliege. Im nächsten Moment ließ er sich stöhnend darauf nieder. _#Endlich…#_

Blaise sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an „Was machst du da?"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte erschöpft aber glücklich zu ihm auf „Pause."

Blaise grinste böse „Pause? Nix da, wir haben uns doch gerade erst warmgelaufen. Jetzt tust du erstmal was für die Bauchmuskeln. Was hältst du von…20 Sit ups?"

Harry rührte sich nicht.

Ungeduldig rüttelte Blaise an seiner Schulter „Hey aufwachen Kleiner! Wir sind nicht zu ausruhen da. Was ist los?"

Harry schlug die Augen auf „Nichts." Sagte er trocken und rollte auflockernd mit den Schultern.

Der Braunhaarige starrte ihn verwirrt an „Was soll das heißen ‚Nichts'!" Der

Kleinere zuckte mit den Schultern „Nichts eben. Du hast gefragt was ich davon halte 20 Sit-ups nach diesem Gewaltmarsch zu machen, das ist meine Antwort: Nichts."

Blaise schüttelte missmutig den Kopf „Mein Güte, auf was hab ich mich da wieder eingelassen…Ich hab dir gesagt dass du meine Geduld heute lieber nicht allzu sehr strapazieren solltest- also los, wenn du keine Sit ups magst, dann machen wir eben Liegestütze. Beweg dich Potter."

Harry zuckte zusammen und hob überrascht den Kopf. Dieser schnarrende Unterton- der junge Mann vor ihm erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment gravierend an seinen verhassten Zaubertränkelehrer…auf was hatte _er _sich hier eingelassen?

20 Liegestützen später saß er japsend und keuchend bei einem Unterstand.

Sein sadistischer Trainer war in die Zentrale appariert um ihnen etwas zu trinken zu besorgen. Er schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die zugige Bretterwand. Langsam erholte sich sein Körper von der Anstrengung, doch bei dem Gedanken an das andere Ende des ‚Trimm dich Pfands' vor ihm, wurde ihm wieder schlecht.

Früher hätte er so was aus Spaß gemacht, aber wie er Blaise eben erleben durfte, würde diese Erfahrung alles andere als spaßig werden. Jedenfalls nicht für ihn…

Mit einem Ploppen erschien Blaise neben ihm und hockte sich sogleich zu ihm ins Heu. „Wasser?" fragte er süffisant lächelnd und hielt ihm auffordernd eine Flasche entgegen.

Harry nickte und nahm einige großzügige Schlücke. Dann reichte er dem Braunhaarigen die Flasche zurück und wagte ein lächeln „Danke. Mann ich bin jetzt schon K.O.. Machen wir das jetzt jeden Tag?"

Blaise war bereits wieder auf den Beinen und war einen besorgten Blick zum Himmel. Es würde wieder Neuschnee geben. Schwungvoll drehte er sich wieder zu Harry um „Ach was! Nein, natürlich nicht",

Erleichtert folgte Harry seinem Bespiel und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Blaise hingegen beendete seinen Satz „Das ist nach der ersten Woche auch viel zu einfach. Von da an wenden wir uns höheren Zielen zu. Jetzt guck nicht so, du schaffst das schon. Und nun komm, es wird Zeit, dass wir mit dem richtigen körperlichen Training für heute beginnen…"

Harry fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Nach den ersten Übungen die Blaise für ihn auserkoren hatte, war ihm bewusst geworden, wie hart die nächsten Wochen für ihn werden würden.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag auf dem Trainingsgelände zugebracht, wobei Blaise nicht nur seine körperlichen, sondern auch die geistigen Fähigkeiten gefordert hatte.

Wenn sie zum Beispiel von einem Gerät zum nächsten gejoggt waren, hatte ihm der Braunhaarige alles Wissenswerte der letzten Jahre ausgezählt und schließlich von ihm erwartet, den Text so gut wie möglich wiederzugeben. Was sich –aus Harrys Sicht- als vollkommenes Desaster erwies.

Es dämmerte bereits als er die Duschen neben den Ställen erreichte. Er war vollkommen durchnässt und fühlte sich furchtbar.

Als er an Blaise erfrischendes Lächeln am Ende ihres Unterrichts dachte, verzog er grimmig da Gesicht. Natürlich war die Stunde für den Schotten ‚unterhaltsam' gewesen. Er hätte auch gelacht wenn auf seinen Befehl hin jemand abwechselnd über Hürden springen und darunter her kriechen würde. Und das ganze bei Minusgraden und dreißig Zentimeter Schnee.

_#Aber was soll's. Jetzt ist es vorbei und ich kann nicht abstreiten dass er weiß was er tut. Dieses Training bringt auf die Dauer bestimmt was…ich frag mich nur, wie ich das Ganze morgen mit tierischem Muskelkater schaffen soll…# _

Ihm schlug angenehm feucht-warme Luft entgegen als er die Duschräume betrat. Mit klammen Händen befreite er sich aus den geliehenen Kleidern und warf sie auf einen Haufen. Gewaschen werden mussten sie so oder so. Er nahm sich eins von den weißen Handtüchern die ordentlich gestapelt auf einem Regal lagen und trottete zu dem erstbesten Duschraum.

Dort war er augenblicklich von einer dichten Dampfwolke umgeben. Mit einem seligen Lächeln drehte er eine der Duschen auf und lehnte sich dem heißen Wasser entgegen. Nach der Kälte war das warme Wasser eine reine Wohltat. Die Augen genießerisch geschlossen und sich vollkommen auf das prasselnde Wasser konzentrierend, bemerkte er jedoch nicht die dunklen Schatten, der aus dem Dunst hinter ihm auftauchte.

Erst als der ehemalige Gryffindor die schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte, wirbelte er erschrocken herum.


	15. Zwischenspiel

**Ich bin zurück! Mein Pc gibt wieder lebenszeichen von sich und ermöglicht damit ein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe mal er hat fürs nächste halbe Jahr genug von Abstürzen und Kabelbränden g Naja ich will diesmal keine langen Vorreden schreiben- die liest ja eh keiner - hehe morgen Abend geh ich in Brokeback Mountain- kennt den zufällig einer von euch? Ist bestimmt total dramatisch seufz**

**Zum Kapitel: Ich sag nur: nächstes Mal gibt's wieder mehr über Dracos und Blaise Machenschaften im Auftrag, mein Lieblings Vampir mischt sich ins Geschehen ein und ach ich will euch nicht die Vorfreude nehmen (die ja wohl hoffentlich vorhanden ist droh )Also diesmal mehr kuscheln und nächstes Mal mehr Inhalt, ich suche noch mein Mittelmaß…**

**Zu den meinen Heißgeliebten Reviewern und Reviewerinnen:**

**Cheperi:Erstmal vielen Dank für dein Review! Das war es übrigens was mich zum Weiterschreiben gebracht hat Ich würde mich sehr über deine Meinung zu diesem (in einer ziemlichen Schreib-Blockade geschriebenen) Kapitel freuen! **

**Movi:Ja mein Pc hat seinen ganz eigenen Willen und meistens sind wir nicht einer Meinung Das schlimme dabei ist: So alt ist der noch gar nicht…aber früher oder später geben bei mir eh alle technischen Geräte den Geist auf, bei meinem Kevin wars eben „früher". Schön das dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat, dieses hier hat nicht allzu viel mit ‚Inhalt' zu tun, ich wollte einfach 2/3 der Reviewer ihren scheinbaren Herzenswunsch erfüllen und die Beziehung der Beiden…etwas enger werden zu lassen. **

**Citysweeper:Hey ho Schatzü! Wie war denn dein Examen? Ich hoffe gut. Bin momentan auch ziemlich im Stress, da unsere Lehrer meinen es wäre nötig ALLE Arbeiten innerhalb von zwei Wochen zu schreiben. Klar, die müssen die ja nur korrigieren…soll ich mit dir wetten wie lange es noch dauert fg hab ich schon erwähnt dass ich grundsätzlich nur dann wette wenn ich sicher bin dass ich gewinne g . Schon mal vorweg zu diesem Kap: ich bin ein Biest („Die biestigen Biester" kennst du die wilden Kerle? Mein kleiner Bruder steht da total drauf und da wird man als Ochsenknecht-fan einfach mitgerissen. Kann ich nur empfehlen, klasse Kinderfilm. Und morgen geht's in Brokeback Mountain sabber) auf jeden fall kommt im nächsten Kap mal wieder alles anders als man nach diesem denkt, soviel kann ich ja verraten. Zur Wohnung: vielleicht ohne die Steinwände aber so eine riesige Fensterfront ist schon ein toll. Oh ja Blaise ist ein Schatz, und natürlich wird's nicht einfach wenn der beste Freund zwischen den beiden steht. Danke noch mal dass du mich daran erinnert hast..das er zu Blaise ziehen müsste mein ich hab ich im Eifer des Gefechts ganz vergessen. Na ja jedenfalls deinen Wunsch, dass es länger dauern sollte konnte ich dir diesmal locker erfüllen…ein ganzer Monat, eindeutig zu viel, das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller. Freu mich auf dein Review.**

**Svenhja:Agentenaktivitäten mmh…kein Problem, allerdings erst im nächsten Kapitel. Dieses hier ist so gut wie sinnfrei , d.h. eigentlich ist es sogar sehr hintergründig, aber das weiß mal leider erst wenn man den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte vor Augen hat. Oh ja Ron...darauf freu ich mich schon (hab da so meine sadistische Ader). Dazu wird es wohl in exakt 3 Kapiteln kommen. Okay, machen wir einen Deal- ich schreibe sagen wir alle zwei Wochen ein update und du schreibst mir Reviews- okay?**

**Tandpaard:Och joggen is eigentlich ganz okay, aber nicht wenn man es nicht gewohnt ist- und vor allem nicht im Schnee. Den Trimm dich Pfad fände ich da schlimmer: ich hasse diese Dinger. So was machen nur furchtbar Hochmotivierte Leute…was Dracos Gedankengang angeht hast du recht, das kommt später alles noch mal hoch- aber psst nichts verraten . Eine vernünftige Andeutung mh? Okay, den Wunsch erfüll ich dir gerne, mal schauen ob ich nen Lemon schreib, das weiß ich noch nicht genau…Wie schon Svenhja kann ich dir meinen Deal anbieten: ich schreibe sagen wir alle zwei Wochen ein update und du schreibst mir Reviews- okay?**

**läufi: Hey Mausi, wieder im lande? Bin vollkommen deiner Meinung was Blaise angeht, ich mein was soll das denn, die kann dem doch nicht einfach so ein Aussehen geben…auch noch so was ausgefallenes…na ja bei mir ist und bleibt er Schotte rrr Wow! Danke für das viele lob, ich wird ganz verlegen…Ich finde es aber schön das du so auf die Sachen eingehst die ich schreibe, da fühlt man sich als ‚Autor' richtig verstanden. Zum Lemon…na ja les das Kap und dann werden wir sehen… **

**lolle0130:Sorry das es sooo lange gedauert hat, kommt bestimmt nicht mehr vor. Schön das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, ich freue mich auf deine Meinung zum neuen! **

**Apfelmus: Coller Nickname übrigens . Dankö für dein nettes Review, ich kann mit soviel Lob gar nicht umgehen. Ich hoffe du bist nicht enttäuscht von diesem schicksalhaften 15ten Kapitel, denn der Inhalt trägt meiner Meinung nicht wirklich was zum Storyverlauf bei und wenn dann höchstens dazu, dass ich einen neuen Charakter einführen wollte. Aber meine Schreib-Blockade ist jetzt ja endlich überwunden, d.h. bald geht's spannend weiter . Da wird es mehr um Dracos und Blaise „Arbeit" gehen. Und Harry wird in etwa 2 Kapiteln seine Prüfung machen und dann geht's richtig rund - . dann kann ich ihn endlich all die sachen machen lassen, die ich mir vorgenommen habe und vor allem gibt es dann ein ‚lustiges' wieder sehen zwischen Harry und Ron fg **

**Gugi28:Österreich? Joa ist einen ganze Ecke weg. Allerdings hattest du dann die Ehre dass das „Elisabeth" musical mal bei euch gespielt hat...(ich will's unbedingt sehen aber zur zeit läuft es nur in Stuttgart…) Danke noch mal für deine lieben Weihnachtsgrüße, ich wünsch dir schon mal frohe Ostern g Harry beinhaltet auf jeden fall noch einige Überraschungen…ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel und ich freue mich auf dein Review! Bussi zurück! **

**PS: Das Kapitel ist leider nicht gebetat, weil ich euch nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir kleine und große Rechtschreibfehler.**

**Und jetzt! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! **

_Regen weint an Fensterscheiben_

_Herz, Irrgarten, ohne Licht_

_Und plötzlich bist du da!_

_Du bist der hellste Punkt,_

_an meinem Horizont._

_Du bist das Rettungsboot,_

_auf meinem Ozean._

_Du bist in meiner Winterzeit,_

_der Sonnenstrahl!_

_Du hast die Wärme,_

_meine Eiszeit aufzutauen._

_Du hast die Stärke_

_meiner Schwäche zu vertraun -_

_Merci das es dich gibt_

**Zwischenspiel**

…_bemerkte er jedoch nicht die dunklen Schatten, der aus dem Dunst hinter ihm auftauchte. Erst als der ehemalige Gryffindor die schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte, wirbelte er erschrocken herum... _

Und blickte ihn ein ziemlich vertrautes Gesicht.

„John!" keuchte er zu gleichen Teilen entsetzt wie überrascht.

Die kühlen Augen seines Gegenübers fixierten noch immer sein Gesicht. „Potter", sagte er bedächtig, „Du bist also tatsächlich hier. Ich muss zugeben ich habe es nicht geglaubt, als man mir davon berichtete. Du hast also wieder mit Draco Malfoy angebändelt? Eine gute Partie, muss ich zugeben."

Harry starrte ihn noch immer an wie eine Erscheinung. „Was…was machst du denn hier John? Und seit wann nennen wir uns beim Nachnamen?"

John lächelte ein wenig schief „Es klang einfach cooler. Was ich hier mache? Dumme Frage, duschen natürlich." Harry hatte sich langsam von seinem Schock erholt und sah den anderen nun finster an „Das sehe ich auch- Ich wollte wissen...ich meine gehörst du auch-"

Wieder ein kühles Lächeln „Natürlich Harry, nenn mir einen Grund warum ich sonst hier sein sollte?" Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich mein ja bloß…ich gehör schließlich auch nicht dazu…"

John legte ihm erneut eine Hand auf die Schulter und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. „Du gehörst mehr dazu als du denkst… Stimmt es, dass Blaise Zabini deine Ausbildung übernimmt? So wie du zugerichtet bist habt ihr heute angefangen, nicht wahr?" _Wird das jetzt ein Verhör? Mann, ich will duschen! Und dann in mein Bett…Obwohl es schon schön ist noch jemanden, außer Draco und Blaise, zu kennen. Apropos wenn er schon mal da ist, kann ich ihn gleich nach Chris fragen, der macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen… _

Scheinbar unabsichtlich drehte er sich so, dass der Braunhaarige seine Hand zurückziehen musste. An dem belustigten Funkeln in den ebenfalls braunen Augen erkannte er jedoch, dass John seine Absicht nicht entgangen war. Jetzt stellte er sich unter eine Dusche neben der von Harry, ließ diesen allerdings keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Diesen stechenden Blick schienen alle Anhänger der Bruderschaft zu haben. Harry drehte das Wasser ab und griff nach seinem Handtuch, da ihm Johns eindringlicher Blick allmählich unangenehm wurde. „Sag mal John, weißt du wo sich Chris im Moment aufhält? Du weißt ja, dass ich mit ihm in London geblieben bin, aber wir wurden durch einen Zwischenfall getrennt. Und jetzt bin ich hier und hatte keine Gelegenheit ihm das zu sagen."

Das dieser ‚Zwischenfall' sein alter-neuer Geliebter war, ließ er vorsichtshalber aus. John schien ohnehin viel zu viel zu wissen. Sein ehemaliger Leidensgenosse blickte ihn eindringlich an, bevor er antwortete „Du bist dir aber auch im Klaren darüber, das er –egal wo er ist und wie viele Sorgen er sich auch macht- niemals, ich wiederhole niemals etwas über diesen Ort erfahren darf. Er ist und bleibt ein Außenstehender. Nebenbei bemerkt ist er wieder auf der Flucht. Irgendeine Lappalie, angeblich haben sie einen Wächter vom Ministerium tot in einer Seitengasse aufgefunden. Und rat mal wer in besagter Seitengasse die Nacht verbracht hat?"

Harry schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf „Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut…" murmelte er leise.

„Den meisten Mördern traut man ihre Taten nicht zu Harry." John hatte leise gesprochen und den Schwarzhaarigen für einen kurzen Augenblick nachdenklich gemustert. Auch er stellte nun die Dusche ab und griff nach seinem Handtuch. „Ich muss los. War schön dich getroffen zu haben und entschuldige, wenn ich dich anfangs erschreckt hab. Vielleicht sieht man sich mal wieder." Er hob die Hand zum Abschied und im nächsten Augenblick ertönte das vertraute Ploppen.

Dann war er verschwunden.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. Das war ein ziemlich verquertes Gespräch gewesen und irgendetwas an der dem Auftauchen des Ex-Sträflings hatte ihn vorsichtig werden lassen. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass John ganz offensichtlich schon seit längerer Zeit der Bruderschaft angehörte.

_Außerdem…warum duscht er hier untern, wenn er doch einfach in sein Zimmer apparieren kann? Ob er wusste dass ich hier bin? Aber das ist doch absurd, warum sollte er mich denn sprechen wollen? So gut kannten wir uns schließlich nicht…_ _Und ganz nebenbei: weiß hier eigentlich jeder von Draco und mir? Ich mein offene Beziehung schön und gut, aber öffentlich? _

Gedankenverloren betrat er den Ankleideraum- und stieß prompt mit jemandem zusammen. Perplex stolperte er nach hinten und griff instinktiv nach dem nächst besten um sich festzuhalten. Im nächsten Moment packte das Etwas, dessen Kragen er umklammerte, seinen Arm und zog ihn nach oben. Harry starrte den jungen Mann mit großen Augen an, dann ließ er schnell das Hemd des anderen los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ähm. T'schuldigung?" kam es schließlich von Harry.

Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Auch der Schwarzhaarige ließ seinen Blick rasch über das Gesicht des anderen wandern _In Zukunft merk ich mir die Leute in die ich schon mal Reingelaufen bin…_Der Körper des jungen Mannes war braungebrannt und so weit er es auf Grund des Hemdes beurteilen konnte durchtrainiert. Er schaute auf und (da sie in etwa gleich groß waren) blickte er im nächsten Moment in ein Paar belustigt wirkende graue Augen. „Machst du das öfter?"

Harry zuckte ertappt zusammen. „Nein also…"_Wie peinlich! Was soll ich denn sagen? Hey, weißt du normalerweise rede ich erst mit Leuten bevor ich sie umrenne, aber… _Er errötete und hörte wie der andere leise lachte. „Komm, so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht. Schließlich bist du der jenige der beinahe gefallen wäre." Er musterte Harry einen Moment, und lächelte daraufhin süffisant.

Nervös zog Harry das Handtuch enger um die Hüfte, überhaupt grenzte es an ein Wunder, dass es den beinahe- Sturz überstanden hatte. „Stimmt was nicht?"

Der Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, schon gut. Ich bin übrigens Ned Hatem, aber du kannst ruhig Ned zu mir sagen. War eigentlich klar, dass mir an meinem ersten Tag hier noch irgendwas passiert, aber zumindest bin ich diesmal nicht schuld." Er zwinkerte Harry zu, der mittlerweile begonnen hatte sich anzuziehen.

Neds Blicke wurde ihm langsam aber sicher unangenehm. Aber wenigstens schien dieser nicht schon seinen halben Lebensinhalt zu kennen.

„Ich heiße Harry. Dein erster Tag? Ich bin auch erst seit Vorgestern hier. Das ist alles ziemlich verwirrend oder? Ich hoffe ja, dass das bald besser wird. Jedenfalls finde ich schon den Weg aus dem Berg."

Ned lachte „Na das ist doch schon mal was, ich bin die halbe Nacht im Schnee rumgeirrt, um den Bergeingang zu finden. Ich freu mich schon auf mein erstes Training."

Harry verzog das Gesicht „Ich will dir jetzt ja nicht die Vorfreunde nehmen, aber wenn die alle so eine sadistische Ader haben wie mein ‚Meister' dann freust du dich noch genau ein Mal aufs trainieren. Es sei denn, du stehst auf ‚Trimm dich Pfade' im Schnee."

Ned ließ sich davon nicht wirklich beeindrucken und zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Ich kenn das schon von meinen Brüdern. Wenn man zur Elite gehören will, muss man halt mehr trainieren als die anderen. Das ist bei uns in Australien nicht anders als hier denke ich."

Harry schaute ihn mit großen Augen an „Australien? Ich hab am Akzent gehört, dass du nicht von hier kommst aber…das ist ganz schön weit weg von zu Hause, oder? Dann habt ihr da auch einen Stützpunkt der Bruderschaft?"

Inzwischen war er vollständig angezogen und lehnte sich neben den Braunhaarigen an die Wand. Der warf ihm gerade einen überraschten Seitenblick zu „Das weißt du nicht? Die Bruderschaft hat ihre Leute überall. In jedem Land gibt es eine art Vereinigung, zur Ausbildung etc."

„Aber warum bist du dann hier?"

„Ich hab mich als Vertreter unseres Stützpunktes eingetragen. In jedem Ausbildungsjahrgang muss mindestens ein Bruder aus einem anderen Land kommen. So werden Rassismus und Rivalitäten zwischen den einzelnen Stützpunkten gleicht im Keim erstickt…Sag mal...das soll dich jetzt nicht kränken oder so, aber du weißt ziemlich wenig über die Bruderschaft, dafür dass sie dich ausgewählt haben…musstest du noch keine Prüfung ablegen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich bin auch nicht direkt ausgesucht worden, ist ne ziemlich komplizierte Geschichte. Wenn du willst erzähl ich sie dir irgendwann mal."

Die Antwort darauf wurde durch heftiges nicken begleitet „Klasse Idee Harry. Wir können ja mal abends nach dem Training zusammen joggen gehen, was sagst du?"

Harry verspürte den Drang seinen Kopf an die nächste Wand zu schlagen. _Sind denn hier alle Hyperaktiv? Nach dem Training joggen...am besten gleich ins nächste Krankenhaus zur anschließenden Wiederbeatmung…_

„Bei dem Wetter treffen wir uns aber am besten drinnen, oder?" _Hoffentlich haben die keine Halle…_

„Wenn du willst kannst du morgen Abend zu mir kommen- wenn du nach dem Training dazu noch in der Lage bist." Sie grinsten sich an. Dann stieß sich Harry schwungvoll von der Wand ab und unterdrückte gleich darauf den Impuls sein Gesicht zu verziehen.

Morgen würde er fürchterlichen Muskelkater haben.

„Also sehen wir uns morgen?" Ned nickte und ging Richtung Duschen davon. Schaudernd verließ Harry das Gebäude und trat hinaus in den Schnee. Inzwischen war es dunkel und das schimmernde Weiß strahlte noch mehr hervor als am Tag. Er war froh, die Eingangshalle erreicht zu haben und eilte auf die Treppen zu.

„Harry!" Überrascht drehte er sich im Laufen um und wäre beinahe gestolpert.

„Was…Oh hey Blaise…", er schaffte es nicht wirklich seine Stimme begeistert klingen zu lassen, allerdings hielten sich auch seine Bemühungen in Grenzen. Auch an ihm erkannte Harry eine, der hier scheinbar weit verbreiteten, Tuniken.

Nach den Farben und Schnitten zu folgern symbolisierten sie wahrscheinlich die Gilde der Träger. Wer zu welcher Gruppe gehörte, konnte er jedoch nicht ausmachen.

_Natürlich nicht...wäre nach zwei Tagen auch verwunderlich, ich werde Draco nachher danach fragen…_

Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht ging er zu seinem Trainer hinüber. „Was ist denn los? Du verspürst nicht zufällig Drang mir mitzuteilen, dass wir morgen später anfangen?"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Blaise Gesicht „Nein, sonst sind wir Ostern noch dran. Ich wollte dich nur von überflüssiger Bewegung abhalten. Deine Koffer haben die Hauselfen nämlich schon geholt."

Harry starrte ihn an wie eine Erscheinung. „Was bitte? Koffer? Ich komm grad nicht wirklich mit…" Blaise murrte etwas von wegen, dass immer alles an ihm hängen bleiben würde und man könnte meinen es wäre _sein_ Lover.

Dann packte er Harry am Arm und bevor dieser protestieren konnte, befanden sie sich auch schon in einem anderen Zimmer. Dann begann Blaise ihm lang und breit, und diesmal mit einem fast mitleidigen Gesichtsausdruck zu erzählen, dass die Auszubildenden grundsätzlich bei ihrem Lehrer lebten.

Als Harry aufgebracht meinte, dass er einen Teufel tun werde und nicht daran denken würde, bei Draco auszuziehen, verschwand jedoch auch diese Gefühlsregung wieder. „Dir wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Sieh's mal von der anderen Seite, wenn du jetzt schon nicht mit den Regeln klarkommst, solltest du dir vielleicht überlegen wieder nach London zurück zu gehen und zu vergessen was du hier gesehen hast. Denn mit _der_ Einstellung schaffst du die Aufnahmeprüfung nie."

Trotzig blickte Harry zu ihm auf. _Will der mich loswerden oder was? Aber warum hat er mich dann zu Draco gebracht? Eins steht fest, so schnell hau ich von hier nicht mehr ab. Wäre doch gelacht wenn Blaise Zabini mehr Disziplin hätte als ich…trotzdem:_ „Es muss doch einen anderen Weg geben! Blaise, verdammt ich komm ja schon auf Entfernung gerade so mit dir aus, ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen leben!"

Der Braunhaarige begann seine Schläfen zu massieren. „Gibt es aber nicht. Pass auf, von mir aus kannst du ja das ganze Wochenende mit Draco im Bett verbringen, aber den Rest deiner kostbaren Zeit muss- ich wiederhole MUSS ich mit dir verbringen- und wer weiß, vielleicht freunden wir uns ja an. An deiner Stelle würde ich mir nämlich genau das wünschen. Ich muss dich nicht mögen um dir etwas beizubringen. Aber man lernt nun einmal viel besser wenn man sich nicht ständig anschreit. Ich bin eigentlich ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch. Was hältst du von meinem Vorschlag? Die Woche bist du hier und lernst und danach übergebe ich dich, freundlich wie ich bin, in Dracos Hände?"

Harry fühlte sich fürchterlich. Das war auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, schließlich wurde ihm und Draco gerade eine weitere Hürde in den Weg gestellt.

Und was das schlimmste war: er war selbst Schuld daran.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. Warum hatte die Welt eigentlich den Drang im Ernstfall immer die mieseste Wendung zu nehmen? Zwar sah er den mitfühlenden Blick von Dracos Freund nicht, doch er spürte nur zu deutlich den warmen Händedruck auf seiner Schulter.

Doch Mitleid war das letzte was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, schließlich änderte es auch nichts an der Situation. Außerdem waren Blaise Stimmungsschwankungen in höchstem Maße verwirrend.

Langsam stand er auf und drehte sich zu dem Braunhaarigen um. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die manchmal so leidenschaftlichen Augen seines Gegenübers, versuchte ihren Ausdruck zu deuten. Doch es lagen weder Kälte noch Wärme in diesem Blick.

_Nichts..._ Harry erschauderte, da war nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung zu sehen. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck in der kurzen Zeit nach seiner Entlassung bereits öfters beobachtet, was ihn noch nervöser machte. _Wer bist du wirklich Blaise Zabini? Was ist mit dem Streiche spielenden und lachenden Jungen aus Hogwarts passiert? War das auch nur eine Fassade?... Er ist jetzt ein Todeshändler…ich muss in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein… _

„Wo kann ich schlafen Blaise?" fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf dem Gesicht des Schottens. „Ich wusste doch, dass du vernünftig sein würdest. Komm", er drehte sich um und steuerte auf eine Tür aus beinahe schwarzem Holz zu. Kurz davor blieb er stehen „Geh einfach die Treppe runter. Ist alles noch ein bisschen leer da unten, war ja ziemlich kurzfristig. Du kannst es dir einrichten wie du willst."

Harry erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso kühl. _Wie großzügig _„Danke. Gute Nacht Blaise."

Wieder ein Lächeln „Dir auch Harry…und vergiss nicht, morgen früh erwarte ich dich beim Frühstück- und sei diesmal pünktlich."

Harry nickte, öffnete die Tür und trabte die gewundene Treppe hinunter. Der Raum der ihn hinter einer weiteren Türe erwartete, lag größten teils im Dunkeln. Das einzige Licht stammte von den Fackeln links und rechts neben dem Eingang, welche bei sein eintreten Feuer gefangen hatten. In der Hoffnung, dass die restliche Beleuchtung ebenfalls auf Bewegung reagiere würde, trat er ein paar Schritte ins Dunkel. Vergebens.

_Wenn ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab hätte…argh_

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief die Treppe wieder nach oben. Wenn er schon bei ihm wohnen musste dann konnte sich Dracos Freund auch mal als nützlich erweisen.

„Blaise!" rief er kurz bevor er den oberen Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte. Im nächsten Moment erschien Blaise Haarschopf im Türeingang.

Wissend lächelte er Harry an „Licht?" er grinste, dann machte er eine lässige Handbewegung und augenblicklich gingen die Lampen an. „Es ist wirklich lästig, dass du noch nicht so weit bist." Er zwinkerte ihm zu „Also sieh zu, dass du schnell vorankommst. Das Stablose zaubern bringt dir aber besser einer der richtigen Lehrer bei. Nicht dass ich es nicht könnte, aber ich hab im nächsten Monat viel zu tun."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Aber natürlich. Ich möchte dir auch nicht deine kostbare Freizeit rauben. Ich bin morgen Abend übrigens nicht da, hab eine Verabredung." Blaise lächelte immer noch, diesmal jedoch eher zynisch.

„Aber Harry, du _bist_ meinen Freizeit… Mit wem triffst du dich denn?"

Harry zuckte mit dem Schultern „Mit so nem Typ den ich hier kennen gelernt hab."

„Irgend so ein Typ mh?" Sein Grinsen wurde breiter „Na wenn du meinst…mal ein anderes Thema: …spürst du eigentlich irgendwas wenn ich zaubere?"

Verwirrt blickte ihn Harry an „Sollte ich? Ich weiß nicht…es kribbelt ein wenig, aber das war's auch schon. Ich hielt es für unwichtig. Dadurch kann ich es schließlich auch nicht." Er zögerte weiter zu sprechen.

Dieses Funkeln war wieder in Blaise Augen erschienen. „Das ist höchst ungewöhnlich…sag mir das nächste Mal auf jeden Fall bescheid, wenn du wieder etwas fühlst, ja?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

Einige Minuten später lag er dann endlich in einem warmen Bett und schlief mit dem Gedanken, morgen Draco ordentlich seine Meinung zu sagen, ein.

**Am nächsten Tag**

Wütend schleuderte Harry seine nasse Jacke aufs Sofa. Der Tag war eine einzige Katastrophe gewesen. Blaise hatte die Rolle des Autoritären in vollen Zügen genossen und ihn noch härter rangekommen als am Vortag. Nach ausgiebigem Ausdauertraining war der Schotte auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, mit dem Nahkampf anzufangen.

Sein linker Arm war immer noch taub und würde in den nächsten Tagen kaum zu gebrauchen sein. Dass heißt, er würde ihn heute Abend heilen können, wenn er mit Ned in die Winkelgasse appariert war. Stöhnend ließ er sich auf sein Bett sinken.

Apparieren…das hieß er musste wieder raus in den Schnee. Außerdem musste er noch herausbekommen, wie weit der Bannkreis wirkte, denn bei dem Wetter hatte er wenig Lust kilometerlang laufen zu müssen, um apparieren zu können. Na ja eigentlich hatte er nach stundenlangem Laufen überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf irgendetwas, was mit Sport zu tun hatte.

Draco hatte er auch noch nicht gesehen. Aber das war auch kein Wunder, denn am Morgen war es zu früh fürs Frühstück gewesen und er hatte nur schnell etwas aus Blaise Kühlschrank stibitzt.

Den Rest des Tages hatte er auf dem Gelände seine Kreise gedreht und/oder sich von Blaise zusammenschlagen lassen. Da hatte sein Freund sicher besseres zu tun.

_Trotzdem, _dachte er und ein trotziger Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht _Er könnte ein bisschen mehr Interesse zeigen. Und schließlich bin ich immer noch sauer auf ihn. _

Seufzend zog er sich die verschwitzten Sachen aus und tapste ins Badezimmer, welches an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Nach einer überaus angenehmen Dusche wickelte er sich gedankenverloren ein Handtuch um die Hüften und betrat erneut das Wohnzimmer.

Er seufzte leise in die Stille hinein, die ihm plötzlich um einiges drückender erschien als zuvor.

_Irgendetwas ist anders..._

Suchend blickte er sich im Raum um, doch auf den ersten Blick war keine Veränderung zu erkennen. Kopfschüttelnd strich er sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

_Ich werde wohl wirklich langsam paranoid…_

Doch sosehr er sich auch bemühte, das merkwürdige Gefühl blieb bestehen. Hatte der Kamin eben schon gebrannt? Er war sich nicht sicher… Stirnrunzelnd blieb er stehen und lauschte angespannt. Und obwohl er schon beinahe damit gerechnet hatte, erschrak er heftig, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte legten und er an einen anderen eindeutig männlichen Körper gezogen wurde.

Überrascht wollte sich Harry umdrehen, wurde jedoch sanft aber bestimmt daran gehindert. Er betrachtete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Hände auf seinem Bauch und war erleichtert seinen Freund zu erkennen.

„Hab ich dich erschreckt?" hauchte Draco leise in sein Ohr.

Der Schwarzhaarige erschauderte „Nicht die Spur, ich wollte dir nur den Spaß nicht verderben." Er musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als Draco sanft über seinen Bauch strich.

Der ehemalige Slytherin lachte leise „Sicher…" dann hauchte er einen Kuss zwischen Harrys Schultern. Er ließ seine Hände tiefer gleiten und harkte seine Daumen ins Handtuch. „Ich bin scheinbar gerade richtig gekommen. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beenden, was wir gestern angefangen haben? Und diesmal wird uns nichts und niemand stören…"

Harry schluckte und erschauderte heftig als Draco mit der Zunge über seinen Hals fuhr. „Draco...", wisperte er heiser „...nicht jetzt…ich muss noch weg..." Zögernd löste er sich von dem größeren und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Was Draco sofort ausnutzte, indem er seinen Mund auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen presste. „Nein musst du nicht. Heute Abend musst du nichts für Blaise unternehmen. Wenn du so willst hat er mit volle Befehlsgewalt erteilt." Wieder ein Lächeln, der Blonde schien außergewöhnlich gut gelaunt.

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Willst du denn gar nicht wissen wohin ich will? Im Übrigen hat Blaise nichts damit zu tun. Ich bin verabredet und-"

„Sag halt ab."

Ein wenig Ungeduldig zog Draco eine Augenbraue hoch, er verstand wirklich nicht, wo das Problem sein sollte. Doch dann lächelte er wieder zärtlich auf Harry hinunter „Oder gefällt dir nicht, was ich mache?" Mit kreisenden Bewegungen fuhr er über die Seiten des Kleineren bis zu dessen Bauch.

Natürlich gefiel es Harry und schon wegen seiner körperlichen Reaktion lohnte es nicht, dies abzustreiten. Bebend schloss er die Augen, als er Dracos Hand bemerkte, mit der dieser sanft über die leichte Ausbeulung unter dem Handtuch strich. „Siehst du, " hauchte der Blonde an seinem Ohr „Ich glaube wir werden uns langsam einig, oder?"

Harry zwang sich zu einem leisen Lachen, das eigentlich höhnisch hätte klingen sollen. Doch selbst in seinen Ohren klang es viel zu gepresst, um echt zu wirken. „Soo beeindruckend sind deine Verführungskünste auch wieder nicht Draco…Du solltest dich damit abfinden, dass ich nicht immer alles wegen dir umstellen kann. Außerdem bin ich sauer auf dich. Nur damit du's weißt.. Das ich bei Blaise wohnen muss- okay, aber das hättest du mir gestern Morgen sagen sollen und nicht er. Ich hasse es, wenn du Sachen über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheidest. Hör auf damit!"

Draco hatte ihm kaum zugehört und schien seinen Hals um einiges interessanter zu finden.

„Ich will jetzt mit dir darüber reden Draco."

Der Blonde hob den Kopf und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch die Haare. Wieder war Harry dazu gezwungen zu ihm aufzublicken, seiner Meinung nach keine gute Position für eine ausgeweitete Diskussion.

„Ich streite jetzt nicht mit dir darüber Honey, schließlich warst du derjenige, der sich nicht von mir ausbilden lassen wollte. Mich trifft da keine Schuld und damit Ende der Diskussion."

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte trotzig zu ihm auf. „Schön. Dann reden wir eben nicht mehr miteinander."

Dracos Augen blitzen „Gut dass du das auch so siehst, ich habe heute Abend auch keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung dieser Art…" Er küsste ihn und auch Harry erwiderte einen Augenblick lang den Kuss.

Dann löste er sich grummelnd von Draco und blickte ihn leicht kopfschüttelnd an. „Hör zu Drake, ich werde nicht-" Er öffnete überrascht die Augen, als Draco ihm eine Hand vor den Mund legte.

„Ich kann dir sagen, was du tun _wirst_ mein Schatz: Spätestens in einer halben Stunde wirst du mich anflehen dich zu nehmen und dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein, zu sehen wie du dich unter mit windest und in völliger Extase meinen Namen schreist."

"Sag mal bist du auf Droge?" Die Antwort darauf war ein leises Lachen.

Harry keuchte auf, als Draco den Griff um seine Männlichkeit noch verstärkte und ihn süffisant anlächelte. Mit klopfendem Herzen schüttelte Harry die Hand des größeren ab „Draco, ich…wollten wir nicht sowieso noch warten…ich-"

Draco zog ihn näher an sich, das Lächeln war noch immer nicht aus seinem Gesicht gewichen „_Du _scheinst deine Meinungen ziemlich schnell zu ändern, gestern Morgen schienst du nicht ganz soo abgeneigt…"

Als Harry etwas darauf erwidern wollte, schüttelte der größere nur lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin, wir nehmen es nicht so genau mit Versprechen…schließlich habe ich nie gesagt _wie lange_ ich warte…"

Außerdem hatte Draco heute Nachmittag beschlossen, dass er genug vom Warten hatte, damit hatte er schließlich bereits mehr Zeit verbracht, als im lieb war.

Der Tag heute war einfach perfekt. Er hatte bereits perfekt angefangen und gemeinsam mit Harry würde er dafür sorgen, dass er auch perfekt endete.

Er wollte Harry endlich wieder schmecken, ihn wieder unter sich spüren. Er hörte den Schwarzhaarigen überrascht nach Luft schnappen, als er endgültig das Handtuch von dessen Hüften löste. Mit sanfter Gewalt dirigierte er den Kleineren Richtung Bett.

Gefesselt von dem eindringlichen Ausdruck der sturmgrauen Augen vergaß Harry sogar sich dagegen zu wehren. Quälend langsam ließ Draco seine Hand über die Innenseite von Harrys Schenkeln gleiten und wurde mit einem unterdrücktem Keuchen belohnt.

„Leg dich hin", wisperte er rau. Paralysiert ließ sich Harry in die Kissen sinken, seinen Endschluss sich und vor allem sich _und_ Draco vom Bett fern zu halten, hatte er längst vergessen. Draco ließ seine Hände über den Körper vor sich gleiten und Harry spürte heißen Atem an seinem Bauch.

Im nächsten Moment tauchte der Blonde mit der Zunge in tief seinen Bauchnabel ein und Harry schloss seufzend die Augen. Dann jedoch waren plötzlich sowohl Dracos Hände wie auch sein Mund wieder vom Körper des Kleineren verschwunden.

Überrascht schlug er die Augen auf und suchte den Blick seines Geliebten. „Was…"Überrascht hielt er inne, als er in Dracos Augen blickte. Der ehemalige Slytherin kniete zwischen seinen Beinen vorm Bett und schaute mit funkelnden Augen zu ihm hinauf. In den grauen Augen zeigte sich ein fesselnder Ausdruck.

Draco lenkte seinen Blick auf Harrys Körpermitte, wo dessen Erregung mittlerweile deutlich zu sehen war. Der Blonde leckte sich verführerisch die Lippen und blickte erneut zu Harry auf.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte hart und er errötete leicht, als er Dracos schelmisches Grinsen bemerkte. Scheinbar hatte er durchaus bemerkt, dass Harry seinem Blick gefolgt war.

Jetzt zwinkerte er ihm beinahe verspielt zu und beugte sich weiter nach vorne. Quälend langsam fuhr er mit der Zunge über das Glied vor ihm, bevor er ihn sanft mit den Lippen umschloss. Harrys Arme knickten ein und ihm entwich ein heiseres Stöhnen. Er spürte wie sich Dracos Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, bevor sie ihn erneut umschlossen.

Weiche Lippen glitten über das empfindliche Fleisch und mit ein wenig Genugtuung lauschte der Blonde Harrys zunehmend schneller werdendem Atem.

„Gott Draco…" Harry wimmerte leise, als dieser mit leichtem Druck seine Zähne zum Einsatz brachte. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte seine Hemmungen fallen lassen und genoss jede Berührung Dracos. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Hände in den silbrig schimmernden Haaren seines Freundes vergraben.

Dracos Bewegungen wurden schneller und er bemerkte, dass Harry kurz davor war zu kommen. Der Schwarzhaarige wand sich stöhnend unter ihm und der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde langsam etwas schmerzhaft.

Doch das war nicht der Grund, warum er sich nach einem letzten gehauchten Kuss auf Harrys Glied aufsetzte und auch seine Hände zurückzog.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte frustriert auf und sah ihn beinahe ärgerlich an. Doch nach einem Blick in Dracos Gesicht wurde der Ausdruck in seinen Augen eher fragend und er runzelte leicht die Stirn.

Mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, erhob sich der Blonde. Langsam zog er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf, dann ließ er seine Hände beinahe träge über den Oberkörper fahren. Geschickt öffnete er seinen Gürtel und bald folgte auch der Rest seiner Kleidung dem Hemd auf den Boden.

Mit raubtierhafter Eleganz bewegte sich der ehemalige Slytherin auf das Bett zu. Harry sah ihn mit verklärtem Blick an.

_Wie kann ein Mann nur so gut aussehen? _

Seine Erregung pulsierte mittlerweile schmerzhaft und sein Atem ging schwer. Er ließ seinen Blick über die beinahe weiße Haut seines Geliebten wandern, über die Muskeln die sich darunter abzeichneten. Er wollte sich aufsetzten doch Draco drückte ihn sanft, aber entschieden zurück in die Kissen.

Der Blonde schauderte wohlig, als er nun endlich Harrys Haut auf der seinen spüren konnte.

„Und?" wisperte er und streifte dabei die Lippen des Kleineren. „Immer noch _kühl _und _unbeeindruckt?_"

Das Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals, doch als er den Mund öffnete um zu antworten, entwich ihm nur ein leisen Stöhnen, woraufhin er von Draco ein leises Lachen erntete.

Er senkte seinen Mund auf Harrys.

_Heiß. Heiß und weich... _das war alles, woran Harry in diesem Augenblick denken konnte. Draco vertiefte den Kuss und drängte sich gleichzeitig näher an Harry. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und brachten Harrys dazu das Gleiche zu tun.

Stürmisch erkundete er die Mundhöhle des Kleineren. Harry legte die Handflächen auf seine Brust und begann die glatte Haut zu erforschen. Er strich über die straffen Muskeln und Draco stöhnte leise in ihren Kuss hinein. Nun konnte er auch Dracos Erregung deutlich an seinem Bauch gedrückt fühlen.

Schweratmend unterbrach der Blonde schließlich ihren Kuss und sah ihn eindringlich an. Seine Hände hatte er inzwischen wieder tiefer wandern lassen und massierte nun leicht den Po des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry drängte sich an ihn und beugte sich vor um ihn zu küssen, doch er hielt ihn lächelnd zurück.

„Willst du immer noch aufhören?" fragte der Blonde leise „Wenn ja, dann sag es jetzt, sonst lass ich dich nämlich nicht wieder gehen …"

Harry atmete zitternd ein „Nein…" sagte er leise „Bitte bleib…"

Draco lächelte in sich hinein und knabberte zärtlich an Harrys Brustwarze „Warum? Sag es mir, Harry. Warum soll ich bleiben?"

Der Schwarzhaarige knurrte leise „Das weißt du doch genau, keine Spielchen Drake...nicht heute…ich-" er keuchte auf, als Draco mit leichtem Druck über seinen Eingang strich.

„Warum, Harry?" seine Stimme klang ebenfalls rau und Harry bekam ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er an Dracos Worte dachte.

„_Spätestens in einer halben Stunde wirst du mich anflehen dich zu nehmen und dann wird es mir ein Vergnügen sein zu sehen, wie du dich unter mit windest und meinen Namen schreist…."_

Tatsächlich… mittlerweile war er praktisch zu allem bereit. Er wollte Draco. Er wollte, dass er ihn weiterhin küsste, ihn berührte…

Er wimmerte leise und sah Draco verzweifelt an, als dieser seine Hände zurückzog. „Was? Was willst du denn hören?"

Der Blonde schmunzelte „Die Tonart war schon nicht schlecht Kleiner...Ich will einfach deinen Grund hören warum du-"

„Draco bitte!" unterbrach ihn Harry beinahe verzweifelt, als Dracos Hand _zufällig _seine Körpermitte streifte.

„Bring es zu ende Drake…"


End file.
